Claroscuro
by Halane
Summary: AU RK/Lavanda/LaYu/LaviKanda Lo tenía en el punto de mira. La distancia perfecta, el ángulo ideal. Sonrió anticipándose al resultado, sintiendo de antemano un escalofrío de satisfacción ante el trabajo bien hecho. Disparó por primera vez.
1. Dispara

_Hi!!!! _

_ Llevo un tiempo planeando este LaYu/RK/Lavanda/como-queráis-llamarle un poco más extenso... Y bueno, como no me pongo a escribir el capi cinco ni a la de diez (mucho que hacer en la uni y una se pone vaga....) he decidido subir el primer capi a ver qué os parece por aquí =) Aviso que intento mantener un ritmo lento, así que aquí nada de hardyaoi/lemmon etc hasta dentro de unos cuantos capis, porque no se conocían de nada y esto va progresivo... Vosotras decidiréis si hay paciencia (y vosotros si hay alguno xD Tiendo a hablar en femenino cuando escribo yaoi jajaja) _

_¡Espero que os guste! Y os agradecería las RR al menos en este primer capi, con un simple "Sigue" ya me vale =) (no pido ni por favor... qué poco exigente estoy jajajaja)  
_

_Kss!!!!!_

_PD: Thx a Reni y sobre todo a Cam, que hasta ha tenido que posar para este fic XD_

* * *

Lo tenía en el punto de mira.

La distancia perfecta, el ángulo ideal. Sonrió anticipándose al resultado, sintiendo de antemano un escalofrío de satisfacción ante el trabajo bien hecho.

Disparó por primera vez.

Un movimiento casi imperceptible que lo cambiaba todo y disparó una segunda.

Y una tercera.

Suspirando, complacido, bajó ambos brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ha sido genial!- miró al hombre tirado en el suelo- Eres tan bueno como dicen, eso está más que claro.

El aludido gruñó algo y luego se levantó, siendo cubierto en seguida por una bata azul claro larga hasta los pies y muy mullida. Se recogió la larga melena negra en una cola baja con una goma que le pasó una nerviosa jovencita y aceptó el café que la mano temblorosa de emoción le tendía.

-Gracias- masculló tanto a ella como al fotógrafo, que parecía estar completamente radiante de alegría.

-De nada ¿Quieres echar un vistazo? Creo que en una hora más habremos terminado, y estoy seguro de que serán las mejores fotos que te habrán hecho esta temporada, porque son increíbles.

-Como tu modestia- dijo el modelo en bajo, pero el otro lo escuchó. Se despeinó los desordenados mechones pelirrojos, sonriendo.

-Un poco más increíbles, me parece- le tendió la cámara.

-No necesito verlas.

-Venga, no seas así…

-Tsk- se acercó previendo que sería la manera más fácil de quitárselo de encima, y el otro puso el aparato entre ellos, encendiéndolo y rebuscando entre las fotos las de la sesión. Antes de llegar a ellas vio unas cuantas de lugares distintos del mundo que, aunque no pensaba admitirlo en alto, eran realmente buenas. Conocía al fotógrafo con el que estaba colaborando, y sabía que si se dedicaba a eso de las colecciones, revistas y catálogos de vez en cuando era para tomarse vacaciones de su auténtico trabajo.

-Ah, si estaban aquí escondidas... Son tan buenas que no se quieren dejar ver- soltó una carcajada suave y se detuvo en la primera foto del día-. Esta está muy bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó observando con ojo crítico la iluminación y la pose del modelo, que frunció el ceño.

-Pues yo me veo un poco tenso.

-Sí, yo también, eso es lo que la hace interesante. Fíjate, tienes hasta el último músculo en tensión, pero intentando que no se note. Como un depredador intentando engañar a alguien…- se volvió haciéndole un rugido, quedando tan pegado a él que lo hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, y se rió- No te asustes, que era broma.

-Tsk.

"Vaya idiota"

-Veo que no te apetece mucho mirar tu trabajo- comentó distraídamente-. Te lo haré corto, te mostraré la mejor. Fue una de las últimas que hicimos, ha quedado alucinante.

-Vale- aceptó ocultando su curiosidad bajo un gesto malhumorado.

-A ver… No, no es esta…- siguió pasando unas cuantas fotos- Ni esta…- pues a él esa le parecía buena- Ah… ¡Esta!

Le largó la cámara en las manos y él la aceptó porque no le quedó otra opción, entrecerrando los ojos para examinar los detalles en la pequeña pantalla.

Ahí estaba él, tirado en el mullido suelo de moqueta azul marino, el pelo suelto alrededor de su cuerpo bien moldeado, los calzoncillos granates de la nueva colección de Unno algo bajos por delante, insinuando los músculos que había debajo, y los ojos, sus fríos ojos acerados, clavados en el objetivo de la cámara de tal manera que casi retrocedió él mismo. La iluminación incluso había atravesado el maquillaje, dejando que se adivinaran las ojeras bajo sus ojos, aportando una fragilidad extra a su rostro delicado.

-No está mal- concedió intentando que la admiración no asomara a su tono de voz.

-¿Que no está mal?- le arrebató la cámara, espantado- Por favor, es lo mejor que he hecho este mes.

-No es mucho tiempo.

-Eso depende de cuántas fotos haga cada mes, ¿no te parece, Yu?

Se tensó al escuchar su nombre y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Kanda- corrigió conteniéndose.

-Y yo que pensaba que habíamos creado un vínculo artístico con esto- meneó la cabeza, decepcionado, y luego volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa, esta vez menos entusiasta-. Me temo que tendrás que soportarme una hora más.

-Bien- se giró bruscamente, pero el gesto tuvo elegancia, esa elegancia salvaje de todos sus movimientos, y la coleta siguió la trayectoria de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo.

Lavi hizo otra foto, acomodándose después el pendiente de la oreja derecha.

-Tengo que hacer un cuadro con esta- decidió mirándola. El rictus de disgusto en los finos labios, las cejas a punto de fruncirse, la bata ondeando con la fuerza del giro y la coleta en una curva perfecta que parecía iniciar una espiral en torno a él. Era una foto dinámica y con fuerza por la que muchos habrían pagado. La persona detrás de la estatua de hielo, del frío y reconocido modelo Yu Kanda. Casi nunca asistía a las fiestas y eventos sociales, por lo que no lo había visto hasta ese trabajo, cuando al fin había conseguido la oportunidad de fotografiarlo. Desde que lo había visto en su primera portada, se había muerto de ganas de capturarlo con su cámara. Era bueno porque no fingía. Todas sus fotos, las más andróginas y las más masculinas, tenían la misma fuerza y la misma fragilidad subyacente. El contraste entre su rostro de muñeca y su cuerpo marcadamente viril, entre el frío de sus ojos y la delicadeza de sus manos alargadas, entre la oscuridad de su pelo y la claridad de su piel. Era una delicia para cualquier fotógrafo, capaz de convertir la colección más horrible en algo atractivo. Pero si otra cosa se había ganado era su fama de elegir los trabajos de una manera peculiar. Nada de elegir por el pago, o por la fama de quien lo contrataba: sencillamente decía a unos que sí y a otros que no, y nadie había encontrado el patrón en sus elecciones, que no coincidían ni siquiera con sus gustos.

Era intrigante, y a él le gustaban los misterios. Por eso, cuando le ofrecieron la campaña de Unno de ese año, la aceptó sin dudar, conocedor de los rumores de que él sería el modelo y esperando que fueran ciertos.

Lo observó mientras se encerraba en su pequeño camerino, la habitación del lujoso departamento donde estaban haciendo las fotografías, y se quedó ahí pensativo unos segundos hasta que una mano algo fría se posó en su hombro semidesnudo.

-Lavi- llamó una voz suave, aunque inconfundiblemente masculina.

-Oh. Allen.

-Sí- el muchacho, algo más joven que él, le sonrió. Era su ayudante y aprendiz, un chico decididamente mono con una apariencia bastante peculiar. Había tenido un accidente de pequeño que había dejado una cicatriz a lo largo de su ojo izquierdo y le había quemado prácticamente todo el brazo del mismo lado, que llevaba siempre oculto por camisas de manga larga y guantes. Además, por algún problema de pigmentación o porque le gustaba (nunca había querido contestarle) tenía el pelo blanco como un anciano-. Venía a preguntarte si necesitas algo y cuál es el plan para después del descanso. Los chicos querían saber si podrían ir a por un café- señaló al equipo con la cabeza.

-El equipo- frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al mundo real-. Sí, claro- le puso una mano en el hombro-, diles que tienen media hora todos menos los de maquillaje y peluquería, que tienen quince minutos. Quiero probar una cosa distinta, así que tengo que hablar con ellos.

-Entendido. ¿Y yo?

-Tú tienes que venir conmigo, si no te importa. Pero te prometo ese café.

Allen se rió y le guiñó el ojo herido.

-Bueno, supongo que si me das un capuccino, no se considera explotación laboral.

-Gracias. ¿Alguna exigencia del chico del día que no esté lista?- interrogó.

-No. La verdad es que no ha hecho ninguna.

-¿De verdad?- arqueó las cejas- Me cuesta creerlo, un modelo de su fama y del que se dice que se queja todo el tiempo.

-Eso lo hace, ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad, pero ¿en serio que no exigió nada?

-No. Sólo tener agua en su camerino, e iba a tenerla de todas formas. Ah, y una cosa más- consultó la libreta que tenía en la mano derecha-: que si tenía que comer aquí, le trajeran soba, es un plato japonés, y que trajeran también algo para su representante.

-Así que es un tipo discreto.

-Sí. Aparentemente lo único que le falla es que es grosero y francamente desagradable.

Lavi soltó una carcajada, rodeándole los hombros amistosamente para tranquilizarlo al ver su ceño fruncido, que le daba un aspecto muy adorable. Siempre le había gustado que Allen fuera tan dulce, no le gustaba tener gente fea a su alrededor. Deformación profesional.

-¿Has tenido problemas con nuestra diva, Allen?

-Nada del otro mundo- farfulló el menor, dejándose abrazar mientras inflaba un poco los carrillos-. El señor simplemente se considera demasiado importante como para responder a un saludo por parte de un simple ayudante.

-Ay, ay, ay- le revolvió los cabellos y le dio un beso en ellos-. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a los aires de grandeza.

-Lo estoy, pero no a que me digan "no voy a estrechar mi mano con un ayudante".

-Vaya, ¿eso te dijo?- meneó la cabeza, separándose- No estuvo nada bien.

-No- suspiró-. Iba a replicarle cuando se me ocurriera algo, pero su representante se acercó y lo disculpó diciendo que estaba muy cansado porque acababa de volver de un viaje a no-sé-dónde y que lo perdonara por su mal humor.

-Y como su ayudante está como un queso y tiene unos enormes ojos violáceos te dio pena mostrarte descortés, ¿verdad?

-No fue por eso- protestó cruzándose de brazos-, pero es una chica muy amable y no hubiera estado bien ser grosero con ella.

-Es china, ¿no?- asintió- La verdad es que es muy guapa, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

-¡Lavi!

-¿Qué? Si a ti no te interesa… Normalmente voy a por mis modelos, pero bueno, dada la belleza de esta representante puedo hacer una excepción.

-No creo que te funcione, dudo que tengan una relación estrictamente profesional.

-¿Eso opinas?- preguntó adoptando un gesto pensativo- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Tienen la suite del hotel, se pasan los descansos juntos en el camerino… Creo que los hechos hablan por sí mismos.

-Interesante- sonrió-. En cambio, a mí me parece que no los une más que una bonita amistad. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Lee. Lenalee Lee, si mal no recuerdo.

-Así que Lenalee, ¿eh?- le puso una mano en el hombro- Como tengo la esperanza de que te vuelvas humano y vulnerable a unas piernas bonitas algún día, te la dejaré libre.

-Gracias- ironizó mirando al techo.

-En fin, un capuccino, ¿no?- se fueron hacia la cocina comentando la jornada de trabajo.

En la habitación, Kanda tomaba un vaso de agua, aunque habría preferido un té, mientras Lenalee hablaba, sentada frente a él en la cama.

-…así que es genial que acabes en una hora, porque podríamos adelantar la cena con los representantes de Dolce&Gabanna para el almuerzo y así te quedaría libre el resto del día, aunque no estaría de más que aprovecháramos para hacer unas compras, porque cuando llegues a Venecia pasado mañana tendrás una entrevista de Trendy Magazine en la playa y llevamos meses sin estar en ella, no sé si tendrás algo adecuado. Si no te apetece puedo ocuparme yo, más o menos sé lo que te gusta, pero…

-Iré- interrumpió dejando el vaso ya vacío.

-¿Sí? Estupendo- sonrió complacida, apuntando los cambios en su Blackberry-. Por cierto, ha llamado mi hermano… Quiere saber si podré ir a visitarlo este mes.

-Tú sabrás- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Había pensado que podríamos pasarnos a la vuelta… Como está trabajando en Londres, no tendría por qué ser problemático.

-Nos quedaremos dos días- decidió el japonés.

-¡Pero no podemos!- objetó escandalizada- Si vas a aceptar el trabajo de…

-No lo acepto.

-¿Estás loco?- meneó la cabeza- Es una oportunidad estupenda…

-Tsk. Es que estoy cansado.

-A veces no sé si eres un encanto o sólo estás loco, Kanda, de verdad- pero le sonrió-. Gracias.

-Así que hoy tendré que ir de compras. Pues vaya mierda.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que hay. Queda muy feo que un modelo se pasee con ropas inadecuadas… Y como te quieres poder permitir lo de elegir libremente y tal… Tenemos que mantener tu reputación.

-Me sigue pareciendo una mierda.

-En fin- suspiró, dándolo por perdido, y guardó la Blackberry en su bolso-. ¿Qué tal va la sesión de hoy? A mí me está pareciendo genial, el fotógrafo este parece ser bastante bueno, ¿no?

-Tsk. No está mal del todo. Los hay peores.

Ella se rió.

-Tiene gracia que digas eso cuando hemos comprado una de sus fotos para nuestro piso, ¿no?

-La compraste tú.

-Porque no le quitabas ojo.

-Tsk. Mentira.

-Bueno- cambió de tema. Si no quería admitirlo, no iba a hacerlo-, el caso es que entonces ya tenemos el día organizado.

-Sí.

-Nos quedan…- miró el reloj- Unos diez minutos de descanso, ¿qué hacemos?

-Nada- respondió lacónico-. Esperar.

Lenalee suspiró.

-Como quieras- se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, agradeciendo el breve recreo.

Kanda se acercó a la ventana silenciosamente, asomándose. El día estaba nublado y algo neblinoso, pero no hacía demasiado frío. Una gabardina y unos vaqueros estarían bien para ir de compras, pensó, sólo por si acaso algún fotógrafo indiscreto intentaba pillarlo fallando a la moda. Era un trabajo bastante molesto, pero era lo que tenía y no le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo y respetar las exigencias que implicaba. Después de todo, reflexionó, daba dinero, dinero suficiente para él y para Lenalee, y lo mantenía ocupado viajando, conociendo lugares. Era interesante y, al menos de momento, podía elegir de manera que sus trabajos combinaran deber y placer junto con otras cosas como las visitas a Komui que la chica tanto necesitaba.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus reflexiones y se volvió, escuchando el "adelante, por favor" suave y educado de Lenalee.

-Necesitan a Kanda en maquillaje, para hacer unos retoques.

-Claro- respondió sonriente y le hizo una seña-. Te llaman.

-Ya- pasó por al lado del ayudante sin siquiera mirarlo, lo que hizo gruñir al chico.

-Cansado, ¿no?- dijo dedicándole a Lenalee un bufido incrédulo.

-Sí… Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, da igual- le tendió el café que llevaba-. Te he traído esto, por si te apetecía.

-Oh, qué amable- lo aceptó-. Muchísimas gracias…- se volvió hacia la cama para coger su bolso- ¿Cuánto…?

-No, no, nada- alzó las manos, tapando el bolso-. Te invito.

-Oh… Pero…

-De verdad. Considéralo un agradecimiento por ayudarme a soportar a tu jefe.

Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, gracias… Aunque realmente no me supone ningún esfuerzo… El tuyo parece muy agradable.

-¿Lavi? Sí, es muy simpático. Además de mi jefe, es un buen amigo.

-Ajá- ella entendía eso, porque Kanda y ella se habían criado juntos-. Viajáis mucho, ¿no?

-A ratos… En realidad le gusta más instalarse por un tiempo en un lugar, unos meses… Dice que conocer a la gente y vivir según las costumbres locales lo ayuda a captar el espíritu de los sitios. A mí… Bueno, a mí sencillamente me parece bien.

-Parece interesante.

-Sí, es muy interesante. Aprendo mucho trabajando con él, aunque no soy tan bueno…- se masajeó el brazo.

-Estoy segura de que lo haces muy bien- contradijo Lenalee. Le caía bien ese chico, con sus dulces ojos grises.

-Gracias…- miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que decir- Puedo… Puedo hacerte una foto, si quieres. Mientras no necesiten los focos puedo usarlos… Creo… Bueno, tendría que preguntarle a Lavi.

Lenalee abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿A mí?

-Sí… Para que veas qué tal se me da- concluyó.

Ella miró sus zapatos, nerviosa, dudando, pero al final decidió aceptar.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-¿De verdad? Será divertido- la dejó pasar delante-, te prometo que te sacaré favorecida, aunque no es necesario.

Buscó a Lavi con la mirada y lo encontró en el rincón donde los de maquillaje habían instalado el equipo, supervisando los colores y el peinado que ponían al modelo.

-Lavi- corrió hacia él y le cogió la manga de su camiseta verde tipo túnica, haciendo que el pelirrojo dejara de dar indicaciones y se girara-, ¿puedo utilizar tu escenario un momento?

-¿Eh?- parpadeó volviendo al mundo y sonrió al ver la expresión suplicante de su amigo y atisbar a Lenalee esperando detrás- Ah… Supongo que si es para una fotografía así podría permitírtelo, ¿por qué no?- se encogió de hombros y se volvió para vigilar cómo iban con el peinado de Kanda- Aquí tenemos para unos diez minutos, creo, porque con semejante melena… Si te da tiempo, todo tuyo. Intenta no mover demasiado ese foco de la derecha, que costó colocarlo en el sitio perfecto.

Allen evaluó la posición con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que necesite moverlo en absoluto.

-Bien- sonrió-. Y si quieres un consejo… Que se le vean las piernas, son increíbles.

-Gracias- masculló molesto.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Lenalee cuando se acercó a ella.

Se esforzó por sonreír.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Claro.

-Pues... Que...- buscó una manera delicada de exponerlo- Que le gustaría ver las fotografías para ver si consigo potenciar lo mejor de ti.

-Oh- se rió- Pensé que sería otra cosa, por la cara que le has puesto.

-¿Eh?- tuvo la delicadeza de enrojecer un poco- Bueno... No, en realidad no, es sólo que Lavi es un poco brusco a veces.

-Entiendo...- habían ido acercándose al lugar donde había transcurrido la sesión y ella se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer y mirándolo interrogante.

-Ah... Eh...- Allen se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo- Ponte...- entrecerró los ojos. Lavi había centrado sus fotografías en el suelo, pero de alguna manera eso no pegaba con Lenalee. Nada pegaba con ella, porque todo era muy masculino. Sí, eso era. Tenía que explotar el contraste- Siéntate en el sofá.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó acercándose y sentándose insegura.

-¡Así!- exclamó complacido con su aire de duda- Ponte las manos en el regazo.

-¿Así?

-¡Perfecta!- reorientó unos cuantos focos, dejándola en la penumbra e iluminando sus preciosos y enormes ojos, y después cogió su propia cámara de un rincón- Mira hacia aquí, por favor.

Ella alzó la mirada, billante, algo temerosa y llena de dudas, preguntándose cómo podía haberle dicho a Kanda que era fácil. No tenía ni idea de qué cara poner o cómo mirar, si moverse o no, qué expresión tenía que tener.

-Baja un poco la cabeza, por favor- ella obedeció-. No, no, mejor ladéala. Un poquito. Estupenda.

Era una suerte que vistiera tan femenina, pensó Allen, porque las fotos quedarían muy bien. Sus piernas, esas que tanto habían llamado la atención de Lavi, se veían destacadas por la forma de la falda, que caía rodeándolas delicadamente, y la pálida piel destacaba contra el oscuro sofá.

Hizo sólo dos o tres fotos más antes de que Lavi viniera a decirle que Kanda ya estaba y que se había acabado el descanso, añadiendo que Lenalee era realmente monísima y que quería esas fotos en su mano por la noche.

-Es muy amable- respondió ella, sonrojándose complacida.

-Sincero. Y tutéame- le guiñó un ojo y ella se rió.

-Muy bien, Lavi. Oh- exclamó al ver a Kanda acercándose.

-No-hagas-ni-un-comentario- dijo marcando cada palabra.

Lenalee se dijo que si no le hacía caso haría uno que no le gustaría, así que se quedó callada. El maquillaje era casi igual que antes, quizás un poco más rosado en los pómulos, que se habían acentuado, haciendo su rostro a la vez más rectilíneo y suave, y llevaba rimmel en las pestañas, que se veían más largas. Pero lo impresionante era que su melena negra ya no estaba lisa, sino que tenía bucles en la mitad inferior, haciéndolo completamente femenino al ocultar sus hombros y parte de su pecho.

-Qué original- comentó Allen.

-¿A que sí?- Lavi soltó una risita- Es que sólo me quedan las batas, y me pareció interesante darle un toque más delicado...

-No sé si eso funcionará- dijo una de las ayudantes.

-Sí, sí- Lavi descartó el comentario con un gesto-. Las batas suelen acabar usadas por las parejas del dueño, así que ya sea entre los hombres heterosexuales o los homosexuales, la imagen de Kanda será estupenda, porque evocará la imagen de una ducha tras el sexo- asintió con la cabeza, complacido por su propia idea.

-Tsk. Si tú lo dices- masculló el modelo mientras un murmullo de aprobación se extendía entre el personal, al tiempo que un asistente de vestuario le traía la primera bata, granate, escotada y de corte clásico y hasta algo vaporoso que le llegaba por los tobillos. Se la ató, colocándole el cuello.

-Estoy convencido- estudió el decorado y colocó un par de luces, probando-. ¿Crees que podrías tumbarte en el sofá?

-Sí- respondió sin moverse.

-Pues adelante- le sonrió y no le quedó más remedio que cumplir con su trabajo-. No, no, así no...- meneó la cabeza al verlo recostarse con la cara apoyada en la mano y una expresión ligeramente molesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Acuéstate hacia arriba, con la cara hacia aquí y el pelo deslizándose hacia el suelo...- obedeció- Eso es... Y ahora levanta la pierna del lado del sofá y deja caer la otra- enfocó a través de la cámara-. Perfecto... Sube el brazo derecho por encima de la cabeza... Bien... Y apoya la mano del otro debajo del ombligo.

-Guau, es muy exacto...- le susurró Lenalee a Allen.

-Normalmente no lo es, debe de tener algo particular en mente.

-¿Así?- preguntó Kanda con un tono molesto.

-Sí... ¡Pero no pongas esa cara! Estropea todo el efecto- bufó suavemente y bajó la cámara-. Intenta relajar la expresión.

-Joder... ¿Cómo voy a relajarme si parezco una tía?

-Ya lo parecías antes. Yo sólo lo he acentuado. Así que relájate.

Masculló algo ininteligible y Lavi se rió.

-No está funcionando- dijo Lenalee en voz baja.

-No, ya lo veo- replicó el fotógrafo, haciéndola enrojecer. No había querido que la escuchara-. Probaré algo un poco distinto... ¿Hay brandy por aquí?- miró vagamente a su alrededor y se acercó a un mueble-bar- Sí... Se nota que es un piso de soltero.

Sirvió un vaso y se lo acercó al modelo, intentando colocárselo en la mano que tenía sobre el estómago, pero él se lo arrebató y lo apoyó por su cuenta.

-Así- aprobó-. Ahora puedes poner esa mirada tan fiera.

-Tsk.

Volvió a su sitio e hizo las fotos, alterando ligeramente la luz y aprobando la manera en la que Kanda respondía con pequeñas variaciones en la posición y el gesto.

-Oh, Dios mío- murmuró Lavi emocionado comprobando los resultados-. Son las fotos más sexys que he hecho en mucho tiempo- alzó la mirada, sonriéndole-. Más de un mes. De un año, incluso.

-Me alegro- ironizó mirando al techo y bebiéndose el brandy.

-¿Puedo...?- Lenalee tendió la mano y él asintió.

-Por supuesto- le dio la cámara-. Ten cuidado.

-Sí, claro- empezó a mirar-. Vaya, son... Son increíbles.

-¿A que sí?

Allen se asomó por encima del hombro de Lenalee y fue dándoles a los botones para pasar de una imagen a otra.

-Sí, son geniales- se esforzó y le sonrió a Kanda-. Has hecho un gran trabajo, son muy impactantes.

-Gracias- farfulló levantándose del sofá y fulminándolos a todos con la mirada más por vergüenza que por enfado, lo cual no significaba que no estuviera enfadado, como no dejaba de recordarse.

Para el siguiente modelo, un corto batín color crema, mucho más cerrado y esponjoso, Lavi optó por sentarlo en el centro del sofá con las piernas algo separadas, con los brazos inertes a los lados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada con los bucles hacia adelante, contrastando la fragilidad de su rostro con sus piernas fuertes y contorneadas, marcadamente masculinas. El resultado fue completamente distinto, ya que toda la intensidad de sus ojos quedó reducida a un foco de fuerza en medio de la entrega y debilidad del resto de su cuerpo.

La sesión no se prolongó mucho más, y al final todos estaban bastante satisfechos con el trabajo realizado. Incluso Kanda, aunque no pensaba admitirlo. Todo el equipo lo saludó, despidiéndose, y él les respondió con miradas fijas y algún ocasional gesto con la cabeza. No le gustaban esos trabajos en los que la gente intentaba mostrarse cercana. Estaba trabajando, no asistiendo a algún estúpido evento social. Idiotas.

Lavi se acercó para cruzar unas frases, como era habitual, mientras Allen y Lenalee resolvían algunas formalidades.

-Bueno, pues hemos acabado- comentó con una radiante sonrisa-. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

-Gracias- replicó muy serio, con voz áspera-. Igualmente.

El fotógrafo lo sorprendió al transformar su sonrisa en una mueca burlona.

-No lo piensas, ¿eh?- soltó una carcajada cuando él gruñó- Pero lo pensarás. Te mandaré copias de las fotos.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Sí puedo. Es una cláusula que siempre incluyo en mis contratos. Tengo derecho a la posesión de mis fotografías, aunque no a venderlas. Pero puedo regalarlas, y las personas a quienes las regalo sí pueden venderlas. Además, no entrego todas las que hago. Sólo las que sirven para el trabajo que tengo que realizar.

-Bien- aceptó.

-Y te mandaré las de tu representante también. Es una chica preciosa.

Kanda la miró. Reía con Allen, y se la veía feliz y contenta. Y atractiva.

-Tsk. Supongo.

-No hay suposición que valga- replicó el pelirrojo-. Pero bueno, no es cosa mía- concluyó algo incoherentemente.

-No- corroboró no muy seguro de por qué sentía la necesidad de dejar claro que nada que tuviera que ver con Lenalee y él le concernía.

-Me gustaría volver a trabajar contigo- comentó tendiéndole la mano. La miró unos segundos antes de estrecharla. Era más ancha que la suya, una mano grande y cálida, que agarraba con amabilidad-. ¿Crees que podría conseguirlo? Algo particular. Sin firmas de por medio.

-Pensaba que no retratabas modelos- todos los trabajos que había visto de Lavi eran casi periodísticos. Los pocos que incluían personas individuales más que como parte del decorado eran de heridos de guerra, damnificados de desastres naturales, indigentes y otros seres desgraciados; sin embargo, todas eran fotos de esperanza, de felicidad, de luz en medio de la oscuridad. Quizás por eso había comprado una. Concretamente esa que tenía en su salón.

-¿Sí? Es lo que piensa la mayoría de la gente. Pero sí que lo hago, lo que pasa es que esas fotos no las vendo. Me gusta que sean algo personal- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario-. Son diferentes.

-Ya- no preguntó dónde radicaba la diferencia porque le dio toda la impresión de que recibiría una mirada incrédula antes de la respuesta, como si fuera algo evidente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó. Kanda alzó las cejas- ¿Podré conseguirlo?

-Ah- frunció el ceño-. No sé. Tendrás que hablar con ella- hizo un gesto hacia Lenalee.

-Estupendo- sonrió complacido y sólo entonces se dio cuenta Kanda de que aun tenía su mano, porque la soltó-. Entonces nos mantendremos en contacto. Hasta la vista.

Asintió con la cabeza, confundido, y se alejó hacia su amiga, despidiéndose vagamente de Allen. Salieron del edificio en medio del parloteo amigable de Lenalee, que le contaba sus impresiones sobre la empresa, el trabajo y las condiciones con pros y contras, diciendo que otra colaboración con la firma podría ser interesante y que el enfoque de las fotografías le había parecido muy acertado.

-Kanda- lo llamó cuando estaban subiendo a un taxi que paró alzando la mano-, ¿estás escuchándome?

-No- admitió.

-Ay- suspiró-. Vale, entiendo que estás cansado...- miró la hora- Tenemos un rato antes de ir a comer. Creo que si te das prisa, podrás darte una ducha.

El japonés se pasó una mano por la coleta llena de bucles. Obviamente tenía que hacer algo con eso antes de ir a una comida de negocios.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?- bufó cruzándose de brazos- Ni siquiera hago nada allí. Tú arreglas esas cosas.

-Me gusta que quien te contrata tenga un contacto personal contigo- explicó Lenalee frunciendo el ceño también-. Intento mantener un aire serio, pero de cierta informalidad. Como si sólo trabajaras para un grupo reducido.

-Todo el mundo sabe para quién he trabajado. Son fotos. Se ven.

-Lo sé, pero aunque no te lo creas la impresión es completamente distinta- le sonrió poniéndole una mano en el brazo-. Siempre lo hemos hecho así y hasta ahora funciona, ¿verdad?- dijo dulcemente- No tenemos por qué cambiarlo. Además, tienes que comer de todas maneras, ¿qué más da hacerlo solos que con otra persona?  
Sabiendo que no podía contestar a eso sin sonarse sentimental, Kanda gruñó.

-Iré- sentenció muy serio, mirando por la ventanilla.

-Gracias- Lenalee apoyó la cabeza en su fuerte hombro y él la dejó estar así hasta que llegaron al hotel.


	2. Revisa

_Hi!!! Bueno, fueron sólo dos reviews (joooooooooooooooooooooo) pero con eso es suficiente para seguir al menos subiendo XD Así que nada, para vosotras dos =) y para esa tercera persona que yo sé que lo ha leído porque me lo ha dicho por msn jajaja_

_Kss!

* * *

  
_

Allen dejó una taza humeante delante de Lavi tras darle una generosa propina al hombre que la había llevado.

-Toma, bébetela.

El pelirrojo asintió sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en el ordenador, ocupado en retocar los brillos y sombras de la que sería la primera foto que verían los representantes de Unno.

-Hm, está rico- comentó dedicándole un breve instante de atención al café, que duró exactamente lo que tardó en llevarse la taza a los labios y dejarla otra vez.

-De nada- Allen sacó su portátil también y metió la tarjeta de memoria de su cámara, descargando las fotos de Lenalee. Eran siete. Las examinó de cerca y eligió la que le pareció mejor-. Oye, Lavi.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a esta?

-Sí, claro. Espera un momento- sacó la lengua en un gesto de concentración y se pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo mientras remataba los acabados de la foto. Ladeó la cabeza evaluando el producto final y su rostro lució satisfecho-. ¡Allá vooooy...! Hey, es realmente buena- alabó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿De verdad?- Allen se volvió con una plácida sonrisa y luego dibujó los ojos de Lenalee con el cursor del ratón, remarcando la forma- Son unos ojos geniales.

-Sí, los has explotado bien- miró las piernas de la chica, delgadas y elegantes, un poco tensas, pero tentadoras-. También has hecho un buen trabajo con la parte de abajo. La luz le da un tono cremoso muy interesante... ¡Me gusta!- sentenció revolviéndole el pelo.

-Gracias- hizo un zoom en la mirada de la chica-. Fíjate. Está todo ahí, ¿verdad?

-Exacto- concedió-. La personalidad de Lenalee está totalmente reflejada en esta foto. Tengo que darte las de la sesión cuando acabe con ellas, para que se las envíes.

-Claro- guardó los cambios en la imagen y se levantó-. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Bueno, he terminado el plato fuerte- le guiñó un ojo-. Y qué plato.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Por supuesto- lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la pantalla de su portátil-. ¿Qué te parece?

El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Era una fotografía muy potente, y además de elegancia felina tenía una fuerte carga sexual que parecía provenir del contraste entre sumisión y dominación del modelo. Era una de las últimas fotos que había hecho. Kanda llevaba unos pantalones de pijama negros, de tiro bajo, puestos de manera que se atisbaban las formas de sus caderas sobre el tejido, y vestía un batín estilo boxeador del mismo color. Su pelo, también negro y con los afeminados bucles, estaba desparramado por sus brazos y enmarcaba su rostro, que lucía más pálido. Estaba medio acostado delante del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento del mismo de manera que su cara quedaba casi imperceptiblemente inclinada hacia atrás, los finos labios separados lo justo como para que se colara un soplo de aire, como si estuviera a punto de abrirlos para dejar escapar un gemido. Y las piernas, flexionadas y muy separadas, junto con sus brazos relajados a los lados, vueltos hacia arriba, parecían invitar a quien miraba la foto a arrebatarle el sencillo atuendo. El contrapunto a tal deliciosa tentación lo ponían sus ojos, tan penetrantes y hostiles como en todas las otras fotos, unos ojos de mirada inquietante, que parecían devorarlo todo. Salían incluso más fieros que en todo el resto de la sesión, como desafiando al observador a cumplir las fantasías que le pasaban por la mente, amenazándolo con un castigo si lo hacía. Con un dulce castigo. Sacudió la cabeza, recuperándose.

-Lavi, es increíble- consiguió musitar.

-Sí, lo es- admitió el pelirrojo sin pretensión alguna, reconociendo un hecho-. Es la mejor fotografía que he hecho.

-Al menos en el ámbito de la moda, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-Es la mejor- repitió convencido, repentinamente serio-. Mírala. Es perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Allen asintió.

-Sinceramente no esperaba una cosa así. No quiero decir que las otras sean malas, son estupendas... También son bastantes mejores que la mayoría que has hecho para catálogos... Pero... No sé...

-Sí, te entiendo. Esta es distinta. Es buena de verdad.

-Sí. No puedes entregar esta foto- dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Lavi, es muy buena. Ni siquiera deberías venderla.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Lo sé, es un desperdicio. Pero he dicho que la entregaría; además, con esto venderán.

-Con las otras también. Por favor, deberían estar dando gracias de rodillas porque decidieras aceptar. Incluso has cobrado mucho menos de lo que sacarías trabajando para firmas más importantes.

-Sí. Pero no hubiera trabajado con él en otra firma- musitó.

-Lo sé, y por eso aceptaste este trabajo. Pero...

-No- Lavi meneó la cabeza-. Me quedaré una copia de la foto, tampoco es como si la perdiera. Y se la mandaré a él también, igual que las otras- sonrió travieso-. Será divertido ver si la distingue de las otras, ¿no te parece? A mí se me hace mucho mejor que cualquiera de las demás.

-Sí- le puso una mano en el hombro-. Es una foto increíble.

-Le aumentará el caché bastante, de eso puede estar seguro. Me debe una.

-Cuentas con tener una sesión de fotos para ti, ¿verdad?

Lavi se rió.

-Sí.

Allen suspiró y miró al techo.

-¿Particular hasta qué punto?

-Oh... - Lavi hizo un puchero- Me sorprendes pensando tan mal de mí, Allen... - soltó una risita- Tranquilo, nuestro querido Yu es demasiado frío. No me miraría dos veces.

El peliblanco lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Y eso sólo lo hace todo más divertido, ¿no?

-Hay que ver qué cosas piensas de mí... Te aseguro que no me interesa en ese aspecto. Es una relación meramente profesional.

-Bien. ¿Comemos?

-Claro.

Lavi fue a llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que no tuvieran que bajar hasta el comedor del hotel y Allen volvió a examinar la foto de Kanda.

En su trabajo no existían relaciones profesionales; entre el fotógrafo y el modelo se creaba un vínculo, una conexión, al menos cuando las fotos eran buenas. Y una foto como esa, se dijo, tenía que haber creado un vínculo considerable.

Meneó la cabeza y envió los archivos a su ordenador mientras Lavi regresaba.

-¡Eh, que no he acabado de editar!

-No te preocupes. Cuando las tengas retocadas enviaré esas también. Pero creo que le gustará tener los originales.

-Oh- Lavi pareció reflexionar- Sí, tienes razón. Es esa clase de persona. Mándaselas.

-Sí- fue hacia la cama, donde él había estado trabajando. Estaban los dos en la habitación de Lavi porque estaban acostumbrados a tenerse cerca. Abrió el explorador y tecleó el mail de Lenalee, adjuntando las fotos a un breve y cortés mensaje mientras el otro se tumbaba a su lado-. Ya está.

-Estupendo- se giró quedando hacia su amigo-. Me parece que he trabajado demasiado hoy.

-¿Sí?- Allen se rió- A ti el trabajo siempre te parece demasiado.

-¿A ti no?

-No. A mí me gusta.

-Bueno, cada loco con su tema...

-Eres un caso perdido- se dejó caer a su lado y cerró los ojos, haciendo que las largas pestañas le acariciaran las mejillas. El pelirrojo sonrió-. Pero sí que estoy cansado hoy. Menos mal que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer.

-Este fin de semana es la fiesta, ¿no?

-Ah, sí- Allen suspiró sin abrir los ojos-. La fiesta- no lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Lavi alargó un brazo para ponerlo sobre el de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, sobrevivirás- soltó una risita-. Si te dejan, claro, porque un chico tan mono...

-¡Lavi!- le dirigió una rápida mirada molesta.

-Je, mola cuando te enfadas.

Frunciendo el ceño, le dio una patada.

-A mí no me mola nada- objetó.

El ruido de la puerta impidió que Lavi replicara.

-¡A comeeeeeeeeeeeeer!- se levantó con su habitual entusiasmo a abrir la puerta mientras Allen recogía el ordenador para hacer sitio a la comida- ¡Pero no hagas eso, si en la cama se come muy a gusto! Ah, muchas gracias- deslizó un billete en la mano del camarero con un guiño y cogió su bandeja, que tenía un plato que el peliblanco ni siquiera pudo reconocer. Otro camarero entró, seguido de otro más, todos cargando sendos carritos, y Lavi se dedicó a darles las propinas correspondientes-. Joder, mira que zampas, ¿eh? Para ser tan pequeñito.

-¡No soy tan pequeñito! Pero sí, me gusta comer bien.

Allen sonrió radiante ante sus numerosos platos, todos humeantes y calentitos, decidiendo empezar por el pato. Colocó la bandeja en el escritorio y cortó un trozo que se metió en la boca con avidez.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Defisoso.

-Deduzco que intentabas decir delicioso.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras Lavi se volvía a la cama con su extraña comida. La dejó en el suelo al terminar, poniéndose de lado otra vez para mirar la espalda de Allen, que seguía muy concentrado en alimentarse.

Era un buen fotógrafo, un eficiente asistente y un gran amigo. Además era bastante mono y original. Lavi se preguntó qué pensaba la gente al verlos aparecer juntos, él con su exuberante colorido y Allen con su aspecto monocromático a base de negros, blancos y grises. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Bostezó, sintiendo la habitual sensación de agradable cansancio tras terminar un trabajo y una buena comida caliente, así que se puso en una pose más cómoda para esperar a que el otro terminara. En algún momento fue consciente de que se le cerraban los ojos, pero decidió dejarlos para descansar la vista unos minutos.

Un ronquido hizo que Allen se girara bruscamente para verlo durmiendo boca arriba, con los brazos tras la cabeza. Acabó lo poco que le quedaba y le sacó las sandalias, dejándolas pulcramente al lado de la cama antes de guardar su portátil y su cámara y llevárselos a su habitación, que era la de al lado.

Una vez allí, aunque había pensado dormir, cambió de idea. Se sacó los zapatos y se desabrochó la camisa blanca que llevaba y los sencillos pantalones, relajándose, y consultó su e-mail para ver si Lenalee había contestado, decepcionándose ligeramente al ver que no a pesar de que ya sabía que lo más probable era que aun ni siquiera hubiera visto el correo y que, aun de haberlo hecho, mirar todas las fotos requería un tiempo que no le había dado.

Consultó la agenda para ver qué tenían para el día siguiente, sabiendo que Lavi querría ir a comprar algo para la fiesta a última hora. Unas fotos a un tal J.L. en un estudio en el que ya habían trabajado un par de veces. Tenía la nota de confirmar si la reserva estaba en orden. Se preguntó vagamente si J.L. sería hombre o mujer mientras marcaba el número del lugar en su móvil. Por alguna razón, cuando Lavi se acostaba con una chica después de fotografiarla se sentía mal por ella, mientras que con los hombres no le importaba demasiado, más allá de las molestias que le ocasionaba si el pelirrojo llegaba tarde a alguna parte, entretenido por su amante de turno. Y sabía que todas las sesiones acababan con sexo y nuevas fotografías, porque Lavi decía que así lograba las imágenes más sinceras. Tenía que reconocer que era cierto, pero no compartía la manera de conseguirlas. Intercambió unas frases con el dueño del pequeño estudio, quien le dijo que todo estaba a punto y que esperaban a Lavi con impaciencia. Al colgar, Allen murmuró que no lo dudaba; el pelirrojo era generoso con sus trabajos, y sus fotografías cotizaban bien. Era el fotógrafo de moda, y el dueño sacaría una buena tajada de lo que le regalara como gesto de gratitud. A Lavi le gustaba quedar bien con todo el mundo.

Abrió un programa de poker que tenía y jugó un par de partidas antes de decidir que era hora de echarse él también esa siestecita. Cerró la ventana del ordenador y, obedeciendo a un súbito impulso, clickeó con el botón derecho y puso como fondo de pantalla un primer plano de Lenalee que no había enseñado a Lavi ni le había enviado a ella, pero que era su foto favorita. La examinó otra vez, recreándose en la expresión cálida, la sonrisa dulce y el brillo protector de su mirada. La había tomado sin que la chica se diera cuenta, antes de hablarle incluso, mientras ella observaba a Kanda. Era lo que lo había convencido de que había una relación íntima entre ellos, reflexionó, ese tierno cariño que se reflejaba en todo el semblante de muñeca de porcelana de Lenalee al contemplarlo. Desterró la vocecita de su mente que susurraba lo agradable que sería ser mirado así por esos formidables ojos violáceos.

Suspirando, dejó el portátil en el suelo, sobre la mullida moqueta del suelo del hotel, y se giró para dormir.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche: tenía que admitir que era un lujo ir en compañía de una mujer como ella. Habían crecido juntos y la había visto pasar de adorable niña a atractiva joven con una rapidez que lo había dejado pasmado. Y ahí estaba ahora, tendiéndole una mano bien cuidada que para nada hablaba de lo duro del pasado que habían compartido, una mano con un elegante y sencillo anillo que él y Komui le habían regalado por su último cumpleaños, llevando un carísimo vestido rosa palo palabra de honor. Tenía unos pequeños brillos en el borde del escote y un fino cinturón de brillantes que realzaba su cintura. Llegaba hasta el suelo con un corte de cola de sirena que apenas dejaba ver los tacones plateados, y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, sin adornos, con su fantástico tono negro de reflejos verdosos. En sus orejas había dos pequeños diamantes y en su cuello brillaba una gargantilla de esmeraldas. Él sencillamente se dijo que el vestido le quedaba bien.

-Vaya, hay mucha gente...- le musitó Lenalee con una sonrisa emocionada mientras subían las escalinatas de mármol, contemplando los pequeños grupos que se paseaban por el jardín.

Una llamada de la secretaria de un importante diseñador y a la mierda su noche libre. Bufó molesto por tener que estar en una fiesta y ella se colgó de su brazo.

-Venga, Kanda... No tienes que hacer mucho, sólo saluda a Jacob Jackson y luego si quieres escóndete en un rincón. Intentaré alejar a la gente.

-Tsk. Ni que pudieras vestida así. Sólo los atraerás más.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra escotada de dos botones con una camisa blanca bastante abierta y unos pantalones a juego. Lenalee le había comprado también un collar bastante cómodo, de cuero marrón, con un colgante triangular de alguna piedra que no conocía y era del color del vestido de ella. El pelo lo llevaba recogido como de costumbre en una alta coleta tirante con dos mechones sueltos.

Tiró del collar.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que llevar esta mierda.

-Porque seguramente haya algún periodista y como modelo de la temporada tienes que ir incriticable, y eso de combinar con tu pareja se considera bastante bueno. Lenalee Lee y Yu Kanda- anunció al hombre trajeado que había en la puerta de la mansión. Revisó la lista que había en el pequeño aparato que sujetaba.

-Adelante.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Joder, ¿no lo preguntaron ya en la verja?

-Doble seguridad. Por lo que se ve, a Jackson no le gustan los mirones- miró a su alrededor buscando al dueño de la casa y lo vio dejando una copa a un lado ante el discreto anuncio de uno de los camareros. Llevaba un traje morado y una camisa negra, pero el corte era clásico. Lo completaba con un cabello rubio y desordenado no muy largo, pero sorprendente para un hombre de cincuenta años. El resultado era como sus diseños: masculino, clásico en la esencia y con las combinaciones de matices y colores como elemento modernizador.

-Yu Kanda- le tendió la mano, que el japonés estrechó-. Y la encantadora Lenalee, por supuesto- besó la mano de la chica con anticuada galantería-. Yo mismo supervisé la fabricación de ese vestido. En persona.

-Fue un placer aceptarlo- respondió amablemente-, aunque me dio un poco de vergüenza, la verdad- miró a Kanda con un ligero aire de reproche.

-Tsk. Tonterías.

-Muy cierto. Kanda hizo un trabajo genial con mi última colección, y acceder a diseñar algo exclusivo para una joven tan guapa fue desde luego mucho más agradable que cualquier otro pago.

-Me sigue pareciendo que fui un poco egoísta al aceptar...

-En absoluto, pequeña. Deberías aprovechar tener a un hombre que sabe apreciar la belleza de su compañera.

Lenalee sonrió. La gente solía pensar que estaban juntos, y ellos nunca aclaraban el malentendido. Tampoco confirmaban nada. Sencillamente dejaban pasar las insinuaciones y, como nadie se atrevía a preguntar directamente, todo quedaba en rumores y especulaciones.

-Es un buen vestido- comentó Kanda con su habitual tono neutro.

-¿Eso crees?- el diseñador pareció complacido- He de admitir que estoy contento con el resultado. Unas cuantas de mis mejores clientas que lo vieron durante su confección estaban desesperadas por conseguirlo, pero como me habías pedido que fuera realmente exclusivo tuve que negarme... - negó con la cabeza y luego le dedicó a Lenalee una inclinación de cabeza- Pero viendo el resultado, no me quejaré. Me alegra que estéis aquí para poder ver cómo lo estrenas. Espero que lo paséis bien y bailéis mucho, porque esa cola tan bonita tiene un movimiento espectacular.

-Muchas gracias, Jacob- Lenalee volvió a tenderle la mano y el hombre la besó una vez más, despidiéndose de Kanda y perdiéndose otra vez entre la gente que rondaba por el amplio salón con copas y caros trajes.

-Es un asno presuntuoso- masculló el modelo, frunciendo el ceño.

-A mí me parece un hombre agradable.

-A mí no.

-Anda, a ti no te agrada nadie... De verdad... Encima que accedió a hacerme este vestido tan bonito...

-Le salía mejor diseñarte algo que pagarme.

-Y por eso me parece egoísta haberlo aceptado- se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia abajo, acomodando la cola-. Es increíble, pero podrías haberme comprado uno con parte del dinero sin perder el pago y...

-Y lo habrían tenido cien gordas ricas además de tenerlo tú. Quería hacerlo, y el pesado de Komui también.

-Lo sé, y por eso lo acepté, pero me sigue pareciendo demasiado.

Cogió distraída dos copas de la bandeja que un camarero les tendía y le pasó una. Él la probó.

-Tsk. Qué mariconada.

-A mí me parece agradable. Vamos a por unos canapés. Debe de haber por aquí unas cuantas personas a las que no estaría mal que saludaras- hinchó los cachetes un poco al mirarlo. Lo hacía siempre que se enfurruñaba sin darse cuenta-, aunque si vas a estar con esa cara, casi mejor pasar.

Mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, Kanda recompuso su cara dispuesto a darle el gusto. Ambos se habían esforzado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaban y no iba a cargárselo por su mal humor. No era lo correcto. Se dejó arrastrar, pero tironeó para que ella volviera a girarse.

-No quiero otra fiesta en un mes.

Lenalee le guiñó un ojo y se rió, sabiendo que eso significaba que iba a portarse bien.

-Genial. Te prometo que intentaré que sea rápido e indoloro y que buscaré el rincón más solitario del jardín para escondernos.

-Es un trato.

-Claro- se detuvo ante la mesa y él la imitó- ¡Mira, es Daniella Luca!- señaló discretamente hacia una mujer rubia y algo desaliñada que examinaba los bocaditos unos metros más a la derecha que ellos- Es una fotógrafa muy famosa, conseguí que me la presentaran la semana pasada en aquel cóctel al que fui para que te quedaras... Vamos, trabajar con ella estaría bien, creo que se ocupará de la colección de invierno de...

Vació la copa para darse ánimos y se dejó llevar una vez más con gesto resignado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Lavi, Lavi, Lavi- Jackson se acercó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa cordial que él devolvió- No esperaba verte por aquí, sinceramente. Sé que sabes bien en qué emplear tus noches- soltó una risa bien modulada-. Pero me alegro, muchacho, me alegro mucho. Tu última exposición fue... No son fotos para colgar en el salón, por supuesto...

-Y no obstante creo recordar tu nombre entre los compradores, Jacob.

-Así es, no pude resistirme a esa encantadora fotografía de la mujer sin brazos. Me sentí tan culpable que inmediatamente doné medio millón de dólares a una ONG que operaba en esa zona... Cómo era... No recuerdo el nombre, pero de todas formas, ahí fue a parar medio millón.

-Me alegra saberlo.

"Cerdo capitalista..."

-¿Y este jovencito?- miró hacia Allen, ataviado con un esmoquin muy clásico que contrastaba con el traje a rayas con camisa verde lima de su jefe- Ah, tu aprendiz, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es, señor. Allen Walker- tendió la mano y el hombre la estrechó.

-Un placer, un placer. Lavi, en realidad me alegra que estés aquí porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-¿De veras? No tendrá nada que ver con fotografiar tus diseños, ¿verdad?

-Ah, no, no, claro que no. Ya sé que eso no te interesa. Sin embargo... Supongo que estarás enterado de que pienso lanzar una nueva línea.

-He escuchado algunos rumores- admitió con una franca sonrisa-. Una jovencita alemana, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. La encontré por casualidad... Una historia dramática y una joven con talento, aunque está un poco verde. Pero sus diseños podrían ser maravillas con un poco de dirección. ¿Qué me dices?

-Planeas presentarla en la próxima temporada, entonces. Un poco pronto, ¿no?

-Estará lista.

-Y si entrara con mis fotografías sería una llegada por todo lo alto, supongo.

-Exactamente. Me gusta que no uses la falsa modestia.

-¿Y por qué no cambiamos ese trato?

-¿Eh?

Lavi guiñó un ojo pícaro y cogió a Allen del brazo, obligándolo a adelantarse.

-Tu aprendiz con el mío- ofreció-. Deja que Allen se ocupe de la colección de esa chica.

-¿Y-yo?- Allen miró estupefacto por encima del hombro.

-Tú.

-Mmm...- Jacob adoptó un gesto pensativo y teatral- No sé...

-Te garantizo que es bueno. Y mira toda esta elegancia inglesa... Te aseguro que se ve en cada uno de sus trabajos; eso y un soñador y adorable romanticismo.

-Es arriesgado... Siempre me han gustado los riesgos.

-Todo arreglado, entonces.

Jackson alzó una mano.

-No tan rápido, Lavi. No puedo jugarme la carrera de mi protegida a una carta sin tener un as en la manga...

El pelirrojo suspiró y volvió a colocarse delante de Allen, cogiendo una copa y adoptando una mirada que el chico reconoció como peligrosa en su inocencia.

-Hagamos esto, entonces: yo fotografío tu colección y Allen, la de la chica. Tú eres influyente, Jacob. Consigue un artículo en una revista y que Allen se ocupe de las fotos. Un artículo no basta para hundir una colección. Si no te gusta su trabajo, yo mismo lo sustituiré y me ocuparé de las dos colecciones.

-Esa sí que es una buena oferta. Ya pensaba que habías perdido todo tu criterio cuando me enteré de que habías hecho las fotos para Unno...

-Había algo que me interesaba- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a quién no? Yu Kanda, el modelo más enigmático del panorama. Precisamente estoy intentando convencerlo de que vuelva a colaborar conmigo. Quiero que sea imagen de mi marca.

-Así que vas detrás de la exclusividad...

-Sí- suspiró-. Pero es difícil. No parece que le guste mucho eso de estarse quieto.

-No. ¿Está aquí?- preguntó.

-Sí, con su bonita acompañante habitual, Lenalee Lee. Su representante- sonrió complacido-. Lleva uno de los mejores vestidos que he diseñado... Fue el pago al trabajo de Kanda, él pidió que en vez de dinero le regalara un diseño exclusivo para ella.

Allen esbozó un gesto triunfal.

-Así que están juntos, ¿no?

-Probablemente- Jackson adoptó un aire confidencial-. Siempre asisten juntos a todos los actos a los que van, y la señorita Lee no va precisamente en calidad de discreta representante... Siempre los verá juntos, o a ella liderando. Para decirlo de una manera vulgar- hizo una floritura con la mano-, yo diría que lo tiene bien cogido.

-Pero ellos no lo han confirmado, ¿no?- intervino Lavi.

-Ni desmentido- corroboró el diseñador.

Ahora fue el pelirrojo quien dirigió la mueca triunfal a su amigo.

-Bueno, olvidemos a los modelos gruñones ahora y hablemos de lo que nos interesa... ¿Dónde está esa encantadora aprendiz tuya? Si mal no recuerdo, era la invitada de honor de hoy.

-Así es- suspiró- Me temo que es un poco tímida todavía... He mandado hacer uno de sus diseños para ella... Déjame ver...- chasqueó los dedos y un camarero se acercó instantáneamente- Búsqueme a la señorita Lotto, si hace el favor...

Poco después se acercó a ellos una jovencita pálida, muy pálida, de enormes ojos castaños sombreados en negro. Llevaba el pelo suelto y en unas naturales ondas que parecían almidonadas, con un pequeño broche de diamantes recogiendo unos cuantos mechones. Pero lo que atrapó la atención de Lavi fue el vestido: recatado, gótico, femenino. Era un tubo negro que se ceñía en toda la parte superior y se abría un poco a partir de las caderas en una caída medieval. El escote recto daba paso a un encaje que subía hasta rodear el cuello, y los brazos, aunque sin mangas, se veían cubiertos por unos largos guantes en espiral que combinaban la tela opaca con el mismo encaje que el vestido.

-Miranda, te presento al joven que se ocupará de las fotografías de tu colección- anunció Jacob haciéndose a un lado.

-Ah... E-encantada- tendió una mano dubitativa hacia Allen, pero Lavi se adelantó.

-Lavi, un placer- anunció con una sonrisa y la hizo darse la vuelta. Por detrás, la espalda iba cubierta por el mismo encaje que el escote. Encantador-. Este es mi aprendiz, Allen Walker. Jacob, tenemos un cambio en el programa. Allen se ocupará de tu colección. Yo voy a dar a la de Miranda lo que le falta.

El diseñador frunció el ceño.

-¿Me abandonas por mi aprendiz?

-Digamos que equilibro las cosas- sonrió-. Tus diseños serán fáciles para Allen y lo ayudarán a despegar, y mis fotos darán luz a los vestidos de Miranda- se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a la joven diseñadora, que enrojeció, confundida.

Allen palideció, apabullado.

-Se-será un placer fotografiar sus diseños, señor. Le mandaré una muestra de mis trabajos y...

-Te encantarán, Jacob- tranquilizó Lavi-. Es más, la mejor fotografía de Allen es de Lenalee, la representante de Yu Kanda

-¿De veras? Eso es muy interesante. Una joven encantadora.

-Ah... Sí...- Allen sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo- Tome, señor. Llámenos para concertar una cita cuando mejor le convenga para ultimar los detalles. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Lotto.

-M-miranda, por favor- rogó pareciendo muy avergonzada.

-Miranda- asintió sonriendo dulcemente.

Lavi se despidió también y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

-Lavi... Lavi... ¡Lavi!

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin girarse.

-¿Adónde estás yendo?

-Al jardín.

-¿Para qué?

-Para buscarlos, está claro, pequeño Allen.

-¡Que no soy pequeño!- exclamó parándose en seco, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Estaban justo delante de la salida- ¿Y para qué quieres buscarlos?

-Ya te dije que quiero volver a trabajar con él. Es una ocasión tan buena como cualquier otra para convencerlo. Y tú- su sonrisa se tornó pícara a la velocidad de la luz- podrás aprovechar para acercarte a la encantadora Lenalee y sus fantásticas piernas.

-¡Lavi!- un adorable rubor le tiñó las mejillas- A mí no me interesa Lenalee, sólo me pareció...

-Una chica muy agradable, lo sé, lo sé. El caso es que me la quitarás de en medio para que convenza a Kanda, ¿eh?- lo sacó de la casa y lo apartó un poco de los grupitos para hacerle un pucherito- ¿Porfi? ¿Porfi porfi porfi porfi?

Allen bufó.

-Vale, vale. Lo haré- se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño-. Pero me parece muy irregular ayudarte a acosar a ese idiota.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres que trabaje con él porque no lo aguantas.

-No es que no lo aguante, pero es un poco...

-¿Borde, desagradable, sarcástico y arrogante?

-Sí- suspiró-. Gracias.

-Es todo eso y un modelo perfecto. Tengo que trabajar con él, Allen- afirmó completamente serio-. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Que no he terminado con él.

-Lo sé, lo sé- sonrió resignado-. Pero no pienso llevarle café cuando lo consigas, ¿vale?

Lavi se agarró a su brazo felizmente.

-Trato hecho- le guiñó un ojo-. Tendrá que conformarse con botellines de agua.


	3. Contacto

Hi!!!!

Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capi... A partir de ahora me pongo seria con lo de los títulos jajaja Serán siempre términos de fotografía, a veces por la palabra en sí, otras por el signficado, así que en cada capi aprovecharé la N/A para dejaros la definición del término =)

**Sanctuary**, lo siento, pero para que se "vean como deben" todavía falta un poco... Sólo te digo que voy por el capi 6 y están en proceso de acercamiento serio jajajaja Mi idea al empezar esto fue escribir algo un poco más lento, así que intento contenerme (y créeme que me cuesta XD)

**Yuu hachiko**, thx por tu review! Mejor corta que inexistente, ¿ne? =P

Y nada, la definición de hoy:

_Contacto: _Copiado de una imagen por superposición de un negativo sobre una emulsión fotosensible

Kss!

* * *

Empezó a mascullar maldiciones nada más levantarse cuando notó la vaga molestia en la cabeza, fruto de demasiadas burbujas la noche anterior. Puta costumbre de los putos ricos de no dejarte estar de pie sin una puta copa. Caminó medio dormido, tanteando las paredes para no tener que abrir los ojos a la luz del día, y se metió en la ducha, abriendo el agua sin fijarse en la temperatura. Con tal de mojarse, le daba lo mismo.

Apoyó una mano en la pared y la frente en el brazo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e intentando despejarse. El exceso de champagne francés no llegaba a emborrachar, pero producía un agradable embotamiento mental que para él significaba una niebla constante al día siguiente.

Le llevó un rato despejarse, y cuando lo consiguió descubrió que no era buena idea dejar de maldecir: fuera culpa de esa mierda de champagne finolis o de un momento de enajenación mental, había aceptado la propuesta de ese pelirrojo imbécil y estúpidamente bueno en su trabajo.

Salió secándose con la toalla y pasó a la habitación de al lado sin llamar, dispuesto a desahogarse con Lenalee. A los dos les gustaba tener su propio espacio, pero tampoco se tomaban grandes molestias en mantenerlo.

-Tsk- se detuvo frustrado al ver que ella seguía durmiendo, con las suaves ondas extendidas por la cama y la piel blanca destacando bajo las tiras negras de su pijama. Cómo odiaba saber que ya usaba esas cosas de... de mujer. Pero no lo hubiera admitido en su vida.

Se quedó parado sopesando si despertarla o no. Normalmente no lo hacía, pero le pareció que el shock que acababa de volver a sufrir por sus propias acciones merecía la molestia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, de cara a ella, pensando. Las pocas veces que tenía que hacerlo, nunca estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

-Eh- dijo algo fuerte, frunciendo el ceño- Lenalee- puso una mano en su brazo, apretando, y la chica gimoteó y bostezó, restregándose los ojos y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Kanda- en vez de levantarse, le acarició el brazo de la mano que aun tenía sobre ella, todavía medio dormida. En momentos así no se acordaba de que a él realmente no le entusiasmaban mucho los cariños, y no podía culparlo, nadie lo había ayudado mucho a acostumbrarse a eso- ¿Qué pasa?- fue a sentarse, pero él negó con la cabeza. No necesitaba que se levantara.

-Acepté trabajar con el pelirrojo ese. Ayer.

-Hmm...- lo soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta, dejándolo adoptar lo que él consideraba una distancia cómoda sin molestarse en disculparse- Sí, ya me lo dijiste.

-Ya.

Miró hacia la pared, dejándole expuesto todo el perfil de la cara que su pelo mojado no cubría. Suspiró y se medio incorporó en la cama, apoyándose en un codo y ladeando la cabeza.

-Y no tienes ni idea de por qué lo has hecho, ¿no? Puedo cancelarlo.

-No- lo dijo tajantemente, y aunque su cara fue inexpresiva, su mirada escandalizada lo dijo todo.

Lenalee sonrió. Se esperaba esa reacción ante la idea de echarse atrás.

-Me sorprende que te dejaras convencer.

-Tsk- se cruzó de brazos. A él también le extrañaba.

Lenalee ahogó una risa. Siempre le hacía gracia cuando acudía a ella porque no se entendía a él mismo, pero tenía más gracia cuando lo hacía nada más salir de la ducha, mojándole la almohada con el pelo y sin haberse acordado ni siquiera de vestirse. De verdad tenía que sentirse confundido para meterse en su habitación con la toalla en la cintura.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer, Kanda?- preguntó.

-Yo que sé.

-Es sólo un trabajo, tampoco es tan malo.

Suspiró, pensando que tenía razón. Sólo serían unas horas de su vida, y tanto daba hacer unos posados que otros.

-Es verdad.

-Vas a resfriarte- apuntó pinchándole en la espalda al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, y se echó a reír cuando él soltó un taco al fijarse en la toalla.

* * *

-No me puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido.

Lavi lo obsequió con una orgullosa, enorme, satisfecha y perezosa sonrisa, rodando hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama con una mano en el estómago y la otra hundida en el pelo.

-Yo tampoco, pero no por eso voy a disfrutarlo menos.

Allen sólo suspiró, sentado en la silla del escritorio, que estaba al revés.

-Supongo que ya lo tendrás todo pensado.

-Efectivamente. Necesito tres semanas. Podré encontrar el sitio perfecto en tres semanas, o construirlo.

-¿Cons...?- se dio una palmada en la frente- Lavi, ¿qué...?

-No te preocupes- soltó una carcajada-. No es nada del otro mundo.

-Tres semanas... Bien. ¿Y si necesitan más información?

-No la necesitan- aseguró convencido-. Él aceptó.

-No hay contrato escrito- le recordó Allen con gesto desconfiado.

-Oh, venga, no puedes hablar en serio...- la mirada de su amigo desmintió tal afirmación- No parece la clase de persona que rompe una promesa.

Lo dijo seriamente, y solía acertar. Allen se resignó.

-Está bien, está bien. Entonces hablaré con...

-Nuestra bella y radiante Lenalee- asintió con lentitud-. Me parece estupendo. Hay por aquí un bonito restaurante que...

-¡LAVI!- enfadado, se fue dando un portazo.

-Joder, de mañana y ya qué humos... Así es aburrido... - se puso de lado sin subirse las sábanas ni un ápice, pensando. Más bien recordando.

Qué divertido había sido convencerlo. Y fácil, mucho más de lo que pensaba. Definitivamente le debía una a esas encantadoras y alcohólicas burbujitas.

Había sido toda una cacería, más bien un acecho.

Qué cojones, lo había acorralado.

Lo había visto de pie en una especie de esquina entre dos setos, mirándolos como si hablara con ellos. Era una escena cómica, un tipo tan bien plantado, trajeado y peinado de cara a una esquina de setos con una copa en la mano. A Lenalee también la había visto, pero se la había dejado a Allen tras alabar lo preciosa que estaba (qué piernas tenía) y alejarla del grupo con el que hablaba por cortesía.

Se hizo con una copa llena y se lanzó sobre el modelo con un aire calculadamente informal y un punto de encanto. Ya había decidido que tenía que ser descarado y rápido para jugar con ventaja contra él: dejarlo pensar era un error, así que tenía que aprovechar que le costaba arrancar con eso.

-Veo esa copa que tienes ahí un poco vacía- se la cambió con un movimiento ágil, aprovechando para hacer que se volviera hacia él con esa expresión desagradable suya, y notó el esfuerzo por mantener la cortesía. No dejó de preguntarse cuántas copas había bebido para tener esas bonitas burbujas en los ojos.

Quién tuviera una cámara en las manos.

-Eres tú- anunció sin gran brillantez.

-Sí, efectivamente.

-Te ves idiota con dos copas- soltó mirando fijamente la vacía.

-Bébete esa tercera y me verás de otra manera, seguro. Nada como un buen champagne para cambiar los puntos de vista- pero tiró la vacía por encima del seto-. No creo que la echen de menos.

-Tsk. No- y parecía enfadado por ello. Interesante. Y motivador.

-Me gusta ese traje- comentó rozándolo con la mano descuidadamente con una sonrisa cautivadora. Un toque de encanto nunca ponía las cosas más difíciles- Pero no entra en mis planes para nuestra próxima sesión de fotos.

Admiró la perfección del gesto cuando él alzó una ceja en un arco impecable.

-No la habrá- y supo por su mirada de después que lo confundía su necesidad de negarse.

-¿No?- una mueca de fastidio muy cercana a un puchero se extendió por el expresivo rostro, curvando la generosa boca hacia abajo- ¿Y por que?

-Nos vamos a Venecia- Lavi no pasó por alto el "nos"-. Mañana por la noche.

-Ah, no pasa nada- descartó con un gesto- Y yo pensando que tendrías una buena razón... Yo también me voy de viaje, pero eso no importa, ¿verdad, Yu?- se aprovechó de su aturdimiento para pasarle un brazo por los hombros, cargándose. Como esperaba, eran firmes a pesar de ser afilados- Llamaré a tu chica para ultimar los detalles.

-No me llames por mi nombre de pila- masculló enfadado, intentando soltarse.

-En realidad, Allen ya está hablando con ella- señaló a la pareja. Hablaban amigablemente, a una prudencial distancia que Lavi supuso más fruto de la timidez y los modales que de una falta de atracción-. No quedan nada mal, ¿eh?- giró la cabeza justo cuando él hizo lo mismo, y sus caras quedaron muy juntas. El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír- ¿Nos vemos pronto, entonces?

Si inclinó ligeramente la cara, permitiendo que se pegaran aun más, lo hizo tan rápida y sutilmente que no llegó a ser apreciable.

-Supongo- concedió con voz ronca sin apartar la mirada.

Más tarde, Lavi admitiría que se había dejado llevar un poco por el ardor artístico al aproximarse a examinar esos rasgos tan de cerca. Y que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había encontrado ninguna imperfección. Así que ensanchó su sonrisa, especialmente cuando la inspiración lo alcanzó como un rayo.

-Lo pasaremos bien. Será un buen trabajo- aseguró.

-Tsk- el japonés se apartó bruscamente, vaciando la copa con decisión, y se alejó en dirección a Lenalee.

Se rió al recordar la escena, las miradas tensas entre el frío modelo y su siempre suave amigo, que de pronto no parecía tan dulce.

-Qué bueno soy en lo mío- se felicitó masajeándose contra la almohada.

* * *

Y ahí iban otra vez en un avión, nada más y nada menos que a Venecia. Los desfiles eran una mierda. Joder, en su vida había hecho un desfile, ¿por qué lo tenía que hacer ahora?

Miró su hombro, donde Lenalee dormía felizmente, con los labios entreabiertos y una mano sobre el brazo en el que se apoyaba. Se bajó un poco en el asiento para que ella se acomodara mejor y la sintió suspirar justo antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una ligera sonrisa.

Bufó.

Pues por ella. Siempre había sido por ella, desde el principio. Por esa mocosa empalagosa y sobona que se le había pegado como una lapa cuando se habían conocido, ella con 6 inocentes años y él con unos 8 bien curtidos en los que no le quedaba mucho por saber de ciertas cosas.

Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, que habían hablado. Se había peleado con un gilipollas al que le había partido la nariz (disfrutándolo mucho), entre otros huesos, y había acabado en la enfermería con una brecha en la cabeza, justo en el nacimiento del pelo. Se pasó la mano por la diminuta cicatriz tapada por el flequillo. Tenía unas cuantas marcas de esas, recordatorios de su infancia, pero por suerte todas habían ido a parar a puntos estratégicos o bien eran fáciles de tapar. Volvió a sus recuerdos.

La había visto. Casi podía evocarla si cerraba los ojos.

Estaba en la cama de al lado, atada, con el pelo suelto a su alrededor. Parecía una muñeca rota. No le prestó gran atención. Le daba un poco igual a quién tuviera alrededor mientras no representara una amenaza, y ella no parecía ser una.

Como se desmayó por el golpe en la cabeza, lo obligaron a pasar dos días en la enfermería, que no era más que una vieja habitación todavía más cochambrosa, fría y oscura que el resto del lugar. Y no pegó ojo, porque la muy estúpida no paraba de llorar, de gimotear, de intentar hablar, así que tenía una pinta horrible y lo obligaron a quedarse unos días más. Sabía perfectamente que no lo llevarían al médico salvo que tuviera fiebre, simplemente lo mantendrían apartado y en esa puta cama de los cojones.

La examinó de reojo. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Se suponía que tenía que saber hablar, joder. Si dijera algo coherente en vez de gimotear como un perro, probablemente le dirían que no podía tener lo que fuera que quería y podría callarse para que lo dejaran dormir.

A la tercera noche, estaba tan harto que decidió meterse en lo que no le importaba y mandarla un poco a la mierda.

-Eh- se giró en la cama, mirándola fijamente, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió gimoteando, sollozando-. Joder... ¡Tú, niñata!- eso pareció llamar su atención, porque volvió la cara hacia él. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver los ojos húmedos y semivacíos, las lágrimas cayendo por unas mejillas fantasmalmente pálidas y las profundas ojeras- ¿Por qué coño lloras tanto? Pareces un puto chucho.

Sólo parpadeó, sin dejar de sollozar.

-Qui... - se detuvo y sorbió, respirando profundamente. Parecía costarle trabajo intentar hablar- Her... No... Mi...- cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Sus deditos asían las cuerdas y Kanda recordó que no habían conseguido darle de comer el día anterior, ni el anterior. De hecho, desde que él estaba allí, no la había visto probar bocado. Cerraba la boca, miraba a otro lado, ni siquiera la abría cuando le tapaban la nariz; es más, había llegado a desmayarse con ese método. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, sin comer ni beber- Her... mano...

La voz fue tan débil que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Hermano?- no entendía una mierda- ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? Estará en la cama.

-Sola...- logró decir.

-Tsk- no entendía a esa cría. ¿Y qué si estaba sola?-. Pues claro que estás sola, idiota, estás en la enfermería.

La niña negó débilmente con la cabeza y ya no se movió más.

Se quedó un poco aturdido.

-Qué imbécil.

Es que parecía subnormal, primero le tocaba los huevos durante dos días con sus noches y después lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca... Encima que se molestaba en hablarle. Vale, para mandarla a la mierda, pero al menos lo hacía, y sin pegarle. Ya podía darle las gracias o algo.

Por lo menos se había callado. Decidió aprovechar la repentina paz para descansar, pero entonces la niña volvió a abrir los ojos, le sonrió débilmente.

-Su pelo...- musitó.

-¿Qué dices?- masculló molesto. Ya le estaba tocando las narices con tanta charla incoherente.

Ella tragó. Se notaba tan cansada... Tenía la boca seca de no beber, los músculos débiles de no comer... ¿Por qué la habían atado? Ella sólo quería irse... Irse lejos, dejando su cuerpo atrás si era necesario. Su cuerpo que ya no podía aguantar más, su cuerpo destrozado, sucio. Pero quería despedirse de alguien. Quería decir adiós, dejar a alguien que pudiera decir a su hermano dónde esperaría. Quería hablar con ese niño que tenía los ojos rasgados como ella, el pelo casi tan largo como el de su hermano, un poco más oscuro.

-Es igual- explicó sonándose rara. Hacía tanto que no hablaba, que no decía algo más que hermano, que no gritaba nada más que eso.

-¿El de quién?- preguntó tocándose el pelo distraídamente- ¿Ese hermano que decías?

Asintió con la cabeza, pensando qué decir después.

-Me iré- anunció.

-Tsk. Estás atada, idiota.

-¿Le dirás... que lo esperaré? Por favor.

Kanda volvió a fruncir el ceño. Esa niñata era imbécil, definitivamente, ¿adónde coño iba a ir con unas cuerdas en los brazos y otras en las piernas? O era gilipollas o estaba loca.

Volvió a fijarse en los ojos extraños y se estremeció. Lo de loca parecía más probable. Pues él no iba a seguirle la corriente a ninguna loca de mierda, eso estaba claro. Le diría la verdad y si no le gustaba que se jodiera.

-No. Ni siquiera conozco a tu puto hermano, ni a ti. Y estás atada- repitió como si fuera el argumento definitivo.

-Moriré.

La palabra fue un suspiro aliviado mientras sus ojos violáceos se cerraban y sus labios agrietados esbozaban una sonrisa que transformó la estropeada cara en algo tristemente feliz.

No necesitó esperar para saber que se había dormido otra vez, sólo ver los dedos que se deslizaban por las cuerdas, dejando las pequeñas manos colgando. Y sintió, por primera vez, una punzada en algún punto dentro de él. Se tocó, repentinamente asustado. Una pelea a puñetazos no tenía que pinchar ni doler adentro, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Lo que pinchaba eran los navajazos, los cortes, no los golpes duros de otra mano, y esta vez no había habido nada de eso.

-Tsk- miró a la niña otra vez-. Qué idiota. Si comiera y eso, se pondría bien y saldría.

No era que le importara ni nada, pero decidió que se lo diría por la mañana. Si empezaba a comportarse, lo dejaría descansar y él también podría irse.

Dio un respingo cuando lo despertó el click del cinturón y se encontró con Lenalee, que se lo estaba poniendo.

-Oh- lo miró, sonriendo-. No quería despertarte...

-Tsk. Da igual- Dios, hacía años que no soñaba con todo eso. Contuvo un escalofrío que amenazó con pasarle por la columna.

-Sólo es una turbulencia- explicó señalando la luz de ponerse los cinturones-. Puedes dormir si quieres, todavía falta una hora...

-Da igual.

-¿Estás bien?

Vio la preocupación extendiéndose por su cara y se recostó, cerrando los ojos. Estaba casi seguro de que no se le notaba en qué había estado pensando, pero no podía arriesgarse con el casi.

-Sí.

-Bueno... Vale- sintió la mano de ella en su brazo durante un segundo, apenas un roce-. Es que parecías algo inquieto- se limitó a mirarla alzando las cejas y ella soltó una risita-. Serán ideas mías.

-Supongo.

-Nunca habíamos estado en Venecia, ¿verdad?- parecía ilusionada- Debe de ser muy bonito. Me gustaría viajar por los canales, en una góndola- adoptó una expresión soñadora, mirándose las manos que había cruzado en el regazo-, ¿a ti no? Debe de ser precioso, con la luz de la luna y el agua...

A él sólo le parecía húmedo e incómodo.

-Prueba cuando lleguemos.

-Pero va a ser tarde, estarás cansado...

-Ve tú.

-¿Sola?- hizo un puchero- No seas así... ¡Acompáñame!- pidió con una mirada de lo más brillante.

-Joder, Lenalee...

-Anda, ¿qué más te da? Vamos mañana por la noche, después del desfile.

-Nos van a acosar- masculló.

-"Romántica Venecia: el modelo y su representante a la luz de la luna"- bromeó con una risita- ¿Qué importa? Por favor... Me gustaría ir contigo.

La madre que la parió, ¿por qué tenía que ser siempre así?

-Tsk- apoyó el brazo para mirar por la ventanilla y ella soltó un ruidito emocionado.

-¡Gracias!- estuvo tentada de abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que a él lo incomodaba- Seguro que va a ser genial, podemos llevar...

La escuchó mientras pensaba que había sido una suerte que la hubieran sacado del lugar donde se habían encontrado, porque ella no se merecía estar ahí. Al menos ese idiota chillón de Komui había servido para algo.

* * *

Vale, igual no estaba tan mal. La habitación era lujosa, tenía que admitirlo. Error: cama doble.

-Bajaré a pedirte la otra suite- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-No pasa nada- sonrió-. No me importa dormir contigo, creo que no me vas a hacer nada raro.

La idea de Kanda violándola en mitad de la noche era tan imposible que se rió.

-Tsk. Eres una confiada.

-Anda, ni que nunca hubieras dormido conmigo.

-En una cama, no.

-Meeeeeeeentira- hinchó los carrillos- Y yo que pensaba que era una chica memorable. La primera vez que salimos de noche- el recuerdo la hizo reír de una manera traviesa que pintó un brillo pícaro en su carita inocente-. Cuando llegamos nos dejamos caer en la cama de Komui, que era la que estaba más cerca, y nos quedamos fritos.

-Eran las ocho de la mañana...- excusó frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo cual no te libró de una gran bronca.

-Ni a él de un puñetazo.

-Y un bofetón mío, no me dejes de lado.

-Eras muy pequeña para salir.

-Ya... Pero quería ir, ¿de verdad pensabas dejarme sola en casa?

-No.

-¿Ves?

-Sola, no. Con el idiota de Komui.

Ella le dio un golpecito en la nuca riendo y abrió la primera maleta.

-Bueno, el caso es que me fío de ti. Y si piensan que estamos juntos, eso nos ahorra molestias, ¿no te parece?

Ahí tenía que darle la razón. Y si ella no tenía ningún problema...

-Tsk. Haz lo que veas.

-Vale.

Lenalee no se molestó en decirle que lo habría hecho de todas maneras, pero empezó a moverse más alegremente. Le encantaba salirse con la suya. No era que quisiera dormir con él, pero era una tontería contradecir a los organizadores del desfile y gastar una parte de los beneficios, por pequeña que fuera, en una suite cinco estrellas cuando ellos podían compartir una cama sin ningún problema. Además, los rumores atraían atención, favorable siempre que no hicieran tonterías, y ellos nunca las hacían.

Se cambió en el baño y él hizo lo mismo después. Lenalee puso la tele, buscando alguna película de acción o de risa que los distrajera.

-Es una mierda- sentenció Kanda con un bufido tras verla durante quince minutos.

-Es divertida...- le dedicó una mirada sarcástica que la hizo reír- Vale, vale, lo admito, es mala. A Komui le gustaría.

Se puso un poco triste al pensar en su hermano, solo en casa, trabajando mientras ellos estaban por ahí.

-¿Ya preparaste el viaje para pasado mañana?

-Sí- asintió un poco animada-. Tenemos que comprarle algo. Le haría ilusión.

-Tsk. Si se lo das tú, seguro.

-Ay, no seas así- le lanzó uno de los cojines directo a la cara-. Ni que pasara de ti.

-No dije eso- se lo tiró de vuelta, aunque con más suavidad.

-¿No? Pues parecía... ¡Toma esa!- esta vez le dio con el borde en toda la nariz, riendo.

-¿Pero qué te ha picado?

-¡Guerra de almohadas!- tiró dos en rápida sucesión, aunque esta vez a Kanda le dio tiempo a pararlos.

-¿Pero cuántos años te crees que tenemos?

-¡Pocos!- le sacó la lengua mientras se le lanzaba encima con uno de los cojines más pequeños, y él la paró con los que había atajado antes, sonriendo.

-Tsk. Ni que pudieras conmigo, niñata.

-¡No bajes la guardia!- le dio un empujón y se dejó caer hacia atrás, pateando el cojín, que le dio de lleno en el cuello- ¡JA!

No iba a hacer una estúpida guerra de almohadas. No tenía diez años, y con diez años tampoco la habría hecho, qué cojones; pero no iba a dejar que le pegara así sin más, eso ni de coña. Sólo un cojinazo...

Y ¡plaf!, se lo puso en toda la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo.

-¡Ay, ay!- empezó a quejarse entre risas, defendiéndose vagamente, y al final acabaron jugando a lanzarse cojines y almohadas y pegarse con ellos durante un buen rato.

Como una hora.

-Mierda- masculló sacándose la goma de pelo, con la coleta completamente deshecha. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la cama, y Lenalee estaba acostada bocabajo en ella, jadeando.

-¿Qué pasa?- se rió- Fue divertido.

-Tsk.

De puta madre, acababa de pasarse una hora haciendo gilipolleces de críos. Ni que fueran subnormales o algo. Empezó a levantarse y ella se hizo a un lado, dejándole sitio.

-Ahora sí que estoy cansada.

-Menos mal- ironizó metiéndose entre las sábanas y ahogando un bostezo, que se le contagió de todas maneras.

-En fin- suspiró mirando la espalda del chico, cubierta por la oscura melena, y sonrió-. Buenas noches, Kanda.

Le respondió con un gruñido y se durmió en seguida.

* * *

Se masajeó los ojos, intentando enfocar. Difícil, porque acababan de bajar del avión un par de horas antes y todavía no se acostumbraba al calor. Y encima no se podía quitar de la cabeza a Yu Kanda y todo lo que quería hacerle, todas las fotos que quería hacerle.

-Joder...- miró al sol tentado de echarle la lengua como un crío y se giró hacia Allen, que estaba bajo un tejado de paja y barro hablando en precario inglés con una joven de unos trece años que cargaba con un bebé delgadísimo que gimoteaba todo el tiempo mientras, en una pequeña hoguera, calentaban leche en polvo. Suspiró, resignado. Nunca llevaban suficiente- ¡Allen!

Se disculpó con la chica con un gesto de la mano antes de contestar.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¿Te queda agua por ahí?- agitó el botellín vacío y el chico negó con la cabeza.

-¡Te voy a por uno al coche cuando acabe aquí!

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo: fotografiar a unos chicos que jugaban al fútbol con el reluciente balón que les había llevado. Estaban desnudos, sólo llevaban pendientes y tatuajes.

Sonrió y se alejó hacia su ayudante, buscando la sombra.

-Dios, iba a morir... Dame las llaves, ya voy yo.

-Claro- se las tendió-. ¿Qué tal han salido?

-Bien. Pero no son las que venderé.

-Ya. Oh,_ that's ready_, Awa- le señaló el agua y se puso a explicarle cómo preparar la leche a la joven madre.

Lavi no pudo evitar el gesto relajado al ver al niño bebiendo del reluciente biberón nuevo.

-Algo es algo.

Caminó hasta el jeep verde oscuro que había aparcado a la entrada del pueblo de chozas y se sentó dentro, abriendo uno de los botellines y mirando mientras el trabajo que había hecho.

No era gran cosa. Nada más llegar habían encontrado a una familia llorando por una pequeña de tres años que acababa de morir. Viendo su cuerpecito, no le costó adivinar que el hambre había sido probablemente la causa fundamental. Se le había quedado el estómago dado vuelta con la escena, pero había sacado fuerzas para fotografiar el instante.

El rostro de la niña no se veía, quedaba oculto por la mujer que la abrazaba, también anormalmente delgada. Y entre el resto de niños y niñas que la lloraban se veía su cuerpo languidecido, las manos entre las de un hombre que luchaba por mantener la entereza, un hombre sudado que evidentemente acababa de venir corriendo del campo al saber que su hija más pequeña había muerto. Decidió que le pagaran lo que le pagaran por esa foto, iba a dedicar el doble a hacer algo útil.

No le agradaba hacer esa clase de fotos. A él le gustaba fotografiar modelos de belleza destacable de manera artística o sencilla, le gustaba captar momentos cotidianos y alegres, sonrisas, carcajadas. Le encantaba hacerse con las obras de arte y los paisajes, esas porciones de historia increíbles. Pero si algo había aprendido de su abuelo era que alguien tenía que recoger la verdad.

Sonrió al pensar en su abuelo. Había sido un reputado cronista hasta su jubilación hipotética cinco años antes. Y aun así seguía publicando artículos de opinión en un par de revistas y periódicos. Era quien lo había criado, quien le había comprado su primera cámara y quien lo había llevado por todo el mundo. El cronista más famoso de su tiempo, el que había estado en unas cuantas guerras, incluida la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cubriendo sucesos en los lugares más peligrosos o terribles del momento.

Y veinticuatro años antes, durante un atentado en Egipto, había visto cómo sacaban de entre los escombros a un niño de dos años que lloraba, un niño de furioso pelo rojo y brillantes ojos verdes que lo había obligado a retirarse de la circulación durante diez largos años.

Lavi ni siquiera sabía por qué el viejo lo había adoptado. Él se había acostumbrado a llamarlo abuelo, y ni siquiera se cuestionaba demasiado cómo había sido su vida antes de que esa bomba la cambiara para siempre. Sus padres habían sido unos americanos de clase media que se habían gastado sus ahorros en ese viaje largamente esperado, gente normal con vidas normales, y no tenía más familia.

Y con el viejo había tenido una vida divertida y emocionante. Había estado en casi todo el mundo, sabía un montón de idiomas, no del todo, cierto, pero los conocía lo bastante como para comunicarse con comodidad cuando viajaba, y había aprendido a fotografiar como un profesional desde muy pronto.

A los quince años ya sabía qué iba a hacer: fotografiar damnificados de catástrofes naturales y gente de países o zonas pobres y exponer. Concienciar a aquellos que tenían el dinero para ayudar de que había un mundo ahí fuera. Con eso, visitaba sitios exóticos y remotos como a él le gustaba, ganaba dinero y hacía algo que le gustaba a su abuelo. Tres en uno.

Ahora, se dijo, era algo personal. Desde la cámara, el padre de la niña le lanzaba una mirada agónica. Apretó los labios. Sí, desde hacía mucho era algo a lo que se dedicaba no por gusto, sino por una necesidad emocional. Y desde hacía años, podía permitirse llevar un pequeño cargamento de comida y juguetes.

-No es gran cosa, pero bueno... Algo es mejor que nada- se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Hablando solo?

Le sonrió a Allen, que estaba apoyado en la ventanilla abierta.

-Un poco, sí. El calor, que reblandece el cerebro.

-Y que lo digas. Precisamente venía a decirte que deberíamos ir volviendo por hoy.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Cómo está ese pequeñajo?

-Un poco mejor. Creo que es más que nada hambre.

-Como de costumbre.

-Sí- sonrió tristemente y subió por el otro lado.


	4. Tripack

_Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Bueno, he terminado el capi 6, así que aquí os dejo el 4. El 6 lo he cortado en un sitio un poco raro y ha quedado cortito, pero no sé, me parecía que había que cortarlo ahí... En este capi toca inmersión en la vida cotidiana de los Lee y Kanda, y además hay un invitado especial... Bueno, ya lo veréis =D_

_Y ahora les contesto a Niiku y Sanctuary (es lo que más me gusta de los fics largos, ¡que puedo contestar a las reviews anónimas! Echaba de menos esto XDDDD Siempre me siento fatal por dejarlas sin respuesta...)_

_**Niiku**: lo del orden... No adelanto nada XD Tengo mi idea personal respecto al "orden". Y sí, evidentemente Kanda sí siente cierta atracción... Las parejas necesitan dos, ¿ne? Y no me gustan esos yaois donde parece que salen de la nada xD En parte por eso estoy yendo despacio, porque quiero que tenga sentido. ¡Espero que te sigan gustando tanto la historia como el fic!_

**_Sanctuary_**_: Jajajaja, mira que me ha hecho gracia tu review XD Mujer, que no te digo yo que el fic sea una obra maestra, ¡pero espero que tampoco aburra tanto como para que sólo esperes acercamientos! jajajaja Ahora te confirmo que en el capi seis HAY un acercamiento, aunque tampoco te esperes nada del otro mundo... Todas sabemos que a Yu no le van las intimidades así por las buenas... (ayyy, mi Yu, qué bien que la semana que viene vuelve el manga (L)) ¡Espero que llegues hasta el capi 6! Y que eso te deje con la miel en los labios para que sigas después kukukukukukukukuku _

_Thx a las dos por vuestras RR! =)  
_

_Y ya os dejo leer, que casi es más larga la N/A que el fic jajaja AH FAIL! LA DEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pues la def y os dejo leer xD  
_

_Kss!!!_

_**TRIPACK**: Material fotográfico empleado en color, que consta de tres capas con emulsiones de sensibilidad diferentes. Permite obtener tres negativos de separación con una sola exposición._

_

* * *

_

La observó mientras metía las llaves en la cerradura tarareando alegremente, y la visión lo obligó a contener una sonrisa sincera: no importaba cuánto disfrutara viajando, lo que hacía más feliz a Lenalee era volver a casa.

Nada más empujar la puerta, dos gatos se acercaron maullando ruidosamente y la chica se apartó con ellos enredándose en sus piernas, agachándose a acariciarlos.

-¡Komurin!- le rascó las orejas al enorme y gordo gato color canela- Komui te mima demasiado, ¿eh? Estás gordito- se rió suavemente y dedicó su atención al otro mientras él entraba cargando con las dos enormes maletas- ¡Cómo has crecido, Golem! Mira, Kanda, ¿verdad que ha crecido mucho?- la mirada que le dirigió era tan brillante e inocente que se obligó a mostrar interés en el animalito.

Tuvo que admitir que la sorpresa de Lenalee estaba justificada. Cuando se habían pasado por la casa la última vez, el gato era una bola de pelo del tamaño del puño, y ahora ya casi había crecido del todo. Estaba mucho más grande, sí, pero además se había vuelto más estilizado, y sus movimientos tenían una elegancia rápida y felina que Komurin sólo podía desear.

-Sí- contestó sencillamente, sin demostrar su admiración para nada. No dejaba de ser un maldito gato.

El animalito le maulló con gesto ofendido y, como para demostrar que él también podía despecharlo, dio una vuelta restregándose contra Lenalee sin mirarlo en absoluto.

La china se rió.

-Me parece que se ha ofendido. Tendrás que tener cuidado, es tan orgulloso como tú.

-Tsk- miró a su alrededor- Komui no está.

-No- sacó su móvil-. Bueno, todavía son las cinco...

-Tendrías que haber avisado que veníamos.

-Es que quería darle una sorpresa...

Ante esa cara era imposible enfadarse, así que soltó un gruñido y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a coger las maletas.

-Voy a dejar esto arriba.

-Sí- se levantó tras una última caricia a los gatos- Yo haré algo para merendar- al ver que Golem lo seguía por las escaleras, se rió- Parece que le gustas.

-Tsk- lo que siempre había querido, un gato de mierda siguiéndolo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lenalee primero y rodó los ojos, mirando al techo. Como siempre, Komui había hecho ciertos... cambios en la decoración, lo cual quería decir que todo estaba rosa y lleno de fotos familiares otra vez, además de las viejas muñecas de Lenalee arregladas en una estantería y el edredón estampado con la cara alegre de Komui.

-Puto chalado- pero sonrió al pensar en la reacción de Lenalee cuando entrara.

Su habitación, en cambio, seguía como siempre: la sencilla cama de madera oscura, con sábanas negras cubiertas por un edredón azul marino, las paredes en un color neutro y el suelo de mullida moqueta azul. El escritorio, de la misma madera oscura, con sólo un bote con bolígrafos encima, y en la estantería unos cuantos libros y películas descuidadamente colocados. Pero junto a ella, lo que en realidad había subido a ver.

Dejó la maleta junto al armario empotrado y se acercó, agachándose, a la espada que estaba cuidadosamente tapada con una sábana oscura.

-Mugen- musitó cogiéndola y desenfundándola con habilidad para acariciar el filo con los dedos.

La sonrisa esta vez fue fiera y divertida, una especie de alegría salvaje, y aunque sabía que no era el mejor lugar y que tenía uno preparado para eso, se levantó y dio un grácil giro, atacando a un enemigo invisible.

Le hubiera salido mejor, concluyó, si no hubiera tenido que parar el movimiento a la mitad casi perdiendo el equilibrio para esquivar a ese ridículo gato de mierda.

-Tsk- le dio una leve patada que lo tumbó de lado- Que te jodan, imbécil.

Después pensó que un hombre de veinticinco años se veía del todo ridículo jugando con una espada en una habitación mientras todavía llevaba una camisa y una pañoleta, y casi estuvo a punto de disculparse con el animalito. Pero tampoco se iba a humillar tanto, así que se limitó a guardar la espada y volver a bajar, esta vez al salón.

Komui había comprado un sofá nuevo, grande, de colores dorados, que quedaban bastante bien con la decoración algo recargada. Los cojines eran verdes, de un tono parecido al de la cenefa de las paredes empapeladas en un suave tono neutro. Se dejó caer descuidadamente, contento de estar en casa, aunque no fuera a reconocerlo.

-Ah, ya estás aquí- Lenalee entró con una bandeja- He hecho té, y unos bocadillos- se lo mostró mientras la dejaba en la mesa-. Té de jazmín, es el que te gusta, ¿no?

-Sí- respondió aunque lo consideraba innecesario. Lenalee sabía perfectamente que era su favorito.

Ella dejó las tazas en la mesa baja, junto al plato, y apoyó la bandeja debajo, sentándose junto a él. Iba a alargar la mano hacia la taza cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta, los maullidos de los gatos y una voz masculina cálida, agradable, devolviendo el saludo. Lenalee ahogó una risita, complacida con la idea de sorprender a su hermano. Y sin duda se vio satisfecha por su reacción, porque las marcadas ojeras y el cansancio parecieron borrarse como por arte de magia cuando los vio allí sentados, tomando el té casi a la hora de comer.

-Le...Kan... - se quedó balbuceando antes de sonreír, una sonrisa enorme y cariñosa, y abrir los brazos ampliamente. Lenalee se lanzó a ellos y él apoyó la cabeza en el corto cabello, apretándola contra sí.

Kanda no sonrió, simplemente se quedó observando. Komui era para él un hogar, su hogar. Y Komui, se dijo, nunca estaba completo sin Lenalee entre sus brazos, recibiendo sus caricias.

-Hola- saludó cuando los hermanos se separaron lo bastante como para prestarle un mínimo de atención.

-Kanda- le sonrió cálidamente- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Como siempre.

-Bueno...- se sentó en el sofá junto al japonés, arrastrando a su hermana y sentándola sobre sus piernas- Contadme sobre vuestros viajes.

Lenalee empezó a hablar y Kanda se dejó llevar por el sonido de su voz y la de Komui.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, a él también le parecía que volver a casa era lo mejor.

* * *

-Hey, viejo- Lavi se acercó al anciano que dormía en el butacón, con un libro en las rodillas, y le puso una mano en el hombro, sin sacudir, sonriendo al notar que no se despertaba; con los años, el viejo había ido perdiendo su sueño ligero.

Decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más, y se limitó a cogerle el libro de entre las arrugadas manos y ponerse a leer él mismo, no sin antes marcar la página.

-Así que Babilonia... Puede ser interesante- murmuró enfrascándose rápidamente en la lectura. Le encantaban los libros, y podía perderse horas y horas dejando que su mente navegara libre entre las palabras.

Se dijo que eso mismo había pasado cuando muchas páginas después sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo ver minijardines colgantes a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso de entrar en mi casa sin avisar?

-¡Pero si avisé!- se defendió dolido- ¡Hasta intenté despertarte, Panda!

Eso le valió otro golpe.

-¡No me llames Panda, mocoso insolente!

-Vale, vale... Jo, vaya bienvenida.

-La que te mereces. Seguro que has estado perdiendo el tiempo.

-He estado en una aldea de sudáfrica.

-Sí, y en Nueva York y en Milán, fotografiando modelos.

-Es otra faceta de mi trabajo- se encogió de hombros-. He conseguido unas fotos estupendas en Nueva York.

-Lo dudo- había vuelto a sentarse con un paso muy ágil para un hombre de su edad y constitución, pero al pelirrojo no le resultó extraño. Era fuerte a pesar del tiempo.

-Yu Kanda- sonrió- ¿Qué sabes de él, viejo?

-Nada que no sepas tú.

-Pero podrías saber, ¿no?

-Probablemente.

-Genial.

-No veo por qué tendría que intersarme.

-Porque si todo sale bien, me mantendrá fuera de aquí. Quiero fotografiarlo, y para eso tengo que conocerlo bien- sonrió, sabiendo que su abuelo lo haría de todas formas.

-Ya veré. Quizás me interese por el chico. Voy a cenar- se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-¡Eh, viejo!- el anciano se giró- Te he echado de menos.

-Aquí había un poco de paz.

Lavi se rió. Viniendo de un reportero de guerra empedernido, eso equivalía a un "yo también".

* * *

Sinceramente, no había parado desde que había pasado por la puerta de su piso. Primero se había dedicado a deshacer la maleta, ordenando todo cuidadosamente; después había comprobado la nevera y había bajado a hacer la compra al no encontrar más que un tomate podrido y unos cuantos yogures caducados; el paseo le dio hambre, así que se preparó una ensalada rápida y después se dio una ducha para quitarse el entumecimiento del viaje. Ah, y se había acordado (milagrosamente) de llamar a Lavi para preguntarle si ya sabía qué sitio quería para fotografiar a Kanda. Incluso se había puesto a trabajar un rato, vaciando sus tarjetas de memoria y clasificando las fotos. Conclusión: no tenía ganas de levantarse a las… (miró el reloj) dos de la mañana para averiguar quién era el inconsciente que llamaba a su puerta.

Llegó a girarse y enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada, completamente decidido a ignorar el sonido del timbre, pero la sacó de pronto al oír una voz ronca y masculina gritando su nombre, arrastrando un poco los sonidos. Se la pegó contra la agradable mesa de madera de su cocina-comedor, lo cual lo hizo soltar una exclamación de dolor no muy delicada, pero consiguió llegar y abrir con mala cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió en un susurro molesto.

Tenía ante él a un hombre bastante alto, bien entrado en los cuarenta. Su furiosa melena pelirroja caía con gracia, ondeándose hacia fuera en las puntas, enmarcando un rostro semicubierto por una máscara blanca que le daba un toque excéntrico. Eso, junto con las gafas, conseguía ocultar bastante bien las huellas que el alcohol y los devaneos indiscriminados empezaban a dejar en él en forma de pequeñas arrugas en torno a los ojos y la boca. Pero seguía siendo, se dijo Allen con disgusto, un rostro con un contradictorio y repulsivo atractivo.

-¿No puedo visitarte, mocoso?- inquirió con un tono de irritante superioridad mientras daba un paso adelante. Allen lo dejó pasar, arrugando la nariz ante el olor a licor que despedía.

-Has estado bebiendo- fue una frase a medias entre el asco y el reproche, pero el otro se limitó a reír, una carcajada resonante y potente, mientras se dejaba caer cómodamente en el agradable sofá azul cobalto.

-Bebida y mujeres… ¿Hay algo mejor?

-Para ti, probablemente, no.

Suspirando, fue a por un vaso y sirvió agua, tendiéndoselo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado ya a los desfases de su tutor como para que lo impresionaran, y tampoco podía decir que no le tuviera aprecio. Simplemente… Bueno, odiaba el 90% de su personalidad.

-Toma, bebe algo sano, para variar.

El hombre gruñó algo, pero cogió el vaso y le dio un trago en silencio bajo la mirada atenta y algo desdeñosa de los ojos grises de Allen. Se preguntó por qué ser un arquitecto excepcional y reconocido hacía que lo que en otros era una vida licenciosa se convirtiera en un atractivo temperamento artístico.

-Bueno, ¿en qué has estado perdiendo tu miserable tiempo?- preguntó dejando el vaso vacío en la mesilla ratona con mueca de repulsión.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo- replicó con una sonrisa algo divertida, apoyándose contra el mueble donde tenía unos cuantos marcos de fotos, libros y la televisión-. ¿Has diseñado muchos edificios entre cama y cama?

-Te estás volviendo muy deslenguado.

-Tengo el mejor maestro- se encogió de hombros con descaro.

Los ojos rojizos recorrieron el salón con aparente desinterés, pero Allen no se dejó engañar: conocía muy bien esa mirada distraída, y sabía que no se le escapaba nada.

-Veo que sigues jugando con tu cámara por ahí- hizo un leve gesto hacia donde él estaba, dando a entender que había reparado en las nuevas fotografías de los marcos. Eso lo tentó a sonreír, porque el hecho de que recordara cada detalle de su casa y reparara en cada pequeño cambio formaba parte del 10% de Marian Cross que podía soportar. Pero no iba a darle el gusto al otro 90% de él de reírse, así que permaneció distante y frío.

-No juego, trabajo- sus ojos brillaron enfadados-. Palabra que desconoces.

-Ja. Eso no es del todo cierto.

-Quizás.

-¿Y qué?- miró hacia otro lado- ¿Alguna mujer o sigues siendo maricona?

-Te he dicho mil veces que no soy homosexual- se le escapó un bufido de molestia que hizo reír a Cross.

-No sé qué pretendes que piense cuando viajas por medio mundo con un pelirrojo maricón y te pillo solo a las dos de la mañana en este…- sonrió irónico- piso.

-Lavi es bisexual- aclaró-. Y muy bueno en su trabajo.

-Seguro, seguro, pero por lo que sé no practica la abstinencia sexual ni el celibato.

-Yo tampoco.

-Y como no hay ninguna mujer, eres…- sus ojos dieron con el marco tras el cuerpo de Allen cuando este se apartó, enfadado, y soltó un silbido de admiración- Bueno, parece que no todo ha sido perder el tiempo después de todo.

Alarmado por la sonrisa socarrona, se volvió para comprobar qué foto había visto, y sintió ganas de saltar por la ventana al ver a Lenalee allí, con toda su inocencia, mirándolo con ojos brillantes desde el marco.

-Sólo es la representante de…

-Sé perfectamente quién es, idiota. Su cara está por todas partes. En realidad la del cara tía al que acompaña…- adoptó una expresión bastante burlona- Así que te has buscado problemas.

-En absoluto- se cruzó de brazos-. Yo no soy como tú.

-La suerte no siempre sonríe a los idiotas- soltó una carcajada y se levantó-. En fin, no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, tengo gente más interesante a la que visitar.

-Sí, claro- el sarcasmo sonó en su voz mientras Cross iba hacia la puerta. Buscó algún signo de debilidad en el cuerpo elegante de movimientos ágiles, pero no lo encontró. Seguro que iba a por alguna mujer, y probablemente una no muy recomendable. Se volvió a la cama cuando hubo salido del piso sin mirar atrás ni hacerle ningún gesto de saludo, y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía que preocuparse por él, porque se cuidaba estupendamente y por desgracia tenía algún tipo de deidad personal que lo protegía de todo mal.

Y también se dijo que tenía que darle igual que hubiera ido a verlo a las dos de la mañana sólo para comprobar cómo estaba cuando él no se había dignado a avisar de su llegada.

-Mierda- farfulló frustrado, pasándose la sábana por encima de la cabeza.

Sabía que no tenía que sentirse culpable. No tenía motivos. Cross era un dolor constante de cabeza en su vida, lo había sido desde… desde siempre. Cross estaba en su casa el día del incendio. Había sido Cross el que, al grito de su madre al ver que la lámpara iba a aplastarlos a ambos, le había ordenado cortantemente que lo empujara. Cross había sido quien lo había atajado, y un trozo de la araña le había desgarradola cara. Recordaba el chorro de sangre mojándole la cara caliente por el calor de llamas, curiosamente refrescante, las arcadas de asco, su instintivo gesto de soltarse y correr, asustado, y el tablón en llamas que se le había venido encima. Lo había parado con el brazo, y había quedado atrapado bajo él, sintiendo cómo su piel desaparecía lentamente. Luego, oscuridad. Y después, luz. Una luz que no habría visto si Cross no lo hubiera atajado, si después de la muerte de su tío no lo hubiera acogido. Sí, lo había tratado tan mal que había rayado el maltrato, pero lo había acogido.

-Joder…- se giró en la cama, desvelado e inquieto.

Dedicó unos minutos a intentar dar con algo que hacer, convencido de que no podría dormir, y al final optó por levantarse, pillar unas galletas y zappear un rato.

Pilló los cortos de cotilleos de la MTV en el momento exacto en el que anunciaban que el famoso Yu Kanda regresaba a casa, la cámara lo enfocaba desde lejos en el aeropuerto. Iba vestido con bastante sencillez, y justo delante de él iba Lenalee, tan bonita y adecuada como siempre en un discreto vestido con una moderna americana. Llevaba una diminuta maleta y él cargaba con otras dos más grandes. Frunció la boca. Al menos con ella era un caballero, aunque fuera un completo idiota.

La voz narradora preguntaba con cierta burla si aprovecharían el romántico descanso a solas en su casa, que al parecer compartían. Mordió la galleta con brusquedad, haciéndose daño, y se llevó una mano a la boca herida.

-Ay…

Le dieron bastantes ganas de golpearse contra la pared. ¿Por qué se había sorprendido? ¡Si era él el que decía que estaban juntos!

-Estúpido Cross… Metiéndome cosas en la cabeza…

Sí, tenía que ser por eso. Cross había dicho que Lenalee era su chica y ahora ya estaba mezclando las cosas. Era mona y agradable, además de muy fotogénica. Les debía a ella y a Lavi el trabajo que acababa de conseguir y estaba agradecido por eso, pero nada más. Se levantó y cogió el marco, estudiando la foto con el ceño fruncido desde un punto de vista completamente profesional, claro.

Los ojos estaban bien iluminados, muy bien iluminados de hecho. Había conseguido que el foco destacara justo las zonas más brillantes de la mirada dulce, simpática, y un delicado trasfondo de fuerza y cautela en el que no había reparado antes. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué había pintado esa sombra en los, por lo demás, inocentes ojos. ¿Qué vida llevaría?

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a deshacerse de la foto. No tenía que preguntarse por la vida de Lenalee, por favor. Eso era asunto suyo y probablemente de ese idiota al que seguía por todas partes.

Qué ganas de darle una patada en su culo perfecto. Si no fuera porque su mejor amigo y jefe quería fotografiar ése culo perfecto, lo habría pateado, claro que lo habría pateado, para quitarle esos aires de diva que se daba. Pero como no era el caso, se conformó con patear la pata de la mesa en medio de su frustración y meterse en su cama masajeándose el pie entre maldiciones.

* * *

Se despetó cuando escuchó cerrarse una puerta un poco más allá de la suya, aunque tardó un poco en registrar el sonido. Suspiró y terminó por levantarse, echándose una bata azul oscuro sobre los hombros desnudos y calzándose unas zapatillas negras antes de salir.

Gruñó al ver a Komui asomado a la puerta de la habitación de Lenalee, y se acercó rascándose la nuca y ahogando un bostezo cuando el otro lo miró, sonriéndole para demostrar que había notado su presencia.

-Kanda- saludó carñosamente, y él se limitó a hacer un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza-. ¿Te he despertado?

-Sí. ¿Qué haces?

Komui se encogió de hombros.

-Mirarla.

No pudo evitar cierta curiosidad, así que lo apartó un poco para asomarse él también. Lenalee dormía como siempre, tranquila en su cama.

-Tsk. Está durmiendo- masculló preguntándose si Komui no pensaba que era bastante idiota estar de pie en la puerta de una habitación mirando dormir a quien estaba dentro.

-Es feliz.

El chino sonreía como si estuviera conmovido, y Kanda podía entender por qué. Sabía que Lenalee no siempre había estado tan segura, tan calmada.

-Se lo merece.

-Antes también lo merecía. Era sólo una niña.

-Todos lo éramos- contradijo frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Komui, que se había vuelto algo tensa, se suavizó otra vez.

-Sí- admitió poniéndose pensativo-. Y las cosas... De pronto...- suspiró y se tambaleó un poco cuando Kanda le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Ve a dormir y deja de pensar idioteces, imbécil. Odio a la gente que pierde el tiempo así.

Komui lo miró sorprendido durante un momento, pero luego soltó una carcajada y se acomodó las gafas.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respiró profundamente una vez, como deshaciéndose de su melancolía, y adoptó un gesto despreocupado-. ¡Pero se ve tan linda así!

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡No seas tan cruel!- pataleó un poco- ¡Eres un insensible, Kanda!

-Lárgate.

Entrecerró los ojos amenazante cuando el otro pareció a punto de decir algo, lo cual lo interrumpió, haciendo que se marchara casi corriendo. Echó otro vistazo al interior del cuarto, asegurándose de que no la habían despertado, y cerró la puerta con cuidado, encaminándose de vuelta al suyo gruñendo al darse cuenta de que, en cierta forma, a él también lo aliviaba que Lenalee pudiera seguir durmiendo sin preocupaciones.


	5. Microfotografía

_Hi!!!!_

_Bueno, no he terminado el cap 7, pero tampoco me queda mucho, así que no me voy a cargar el "ritmo" de capi por semana =P Os dejo el 5, ¿sí? _

_En este capi se ve a Lavi-galán en acción peeeeeeeeeeeeeero... No con Yu. Yu aun es muy difícil XD Aun así en el próximo cap sí que se decide un poco, ¡sed pacientes! La definición de hoy:_

_**MICROFOTOGRAFÍA:** Realización de tomas fotográficas de gran aumento ( a través de un microscopio).  
_

_Pues nada... Aquí acaba la NA para todas las que no me hayan dejado review anónima, porque toca contestar! Por cierto que no sé por qué escribo en español de España si sois casi todas (o todas) argentinas, ¿no? Podría escribir en argentino O_____O Al menos las NA O-O Vale, ya dejo de pensar, besos a las que acabáis aquí, espero que os guste!_ _Y las otras allá vamos! (aunque ya os digo ahora lo que va en general: que gracias por leer y sobre todo MUCHAS GRACIAS por las RR! me hacen mucha ilusión! Y espero que os registréis algún día para poder contestaros nada más leerlas, que es cuando más emocionada estoy!)  
_

_**Sanctuary: **No te sientas psicópata hacia mí! ToT Te juro que hago lo que puedo por actualizar con cierta frecuencia, ¡de verdad! Pero es que entre las clases, los trabajos, el blog (que tb necesita que escriba), etc no puedo ir más rápido UoU Me alegra que te guste la relación entre Kanda y Lenalee, porque no estaba nada segura de qué le iba a parecer a la gente òO A tu pregunta del Lavanda ya he contestado, así que sólo me queda decirte que ya sale un poco más de la historia de Kanda! wi! (de ahí el título del cap, porque Lavi hace una "microfotografía", metafóricamente hablando xD) Kss!_

_**Orquídea azul:** Me gusta tu nick XD Ya metiéndonos en materia, ¡gracias a ti por leer! A mí escribir me encanta, pero si después nadie lee lo que escribo la que se lleva el chasco soy yo! jajajajaja Me alegra mucho mucho que te gusten el fic y mi manera de escribir, y que consideres que esta historia es de las pocas buenas de esta pareja! Kss!_

_**Apple_Rin: **Je, aquí tenemos a la chica original que se queda con la relación secundaria y me deja dos reviews a falta de una! Kanda y Lena! ¿Sabes qué? A mí también es la que más me gusta cómo me queda xD Me alegra saber que alguien está de acuerdo conmigo! jajaja Pues se va a ver mucho a lo largo del fic, y en más profundidad. Vamos, que pienso hacer conversacoines entre ellos aunque me cueste todos los pelos de mi cabeza! JA! (se va a tranquilizarse) En fin, que espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, y que si algo no te cuadra me lo digas en una review para que pueda arreglarlo si estoy de acuerdo! Kss!_

**_Yuu hachiko: _**_No me pidas perdón, tontaaaaaaaa jajaja Así son los PCs. Me pasé HORAS pensando a qué matiz concreto de coqueto te referías al hablar de Lavi, ¡me lo vas a tener que explicar en la review de este cap! jajaja Yo... Yo quiero un novio como Kanda! (espero que mi novio no lea esto, que tb lkm XD) Y nada, que espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus reviews, que siempre son alegres y entusiastas! kss!_

_**Niiku: **Te ha tocado de última, para que tuvieras más ansia! XD La verdad es que sí, Yu es muy distante, frío... A mí la verdad es que siempre me ha parecido todo lo contrario XD Siempre me ha parecido un temperamental Y la verdad es que no sé si a Lavi le tocará sufrir, porque como ya dije más de una vez... Escribo a la improvisada, así que normalmente no sé mucho más que vosotras XD Pero tendrá que tocarle alguna vez UoU Y no te jales las greñas, que eso es malo! XD Kss!_

_TERMINÉ! Wiiiiiiiiiiiii! Creo que la NA es más larga que el cap òÓ En fin, dejo de dar la lata, leed tranquilas! _

_Kss!

* * *

_

La cena estaba siendo bastante aburrida. Al viejo no le gustaba hablar en la mesa, y era bastante inflexible con ese tema, así que Lavi tampoco se molestaba en iniciar conversación. A cambio, la comida estaba deliciosa, aunque no era precisamente original (consistía en un estofado caliente); no obstante, se dijo, había probado tantas comidas exóticas que hasta se le hacía insólito. Se terminó su plato en medio de un silencio sólo interrumpido por alguna frase ocasional y sin importancia, y aun tuvo que esperar a que el anciano terminara a su vez de comer, dejándole unos minutos de paz.

-Estaba bueno- comentó al fin sonriendo.

-Claro que estaba bueno, mocoso- se levantó con su habitual agilidad y abrió un cajón, del cual sacó un fajo de hojas impresas que le dejó delante de las narices-. Has dado con un muchacho interesante.

Al pelirrojo se le iluminó la cara en un gesto travieso al hacerse con los papeles, que empezó a revisar distraídamente, más que nada intentando sopesar cuánta información contendrían.

-Has sido muy rápido, abuelo. Gracias.

-No lo hice por ti. Fue curiosidad- volvió a su silla y encendió un cigarro.

-No deberías fumar- reprochó Lavi frunciendo el ceño, preocupado, y ganándose una mirada enfadada.

-No me des órdenes. Ahora vete a hacer el imbécil a tu cuarto y déjame en paz.

Sonrió dulcemente antes de levantarse y hacer algo por lo que sabía que iba a ganarse una paliza: ir hacia el viejo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar antes de verse pateado al suelo con maestría.

-¡Ay!

-¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?!

-Joooo, Panda, sólo era un besito...

-¡NO ME LLAMES PANDA!

-Vale, vale... Joder, qué hostia...- se levantó masajeándose la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta- Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches, mocoso.

Llegó a ver la sutil sonrisa de Bookman antes de abandonar definitivamente el amplio comedor, y él también sonrió, apretando los folios ansiosamente: se moría por llegar a su cuarto y ponerse a leerlos.

Maldijo mentalmente al viejo por haberle dado una habitación en la tercera planta de la enorme casona con el único objetivo de hacerlo subir escaleras (para que no se acostumbrara a estar sin hacer nada, según dijo), pero consiguió llegar y tirarse pesadamente en la cama. No era la más cómoda del mundo, pero una vez más no podía decir que lo pillara por sorpresa: al viejo nunca le había gustado el exceso de comodidades.

Se tumbó boca arriba, dejó las hojas a un lado y cogió la primera.

-Allá vamos...

Lo que tenía en las manos era una simple ficha con datos básicos. El nombre completo, Yu Kanda, que ya conocía; la edad, 24 años (los mismos que él, interesante); el lugar de nacimiento...

-Vaya- frunció el ceño, sorprendido. El lugar que figuraba era poco más que un tugurio, un lugar bastante poco recomendable para tener hijos, y entre paréntesis había una anotación que afirmaba que realmente se desconocía su procedencia real, pero que ahí había sido donde lo habían encontrado. No tenía padres, pero un tal Froi Tiedoll figuraba como su tutor, habiéndolo adoptado a la edad de nueve años en el orfanato del barrio. En una pequeña y apretada, aunque no por ello menos clara, letra a lápiz, Bookman había apuntado "ficha posterior", señalando que encontraría más datos sobre el hombre.

Pasó de página, encontrándose con un fajo de hojas grapadas que reconoció como una especie de expediente del orfanato. Se le escapó una risa al comprobar que había sido un crío bastante problemático, continuamente metido en peleas y visitante asiduo de la enfermería, además de una gran fuente de pacientes para la misma. Le hizo gracia un incidente en el que se refería que "Yu Kanda, 8 años, ha roto la nariz a Joshua Kent, 14 años, por haberle exigido éste una disculpa tras embestirlo en un pasillo". Ambos chicos habían sido castigados a lavar los platos durante una semana. Se le ensombreció un poco el rostro al leer cómo había llegado al orfanato, ya que había sido encontrado en la calle por unos policías a los 5 años en un claro estado de desnutrición y maltrato, con algunos hematomas y una muñeca rota en un húmedo callejón, resistiéndose a ser ayudado hasta que el agotamiento lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

-Joder...- musitó sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen que se había formado en su mente. Podía verlo perfectamente: pequeño, sucio, con el pelo enmarañado y grasiento alrededor de una carita infantil de expresión prematuramente endurecida. Y maldijo a su mente imaginativa y visual por ello.

Decidió dejar la infancia de su modelo para más tarde, y se saltó unos cuantos documentos hasta llegar a lo que parecía una especie de currículo extra detallado. Su primer trabajo había sido a los 16 años, en el catálogo de una marca local. Había cobrado una miseria, pero un par de agencias se interesaron en él. Las rechazó, siguiendo por su cuenta. Consiguió unos cuantos trabajos de poca monta antes de ser contratado como imagen de la colonia Luna, que lo había catapultado a los dieciocho. Y desde entonces, lo que él ya conocía: una singular mezcla de estilos y marcas que no parecía enfocar a ninguna dirección concreta.

Buscó el nombre de Lenalee y lo vio junto al de Kanda desde los veinte años, cuando se había convertido en su mánager legalmente. Dio con la ficha de la chica, descubriendo que había vivido en el mismo orfanato hasta ser adoptada por su hermano un año después de que Kanda se marchara. No tenía nada sobre su estancia en el orfanato, pero sí un informe médico que hojeó por encima, enterándose así de que había sufrido depresión y episodios de histeria, así como llevado a cabo varios intentos de suicidio.

-Buf, esto es todo bastante trágico...

Se estremeció mientras dejaba todos los papeles en la mesilla y se levantaba bostezando para desvestirse. Tenía que admitir que se sentía sorprendido, y aunque una leve incomodidad se había apoderado de él, se alegraba de conocer el origen de la dureza de la mirada, de los rasgos afilados, y de la sombra de fragilidad que envolvían. Le sería más fácil captar la verdadera esencia de ese rostro ahora que conocía la historia que había detrás, las circunstancias que lo habían moldeado.

-Creo que podré sacar algo bueno de todo esto- se dijo, satisfecho. Ya podía ver algunas de las fotos que tomaría, sí, el escenario, la iluminación... La versatilidad de Kanda le permitiría explorar ciertos efectos que le estarían vetados con otros modelos, y estaba dispuesto a explotar todas las posibilidades.

* * *

-Kanda... ¡Kanda!

La voz suave de Lenalee y el agarre tembloroso en su hombro lo hicieron sentarse, jadeando y sintiendo la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza sin preguntarle por qué estaba junto a su cama, todavía demasiado aturdido como para reparar en ello. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla sobre aquella tarde, la tarde en la que lo habían arrastrado hasta el orfanato donde se habían conocido, donde había empezado a construirse su nueva vida.

-Tsk.

-Me has asustado...- alargó su mano para coger la de él, con los ojos muy abiertos de preocupación.

Se dejó caer otra vez sobre la almohada, poniéndose el otro brazo sobre la frente.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla- masculló enfadado. Ya no debería tenerlas, joder. Ni que fuera un puto crío.

-Lo sé...- sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los de él, más bien buscando apoyo que dándolo- Yo... Yo también tuve una.

Kanda se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; Lenalee siempre iba a su habitación o la de Komui cuando algo la asustaba o la hacía sentir insegura.

-No deberíamos seguir recordándolo, ¿verdad? No debería seguir acechándonos... A ninguno- susurró Lenalee.

-Eso son tonterías. No se debe olvidar el pasado.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando es... así?- un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo, haciéndola estremecer- ¿No deberíamos olvidarlo cuando es tan horrible?

-No. Es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Ella suspiró.

-Quizás tengas razón- lo soltó poco a poco, liberando su mano-. Pero aun así me gustaría olvidarlo.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio un rato, sin saber muy bien qué decir y sintiéndose algo tensos por la conversación que acababan de tener, sumidos cada uno en sus propios fantasmas.

Kanda cerró los ojos, intentando arrancar las imágenes de su mente. Tenía que admitir que ninguno de los tres había tenido una infancia fácil y feliz. Recordaba las burlas por su cara de niña y su pelo largo, la frustración de no poder defenderse por ser demasiado pequeño hasta que aprendió a pelear mejor que cualquiera de los mayores. Recordaba pasar días enteros sin comer, revolver la basura; incluso haberse cortado él mismo la larga cabellera negra para que lo dejaran en paz, llevándola así hasta que Tiedoll lo sacó del orfanato y le pidió que se la dejara crecer. Recordaba a Lenalee con los ojos vacíos, con sangre alrededor, hablando sola o sin sentido, gritando y revolviéndose atada a una cama. Recordaba a Komui luchando por recuperarla, a Tiedoll ayudándolo.

Casi se había dormido otra vez cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y ambos miraron hacia ella, viendo a Komui todavía en su pijama azul claro con conejitos.

-Os veo muy pensativos.

Lenalee se levantó para abrazarlo con expresión triste.

-Hermano- hundió la nariz en su pecho, aspirando su aroma familiar y reconfortante.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?

-¿Eh?- parpadeó, confundida al verse sacada de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente- Ah. Desayunar- sonrió-. Claro. Lo prepararé todo.

-Lenalee...- Komui empezó a girar, levantándola en el aire- ¡Eso ha sido súper mono!

-¡Hermano!

-Tsk. Imbécil- Kanda se levantó para empujarlos fuera de la habitación sin ayudar a su amiga, sabiendo perfectamente que (por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento) le encantaban los arranques psicótico-acosadores de Komui.

-¡Kanda!

-Ya bajo luego.

-No tardes, ¿vale? Te haré soba.

-Tsk.

-¡De nada!- se escuchó una risita de Lenalee y luego un golpe- ¡Y te tengo dicho que no me gusta que me ahogues!

-Pero... ¡Lenaleeee!

Se sacó el pijama tras cerrar la puerta, decidido a ignorar las discusiones de los hermanos, a las que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Se metió en la bañera y abrió el agua, asegurándose de que estuviera lo más caliente posible: había pasado demasiado tiempo sin el lujo que constituía una ducha como para desperdiciarla.

* * *

Lavi giró en la cama, mirando fijamente la pantalla iluminada del móvil y frunciéndole el ceño al nombre que ahí se veía: Lenalee Lee. Lenalee Lee... Se lo repitió mentalmente, apreciando su musicalidad y la belleza de su dueña y sopesando si pulsar el botón verde o no.

Realmente era una estupidez dudar: quería a Yu Kanda y lo quería cuanto antes. Sí, no le importaban las tres semanas que le había prometido a Allen. Después de todo, había cambiado de idea con respecto al sitio, así que no las necesitaba ya. Se había tomado unos días para repasar la melodramática historia del modelo, pero no pensaba esperar más.

Sí, pulsaría ese botón y lo arreglaría todo satisfactoriamente con la bonita Lenalee. Sí, eso haría, ya tendría tiempo para explicárselo a Allen. Su dedo ya estaba rozando la tecla de la discordia cuando se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Él tenía que fotografiar la colección de Miranda Lotto, y Allen, la de Jacob, quien perseguía la exclusividad de Kanda. Así que, ¿no sería un negocio perfecto contar con Yu Kanda, renombrado modelo, para un pequeño artículo de promoción en alguna importante revista de moda? No era que pensara cederle _su_ modelo a Allen, sino que planeaba que algún diseño masculino de la nueva diseñadora apareciera en una portada llevado por él. Sí, esas telas delicadas y antiguas, ligeramente góticas, crearían algo interesante si él las llevaba. Definitivamente, tenía que convencerlo. ¿Y qué mejor excusa para adelantar la sesión de fotos privada que un bien pagado artículo en una de las principales publicaciones del sector? Serían los primeros en sacar a la luz diseños de la nueva temporada, eso seguro. Además, para persuadir a Jacob sólo necesitaría mencionar que pensaba incluir también alguno de los suyos.

Cambió el número de la pantalla por el de Jackson, sabiendo que aunque en su casa fueran las 7 de la mañana, en la oficina del diseñador era horario de trabajo.

-Despacho de Jacob Jackson, buenos días- saludó una voz femenina agradable y joven. Lavi sonrió, reconociéndola.

-Vaya, Anise, ¿qué tal, preciosa?

-¿Lavi?- la voz de la chica demostró su sorpresa- Bien, aquí, trabajando... No todos tenemos la suerte de poder estar todo el día en la cama...

-Créeme, mi cama no es lo mismo sin ti- se rió al decirlo, y ella también.

-Eres un capullo, pelirrojo.

-Quizás sí, quizás no. Quién sabe. Pero me pasarás con tu jefe, ¿verdad, monada?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- casi podía imaginársela. Anise era elegante, pero también algo más que eso. Tenía un cuerpo de perfectas medidas y largos cabellos rubios que, fuera del trabajo, pasaban más tiempo siendo atractivas coletas doradas. Sí, la imaginaba perfectamente, sentada en una cara silla de diseño con esos infinitos tacones de aguja negros que sus amigos sabían que nunca se quitaría apenas rozando el suelo, y sus manos de uñas escarlatas jugueteando con un boli o un Chupa Chups que se apresuraría a esconder si alguien entraba.

-¿Porque es tu trabajo?- bromeó, sabiendo que eso no serviría. Anise no era inteligente, pero sí práctica. Le gustaban los osos de peluche porque eran suaves y bonitos, sus fotos si salía ella, su jefe porque le pagaba y él porque era pelirrojo, divertido y lo bastante rico y guapo como para ofrecerle una noche entretenida.

-Sabes muy bien que mi trabajo es decir que está reunido o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo.

-¿Qué tal una cita la próxima vez que me pase por allí?

-¿Me llevarás a cenar?

-Con el mejor vino del restaurante, muñeca. Y buscaré algún sitio caro de esos que te gustan- una suite, ese era el estilo de Anise, y no le vendría mal complacerla. Después de todo, era una vieja amiga.

-Supongo que podré ayudarte. Espera un momento, cielo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- concedió, burlón.

-Te paso, ¿sí? Y no olvides esa cena.

-¿Olvidar una noche contigo? Eso ni antes ni después.

-Qué bien hablas, Lavi.

-Je. Lo mismo digo.

-Lavi, Lavi, Lavi, qué encantadora sorpresa...

-Jacob. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, bajo ciertas condiciones, por supuesto.

-Tú dirás.

"Cerdo"

Lo veía en su mente claro como el día: tirado hacia atrás en la silla, tamborileando sobre el escritorio con sus uñas un poco largas de más, sopesando los pros y los contras de cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

-Querría que me ayudaras a mover algunos hilos para conseguir un artículo promocional en alguna revista... Una primera plana nada discreta, para atraer la atención. Algo así como "El diseñador y su aspirante".

La risa del diseñador le rechinó en los oídos. Aunque reconociera su talento, no le gustaba.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Y este interés repentino?

-Pensé que sería conveniente, puesto que ha sido él quien lo ha sugerido.

-¿Él?

-Sí, el tal Kanda- soltó con indiferencia-. Creo que quiere poner a prueba las colecciones o el enfoque o algo así, sólo para ver si se lanza al proyecto... Jacob, es una oportunidad de oro para impresionar... Claro que tendrías que tener preparados los diseños para mañana, pero estoy seguro de que eso no es problema para ti.

-¿Y el equipo?

-¿Equipo?- el pelirrojo se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia- Eso déjamelo a mí. Tú consigue los diseños y ayúdame a convencer a los de _Fashionage _de que esa portada es nuestra.

-¿Adónde tendría que enviar los trajes?

-Te mando la dirección. Sólo confía en mí.

El hombre suspiró tras unos segundos.

-Bien- aceptó-. Los tendrás a primera hora, aunque tenga que explotarlos a todos. ¿Y qué hay del contrato?

-Allen se encargará de eso. Por ahora lo importante es convencerlo, ¿no?

-Efectivamente. ¿Y tus condiciones?

-Ah, eso. Es sólo un pequeño detalle: las fotos que no se utilicen para el artículo son mías. Completamente mías. Aunque si alguna te interesa para campañas publicitarias o lo que sea podríamos discutirlo, claro.

Rodó por la cama mientras esperaba la respuesta, despeinándose con la mano que tenía libre.

-Está bien. Acepto.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se le pintó en la cara.

-Sabía que lo harías. _Ciao_.

-_Ciao_, Lavi_._

Lenalee. Ahora tenía que llamar a Lenalee, enviarle esa dirección a Jackson y comunicarse con Allen para que hiciera el contrato. Así sólo quedaría conseguir el vuelo a Italia y nada más.

* * *

El tono del moderno móvil de Lenalee interrumpió la conversación de los hermanos durante el desayuno. La chica tragó apresuradamente la magdalena que estaba comiendo, dejando el resto en la mesa y levantándose apresurada.

-Déjalo- masculló Kanda-. Puede esperar.

-No, no, no pasa nada... Ah, ¿dónde está?- dio vueltas en torno a sí misma, buscando con la mirada.

-Lenalee...- empezó Komui.

-¡No, tengo que contestar!

-Está ahí- le señaló una mesilla a la entrada de la cocina, donde efectivamente junto a un agradable jarrón rojo con flores blancas se encontraba el teléfono.

-¡Ah! Gracias- se abalanzó sobre él, contestando algo agitada- ¿Sí?

-¿Lee?

Rebuscó esa voz alegre en su mente y no tardó en dar con ella.

-¡Lavi! Sí, sí, soy yo.

-Tengo una propuesta para vosotros.

-Tú dirás- Lenalee lo tuteó también, aceptando la directriz que le daba.

-Supongo que recordarás que me debéis una sesión privada.

-Por supuesto. Esperaba tu llamada para arreglarlo.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que Jackson ha conseguido un artículo en primera plana de _Fashionage_ para hacer un adelanto de temporada y de paso introducir a Lotto, algo para que asocien sus nombres, ya sabes, para que le resulte más fácil vender y eso.

-Sí, claro- se acercó a la silla de su amigo, apoyándole una mano en el hombro como para darle a entender que el asunto iba con él.

-El caso es que me ha preguntado si podría ocuparme yo en lugar de dejárselo a Allen. Si algo como esto fallara, luego todo se complicaría para la chica y para él, la primera impresión que causa una colección es muy importante.

-Sí.

-Quiero a Kanda- soltó al fin, cansado de dar vueltas-. Y después de esas fotos comerciales podríamos hacer ya la sesión privada.

-¿Cuándo y dónde sería?

-Mañana en mi casa de campo en el sur Italia.

-¿Mañana?- apretó el hombro de Kanda, que se volvió- Es un poco precipitado... Tendría que consultárselo a él...

-Ve, te espero. Seguro que no anda muy lejos- el comentario le sonó algo sarcástico, pero lo ignoró. Tapó el auricular, alejando el teléfono, y se topó con los ojos acerados del japonés, que esperaban ya la explicación.

-Es Lavi. Quiere que le des dos sesiones para mañana, en Italia. Una para un artículo con diseños de Jackson y Lotto y otra privada.

-No. Esta semana no trabajamos.

-Pero, Kanda... Es una portada de _Fashionage..._

_-_Esta semana estamos aquí.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Kanda- interrumpió Komui-. Es una revista importante, ¿no?- los dos asintieron a la vez- Y ese chico es bueno, hasta yo he oído su nombre- sonrió con cariño-. Te agradezco el gesto, pero acepta.

El japonés frunció el ceño. Komui tenía razón, y Lenalee lo estaba mirando con ojos brillantes.

-Tsk.

La chica sonrió y se llevó el móvil a la oreja otra vez.

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí.

-Dime una hora y una dirección. Allí estaremos.

-Je. A las nueve, tienes la dirección en tu correo. Podéis quedaros en mi casa, así que no busques hotel.

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa enorme del pelirrojo. Era simpático, y decidido.

-Muy bien- aceptó. Si Kanda se oponía, siempre podían arreglar lo del hotel allí-. Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Eso parece.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Lavi?- Allen se estiró en la cama, bostezando y sin atreverse a mirar el reloj. Tenía que ser muy tarde.

-¿Te he despertado?

-Sí, pero no importa, seguro que ya era hora... ¿Qué pasa?

-Mañana me voy a Italia. Necesito que me escribas un contrato- entre las mejores bazas de Allen como ayudante y aprendiz estaba su carrera de Derecho, que le ahorraba tener que estar dando vueltas por ahí cuando necesitaba hacer papeleo-. Sesión de fotos para un artículo introductorio de Jackson y Lotto, las fotos que no se usen, mías. Ah, y el modelo es Kanda. ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

Se sentó en la cama a toda prisa, pasándose la mano por la cara.

-¿Y la chica?

-¿Me preguntas por la modelo o por la bonita Lenalee?

-La modelo.

-Oh, qué decepción- chasqueó la lengua-. Te contestaré a las dos cosas. La modelo ni idea, elige tú a cualquiera que esté disponible, y la bonita Lenalee también vendrá, seguro. Por cierto, se quedarán en mi casa de campo porque al día siguiente tenemos esa sesión privada, así que si te quieres apuntar, ya sabes, sólo pásate.

-Bien- ordenó los datos en su mente, pensando-. Llamaré a Olivia Lake, creo que anda por ahí.

-Estupendo.

-Y a María y Paolo para que se ocupen del maquillaje y la peluquería en lo del artículo, si te parece bien.

-Perfecto.

-De lo demás te encargas tú, ¿no?- preguntó por confirmar, aunque sabía de sobra cómo llevaba Lavi los trabajos en su casa italiana.

-Sin problemas, campeón. ¿Te vendrás?

-Quizás- Allen sonrió. No se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Je. Eso era lo que esperaba oír. ¡Suerte con la chica!- colgó antes de que pudiera replicar.

* * *

Lavi miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba listo. El equipo colocado en el jardín trasero, apenas unos cuantos focos y la cámara, y los vestidos y trajes en su habitación, cuidadosamente tendidos en la cama. Ya les había echado un vistazo, felicitándose por su buen ojo: los diseños de Miranda Lotto harían maravillas con ese rostro andrógino. Entró en la casa y puso los vasos en la mesa que tenía preparada con un agradable y sencillo desayuno a base de tostadas de aceite y zumo de naranja natural, y salió por la parte de delante al escuchar el motor de un coche.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó al ver a Lenalee y Kanda bajando del taxi.

-¡Hola!- respondió la chica, acercándose mientras el japonés bajaba las maletas del taxi y pagaba.

El pelirrojo los examinó mientras la esperaba. La china estaba encantadora, como siempre: un sencillo vestido lencero de suave color lila y sandalias a juego (sin tacón, observó), con lacitos blancos y un bolso del mismo color. Llevaba en el pelo unos pasadores plateados con pequeños brillantitos violáceos recogiendo el flequillo. En resumen, perfecta para el campo. Kanda había optado por unos informales vaqueros oscuros de tiro bajo y caída recta, unas elegantes deportivas negras y una camisa fina del mismo color con los primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver un sencillo collar tribal. Lavi estaba convencido de que todo lo que se ponía era elegido por ella.

-No habréis comido ese horrible desayuno que sirven en el avión, ¿no?- tiró de la mano que Lenalee le ofreció para darle un beso en la mejilla al estilo americano, intentando dejar claro el clima de informalidad.

-Me temo que no- la chica dejó escapar una risita-. Decidimos abusar un poco de tu amabilidad.

-Me alegro, porque yo tampoco he desayunado. Kanda- a él sí que le tendió la mano, aunque acompañada de una radiante sonrisa. El japonés soltó la maleta más pequeña para estrechársela brevemente.

-Hola- sus ojos pasaron por encima del hombro del pelirrojo para centrarse en la casa, una pequeña cabaña de madera en medio del amplio terreno que habían tenido que cruzar.

-Bueno, pasad, que al menos yo me muero de hambre.

Por dentro, observó Lenalee, la construcción era tan sencilla como por fuera. Tenía una sola planta, si bien se adivinaba una buhardilla por la forma del tejado y la fina escalera al final del pasillo, en el salón. Los muebles también eran de madera, y los tapizados del sofá y las butacas que se atisbaban nada más entrar tenían un agradable tono verde esmeralda. Aquí y allá había fotografías de niños africanos, indios, chinos, sucios y desmejorados, pero sonrientes. Junto a la puerta de la cocina vio un encantador retrato de una cría negra de apenas unos trece años llorando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía a un bebé recién nacido que apretaba con fuerza uno de sus dedos.

-Espero que no os importe comer aquí. La verdad es que no tengo comedor, esto es bastante pequeño.

-¡Vaya, si tenías todo preparado!- exclamó la china encantada al ver la mesa ya dispuesta para tres.

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas? Y todo casero- sonrió y les hizo un gesto para que sentaran, sin esperar para hacerlo él mismo-. Al ataque. Y os recomiendo que no os cortéis, porque soy muy rápido.

Lenalee rió y le tomó la palabra, haciéndose con una tostada.

-Vaya, está deliciosa- declaró al morder el pan crujiente y sentir el aceite deslizándose por su boca-. Muy adecuado.

-Digamos que me gusta disfrutar de la cultura local- el pelirrojo se sirvió zumo de naranja y se hizo después con los vasos de sus compañeros para llenarlos-. Después os llevo a que guardéis las cosas. No os doy una vuelta por la casa porque no vale la pena, no tiene mucho más que esto, el salón y las habitaciones.

Kanda asintió con la cabeza.

-Es pequeña- comentó.

-Sí. No necesito nada más para pasar unos días por aquí de vez en cuando. De hecho ya me sobra sitio, tengo tres habitaciones. Lenalee, te daré la mía, es la más grande- sonrió-. Es que Allen vendrá más tarde, así que nosotros nos quedaremos en la pequeña, que tiene dos camas.

-Podemos compartirla nosotros, no importa- contradijo la china, mirando fugazmente a Kanda.

-Nah, Allen y yo estamos acostumbrados a no tener muchos lujos- esperó interesado sus reacciones, que consistieron en un relámpago de tristeza en los ojos de Lenalee y uno de preocupación en los del japonés, que la observó de reojo.

-B-bueno, gracias, entonces- musitó la china, concentrándose en comer por unos segundos.

Así que no terminaba de superarlo, y a él le preocupaba.

-La compartiremos nosotros- sentenció Kanda, clavándole sus ojos acerados. Lavi le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, pero al final asintió levemente con la cabeza, molesto por no haberse salido con la suya-. Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Y qué tal el viaje?

-Como siempre- replicó el japonés, dándole tiempo a la chica para recuperarse. Maldito pelirrojo, ¿por qué tenía que sacar el tema de las comodidades justo después de lo de la otra noche?

-Sí, un aburrimiento, ¿eh?- se rió, echándose hacia atrás el pelo como tenía por costumbre- Espero que podamos empezar a eso de las doce... Ya deben de estar por llegar los de maquillaje y peluquería, y la otra modelo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Lenalee, interesada.

-Olivia Lake. Supongo que la conoces- añadió dirigiéndose a Kanda.

-Tsk. De vista.

-Hemos coincidido alguna vez.

-Es un poco tonta, pero muy simpática.

-¿Ya has trabajado con ella antes?

Lavi rememoró unos días en Milán, bien acompañado por la escultural rubia en su agradable cama de suite 5 estrellas. Y esa cena en Londres, apenas unos meses atrás. Ya lo creía que habían trabajado.

-Alguna vez- evadió sonriente, preguntándose si podría convencerla de pasar un rato con él. Sería estupendo, y con la emoción añadida de tener que ser silenciosos para no molestar a los invitados. Sí... Mientras seguía la intrascendente conversación sin hacer mucho caso, el pelirrojo se concentró en planear sus movimientos para cuando Olivia llegara.


	6. Anillos de Newton

_Hi!!  
Chicas, lo siento un montón, de verdad. Es que estoy enferma (un resfrío impresionante con leves toques de gripe xD) y no he podido terminar de escribir el capi 7 hasta hace poco... Y tampoco quería que se me viniera encima... Pero ya os dejo con el capi... Ni respondo reviews ni nada esta vez (perdón ToT), sólo os digo que para compensar he escrito otro LaYu, aunque cortito y no gran cosa xD Pero os invito a leerlo de todas maneras, lo subo justo después de este!_

_Pero sí os dejo la definición del capi!_

_**Anillos de Newton: **Anillos coloreados que aparecen cuando dos cristales o dos superficies transparentes están en contacto parcial, por ejemplo, en diapositivas enmarcadas en con cristal o entre el dorso de la película y el cristal del portanegativos._

_¿Por qué esta? Pues porque hay un contacto parcial xD  
_

_Kss!!!!!!! Espero que os guste.

* * *

_-¡Allen!- se acercó corriendo al verlo bajar del taxi. Había ido hasta la parte delantera para dar una vuelta mientras atrás seguían con las fotos.

-¡Lenalee!- el chico le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, admirando su aspecto- Vaya, estás muy guapa.

-Gracias- y él también, pensó Lenalee, con esos vaqueros claros y caídos y el polo azul celeste-. Están atrás, haciendo fotos.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino, pero creo que voy a comer algo antes de ir a ver. Es que me muero de hambre- admitió sonrojándose un poco.

Ella se rió.

-Te acompaño, entonces. La verdad es que me siento un poco inútil ahí atrás, sólo puedo mirar y decir lo bueno que es tu jefe.

Entraron juntos y fueron a la cocina, donde Allen la dejó pasar primero y la hizo sentarse antes de ir a ver qué había en la nevera.

-¡Ah, esto servirá!- sacó una fiambrera llena hasta los topes y buscó el pan en la alacena que había junto al frigorífico.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-No creas- se encogió de hombros-. Lavi suele venirse cuando quiere estar solo, así que por lo general no invita a nadie. Pero a veces le gusta hacer fotos en la parte de atrás, con esas vistas del río y la hierba bien cuidada.

-Sí, es un paisaje muy agradable- Lenalee se levantó-. Déjame ayudarte.

-No, no, no hace falta...

-Si no me molesta... Podemos hacer bocadillos para todos, seguro que tienen hambre- le quitó el paquete de pan de las manos y sacó ella misma dos rebanadas, haciéndolo suspirar, resignado.

-Está bien, como quieras. Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Y qué tal todo?

-Bien. Se suponía que tenía un descanso de tres semanas, pero Lavi ha cambiado de opinión.

-Vaya, lo siento. Nosotros también nos estábamos tomando un descanso.

-Bueno, en realidad tampoco me necesita, sólo me llamó para hacer el contrato y eso. Pero quería venir.

Sus manos se juntaron al ir los dos a por la misma loncha de jamón, y las apartaron como si les diera corriente.

-¡Ay! Lo siento.

-No, no, no pasa nada- Lenalee tragó saliva para tranquilizarse-. ¿Cuántos crees que harán falta?

-Yo creo que con unos quince...

-Sí, claro. Sí, está bien.

"Relájate" se reprochó mentalmente la chica.

-¿Y cómo va la cosa ahí atrás?- interrogó Allen, interesado.

-Oh, bien...

Contenta de tener un tema fácil, Lenalee se concentró en la descripción de la sesión, prometiéndose no distraerse con los profundos ojos grises de su compañero.

* * *

-No, no, Kanda, así no- Lavi meneó la cabeza y Olivia ahogó una risita, sentada en la hierba algo alejada. Era el turno de las fotos en solitario de Kanda con ese traje de chorreras de un tentador morado, y la camisa de encaje no parecía serle del todo cómoda. Llevaba el pelo en su habitual coleta severa, que el pelirrojo había decidido mantener, y estaba sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados en ellas, intentando seguir las instrucciones de Lavi de mirar a un punto fijo en el vacío del cielo azul.

-Joder, ¿a qué coño quieres que mire? Si no hay nada.

-Yo que sé... Mira el azul del cielo, contémplalo pensativo...

-Tsk, qué idiotez- masculló enfadado, volviéndose ya hacia Lavi y masajeándose el cuello, que le dolía de estar girado.

-A ver- dejó la cámara en el suelo y se acercó con el ceño tan fruncido como el modelo, alargando la mano para sujetarle la cara-. Gírala así- se la volvió delicadamente hacia el lado, apoyando los dedos justo en la mandíbula. El japonés gruñó, disgustado por el contacto, pero se dejó hacer-, y levántala un poco- le alzó la barbilla unos centímetros con dos dedos, alejándose un poco para estudiar el ángulo-. No, tanto no... Así... Y mira lejos, como si hubiera algo, ¡no es tan difícil!

Kanda obedeció, intentando imaginar que el cielo no estaba vacío como una hoja en blanco, concentrándose en una pequeña parcela de azul. El pelirrojo aun tenía los dedos bajo su barbilla, asegurándose de que mantuviera la posición, y no pudo menos que contener la respiración cuando el otro consiguió fijar la vista en la distancia.

-Perfecto...- musitó maravillado al ver cómo la luz destacaba la línea fuerte de la mandíbula, con los finos labios apretados, y cómo esa especie de furia contra el mundo de sus ojos fríos se disparaba hacia el cielo. Él buscaba un efecto más tranquilo, pero se había equivocado: esa violencia subyacente era increíble, salvaje, el mejor complemento para la delicadeza de Miranda. Trazó el camino con sus dedos, llegando hasta uno de los definidos pómulos sin poder evitarlo, haciéndolo gruñir.

-Para- reprochó conteniéndose para no moverse.

-Sí... Sí- sacudió la cabeza, reconociendo la sensación que acababa de embargarlo-. No te muevas- ordenó.

-Tsk.

Empezó a fotografiar primero desde arriba, después desde abajo, alterando el ángulo cada vez y capturando toda esa fría perfección oriental. De pronto le arrancó la coleta y se apresuró a presionar el botón, captando el momento en el que la larga melena negra se desparramaba sobre los hombros.

Fueron apenas unos minutos, pero Lavi percibió el torrente de creatividad surcándole las venas, mezclado con su ya acostumbrada atracción hacia sus trabajos. Si hasta ese momento se había mostrado inmune a la belleza del japonés, ahora acababa de quedar completamente subyugado por ella.

Desde su lugar en la hierba, Olivia también lo admiró. Tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de su carácter distante y desagradable, Kanda era un modelo de primera categoría. Claro que no por eso iba a permitir que le robara a Lavi esa noche. Conocía esa expresión en el ojo verde del pelirrojo que su flequillo no ocultaba: era la misma con la que la había mirado a ella al hacerle la que había sido la mejor portada de su carrera el año anterior, de pie en un precipicio con unos harapos blancos. Y justo después de terminar el trabajo de ese día la había besado con una radiante sonrisa y le había dicho que no pensaba irse de allí sin ella. Gracias a Dios que no lo había desdeñado como a la mayoría de los fotógrafos que lo intentaban, porque Lavi había demostrado ser un buen amante, simpático y amable, dispuesto a dejarla ir y venir a su gusto.

-¡Lavi!- la voz de Allen lo sobresaltó, haciendo que casi se le cayera la cámara. Se esforzó por no tirársela a la cabeza por haberlo interrumpido.

-Allen- saludó con una sonrisa forzada que se vio casi natural- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien. Lenalee y yo traemos la merienda- anunció señalando con la cabeza a la chica, que venía cargada con un plato lleno de bocadillos, y sus propios brazos, en los que cargaba una bandeja con vasos y una bolsa con botellas.

-Genial- replicó procurando no sonar demasiado sarcástico. Dejó la cámara junto a uno de los focos y miró a su alrededor, saliendo de su mundo de fotografías-. ¿Nos sentamos por aquí en la hierba?

-¡Ah, una merienda campestre!- Olivia sonrió, levantándose para ir hacia el grupo mientras Kanda se quedaba donde estaba, observando desde lejos- Me encantan.

-A mí también- Lenalee dejó el plato en un punto medio entre Allen y Lavi y se sentó-. Venga, no vais a comer así, ¿no?

-Ya vamos, ya vamos- concedió el pelirrojo, acomodándose junto a ella.

-¡Eh, Kanda!- llamó la chica- ¡Ven a comer!

-No tengo hambre- masculló levantándose mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

-Bueno- suspiró-, como quieras.

-Voy adentro.

Se alejó en dirección a la puerta, siendo seguido con insistencia por la mirada del pelirrojo, que admiró esta vez su paso elegante, el delicado contoneo de las caderas, más parecido al de una pantera que al de una mujer, el sinuoso contorno de su figura.

-¿Lavi?- preguntó Allen por tercera vez.

-Dime.

-Que si os falta mucho.

-No, no. Dos vestidos y un traje.

-Bien.

Allen suspiró, terminándose su último bocadillo. Más le valía a Lenalee andarse con ojo, porque o mucho se equivocaba o su amigo acababa de echarle el ojo al japonés, y una supuesta relación no iba a detenerlo.

* * *

Lo había conseguido. Se habían quedado solos en el salón. Acarició la larga melena, enredando sus dedos de manera más que sugerente entre las tentadoras olas de vino tinto, que le resultaban casi más sensuales que el cuerpo al que coronaban.

-Lavi...- se quejó ella en una especie de gimoteo fingido, sonriendo seductora.

-¿Qué pasa, muñeca?- apartó el pelo y empezó a masajearle el cuello con los labios.

-Mmm... Todavía nada, pero sigue así...- su pequeña mano buscó la de él, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. La lengua del pelirrojo se asomó despacio, dibujando una línea hasta sus pechos e intentando recordar por dónde pasar, qué botones pulsar en la voluptuosa morena.

-Tendremos que ser silenciosos- le recordó, excitado con la idea.

-Eso parece...

Olivia se volvió en el sofá decidida a someterlo. Lo tumbó besándolo sin reparos: ya conocía bien los ritmos que podían marcar juntos. Aprovechó la oportunidad para apresurar las cosas invadiendo el interior de la camiseta túnica del fotógrafo, recreándose en su cuerpo bien moldeado.

Los minutos pasaron cada vez más acalorados según lo habitual en una noche de sexo entre dos personas experimentadas; sin embargo, Lavi sabía que no estaba yendo del todo bien. Sí, la textura de los artificialmente perfectos pechos de Olivia sobre sus pectorales funcionaba, al igual que sus besos y el tacto de sus dedos rodando por su piel, deslizándose por ella sin permitirse olvidar ningún rincón, pero él sabía que la erección que crecía cada vez más en su entrepierna no tenía tanto que ver con la reacción de su cuerpo a los estímulos de la chica como con la suave respiración al otro lado de la pared, que le llegaba cada vez más amortiguada por los jadeos y los intensos latidos de su corazón acelerado. Sí, desde luego el rítmico sonido y la imagen que su mente creaba para él estaban desempeñando un rol más que decisivo en el interior de sus pantalones.

Se concentró en terminar lo que había empezado con Olivia: ella no tenía la culpa de que su mente y sus deseos tuvieran otro objetivo; por eso se aseguró de proporcionarle el placer que la mujer buscaba. Pasaron un rato abrazados en el sofá, recuperándose del cansancio, y ella misma se levantó alegremente diciéndole que esperaba que pudieran repetir la próxima vez. Lavi le sonrió y aceptó el beso de despedida. La acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó a que su pequeño deportivo color crema desapareciera de la vista para volver a entrar. Pero antes de ir a su cuarto, tenía que hacer una parada en otro. Sí, tenía que verlo, aunque eso fuera a aumentar el nudo en su estómago y el cosquilleo apenas desaparecido que la modelo había eliminado.

Una sonrisa de triunfo asomó a su rostro al empujar ligeramente la puerta entreabierta y asomarse. Si eran pareja, desde luego no lo parecían: Lenalee estaba girada hacia un lado y él hacia el otro, aunque tampoco podía decirse que procuraran mantenerse alejados a pesar de la falta de contacto. Convencido ya de su opinión acerca de ambos, su talento se vio atraído por el cuadro pintado ante sí, con los dos bellos orientales en posiciones simétricas ofreciéndole algo así como el yin y el yan. La chica tenía su pelo corto sin pasadores, enmarcando su suave rostro, y llevaba un camisón azul celeste que Lavi no pudo evitar pensar que sería la delicia de Allen si la pillara en aquel momento, ya que parecía agua lista para deslizarse por unos dedos amables; Kanda, al otro lado de la cama, estaba sin camiseta y con la larga melena por encima del hombro, tapándole la cara de tal manera que el pelirrojo no podía ni siquiera atisbarla entre la oscura cortina. La fina sábana que él mismo había puesto en la cama la tenían ambos por la cintura, cayendo delicadamente sobre las piernas de ambos, destacando la finura de las de Lenalee y las formas trabajadas de las del japonés. Buscó el móvil en sus pantalones, decidido a hacerse al menos con una versión rústica del cuadro. Cuando lo hubo hecho lo devolvió a su sitio y se acercó de puntillas a la cama.

El rostro oculto daba más simbolismo a la foto que acababa de obtener, y por eso no lo había descubierto, pero se moría por ver qué expresión lucía tras el negro telón. Acercó sus dedos ásperos y apartó cuidadosamente los mechones, asegurándose de no rozar la piel fina de Kanda, ya que estaba convencido de que eso lo despertería. El nudo en su estómago amenazó con ahogarlo por la excitación de lo prohibido mientras acomodaba esas tiras de ébano tras la oreja del otro, dejando al descubierto su cara relajada. Y entonces el nudo le dio un aviso serio, porque los labios estaban sólo lo bastante entreabiertos como para rozar el interior de esa pequeña boca con la lengua, una invitación descarada a profanar esa fría perfección. Las pestañas eran largas, pero ahora, sin rimmel que las rizara, se extendían hasta casi tocar los pómulos definidos y pálidos que esperaban su caída. Llegó a inclinarse hacia él lo bastante como para tragarse su aliento cálido y sentir el vuelco de su estómago, que trajo consigo ese último segundo para decidir entre la cordura y el dejarse caer sin cuerdas.

Esbozó una extraña sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Te libras por hoy- susurró alargando la mano para llevarse al menos un contacto del cuerpo tentador que no iba a darle calor esa noche. Y entonces el japonés parpadeó sin abrir los ojos, obligándolo a salir corriendo.

* * *

El furtivo roce de Lavi lo despertó, si bien no tan de repente como había parecido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por separar los párpados y distinguir algo a su alrededor. Mientras lo conseguía le pareció que la puerta se movía, y se sentó, sobresaltado, haciendo que Lenalee se quejara y se diera la vuelta.

Frunció el ceño, pasándose una mano por la cara con gesto pensativo. Casi habría jurado que lo había despertado una caricia, pero no podía ser. Examinó el rostro relajado de su amiga y el camisón arrugado hasta el punto de que eran sólo las sábanas lo que tapaba sus caderas: estaba claro que dormía profundamente.

Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que daba igual, y apartó con suavidad el brazo de Lenalee para volver a acostarse, gruñendo un poco incómodo cuando la chica volvió a extenderlo, apoyándolo contra su espalda: tenía que ser cariñosa hasta en sueños.

En el jardín, el fotógrafo respiraba profundamente tumbado sobre la hierba fría, intentando deshacerse de cualquier vestigio de su incursión nocturna.

* * *

Cuando Allen se levantó al día siguiente, renunció de inmediato a quedarse dando vueltas en la cama, porque en la de al lado el pelirrojo roncaba ruidosamente, tumbado bocaarriba en calzoncillos con una pierna colgando y un brazo encima de la barriga. El chico incluso se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de dormir hasta entonces con semejante aserradero a su lado, pero se limitó a menear la cabeza y salir en silencio, procurando no despertarlo; después de todo, eran las... siete de la mañana, según su móvil.

Entró en la cocina bostezando y rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente, al menos hasta que vio a Lenalee canturreando mientras preparaba unas tostadas. Entonces su cara se convirtió en un tomate. Había estado tan seguro de que todos seguirían durmiendo que ni siquiera se había molestado en vestirse, y ahora ahí estaba, de pie frente a ella con unos calzoncillos azul claro y una camiseta blanca.

-¡Mira que eres impaciente! Aun no tengo más, Kan... Oh- se detuvo en seco al girarse y ver que no era su amigo de la infancia el que estaba en la puerta.

-B-buenos días...

Lenalee sí que se había vestido, y con muy buen gusto: una vaporosa falda lila caía hasta sus rodillas, perfectamente combinada con el alegre polo morado y las pequeñas sandalias con lacitos a juego. ¿Cómo podía estar tan perfecta tan temprano?

-A-Allen...- recuperándose de la sorpresa de encontrárselo con semejante atuendo, le sonrió, tendiéndole una tostada- ¿Quieres desayunar? Espero que no os importe que haya usado la cocina, es que Kanda me despertó al levantarse para entrenar y...

-No, no, no pasa nada, seguro que a Lavi le encantará comer lo que tú prepares. Yo... Creo que iré a vestirme primero...

-Como quieras.

Se rió al verlo salir prácticamente corriendo susurrando un aturdido "perdón": era el chico más dulce que había conocido en unos cuantos años. Sirvió unas cuantas tostadas en un plato, dejando todo lo que había para echarles en la mesa (aceite, mermelada, paté, etc) y un vaso con zumo de naranja justo al lado. Allen volvió, esta vez con los vaqueros claros del día anterior y un polo negro que lo hacía parecer un poco más alto, marcando lo que por primera vez Lenalee notó que eran unos hombros fuertes.

-Ahora mejor- dijo con una sonrisa que ella devolvió.

-Sí. ¿Desayunas?

-Pues si no te importa... Muchas gracias- no se sentó, sino que se apoyó contra la mesa, haciéndose con una de las tostadas.

Ninguno de los dos supo muy bien cómo había ido degenerando la conversación, pero diez minutos después, en el momento exacto en el que Kanda volvía a entrar, se encontró con Lenalee empujando al chico entre carcajadas mientras él intentaba mancharle la nariz con la mermelada que tenía en los dedos, aprovechando el hecho de que la tenía atrapada contra la mesa.

-¡No, no! ¡Allen!- chillaba Lenalee alegremente, separándolo de ella a empujoncitos.

-¿Que no? ¿Segura?

Kanda se aclaró la garganta y los dos se quedaron quietos y callados de inmediato, como si los hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo.

-B-b-buenos días- logró articular el chico, separándose de Lenalee lo más rápido que le fue posible.

-Kanda...- la chica se levantó y se acercó a la fuente llena de tostadas, separando algunas en un plato- T-toma, ya tengo más preparadas... Ahí tienes aceite y paté, y queso, la mermelada se ha acabado...

-Ya- replicó, mirando a Allen de una manera bastante tensa-. Lenalee, sal- pidió a su manera brusca habitual.

-Eso es completamente...

-Lenalee.

-No, no me parece que tengas que...- le frunció el ceño de tal manera que se calló y bufó, enfadada. Odiaba que hiciera de hermano mayor y que la sobreprotegiera así, pero sabía cuándo era el momento de ceder. Y tenía que admitir que a ella tampoco le habría gustado verlo coquetear de esa manera en horario de trabajo y tan temprano cuando esperaba encontrarlo solo.

-Sí, claro. Como quieras- ironizó.

-Kanda, yo...- empezó Allen, sin saber cómo disculparse- Lo siento mucho, te prometo que no hemos hecho nada. Yo ya sé que tú y ella...

-Tsk- el japonés cogió el vaso de zumo y lo plantó firmemente en la mesa, apoyándose en una mano para mirar mejor al inglés-. No estamos saliendo.

-¿Qué? Pero si...

-Es más fácil así- explicó brevemente.

-Pero vivís juntos...

-Con su hermano- masculló. No era que fuera a decir que la consideraba su hermana pequeña, pero esperaba que ese idiota fuera capaz de deducirlo por su cuenta. Joder, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que Lenalee quería tener a alguien? Había estado escudándolo de cualquier acoso con eso de que eran pareja, pero a cambio ella también había perdido la posibilidad de buscar un novio. Y él se había dejado proteger sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, como un gilipollas, pensando que era más cómodo para los dos. Evaluó al otro con la mirada: era un poco tonto, pero tenía que reconocer que era agradable, un buen chico. Bufó-. Me da igual lo que hagas, pero si te equivocas, te la corto- le espetó seriamente, levantándose-. Voy a ducharme.

Allen sonrió. Por primera vez había atisbado ligeramente qué era lo que Lenalee apreciaba en Kanda.

-Gracias- le tendió la mano-. Cuidaré de ella.

-Tsk- y encima le sonreía. Vaya imbécil-. Más te vale- se fue ignorando su mano, y el otro la retiró, bastante ofendido. Ligeramente, en efecto.

Allen los escuchó discutir en susurros en el pasillo, y hasta le pareció escuchar un suave golpe que casi habría jurado que venía de Lenalee por los gruñidos que lo siguieron. La chica entró sonriendo.

-Lo siento...- se dejó caer en una de las sillas- En realidad es muy bueno, aunque sea tan brusco.

-Sí... Te cuida, supongo.

-Demasiado- ya no parecía molesta por eso, sino más bien enternecida-. Desde siempre...- él le permitó sumirse en sus pensamientos por unos segundos- En fin, ¿más tostadas?

-Lenalee- la miró muy serio, y ella hizo lo mismo, sintiendo cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco-. ¿Querrías... ir a comer conmigo? Quiero decir, hoy.

-Vaya- se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, sonrojándose un poco-. Bueno, no puedo decir que me pille por sorpresa después de esto, pero... me temo que he perdido la costumbre de que me propongan citas... Sí, me gustaría mucho ir a comer contigo, Allen.

El chico cogió su mano por encima de la mesa antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, y la apretó suavemente.

-Entonces se lo diremos más tarde a esos dos y nos iremos de picnic, a la orilla del río, ¿qué te parece?

-Eso sería estupendo.

-Bien.

Y se llevó su mano a la boca, besándole la palma suavemente como para sellar el trato.


	7. Velo

_Hi!!!  
_

_Al final ayer no llegué a tiempo de actualizar, ¡gomen! Pero hoy ya sí, y además hay contacto físico a saco kukukuku (regodeándose en su perversidad) _

_Ando escribiendo el capi 8, así que no me extenderé mucho porque me apetece seguir! :D Ahora que estoy recuperada es el momento de darle caña. Contestaré a las RR anónimas!_

_**Orquídea azul: **Je, la verdad es que sí, Allen es muy dulce... Demasiado XD Y no te preocupes por las reviews, que por una o dos que te saltes no pasa nada (pero más no, eh? jajajaja XD). La tensión de Lavi, pobrecito... un día le explotan los pantalones... Anda, tendría gracia, eh? va andando por ahí y le sale disparado el botón jajaja Para un crack fic estaría muy guapo XD En fiiin, dejo de desvariar y te dejo leer este capi, thx por la review!_

_**Niiku: **Pues espero que tenga más ansias Lavi que tú, pero vamos, que no lo sé, eh XD Al final va a tener más ganas Kanda y nos vamos a joder las dos (LOL? sin sentido... no preguntes xD). Aquí hay más contacto :3 aunque no sé si como esperáis... kukukukukukukukuku Thx por al review y pásalo bien con el cap!_

_Y llegamos a la definición de hoy, aunque es bastante evidente, pero bah XD_

_**Velo: **Tono grisáceo producido sobre un negativo o una copia a consecuencia del proceso químico o de una exposición accidental a la luz, y que no forma parte de la imagen fotográfica._

_Creo que va bastante bien con el cap, pero vosotras diréis XD  
Ah, y me di cuenta de que nunca dije lo que era claroscuro, aunque supongo que la mayoría lo sabréis..._

_**Claroscuro (a veces en italiano, chiaroscuro): **técnica artística (en pintura, dibujo y grabado) consistente en el uso de contrastes fuertes entre los volúmenes iluminados y los ensombrecidos del cuadro para destacar más efectivamente algunos elementos. Desarrollada inicialmente por los pintores flamencos e italianos del cinquecento, la técnica alcanzaría su madurez en el barroco, en especial con Caravaggio, dando lugar al estilo llamado tenebrismo._

_Por cierto, no me gusta Caravaggio XD_

_Kss!_

_PD: resubido sin los errores de tipeo XD Thx **Manabishi**_!!! Prometo terminar de curarme antes de escribir la próxima vez, que ya se ve que no sienta bien xDDD

_

* * *

_

Se metió en la ducha todavía bastante irritado por todo el asunto, pero el constante correr del agua caliente sobre su piel, barriendo todo rastro de sudor producido durante su completa tabla de ejercicios matutinos, consiguió relajarlo un poco. Le gustaba sentir el golpeteo regular sobre su piel, destensando los músculos cansados de trabajar, y aunque le desagradaba que el pelo se le pegara a la espalda y los hombros le encantaba la sensación de frescor que tenía después mientras se secaba. Eran pequeñas cosas, de esas en las que nadie se fijaba; sin embargo, para él eran las que más disfrutaba. Aunque no pensaba ir diciéndolo por ahí.

Salió envuelto en la toalla y escurrió su melena en el lavabo. Después la cepilló sin demasiado cuidado. Se vistió y cogió la ropa sucia, tan cuidadosamente doblada como antes la limpia, y abrió la puerta, topándose de frente con una mata de pelo rojo sangre y una enorme boca abierta en un descomunal bostezo: su anfitrión.

-Buenos días- saludó sin intentar sonar amable.

-Ho-ho-hola- logró contestar Lavi mezclando su bostezo con la palabra-. ¿Qué, tomando una ducha?

-Sí.

No le gustaba cómo acababa de mirarlo, como si conociera exactamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos que había hecho en el baño. Frunció los labios en un gesto de desagrado y el pelirrojo le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-Venga, venga, un poco de ánimo... Aunque siendo tan temprano no te culpo...

-Son las ocho.

-Sí, es increíble- estiró uno de sus brazos pasándolo por detrás de la cabeza y tirando de él con el otro-. No entiendo cómo pude levantarme a estas horas...

-Tsk. Todo el mundo está levantado ya.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, mira que madrugan... Bueno, y tú también por lo que veo.

El japonés se limitó a asentir con la cabeza e intentar pasar por su derecha, pero Lavi lo bloqueó.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. ¿Seguro que no quieres ducharte otra vez?

-¿Por qué iba a ducharme otra vez?

-Porque esta vez estaría yo dentro.

-Tsk- alzó una ceja y lo empujó dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

Lavi lo dejó marcharse, aunque siguió la trayectoria de sus caderas y de su larga melena mojada hasta perderlo de vista antes de entrar en el baño. En la cocina, Kanda llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Allen soltando la mano de Lenalee con una estúpida sonrisa seductora en la cara, y gruñó por lo bajo. La chica se apresuró a ir hacia él y apoyarse en uno de sus brazos.

-Kanda... Hoy no me necesitarás, ¿verdad? Es que pensaba irme a comer fuera con Allen... Aquí cerca, al río que se ve desde el jardín...

-Tsk. Haz lo que quieras- masculló. No tenía por qué pedirle permiso; cierto que en teoría trabajaba para él, pero Kanda sabía perfectamente que en la práctica eran una sociedad.

-Gracias.

-¿Has visto a Lavi?

-Sí- miró a Allen, comentándole como quien no quería la cosa con la mirada lo que le pasaría si lastimaba a Lenalee, sólo para recordárselo-. Iba a ducharse.

-Oh, genial.

Por la ventana les llegó el sonido del motor de un coche, así que los tres se asomaron a ver quién venía.

-Ah- Lenalee sonrió al ver al peluquero y la maquilladora, poniendo las manos en la espalda del japonés-. A trabajar.

* * *

El paisaje era encantador: hierba verde lima, aromas de mil plantas diferentes, pequeños grupos de florecillas silvestres aquí y allá y el arrullo del río fluyendo continuo e interminable ante ellos. Allen, decidió Lenalee, también era encantador. Se había cambiado los vaqueros por unos pantalones claros de lino, con lo que tenía ahora un aspecto de lo más veraniego y refrescante muy acorde al cálido sol que los acompañaba. La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse una vez más por qué nunca se quitaba esos guantes blancos, que por ejemplo en ese momento no eran nada adecuados a su vestuario.

-¿Allen?

-Dime- el chico levantó la vista de la manta que estaba extendiendo en el suelo, de suave color azul claro.

-¿Por qué... por qué llevas guantes? ¿No tienes calor?

-Ah- se agarró automáticamente la mano izquierda-. Sí, pero... Verás, es un poco complicado de explicar... Tuve un accidente cuando era niño y...

-Vaya, lo siento... No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres, de verdad.

-No, no, está bien- se rascó la nuca buscando cómo contarlo brevemente-. El caso es que la casa se incendió y nadie podía salir... El que ha sido mi tutor toda la vida me sacó, pero no pudo salvarlo todo- se señaló la cicatriz que le surcaba el ojo-. Y bueno...- se quitó el guante izquierdo lentamente y mostró una mano rojiza- No me gusta irla enseñando por ahí.

-Allen...- Lenalee adelantó su mano hasta rozar la piel quemada y él la alejó de inmediato.

-No la toques.

-¿Te duele?

-No, pero...

-No tienes que avergonzarte de ella- interrumpió dulcemente.

-No me avergüenzo. Es sólo que...- "que es demasiado horrible para que alguien como tú la toque".

-Déjame tocarla- pidió acercándose.

-Lenalee...

-Déjame- la atrapó con su propia mano y la acarició con los dedos en suaves movimientos circulares, haciéndolo estremecerse-. Es cálida y agradable. Como tú.

-Es...

-Cálida y agradable- repitió-. Y me gusta- sonrió, pegándose aun más a él-. Como tú.

Allen miró sus labios entreabiertos y no tardó en decidirse: se lanzó, aceptando la invitación. Ella devolvió el beso, un beso lento destinado a conocerse mutuamente. La boca de Lenalee era tan delicada y tan tierna que al chico le costaba creer que ella hubiera decidido cómo y cuándo acercarse de una manera tan femenina como firme. Se separaron sonrientes, sumidos en el agradable ambiente veraniego.

-Gracias- musitó Allen paseando un dedo por su mejilla.

-A ti- volvió poco a poco a su lugar en la manta-. ¿Comemos?

Las tripas de Allen acabaron con todo romanticismo y lo hicieron sonrojar.

-Será un placer- reconoció avergonzado.

Kanda no necesitaba un máster en relaciones sociales para saber que el "pasadlo bien, chicos" de la maquilladora había tenido un leve deje humorístico que significaba que Lavi lo había fichado. Realmente ni siquiera le había hecho falta la insinuación, porque el pelirrojo no se cortaba en absoluto: su alegre ojo verde había estado clavado en él durante toda la comida. Eso sí, le habría venido bien un máster (probablemente en trastornos mentales o gilipollez crónica) para entender por qué cojones lo había vestido, maquillado y peinado _así_.

-¿Estás listo?

-Supongo- salió de la habitación con la ropa que le había dejado: unos vaqueros manchados y rotos, unas zapatillas de deporte gastadas y una ancha camiseta sin mangas también bastante usada. Se apartó uno de los dos mechones que le enmarcaban la cara y lo miró de la manera más fulminante que pudo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos. No le gustaba estar _así_. Le traía malos recuerdos.

Lavi lo examinó y sonrió.

-Estás perfecto. Venga, vamos afuera.

Se situaron en un rincón del jardín trasero donde crecía un árbol retorcido y desvencijado, con el tronco marcado por los años, y Lavi le indicó que se tumbara apoyado en el árbol como si acabara de recibir una paliza. Kanda obedeció, cada vez más sombrío; se parecía demasiado a aquel día, a ese en el que no le gustaba pensar.

El pelirrojo le dio algunas pequeñas indicaciones mientras fotografiaba, pero no necesitó gran cosa. El japonés se amoldaba a sus deseos casi antes de que él los expresara, lo cual era lógico: por un lado tenía un don natural para el modelaje, y por otro estaba el hecho de que él se había ocupado de crear las circunstancias ideales para conseguir lo que deseaba.

-En realidad habría sido mejor en un callejón o algo así, pero las otras fotos no habrían podido hacerse.

Callejón. La palabra fue como una bofetada que hizo que se llevara la mano a la diminuta cicatriz oculta por el flequillo, justo en el nacimiento del pelo. Repasó el maquillaje y la ropa: un ojo como si acabara de ser golpeado (concretamente el derecho), una venda en la muñeca, golpes en los brazos y ropa unas cuantas tallas más grande, rota y sucia. Joder. Joder, joder, joder. Era un cabrón. Un puto cerdo.

Lavi lo vio venir: se dio cuenta en el segundo en el que la furia le atravesó los ojos y le contrajo los músculos. Sí, se percató del instante exacto en el que se lanzó sobre él, pero prefirió hacer la foto a apartarse, y capturó el momento justo en el que se preparaba para saltar sobre él de una manera felina. Su cuerpo y la cámara golpearon el suelo al mismo tiempo, y los mechones oscuros que el japonés llevaba sueltos se cernieron sobre él casi más amenazadores que el mismo Kanda.

-Eres un jodido mamón de mierda- masculló sujetando el cuello de la camiseta verde lima con tanta fuerza que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

-N-no es para t-tanto...- articuló el pelirrojo entre jadeos, esforzándose por conseguir un poco de aire.

-Tsk. No me gusta que me investiguen- lo apretó más contra el suelo y acercó su cara a la de él. Quería asustarlo, que ese ojo verde dejara de brillar divertido y suplicara-. ¡¿QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES QUE ERES?!- gritó enfadado.

Le habría contestado, pero no podía ni siquiera respirar. A pesar de que forcejeó insistentemente, Kanda era más fuerte que él, así que no pudo soltarse. Sintió cómo todo empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de esos ojos en plena ebullición, y los sonidos se fueron difuminando hasta que ya no escuchó nada más. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que acababa de dejarlo inconsciente, el japonés lo soltó con un gesto casi de asco y se dejó caer en la hierba.

-Joder... Mierda...- se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo- Joder...

Podría haberlo dejado ahí. De hecho tendría que haberlo hecho: dejarlo ahí, ir a buscar a Lenalee al río y largarse. Por qué no lo estaba haciendo, no lo tenía claro ni él, pero se encontró llevándolo al interior de la casa y tumbándolo en una cama. Recogió la cámara de la hierba y comprobó que encendiera sin problemas antes de dejarla en la mesa de la cocina. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la voz de Allen y la risa de Lenalee.

-Mierda- masculló.

-Sí, fue un momento bastante...

-¡Kanda!- Lenalee notó en seguida que pasaba algo. Si alguien sabía descifrar los ceños del chico, esa era ella- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tsk. Nada.

-Mira, no me vengas con...

-Ese idiota se ha desmayado, ¿vale?

-¿Lavi?- Allen abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido- ¿Dónde...?

-En la habitación.

-Voy a ver.

Salió prácticamente corriendo, y Lenalee se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una bien aprendida expresión de madre en cuanto el inglés hubo desaparecido.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Sacudirlo.

-¡¿Cómo?! Kanda, ¿estás loco o qué te pasa?

-Tsk. Me ha estado investigando- se defendió.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mira- le mostró la caracterización-. Como ese día.

La china no necesitó que le dijera de qué día estaba hablando. Se dejó caer en una silla, algo mareada por la sucesión de imágenes que le provocaba la sola mención a cualquier cosa de esa etapa de su pasado.

-¿E-estás seguro?

-Sí.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, pero al final Lenalee habló otra vez.

-Kanda... Entiendo que te resulte molesto- él alzó una ceja ante la poca expresividad de la palabra-, pero no puedes atacarlo por eso.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo espero que seas consciente de que no has estado bien.

El japonés bufó, completamente convencido de que debería haberlo matado para sentirse mínimamente aliviado, ¿no era suficiente con no haberlo dejado tirado en el jardín?

-Voy a ver cómo está- añadió su amiga, dándose por vencida. Sin embargo no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo, ya que al darse la vuelta lo vio venir por el pasillo, apoyándose un poco en Allen.

-Lenalee...

-¡Lavi!- la chica acortó los pocos pasos de distancia lo más rápido que pudo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Creo... Sigo vivo... ¿Está en la cocina?

-Sí... Lavi, lo siento mucho, estoy segura de que si dejas que lo piense un poco él...

-Volverá a intentarlo- masculló Allen, ganándose un gesto de reproche.

-No, él no...

-Sí, él sí- interrumpió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-. Y tiene algo de razón, sí que fui idiota...

-¿Ves? Te dije que tenía...

-No pensaba que se daría cuenta.

-¡Lavi!- exclamó Allen, perdiendo al instante la anterior sonrisa de complaciencia.

-Pero bueno, ahora tendré que pedirle disculpas y eso... ¿Crees que podré hablarle sin que me tire nada a la cabeza?- le preguntó a Lenalee en un susurro confidencial. Ella se rió.

-Podrías intentarlo, pero por si acaso quédate cerca de la puerta.

-Lenalee, no puedo creer que estés...

La chica le tapó la boca con una mano y le hizo señas al fotógrafo para que desapareciera. Después arrastró al inglés hasta la habitación más alejada, que era la que ocupaban él y Lavi.

-...que estés apoyando esto- terminó como si no lo hubiera obligado a callarse-. ¡Lo va a matar!

-Claro que no lo va a matar- soltó una risita-. En realidad creo que es más fácil que haga otra cosa.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?

Lenalee alzó una ceja.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

-Sí.

-Allen, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Ay, de verdad, cómo sois los hombres- se sentó en la cama y empezó a alisar las sábanas. Allen tragó saliva, encantado ante la imagen de Lenalee ahí instalada, dejando su aroma en la cama que ocuparía esa noche-. Yo creo (y lo conozco MUY bien) que Kanda se siente... digamos... atraído, sí, hacia tu jefe.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- la afirmación borró todo pensamiento ilícito de su mente- Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué? Si estás insinuando que Lavi no es atractivo, permíteme que...

-No, no, claro que es atractivo, hasta yo me doy cuenta. Pero es que Kanda es... Kanda es...

-¿Heterosexual?

-Aparte de eso, es...

-No es heterosexual. Así que si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes olvidarte.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es gay? ¿Kanda?- el inglés intentó con todas sus fuerzas imaginárselo abandonado su pose de macho engreído, pero fue completamente incapaz- Imposible.

-No todos los gays van por ahí vestidos de rosa y jugando a las Barbies- ironizó indignada-. No entiendo esa estúpida idea que tenéis los hombres sobre esto, de verdad.

-No es eso, es que Kanda es tan...

-¿Masculino? Sí, ¿y qué?

-Que aunque parezca una mujer no...

-¿No te lo imaginas? ¿Y qué?- bufó- Mira- cogió aire y lo expulsó, pensándoselo bien-, voy a confiar en ti y a contártelo, ¿vale? Pero que no salga de aquí, porque como lo sepa, me mata: la verdad es que no es ni muy gay ni muy nada, porque pasa bastante del tema. Pero las veces que me he enterado que ha mantenido alguna relación esporádica, créeme que supe diferenciar... Bueno, ya me entiendes.

-¿Acaso lo oculta?

-No, no lo oculta, pero es bastante discreto con todo. No sé si has notado que no es una persona precisamente abierta...

-Sí, me he dado cuenta.

-Bueno, el caso es que me tiene un poco sobreprotegida, y prefiere que no me entere de... ciertas cosas... Claro que yo también soy cuidadosa cuando decido estar con alguien, especialmente sabiendo cómo se ponen él y mi hermano... Siento tener que advertirte que estar conmigo es una misión de alto riesgo...- le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa que habría sido capaz de alentar al más cobarde a ignorar el peligro.

-Lenalee- se sentó junto a ella y le dio un suave beso-, creo que podré superarlo.

-Gracias. El caso es que estoy segura de que no va a cargárselo, ¿vale? No digo que no vaya a intentar dejarle un ojo morado o...

-Qué manera más encantadora de demostrar su amor...

-...pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago o algo así- concluyó ignorándolo-. Pero ya verás que Lavi sale de esta. Además, creo que a él también le parece... interesante.

-Pero...- Allen suspiró y cogió su mano- Lenalee, a Lavi...

-Sí, sé cómo... cómo lleva sus relaciones. Está bien, Kanda tampoco es... Ya sabes. Pero no se interesa mucho por la gente, y a mí me gusta... Prefiero... Me gustaría que se llevaran bien. Es que odia tanto hacer amigos, y de verdad que es bueno, no me parece bien que se esfuerce por estar solo.

-A mí no...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Ni idea, pero ha venido de la cocina.

-Oh, Dios...

-Vamos.

-Sí.

-¿Se puede?- sólo obtuvo por respuesta una mirada fulminante y un gruñido, así que decidió tomárselos como un sí-Gracias- se apoyó en los muebles de cocina hasta situarse frente al japonés, que estaba casi sentado sobre la mesa-. Bueno, ¿me dejarás decir dos palabras sin pegarme?

-Una.

-Vaya, entonces tendré que elegir bien... Veamos... No se me ocurre nada de menos de dos, estoy bloqueado...- Kanda alzó una ceja, así que dejó de bromear- Está bien, está bien: perdón. ¿Qué te parece esa?

-No está mal.

-¿Me he ganado unas pocas más?

-Cinco- replicó sin descruzar los brazos.

-Hummm...- barajó seriamente la posibilidad de decirle algo como "me encantaría follarte esta noche" o "espero no dormir solo hoy" o "quédate para que disfrutemos juntos", pero las descartó por demasiado directas, sabiendo que no funcionarían con él. Si quería seducirlo tendría que ser más sutil- ¿No volveré a investigarte jamás?

El japonés sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa ante el gesto absurdamente infantil y dubitativo de Lavi, y se reprochó para sus adentros el no poder contenerla, sabiendo que eso significaba que no era tan inmune a sus encantos como le habría gustado.

-Veo que has pillado el mensaje.

-Fue cuestión de vida o muerte... ¿Estoy perdonado?

-No.

-¿Por qué? Ha sido una disculpa en toda regla- se quejó el pelirrojo poniendo morritos a pesar del brillo divertido de su pícaro ojo verde.

-Tsk. Ni que una disculpa fuera suficiente.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Por si no fuera suficiente con tener un físico imponente, sabía enfurruñarse de una manera que resultaba al menos tierna. A la mierda la sutileza. La vida era para los jugadores, y él sabía jugárselo todo a un caballo.

-Vaya, ¿necesitas más?- se adelantó a toda velocidad, apoyando las manos en la mesa, una a cada lado de Kanda, y se deleitó en la confusión y la furia de sus ojos penetrantes- Veo que sí.

-N...

La protesta murió antes de nacer cuando la boca de Lavi invadió la suya sin permiso. El beso fue tan experimentado y bien dado que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por él, disfrutando del calor de unos labios ajenos contra los suyos, algo que ya hacía tiempo que no probaba, y los del pelirrojo sabían a lugares exóticos y travesuras infantiles, además de a otra cosa que no sabía identificar pero que le resultaba lo bastante agradable como para no plantearse si seguía necesitando oxígeno para seguir con vida. Una mano buscó su cintura y se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, trazando su cadera derecha con atención de artista, recreándose en su forma como si se tratara de la parte fundamental de un cuadro. La delicada caricia atravesó su fachada de frialdad certera como una piedra: lo empujó con firmeza haciéndolo caer contra el mueble de cocina, donde unos cuantos platos puestos a secar se derrumbaron con un gran estrépito que no sirvió para detenerlo.

Si había algo que Lavi no se había esperado era ese repentino arranque de pasión. No era que se hubiera hecho a la idea de que el japonés sería un amante sumiso y dulce, pero desde luego no había imaginado jamás que fuera a lanzarlo contra su propia vajilla y hacerse con el control de esa manera tan brusca como inesperada, obligándolo a someterse a sus pequeños dientes blancos y su firme lengua rosada que tomaba sin previo aviso los rincones más ocultos, dejando a su paso un rastro mezcla de pasta y fiereza que resultaba simple y encantador. Y por debajo podía notar la leve esencia del sexo abriéndose paso entre los dos mientras la sangre se bombeaba cada vez más rápido por sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones se aceleraban.

-¡Oh!

La exclamación hizo que Kanda se separara tan bruscamente como se había acercado, dirigiendo su mirada fulminante hacia la puerta en un intento por identificar al culpable de la inoportuna interrupción. Lavi se limitó a sonreírles, completamente satisfecho con lo que había conseguido.

-Perdón- se apresuró a decir Lenalee, tirando de Allen para que volvieran a salir-. No queríamos interrumpir, seguid a lo vuestro...

-No- masculló el japonés, molesto-. No hay nada que interrumpir. Y tú- se volvió hacia el pelirrojo-. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Y no estás perdonado, imbécil.

Salió con la coleta ondeando tras él, tan orgulloso y regio como siempre.

-Todo un purasangre, sí señor- murmuró el fotógrafo para sí mismo antes de sentarse e invitarlos a pasar-. No os quedéis en la puerta.

-Lavi... Estás lleno de maquillaje.

-Vaya- se restregó la cara y la sacó con una mezcla de blancos y morados-. En fin, consecuencias del juego.

-¿Juego?

-Sí, he apostado por un caballo, y parece que le he acertado a un ganador- respondió sonriéndole-. No te molesta, espero.

-¿Que lo hayas besado o que lo compares con un purasangre?- preguntó Lenalee aceptando la silla a su lado.

-Lo primero.

-Para nada. Todo lo contrario, estaba esperando a que lo hicieras.

Allen meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, nada seguro de los planes de su nueva novia. Empezaba a pensar que era más peligrosa de lo que le había parecido, al menos cuando pensaba demasiado.

-Je, pues me alegra haber estado a la altura, aunque ha hecho que se me fuera la olla por un momento... Si no llegáis a entrar me lo habría ti...

-Lavi, por favor- interrumpió el inglés con gesto de reproche-. No necesitamos detalles.

-OK, OK. ¿Creéis que está enfadado?- preguntó con tono reflexivo.

Lenalee se rió.

-Está furioso. Odia que le atraigas, pero ya ves, estaba claro desde el principio.

-Es que soy irresistible. Pero lo siento, respeto la propiedad ajena, así que no intentes nada conmigo, preciosa- le guiñó un ojo, y Allen se acercó por detrás a la silla de la chica, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Deja de hacer el gilipollas, por favor- pidió en un tono peligrosamente amable.

-Vale, vale. Volvamos a lo que me interesa.

-Cierto- la chica sonrió-. Mira, no te conozco mucho, pero dado que eres el mejor amigo de Allen... A pesar de que a él tampoco lo conozco demasiado, la situación es diferente... En fin, que creo que podemos considerarnos amigos, ¿estás de acuerdo, Lavi?

-Completamente. Aquí me tienes para lo que quieras, preciosa.

-Bien- sonrió-. Como somos amigos, hablaré en confianza- se inclinó hacia adelante como si fuera a contarle un secreto en un gesto tan adorable que ambos chicos sonrieron-. Lo tienes en el bote.

-Sí, esos platos me lo han contado- replicó señalando los trozos a sus espaldas.

Lenalee se rió. Le encantaba juntar parejitas, aunque fueran esporádicas.

-Han sido daños colaterales... Ahora está furioso, pero se le pasará. Aunque no creas que irá a buscarte. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

-¿No puedo ir ahora? Me muero por terminar lo que he empezado- hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la chica lo detuvo, poniéndose en pie en su lugar.

-No, no puedes. Ahora iré yo a calmarlo un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para que no te destroce alguna parte de la casa.

-Mmm... Creo que no me importaría que destrozara mi ca...

-¡Lavi!

-Allen, eres un completo mojigato. Pobre Lenalee, la que le ha caído encima.

-No soy mojigato, simplemente respeto ciertas...

-Lo que tú digas, mojigato.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un...!

Lenalee dejó de oír sus voces en seguida, ocupada en dirigirse hacia el jardín de atrás después de comprobar que no estaba en el de delante. Lo encontró andando de un lado a otro frente al enorme árbol, barajando la posibilidad de darle un par de puñetazos sólo para desahogarse un poco.

-¡Kanda!- se acercó corriendo a él.

-Hola.

-¿Te apetece hablar?

-No.

-Bien- se sentó a la sombra y lo esperó sonriente-. ¿Qué tal ha estado?

-Ya te he dicho que no me apetece.

-Vale, entonces hablaré yo- le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora-. Ha estado genial, porque Lavi es un chico guapísimo, simpático, muy atractivo y con mucha experiencia. Te ha gustado, porque no sueles estrellar a la gente contra sus muebles en un arrebato de pasión desbocada, y estás insultándome por decirte todo esto y por haberme puesto entre este pobre árbol y tú impidiendo que le estamparas tus nudillos unas cuantas veces, ¿qué tal?

-Tsk.

-Vaya, un pleno. He mejorado con los años, de pequeña no solía acertar tanto...

-Niñata- masculló dejándose caer a su lado-. No te metas en esto.

-¿Por qué?- hinchó los carrillos- Ya no soy una niña. Sé de esto tanto como tú. Por cierto, estoy saliendo con Allen. Oficialmente.

-Es un idiota.

-No de tu talla, ¿me quieres explicar qué tiene de malo besar a un fabuloso especimen masculino?

-No se mezclan trabajo y relaciones.

-No seas hipócrita, llevas años trabajando conmigo.

-Eso es distinto- replicó tranquilamente.

-Claro que no lo es. Además, ya te ha fotografiado. No trabajáis juntos.

-Sigue siendo un idiota.

-No te estoy diciendo que te cases, sólo que... que te diviertas un poco.

Kanda frunció el ceño, disgustado. Lenalee no debería estarle hablando de tener sexo por diversión. Joder, que era una cría... de veintitantos años y con lencería fina. Mierda de tiempo, qué rápido pasaba.

-Yo no hago esas cosas.

La chica suspiró, preguntándose si pensaba que era tonta.

-A mí no me vengas con esas. Que no te diga nada porque te quiero y respeto tu intimidad no significa que esté ciega o sorda. Sé perfectamente que sí lo haces, aunque sea muy de vez en cuando. Así que deja de proteger mi pureza o lo que sea que estés intentando, deja de comportarte como un bloque de hielo y disfruta de ese chico.

Se removió incómodo.

-Ya veré- concedió al fin, decidiendo que se lo pensaría aunque sólo fuera para que lo dejara en paz. Lenalee apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla que se apresuró a limpiarse farfullando maldiciones.

-¡Eso por estúpido!- exclamó sabiendo que acababa de ganar: Kanda era incapaz de faltar a su palabra. Si de algo estaba segura a pesar de no conocer demasiado al pelirrojo era de que no lo dejaría pensar demasiado.


	8. Cámara oscura

_Hi!!!  
_

_Bufff, me dejé el portátil/notebook/como-lo-llaméis-cada-una en Salamanca, en la resi, y menos mal que se conectó mi primita, que me lo había pedido y lo tenía XD Bueno, la verdad es que durante esta semana he seguido sin mucho tiempo, creo que el día que más dormí fueron cuatro horas... Así que este capi tampoco me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo mucho, sólo un vistazo por encima que le eché ayer... Pero vamos, la que se sienta amable y quiera señalar errores para que los corrija y las siguientes en leer no los vean, yo encantada (y agradecida, kukukuku que es muy triste que alguien de traducción escriba mal XD)._

_A lo mejor esta semana, como estoy en casa y sin clases y esas cosas, subo dos capis kukukuku Hoy he terminado de escribir el 9, que es un poco de relleno después de tantas "emociones" (en el 10 todo **sustancia**__, ¡lo prometo!), y además he escrito una cosa que no sé exactamente en qué capi la meteré, pero se me ocurrió y no podía seguir viviendo sin escribirla jajaja Además me ha salido rara, como muy tierna XD Creo que os gustará, al menos yo la he releído y me he quedado encantadísima, como pensando "¡OH DIOS, HE APRENDIDO A ESCRIBIR COSAS DULCES DE VERDAD!". _

_Bueno, eso, dejo de daros la lata... De momento, sólo os pongo la def de hoy (empiezo a imaginarme esto como un corto infantil de estos ridículos que ponen a veces en los canales infantiles para enseñarles cosas a los enanos):_

**Cámara oscura: **_Es el origen de las actuales cámaras. En su forma más simple consiste en una habitación oscura con un pequeño orificio en la pared, los rayos de luz que atraviesan este orificio proyectan sobre la pared opuesta una imagen invertida de la escena exterior. La primera referencia viene de Aristóteles, en el siglo IV a.C., y se empleó posteriormente como ayuda en el dibujo. En el siglo XVI se le añadió una lente biconvexa. Quien primero trató de introducir un material sensible a la luz fue Thomas Wedgwood, hijo del alfarero Josiah, en torno a 1.800. Quien realmente lo logró fue Nicéphore Niépce, que obtuvo una imagen permanente en 1.826._

_Y hasta aquí las que no tengan review anónima, que ya sois casi todas :D Kss, y espero que os guste el cap y sigáis dejándome esas reviews tan lindas! (y las que no dejáis que os animéis, que al menos a mí me hace mucha ilusión plantar mis teorías e ideas respecto a un fic en una review y ver si he acertado cuando me responden kukuku) Creo que nunca lo dije, pero si en algún cap me salto una review "anónima" decídmelo, eh, que es por despiste, no a propósito. Es que en este capi casi me salto al de Orquídea, porque la guardé con las "no anónimas" y si no llego a recordarla de memoria se me pasa XD  
_

_**Orquídea azul: **Sí que se envió la primera review jajaja Pero yo feliz, 2x1 kukukukukukuku La verdad es que a mí también se me hace adorable Yu a veces, aunque confieso que en estos capis todavía no he puesto nada que me parezca muy adorable oO Pero como dice una amiga mía, tenemos un sentido de lo mono muy retorcido XD Le apunto un tanto a la frase del purasangre jajajaja Y gracias por lo de que soy buena kukukuku (sonrojo here) POR CIERTO, QUIERO SABER CÓMO SE PONE EL CORAZONCITO! QUÉ ADORABLE! KYAAAAH! (controlando arrebato) Thx por tu review, y por el corazoncito cuando me lo digas en la de este cap! kukuku (ahora no me hagas quedar mal, eh, déjame review aunque sólo sea contándome lo del corazoncito! jajajaja) Kss!_

_**Niiku:** Pobre Lenalee, ¡no la odies! No es que yo le tenga un cariño delirante, pero no quiero que nadie la odie por interrumpir... Es una mala manía mía, en todo lo que escribo hay interrupciones xD Sí, un día de estos te sentirás "feliz y realizada", si lo escribo bien, claro... Y sobre lo de **seme/uke **(la negrita porque no sé si alguien más está interesada y no ha preguntado xD) la verdad es que tengo una idea muy particular al respecto... Aunque claro, en cierto sentido siempre tiene que quedarse alguien con los respectivos puestos, desde luego. Thx por la review! Kss! (PD: creo que la frase de purasangre empieza a ganarse un club de fans! jajaja)_

_Y ahora sí, Kss a las dos también y a las que se hayan puesto a leer las replies! (es que vosotras no sé, pero yo veo replies en un fic y TENGO que leerlas xD)

* * *

_

La tarde no se presentó particularmente interesante. Kanda permaneció en el jardín, dedicando la mayor parte del tiempo a meditar. Se lo veía tan concentrado que Lavi, espiándolo ocasionalmente por la ventana, hasta pudo imaginar que levitaba por momentos tras las tres primeras horas. Los demás ocuparon el inesperado descanso de diversas maneras: Lenalee organizó la siguiente semana a base de llamadas y correos electrónicos, Allen hizo lo propio con la del pelirrojo y después ambos se dedicaron a hablar, hacer manitas y besarse mientras el fotógrafo se encerraba en el desván con su portátil y se ponía a retocar las fotografías para poder revelarlas lo antes posible.

Examinó su trabajo con ojo crítico, pero ni así pudo encontrarle el más mínimo fallo. Las fotos de Olivia eran perfectas, contrastando todo el clasicismo gótico de su físico y los vestidos con el color marcadamente artificial de su pelo, y las expresiones violentamente sexuales de sus rasgos irresistibles conseguían mitigar el romanticismo etéreo de los trajes. Kanda estaba igual de estupendo: los trajes realzaban sus líneas masculinas pero delicadas, y su gesto siempre ligeramente malhumorado funcionaba bien. No había tenido que cambiar nada en la foto principal de la sesión, una en la que los dos modelos aparecían tumbados en la hierba, él con un traje granate, apoyado en sus codos y torciendo la cara, ella en lo que parecía un intento por besarlo, cerniéndose sobre él con un vestido lleno de gasas y encajes que parecía atraparlo. Ambas prendas parecían fundirse por su color idéntico, lo que transmitía una sensación encontrada en la que parecía que el hombre realmente no deseaba resistirse. Sí, desde luego era la mejor fotografía, aunque a él lo inquietaban más otras.

Cambió la iluminación, intensificándola un poco, y la piel pálida del japonés pareció adquirir una claridad casi brillante. Mierda, aun podía recordar cómo era la línea angulosa de su mandíbula, la energía que vibraba en sus dedos al llegar hacia las cumbres nevadas de sus pómulos. Se deshizo de su deseo sexual pasándose una mano por la cara y se concentró en lo importante: comprobar que todo estuviera ahí, en la foto, y no sólo en su mente.

-¿Lavi?

-Ah, hola- le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a Lenalee, que se acercó al rincón donde él estaba sentado y se instaló a su lado, apoyándose en su brazo con familiaridad para ver la fotografía. Era curiosa la confianza que había establecido con él, tan rápido-. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- rectificó maravillada-. En serio, nadie sabe aprovecharlo como tú. Los demás se limitan a captar lo que hay a simple vista, pero tú vas más allá. Puedo... Puedo verlo a él, al que yo conozco. Es increíble.

-Je, gracias- meneó la cabeza, pensativo, pero al final se decidió. A Lenalee podía enseñársela-. Creo que... deberías ver esta.

"Esta" eran en realidad dos fotografías montadas una junto a otra que había sacado en rápida sucesión. Había veces en las que una foto fallaba no por quedar insulsa, sino por todo lo contrario: captabas algo que habrías preferido no captar, o algo que sabes que es demasiado brutal o íntimo como para utilizar su resultado para algo más que para ser almacenado en el disco duro. Lenalee se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la exclamación, reconociendo al instante las emociones pintadas en la cara de su amigo.

-Lavi, no... Por favor, no...

-No voy a usarla en absoluto, no te preocupes.

-Gracias- musitó impactada. No había conseguido sorprenderlo con ese gesto desde hacía años. Con el tiempo, Kanda había conseguido controlar su rostro de tal manera que incluso a ella se le hacía difícil captar según qué expresiones en su cara. Y ese vacío desgarrador que se pintaba justo antes de una explosión apenas si había conseguido verlo en dos ocasiones, ninguna de las cuales le gustaba mucho recordar. Para ella Kanda siempre había sido indestructible, fuerte y dispuesto a protegerla, y le había hecho más daño del que había parecido a simple vista verlo venirse abajo. La primera vez había llorado justo después de poner esa cara; la segunda se había encerrado en su habitación durante dos días sin que ningún adulto ni ninguna de sus dulces súplicas lograran sacarlo de allí. Había tardado años en comprender el alcance del primer estallido, provocado por una conversación con Tiedoll antes de ser adoptado, y se había compadecido del otro, provocado por ver cómo un chico la besaba a ella contra una pared. De hecho había arremetido contra el muchacho de tal manera que a punto había estado de mandarlo al hospital, pero Lenalee había conseguido controlarlo, sin pensar ni por un momento que fueran celos: más bien algún mal recuerdo que no quería ni siquiera plantearse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Es sólo...- pasó los ojos a la siguiente, donde la cara tenía pintada una ira tan primaria como peligrosa. Era la que había tomado justo antes de que se abalanzara sobre él dispuesto a estrangularlo- Lavi- suspiró y se preparó para ponerse seria-. Yo... Créeme, no es lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo. Comprendo que tengas curiosidad por su pasado o que necesites conocerlo para tu trabajo, pero por favor, no lo utilices. Además, hay... hay ciertas cosas que no están en los informes- y que ella no debería saber, pero la tentación de permanecer tras la puerta mientras Tiedoll lo sonsacaba había demasiado fuerte-. Yo tampoco debería conocerlas, y él nunca ha querido contármelas, pero...- se estremeció, y el pelirrojo pasó un brazo por sus hombros para confortarla.

-Ey... No me lo digas si no quieres.

-Imagínatelo. No hay muchas cosas que puedan ser más horribles que lo que recogen los papeles, ¿no crees? Él nunca me ha contado nada. Todo lo que sé de su pasado lo sé porque yo misma recolecté información y pregunté a su padre adoptivo, pensando que tenía derecho a saber, o por espiar conversaciones en las que no tenía nada que ver.

El pelirrojo reflexionó durante un par de minutos mientras la mecía lentamente para evitar que se echara a llorar. Abusos físicos, secuelas psicológicas que hablaban de un trato no demasiado bueno, desnutrición, ¿acaso podía hacérsele algo más a un niño? Incluso habían encontrado en su sangre rastros de alcohol, que probablemente había tomado para engañar al hambre. Llevaba quién sabe cuánto tiempo merodeando en la calle cuando lo recogieron, y manifestaba un claro rechazo a cualquier tipo de contacto con los adultos que intentaban... tocarlo...

-Joder- masculló despeinándose mientras procesaba su teoría-. Abuso sexual. Mierda- dio un puñetazo al suelo-. ¿Es eso?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Para cuando lo encontraron no había secuelas físicas, y las psicológicas podían derivarse perfectamente de todo lo demás... Pero yo lo oí cuando su padre adoptivo se lo sonsacó... Él lo dijo, que su padre... Bueno, ya sabes. Y a veces con otros hombres, con amigos que también... que les gustaban los niños... Yo era muy pequeña cuando oí esa conversación y apenas la entendí, pero me impactó tanto que lloré de todas maneras. Él tampoco podía comprenderlo del todo o recordarlo a la perfección, apenas tenía cinco años cuando se fue, pero...

-Pero no se olvida del todo. No es agradable- una cosa eran los golpes y el vivir en la calle, lo que él mismo había presenciado, y otra distinta la humillación y la desesperación de verse invadido a la fuerza.

-¿Lenalee?- la voz de Allen los sobresaltó, y ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando entró y los vio tan juntos, pero al chico no pareció molestarle- Ah, sigues aquí- sonrió yendo hacia ellos y se agachó apoyándose en ambos- ¿Mirabais las fotos?

-Sí- el pelirrojo se había apresurado a pasar a la siguiente-. Han salido muy bien, la verdad.

-Como siempre. Bueno, ¿cenamos?

-Claro- el fotógrafo cerró su portátil y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a Lenalee-. Ve a buscar a nuestra diva.

-Espero que se muestre razonable- musitó Allen, no muy convencido.

-No os preocupéis, lo traeré aunque sea arrastrándolo por la coleta.

Ninguno la acompañó en su risa, porque sonó a que verdaderamente sería capaz de hacer tal cosa si el japonés no se comportaba.

* * *

No lo interrumpió, sino que esperó a que él mismo dejara de meditar. Le tomó apenas unos segundos sacudir ligeramente los hombros y gruñir un "¿Qué?", percibiendo su presencia.

-Es hora de cenar.

-Está bien.

No tenía hambre, pero eso no significaba que fuera a concederse la posibilidad de saltarse la rutina. Se demoró unos minutos más en reacomodar sus músculos y salir despacio de su estado de concentración antes de levantarse para seguirla hacia la cocina.

-He visto las fotos. Son geniales.

-Hm.

-Deberías echarles un vistazo.

-No es necesario.

-No, pero estaría bien- no siguió con el tema después de entrar en la casa, pero apretó su brazo dirigiéndole una mirada muy elocuente-. Compórtate al menos.

-Tsk- se deshizo de su agarre para entrar solo, justo detrás de ella, y se limitó a hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza cuando los otros dos lo saludaron amablemente. Se sentó junto a Allen y frente a la silla que ocuparía Lenalee, que había dirigido la colocación de la mesa con destreza, asegurándose de evitar cuantas miradas tensas fuera posible.

-Esto huele genial- admiró la chica mientras colocaba la fuente de espaguetis a la boloñesa en el centro.

-Gracias- respondió Allen-. La verdad es que no se me dan nada mal las salsas...

-Aunque sólo sea por la práctica, deberías cocinar estupendamente. Con lo que zampas tienes que hacer comidas para quince todos los días...- bromeó el pelirrojo, haciendo reír a la pareja.

-Qué cruel.

-Ya te digo, me odia...

Bromearon durante un rato, pero al final el silencio del japonés se les impuso, creando un ambiente ligeramente incómodo fomentado por el hecho de que Lavi no dejaba de clavar su ojo visible en el modelo con una concentración que resultaba molesta incluso para los otros dos. Aunque su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, Allen sabía muy bien que estaba pensando a toda máquina, y era más que perceptible la irritación de Kanda al verse tan atentamente vigilado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada vez era más brusco moviéndose, y finalmente apoyó el vaso de agua con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de resquebrajarlo. Alarmada, Lenalee le dio una patada al pelirrojo, que apartó la vista y se concentró en su copa de vino, apresurándose a ofrecerle más a Lenalee, que denegó afirmando que era demasiado bueno como para tomar más de una.

-Prefiero levantarme andando- anunció sonriente.

-Pues yo sé de alguien que preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-¡Lavi!- Allen frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? Si es cierto.

-Para nada.

-Venga, no os peleéis por mí. Eso no hará que me tome otra copa.

-Pues yo sí me la tomaré- anunció Lavi, terminándose la suya y sirviendo otra. Allen suspiró, resignado.

-Anda, no te pases.

-No me paso, son sólo dos...

-Lavi, que nos conocemos...

Mientras los dos amigos seguían con su toma y daca, la chica le guiñó un ojo a Kanda, que la miró y hasta pareció a punto de dirigirle un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Tú no quieres?- preguntó de repente el fotógrafo, tendiéndole la botella.

-No.

-Vaya, qué pena. Si aun me la voy a tener que terminar yo sólo...

-No hace falta, puedes guardarla para mañana- respondió Allen.

-Tsk. Mañana no tenemos por qué comer aquí.

Los tres miraron al japonés con cierta sorpresa, pero él se limitó a seguir comiendo tan tranquilo. De pronto cayeron en la cuenta de que tenía razón: ya no había ningún motivo para seguir en la casa, pero realmente ninguno había pensado en irse.

-No...- concedió Lenalee al fin.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos unos días más- anunció Lavi-. No tenemos nada programado hasta el lunes, así que si queréis quedaros a descansar y conocer la zona no tengo ningún problema.

-Cierto, si no estáis ocupados no hay necesidad de que os vayáis a un hotel ni nada por el estilo.

-Vaya, sería estupendo- contestó Lenalee, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia su amigo, esperando a que él decidiera.

-Tampoco hay necesidad de quedarnos aquí.

-Bueno, ya lo decidiremos, ¿no es cierto?- interrumpió intentando mantener la calma y romper la tensión- No hay ningún apuro, supongo.

-En absoluto. Puedes intentar convencerlo todo el tiempo que quieras- intervino Lavi con cierto tono mordaz, aunque su sonrisa seguía intacta y divertida.

Kanda se movió tan rápido que ninguno acertó a reaccionar, y levantando a Lavi por el cuello de su holgada camiseta lo acercó hasta que sus caras quedaron prácticamente juntas.

-Me tienes harto- masculló, escuchando de fondo las exclamaciones de Lenalee.

-¿Por qué? ¿Soy demasiado feliz?

-Tsk- lo zarandeó levemente- Demasiado hipócrita e imbécil, dirás- lo lanzó contra la silla y salió de la cocina a paso rápido.

-¡Kanda!- Lenalee lo llamó, pero al ver que la ignoraba se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, que se masajeaba la espalda donde se había golpeado con el respaldo- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- se levantó y se bebió lo que le quedaba de la segunda copa-. Voy a buscarlo.

-Lavi, no creo que...- empezó Allen, pero fue interrumpido.

-Me importa una mierda.

-Pero...- Lenalee lo sujetó en un intento por frenarlo, aunque supo desde el principio que no lo conseguiría. Lo soltó con un suspiro- Al menos no os matéis. Intenta no estropearle la cara, porque la necesitará la semana que viene.

-Gracias- sonrió y salió él también, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Esto va a acabar muy...

-Sh, calla- Lenalee le dio un suave golpe en la mano-, que si hablas no escucharemos.

El chico volvió a suspirar y siguió comiendo, sin comprender del todo por qué su novia quería escuchar cómo dos de sus amigos se partían la cara.

* * *

No se entretuvo en llamar a la puerta, sino que se limitó a adentrarse en la habitación muy decidido y plantarse ante el modelo cuando este detuvo su frenético paseo de un lado a otro de la habitación frente a él.

-¿Qué?- espetó el japonés.

-Eso digo yo, ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

-Tsk. Nada.

-Ya te he pedido perdón por lo de investigarte. No hace falta que sigas comportándote así.

-Me comporto como me da la gana.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

Los ojos azules mostraban una fría seguridad que lo estaba sacando de quicio, y la postura egoísta del japonés no contribuía precisamente a aplacarlo.

-Así que según tú cada uno tiene que actuar como le da la gana.

-Sí.

-Y hacer lo que le apetece, sin más, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Tsk- le dio la espalda, ocultándole su rostro-. Así es.

Y encima era un jodido terco incapaz de reconocer cuándo se equivocaba y llevaba las cosas demasiado lejos. Joder.

-Una filosofía muy cómoda. Me gusta bastante.

-Gracias- ironizó cruzándose de brazos.

-Quizás incluso la aplique- dio un paso adelante, haciéndolo estremecerse. No lo había tocado, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera sentirlo-. A lo mejor así me respetas un poco.

-No- no estaba seguro de que no le hubiera temblado la voz, y eso lo hizo frustrarse y enfadarse aun más.

-Pero al menos no me lo reprocharías, ¿no? Después de todo sólo estaría dándote la razón- sí, lo había puesto nervioso, eso desde luego. Su propia voz había bajado unos cuantos tonos, y sonaba mucho más ronca; aunque no hubiera sido esa su intención, la proximidad lo había excitado. El japonés no contestó ni se movió. Lavi levantó una mano hacia su espalda, rozando un par de vértebras-. No estaría nada mal- añadió en un susurro.

Kanda se giró bruscamente, enfrentándolo, pero el pelirrojo atravesó la fachada de fría furia y confianza como si no estuviera, captando el miedo que yacía debajo. Se despeinó, inquieto, y se sentó en la cama farfullando maldiciones. El modelo se quedó mirándolo, esperando en tensión, y Lavi se sintió bastante culpable por lo que acababa de hacer, consciente de que lo había puesto a la defensiva usando algo que ni siquiera debería saber. Levantó la mirada y el otro adoptó una expresión de cautela.

-Joder...- masculló antes de esbozar una repentina sonrisa menos exuberante que la habitual- Lo siento. Me he pasado.

-Tsk- se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación, intentando ocultar el alivio.

-Aunque sigo pensando que me debes una disculpa.

-No.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un amargado?

-Sí.

-Pues tenían toda la razón.

-No.

Lavi se rió.

-Osea, que no vas a disculparte.

-No.

-Ni a prometer que no vas a matarme ni nada por el estilo.

-No.

-Ajá- se levantó y volvió a acercarse, si bien de una manera mucho más gentil y ligera que antes. Esta vez la tensión que notó en el japonés no tuvo nada que ver con el latente miedo de antes-. Y supongo que me pegarías si doy un paso más...

-Sí.

-Seguro que no vale la pena hacerlo- en lugar de aproximarse apoyó una mano en su cadera-. Desde aquí tampoco está nada mal.

-Tsk- no le apartó la mano, demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer su inquietud. El fotógrafo empezó a acariciarlo despacio de una manera tan sutil y deliberada que tardó en darse cuenta, y para cuando iba a apartarlo con su habitual brusquedad se acercó y lo abrazó, obligándolo a apoyarse contra él.

-Quizás sea mejor arriesgarme después de todo.

No le dio más excusas ni explicaciones; se limitó a abalanzarse sobre su boca y devorarla con esa maestría fruto de la práctica, si bien esta vez fue más personalizada que la anterior, más lenta y deliberada, como si ya hubiera descubierto qué era lo que le gustaba. Pero tampoco él se comportó como en la cocina, dejándose arrastrar. Podía perder el control una vez; dos, nunca. Fue consciente de cada movimiento de su lengua al devolver el beso y luchar por controlarlo, y sus manos se colaron en los bolsillos de los vaqueros del pelirrojo, terminando de juntar sus cuerpos. Lavi ahogó un gemido ante semejante jugada, y apoyó un brazo junto a la cabeza del japonés, profundizando aun más el contacto sin que el otro pareciera desear frenarlo. Sin embargo, cuando sus manos desabrocharon el botón de los pantalones, Kanda lo empujó con firmeza, separándolo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó jadeando.

-Aquí no- replicó el modelo.

-Vamos, ¿qué importa?- le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, persuasivo- Te quiero ahora.

-Tsk- no pensaba decir que a él también le apetecía. Eso nunca-. No.

-Joder...- se esforzó por mantener la calma, y aunque ni lo soltó ni alejó su cuerpo sí que bajó la cara unos segundos para calmarse- ¿Por qué no?- Kanda no contestó. Se limitó a mirar hacia la puerta, y el fotógrafo soltó una especie de risa de frustración- Vamos, no van a abrirla... Te aseguro que sabrán qué está pasando aquí dentro- recorrió los labios entreabiertos con la lengua, deseando que le siguiera el juego-. No entrarán...

-He dicho que no- insistió a pesar de haberle devuelto el beso. Tenía un leve tono rosado en las mejillas por el acaloramiento, la coleta medio deshecha y los ojos oscurecidos, pero no parecía estar a punto de cambiar de opinión. Lavi suspiró y rozó sus labios contra los de él por última vez antes de alejarse y dejarse caer en la cama, apoyando la cara en las manos para controlarse.

-Está bien, como quieras.

-Gracias- replicó antes de cerrar los ojos sin apartarse de la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo por ralentizar su respiración.

-¿Chicos?- la voz de Lenalee los hizo lanzarse unas miradas cercanas al horror.

-¿Qué?- masculló Kanda al fin, deseando que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no entrara.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- replicó el pelirrojo, haciéndose con una de las almohadas pequeñas y apoyándola en sus piernas, sólo por si acaso. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y entonces la chica volvió a hablar, con un tono más dubitativo.

-Eh... ¿Debería entrar?

-NO- replicaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah... Vale...- oyeron el rumor de un comentario por detrás- Sí, todo bien, vamos al salón, Allen.

Kanda le lanzó una mirada de triunfo al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

-Vale, vale- el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza, más tranquilo-. Son un poco más entrometidos de lo que pensaba.

-Tsk.

-Pero ahora ya no volverán...

-No.

-Venga...- se levantó con toda la intención de retomarlo donde lo había dejado.

-No.

-No seas así...- le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

-No...

-Si te apetece tanto como a... ¡AH!- se llevó las manos a la entrepierna mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y al alzar la cara se topó de frente con los fríos ojos azules.

-Tsk. Idiota.

-C... capullo...

El gesto ceño fruncido se tornó en una sonrisa prepotente de lo más molesta y atractiva antes de que el japonés saliera de la habitación, dejándolo atrás sin ninguna pena.

* * *

Para cuando entró en el salón ya se había rehecho la coleta y recolocado la ropa, y su rostro había recuperado la habitual impasividad. Se sentó en el sofá, junto a Lenalee, ignorando el brazo que Allen tenía por encima del hombro de la chica.

-¿Lo habéis resuelto?- preguntó Lenalee con una sonrisa, bajando el volumen de la televisión.

-Sí.

-¿Y Lavi?- interrogó el chico, más desconfiado.

-Ahora viene.

Tardó unos minutos más en aparecer, y cuando lo hizo le dirigió una mirada algo rencorosa antes de acomodarse en uno de los butacones.

-¿Qué peli es?

-_Al diablo con el diablo._

-Vaya, qué apropiada, ¿no?

Kanda bufó levemente sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, a pesar de que la película no parecía prometer mucho.

-¿Por qué?- Lenalee adoptó un gesto perspicaz.

-No, por nada. Como es una comedia y eso- respondió el pelirrojo con una inocente sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato tranquilo viendo la película, Lenalee empezó a dar cabezadas, y cuando acabó cayéndose sobre Allen se despertó bruscamente y se excusó, diciendo que mejor que se fuera a dormir antes de que alguien tuviera que llevarla a rastras. Kanda la siguió sin plantearse ni por un momento el acostarse más tarde que ella, poco interesado por el final de la comedia, así que Allen y Lavi se quedaron solos. La película terminó un rato después de que dejaran de escucharse ruidos en la habitación de los dos amigos, y el inglés miró expectante al pelirrojo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- replicó haciéndose el despistado.

-Te ha rechazado.

-Eh, no- negó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Te ha rechazado!- se burló otra vez.

-¡Que no!- le lanzó una revista de fotografía que tenía al lado y se rió- Simplemente no le parecía el momento.

-Vamos, que te ha rechazado temporalmente.

-Vale, eso sí- se hundió en el sillón con aire reflexivo-. Deberías haberte llevado a Lenalee a alguna parte.

-Da gracias de que pude mantenerla lejos de la puerta- suspiró su amigo.

-Llévatela mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Que te la lleves. No os quiero aquí.

-¿Me estás echando?

-Por una buena causa... Venga, sólo unas horas.

-Buf... Llévatelo tú a él...

-¡Sí, hombre, que la casa es mía!

-Qué morro tienes. Además, aun no han dicho si se quedarían.

-No será capaz de irse- Allen le lanzó una mirada irónica-. Nah, no se irá.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí- suspiró-. No.

-Je, ya decía yo.

-No te alegres tanto, que si se va se lleva a Lenalee.

-Tampoco es como si no fuéramos a volver a verlos...

-¿Entonces no te la llevarás si se quedan?

-No sé, es que...

-Venga, no me irás a decir que no quieres estar a solas con la linda Lenalee...- se pasó al sofá y se fue arrimando a Allen- Acariciar esas piernas largas... Meter las manos en ese pelo corto y suavecito... La nariz en esos pechos pequeñitos... Y meterle la lengua hasta...

-¡L-lavi!- lo cortó aturullado. Claro que quería, pero después de verla sentada en _su_ cama, justo en la casa, quería que fuera ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Te he convencido?

Aunque entre cumplir una fantasía pasajera y aguantar a Lavi...

-Está bien...

-¡Sí!- se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo y despeinándolo con un puño- Ya sabía yo que podía contar contigo.

-Darme la lata hasta convencerme, querrás decir.

-Viene a ser lo mismo...

-No- se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, y el pelirrojo se rió.

-Anda, vayámonos a dormir.

-Ya, claro, cuando te conviene en seguida "vamos a dormir"...

-Venga, venga, ¿siempre tengo que tener la culpa de todo?

-Pues claro que sí.

-Ay, qué duro eres conmigo...


	9. Baño de paro

_Hi!_

_Pues aquí os dejo otro capi, el de relleno como digo yo, porque menos la primera parte... Espero que os guste, no tengo mucho que decir! Sólo la def y poco más XD (me encanta elegir los títulos... Tengo un glosario de fotografía y empiezo a hacer click al azar hasta que encuentro una palabra o definición que me gusta cómo queda, así cuando llega el momento de poner la definición XD)_

_**Baño de paro: **Solución que tiene por finalidad detener el revelado neutralizando el baño revelador. Esto aumenta la precisión del revelado y evita la contaminación del fijador. Habitualmente ácido acético al 2 %_

_Por cierto, me gustaría hacer una mini-encuesta... ¿Os gustaría que incluyera algún lemmon de Allen y Lenalee? Porque no pensaba hacerlo, la verdad, pero si a alguna le gusta tampoco me importa XD  
_

_Kss!!!  
_

_Y review anónima tengo una! La de Niiku-chan!_

**_Niiku: _**_Creo que opinar sobre la vergüenza de Lavi a estas alturas está de más, ya todos sabemos que no tiene XD Lavi se llevó lo que se merecía, que un no es un no, joer, qué pesado! Bien por Yu que sabe dejar las cosas claras como toda una mujer! (LOL?) Sí que es un poco tira y afloja, pero aflojarán, al menos en parte... Un poco ya han aflojado... Déjalos ir a su ritmo, ten en cuenta que son chicos acostumbrados a las relaciones esporádicas, no puedo sacarme el amor de la manga! Y nada, te dejo con el cap, que si se te van los normales como agua este se te va a ir como aire jajaja Thx por la review y kss para ti sola!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

El vibrador del móvil lo despertó a él en lugar de a Lenalee, y miró el número para comprobar quién llamaba: de Hugo Boss. Genial. Bufó y se levantó, decidiendo que podía ocuparse sin despertar a Lenalee.

-Hola- saludó con voz ronca.

-Eh... Buenos días, ¿la señorita Lee?

-Está durmiendo, pero puede hablarlo conmigo. Soy Kanda- replicó aburrido.

-Ah, ahora le paso con mi jefe, señor...- la voz femenina se volvió notablemente más acariciadora al mencionar él su nombre, y se vio sustituida poco después por la de un hombre de mediana edad.

-¿Kanda?

-Sí.

-Soy Smith, de la campaña de _Pure Savage_, la nueva colonia de la firma. Al equipo le gustaría saber si podría adelantarse la sesión de fotos... Ha habido algunos ajustes en la campaña y sería estupendo dejar las fotos preparadas para mañana mismo...

El japonés miró el reloj, calculando qué hora sería en América: las doce de la noche.

-Estoy en Europa- masculló.

-Sí, y le ruego que perdone esta hora tan intempestiva, pero era lo más pronto que podíamos avisarle... La decisión se ha tomado esta tarde y no nos parecía adecuado llamar antes, pero tampoco podíamos dejar pasar más tiempo... Aunque llegara por la noche no supondría ningún problema, es un trabajo de estudio.

Qué desconsiderado. Además, no tenía ganas de irse, al menos de momento. Pero un trabajo era un trabajo, y él ya lo había aceptado.

-Que me espere un coche en el aeropuerto, saldré en alguno de los vuelos de la mañana.

-Muy bien, señor. Gracias- la voz sonó aliviada. No se sorprendió: la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo eran unos imbéciles sin ningún respeto por el deber.

Llamó un taxi y después volvió a entrar en la habitación, apresurándose a guardar un par de cosas en la maleta antes de salir sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¡Se ha ido!

Lenalee irrumpió en la habitación de los chicos sin cortarse ni un pelo, despertándolos bruscamente. Allen la miró confundido y Lavi se paso la enredada sábana por encima de una pierna en un vano intento por taparse un poco al que renunció en cuanto se dio cuenta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el inglés.

-¡Kanda!

-¿QUÉ?- Lavi sacudió la cabeza, más espabilado- ¿Cómo que se ha ido?

-¡Sí! No está, y se ha llevado la maleta.

-Pero si son las ocho de la mañana...

-Ya, pues se ha ido.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Y yo que sé! No me ha dejado ni una miserable nota, cuando lo pille lo...- la melodía del móvil la interrumpió y contestó sin pararse a mirar- Lenalee Lee- dijo en tono impaciente, pero de pronto se le cambió la expresión por una de enfado- ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así? ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Estaba preocupada!... Ah, claro, y sólo porque te llaman te crees que te puedes ir así sin más... A mí no me gruñas, que con eso no me vas a asustar, ¡no vuelvas a hacerme algo así!... Kanda, no puedes decirme en serio que te estás subiendo en un avión a Nueva York...

-¿QUÉ?

-Si la sesión estaba programada para la semana que viene, que cumplan... Ya, ya sé que has aceptado el trabajo, pero eso no significa que... Sí, ya lo sé, pero... Arg, haz lo que te dé la gana. Chau- cortó la comunicación- ¡Está saliendo para Nueva York porque han llamado a las siete de la mañana para decirle que preferían hacer las fotos hoy!

-Es idiota- sentenció Allen.

-Está loco- afirmó a la vez el pelirrojo.

-Yo diría que las dos cosas- se sentó en la cama de Allen con un resoplido-. De verdad, debería matarlo, no se puede imaginar el susto que me llevé cuando me levanté y no vi la maleta... Ay, Dios mío, un día me mata de un disgusto...

El chico se acercó un poco más y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa.

-Sí, supongo...- cerró los ojos, dejándose consolar por él, y el pelirrojo se levantó, malhumorado ante la escenita, pero sin manifestarlo.

-Yo me voy, que aquí sobro- comentó con su habitual sonrisa desenfadada. Los otros negaron tal cosa, pero no pudieron persuadirlo, así que salió de la habitación dejándolos muy acaramelados y seguro de que tardarían un buen rato en salir.

Su paseo sin rumbo fijo lo llevó al ático. Aunque era capaz de encontrarse tan a gusto en soleado jardín como en la más pequeña de las habitaciones, lo cierto era que, a diferencia de lo que la gente solía suponer, prefería los ambientes cerrados e íntimos, y esa buhardilla era lo que más se ajustaba a sus preferencias: llena de cosas, unas útiles y otras no, amontonadas en aparente caos, cada una con su propia pequeña historia, con una fina capa de polvo cubriéndolo casi todo y la luz que entraba a medias por la ventana desgastada por el clima. No se sentó, sino que deambuló por ahí, cambiando las cosas de sitio sin ton ni son, distraído y silencioso.

No lo entendía. Definitivamente no lo entendía. El día anterior había terminado por acceder a sus coqueteos, hasta le había demostrado cierta cooperación (a su estilo, claro), y ahora de pronto llamaba diciendo que estaba de camino a Nueva York. Pues de puta madre. Si se pensaba que iba a esperarlo o algo así estaba muy equivocado.

Dio una patada frustrada a una pequeña mesilla que había en un rincón, fastidiado porque esa última autoafirmación fuera mentira. Pues claro que iba a esperarlo, joder. Estaba completamente obsesionado por meterlo en su cama y averiguar qué escondía detrás de esa fachada fría. La primera vez, en la cocina, le había parecido que sería un amante apasionado y descontrolado, pero la última noche había descubierto que sabía del juego tanto como él, lo que no dejaba de hacer la perspectiva más interesante por el marcado contraste entre lo que podía ser, lo que quería ser y lo que realmente era.

No lo preocupaba ni extrañaba tanto interés por su parte. Solían darle esos arranques de preferencia cada tanto por uno u otro de los numerosos objetos de su atención, y era comprensible que, siendo él el más atractivo y talentoso de los modelos con los que había trabajado, despertara en él un favoritismo más intenso que los demás. Incluso el hecho de que se le resistiera era novedoso. Lo habían rechazado antes, pero nunca se había topado con una resistencia tan firme acompañada de un deseo sexual tan claro. Era como un trozo de metal duro y brillante que se negara a ceder a un imán, por pretencioso que fuera considerarse a sí mismo capaz de atraer todo aquello que entraba en su campo magnético.

Sería inútil intentar acostarse con cualquier otra persona mientras no estuviera con él. Se conocía lo suficiente como para admitir que, cuando se le metía alguien en la cabeza, nadie más llegaba a satisfacerlo del todo. Sería mejor averiguar cuáles eran sus próximos movimientos y ver si podía compatibilizarlos con sus planes, que tampoco eran excesivamente fijos. Ahora que acababa de hacer ese trabajo de moda, podía centrarse un poco en sus otras ocupaciones, que iban más o menos a su gusto. Claro que tenía que tener en cuenta el trabajo de Allen con el idiota de Jacob, pero después de todo siempre podía darle un descanso a su amigo y ocuparse él de sus propios asuntos. Mientras, podía aprovechar esos días para hacerle otra rápida visita al viejo, que sin duda lo echaría diciéndole que era demasiado pronto como para que quisiera volver a ver su cara. Sonrió como siempre al pensar en su abuelo, como se había acostumbrado a llamarlo a pesar de que había sido prácticamente un padre. Sí, podía dejarle la casa a Allen, que disfrutara con Lenalee al menos un día o dos hasta que Kanda volviera a necesitarla, y de paso él conseguía la información que quería. No estaba mal.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que notaba la falta. Fallaban un montón de pequeños detalles a su alrededor, y hasta sentía que se había olvidado algo, como si su mente se negara a aceptar que había sido un acto voluntario. Intentó sentirse cómodo en el amplio butacón de primera clase, pero estando un desconocido a su lado en lugar de Lenalee no era capaz.

-Vaya mierda- masculló en bajo, mirando enfurruñado por la ventanilla.

No se veía nada, porque el cielo estaba algo nublado, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Él nunca llevaba nada para entretenerse, porque solía dormir o escuchar el amable parloteo de su amiga, que en todo caso siempre acababa por sacar algún libro o revista que leer y comentarle hasta que lo único que quería era que se callara de una vez. Y además, tampoco estaba seguro de haberse vestido de acuerdo con la ocasión. Él no sabía nada de todas esas chorradas de moda, se limitaba a ponerse lo que ella decía sin planteárselo mucho más allá. Consideraba que era parte de su trabajo tener una cierta imagen, pero pensaba que era parte del de Lenalee mantenerla.

A falta de algo mejor que hacer, se estudió con ojo crítico. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con un estampado gris plata algo atrevido, unos tribales que acaparaban todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo. La había elegido porque recordaba cuánto la había elogiado Lenalee, aunque él la encontraba excesivamente recargada. Tampoco le molestaba, en realidad. No se había puesto vaqueros, sino unos pantalones beige bastante sencillos y muy cómodos, de corte recto y con pocos bolsillos, y unos zapatos sport del mismo color que la camisa completaban la parte básica del atuendo. Incluso se había recordado que tenía que llevar uno de esos estúpidos collares, así que había elegido uno de cuero negro trenzado sin ningún tipo de colgante, pensando que la camisa ya tendría que contar como eso que ella llamaba "un toque" y algún adjetivo que se le ocurriera en el momento. Llevaba también una chupa de cuero bastante liviana por si hacía algo más de frío en Nueva York. Por un momento había pensado en dejarse el pelo suelto, esperando que eso disimulara cualquier error que hubiera cometido, pero al final había descartado la opción y lo había recogido en una coleta baja bastante práctica para un viaje largo. Tampoco podía ir tan mal, dictaminó. A él le parecía que hasta iba bien. Bueno, al que no le gustara siempre podía mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿S-señor?

Se volvió al oír una voz nerviosa y aguda a su lado, proveniente del pasillo, topándose con una jovencita de unos dieciséis años que sostenía una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin desfruncir el ceño.

-M-me preguntaba si... Me ha parecido...- cogió aire, armándose de valor- Usted es Yu Kanda, ¿no? El modelo.

-Sí- reconoció examinando la cara redondeada y avergonzada de la chiquilla.

-¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo?- preguntó muy rápido, tendiéndole el cuaderno.

-Tsk- se lo arrebató de la mano y estampó su firma.

-Me llamo Daniella- informó con tono suplicante.

Kanda le dedicó una mirada interrogativa, alzando una ceja, y al final comprendió que quería que le dedicara el autógrafo. Añadió un "Para Daniella" sobre su la rúbrica, dejando a la vista una letra angulosa y masculina, pequeña, pero de trazos firmes.

-Toma- le devolvió la libreta y el bolígrafo lleno de pequeñas piedras rojas, que supuso eran rubíes. La chica tenía todo el aspecto de alguien adinerado. Examinó el autógrafo con ilusión, y se le pintó una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor!- el hombre sentado junto a Kanda empezaba a incomodarse, porque intentaba dormir justo antes de la llegada de la muchacha, y le dirigió un gesto molesto que ella no pareció percibir- Sale muy guapo en la campaña de Unno- soltó una risita-. Mis amigas y yo lo tenemos en todas nuestras carpetas.

La idea lo avergonzó un poco. Cuando iba con Lenalee la gente no solía acercarse, o al menos no con ánimos de conversar. Se limitaban a mirarlos de cerca, a veces les hacían fotos, y después cuchicheaban emocionados. Pero nunca se paraban a intentar entablar conversación con ellos más allá de alguna felicitación mucho más formal que la que acababa de recibir. Y era bastante inquietante pensar que grupos de jovencitas de quince años forraban sus carpetas con fotos en las que él salía en calzoncillos y demás prendas interiores con implicaciones bastante sexuales en algunos casos sólo para mirarlo embobadas durante los cambios de clase y los recreos.

-Gracias- replicó aturdido tras pensar que debería haber supuesto que pasaban cosas así. Daniella pareció dudar antes de añadir algo más.

-La... La señorita Lee también es muy guapa- comentó al fin.

-Sí- admitió sin captar la segunda intención.

-Me gusta mucho su manera de vestir. Hasta elegí mi vestido de cumpleaños parecido a uno que le vi a ella en una revista, un Chanel muy bonito, rojo.

-Hm.

-¡Era precioso! Aunque a mí no me quedaba tan bien como a ella...- se contempló en actitud crítica, y él hizo lo mismo. No, ciertamente no podía quedarle igual a esa muchacha delgada y desgarbada que a la Lenalee de los últimos años, delicada y de buena figura. Claro que Lenalee también había sido así durante un tiempo.

-Crecerás- afirmó más exponiendo un hecho que intentando consolarla. Ella, no obstante, pareció tomárselo como una amabilidad por su parte.

-¡Eso espero! Muchas gracias, señor. Verá cuando le cuente a mis amigas que he estado con usted...- Kanda vio que metía la mano en el bolsillo, y se temió lo que venía a continuación- ¿Podría hacerle una foto? Sólo para que me creyeran...

-Tsk- se planteó decir que no, pero acabó suspirando con resignación para alegría de la chica, que tenía un brillo esperanzado en los ojos. Se levantó, disculpándose para que el señor lo dejara pasar, y se encaminó hacia el final de pasillo seguido por Daniella. Finalmente llamó la atención de una de las azafatas simplemente con acercarse, y le pidió (más bien le ordenó) que les hiciera la foto. Él se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, pero la muchacha se aferró a su brazo, satisfecha y con una sonrisa enorme, y después le dio las gracias otra vez antes de volver casi corriendo hacia la parte de delante, donde él supuso que estaría su asiento, un poco más allá del suyo. Aun tuvo que hacerse una foto con la azafata antes de poder volver a su sitio, ya bastante hasta las narices de tanta tontería. Se soltó el pelo y giró la cara, escondiéndose en la larga melena lo mejor que pudo, y apoyó la mejilla en la mano dispuesto a dormir aunque fuera sólo un rato para no volverse loco en las más de diez horas que le quedaban.

* * *

Lenalee suspiró cuando Lavi abandonó la habitación sin hacer ni caso a sus objeciones.

-En serio, no sé qué tienen esos dos en contra de escuchar a la gente.

-Ya ves- Allen paseó un dedo distraído por el brazo de su nueva novia, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que decía.

-A veces no sé para qué me molesto en hablar... Vivir rodeada de hombres es un martirio, en serio. Es como hablar para las paredes, casi como vivir sola pero con más preocupaciones...

-Ya.

-Y ahora espérate, que ya verás cómo me llama todo el rato para que arregle todo lo que no puede arreglar, pero sin pedírmelo, por supuesto, porque claro, el señor nunca se rebajaría a admitir que no puede arreglárselas él solo...

-Sí- hundió la nariz en el pelo corto de Lenalee, aspirando el aroma a frutitas.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que voy a hacerlo- suspiró-. Voy a andar detrás de él.

-Hm...- cerró los ojos, ignorándola ya del todo.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Mm...- la rodeó por la cintura, estrechándola más contra él, y Lenalee ahogó una risita mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de él.

-¡Allen!- se quejó más por decir algo que porque le molestara.

-Hueles bien- la mecía de lado a lado dulcemente.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-El otro día... Cuando estabas aquí, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí.

-Bueno...- removió la nariz, haciéndole cosquillas- Pensé que sería genial hacerte el amor aquí.

-¿De verdad?- giró la cabeza buscando su boca y acarició sus labios contra los de él, igual de suaves. Allen siempre la besaba de una manera amable y caballerosa, dejándola decidir hasta dónde quería llegar, dándole en cierta forma el liderazgo, y eso le gustaba- Y yo que creía que me escuchabas...

-Te escuchaba- se apresuró a aclarar.

-Ya lo sé- sonrió sin separarse.

-Te veías genial sobre mi cama- reconoció en un susurro.

-¿Mejor que ahora?

-Igual de bien.

-Qué diplomático- se giró entre sus brazos y se enganchó de su cuello, profundizando el beso durante un momento-. No me parece que fuera mala idea.

-¿No?- Allen empezó a acariciar la curva de su cintura con suavidad a través de la delgada tela del camisón lila, que había deseado apartar desde que la había visto en el marco de la puerta, apenas tapada.

-No...- introdujo su lengua entre los labios ávidos de él, jugueteando con el interior de su boca- Me encantaría probarla. De verdad.

-Cuando quieras- Allen se echó hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él y sintiendo cómo las sutiles curvas se amoldaban a su cuerpo-. Ahora mismo si te apetece- añadió rodando para dejarla abajo. Lenalee apoyó las manos en su pecho y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Esta noche mejor, ¿sí?

Él suspiró, resignado, pasándole una mano por el pelo de tal manera que la obligó a quedarse tumbada sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada bajo su barbilla.

-Está bien...

-Gracias- Lenalee cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su compañía. Allen le gustaba mucho, bastante más que los otros chicos con los que había estado, y quería que su primera vez con él fuera especial. Y que no fuera la última. Además, prefería esperar a tener noticias de Kanda otra vez para poder concentrarse sólo en él cuando estuvieran juntos, y no estar pensando en su amigo y jefe. Y hablando de jefes, también quería saber cómo se había tomado Lavi lo de que el japonés se fuera así de pronto, y hasta qué punto habían llegado la noche anterior, porque no había sido capaz de arrancarle nada de información-. ¿Crees que Lavi estará enfadado?

-¿Cómo?

-Por lo de Kanda.

-Ah- pareció algo decepcionado-. No creo, ¿por?

-No lo sé... No ha sido muy educado.

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-Kanda.

-Nunca lo es- manifestó con cierto rencor. Una cosa era que la mantuviera alejada de él cuando estaba allí, y otra ya que hasta volando a más de mil metros de altura pudiera mantenerla ocupada en sus asuntos. Eso era abuso laboral como mínimo.

-Eso es mentira, y lo sabes. No me extraña que lo haya hecho, porque lo conozco, pero no sé cómo se lo tomará Lavi...

-¿Qué más le da? Ya lo ha fotografiado.

-Venga, ¿vas a decirme que no hay más que eso?- se levantó un poco, apoyando las manos una a cada lado de Allen, que empezó a acariciarle los brazos.

-No... Sí que le interesa, pero no va a montar una escena...

-Nadie dice que monte una escena, pero podría molestarse- rozó sus labios contra los de él, incapaz de resistirse a su gesto relajado.

-Sí...

-¿Crees que está molesto?

-Probablemente.

-Vaya...- volvió a acomodarse sobre él- ¿Sabes qué pasó anoche?

-Más o menos... Pero es un asunto suyo... ¿Kanda no te lo ha contado?

Casi pudo imaginarse el gesto fastidiado que lucía al responder.

-No. No fui capaz de sonsacárselo, aunque creo que al final Lavi avanzó bastante...

-Hm... -Allen pensó hasta qué punto podía contarle lo que sabía. No era que pensara que Lavi iba a molestarse, sino que no le gustaba hacer lo que no le parecía bien, y desde luego no era asunto suyo ni de Lenalee lo que pasara o dejara de pasar entre esos dos- Algo así...

-¿Sí?- instó trazando círculos en su hombro, expectante.

-Sí... - suspiró, planteándose seriamente hasta qué punto era resistente ante la gente que lo rodeaba. A veces se sentía como rodeado por expertos manipuladores- Por lo que entendí, Kanda no lo rechazó exactamente... Sólo le dijo que no era el momento.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Claro, porque estaba yo- comprendió.

-No sé por qué tiene que importarte.

-Yo tampoco, pero él es así. Se piensa que tiene que proteger mi inocencia o algo así- bufó, molesta-. No preguntes, es incomprensible.

-Ya- no le gustaba ni pizca la intimidad que compartían, pero sabía que formaba parte de la vida de Lenalee-. Bueno, pues eso fue lo que pasó.

-Y habían llegado bastante lejos, deduzco, porque no me dejaron entrar.

-Eso creo- Allen sonrió algo maquiavélico-. Sé reconocer la frustración en la cara de Lavi. Je. No le suele pasar, y estaba que echaba chispas.

-Qué cruel- murmuró juguetona-. ¿Sabes qué?- volvió a alzarse un poco- Tenemos que juntar a esos dos.

-Lenalee, Lavi nunca...

-Ni Kanda tampoco, pero eso no importa.

-No creo que sea buena idea...

-Vamos, hacen una pareja estupenda... Yo creo que podrían hasta enamorarse- concluyó con expresión ilusionada.

-No sé...

-Al menos ayúdame a que vuelvan a encontrarse. Por favor- hizo un pucherito que le arrancó una risa divertida.

-No te preocupes, Lavi se ocupará de eso- sonrió-. Hasta que no lo tenga no se dará por satisfecho.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, porque Kanda no es para nada así. Quiero decir, es terco como una mula, pero es tan orgulloso que nunca iría detrás de alguien.

-Yo sé de alguien a quien perseguiría aunque tuviera que meter mi orgullo debajo de un tren.

-¿Sí?- parpadeó fingiendo inocencia- Creo que sé quién es.

-¿Quién?

-Está claro: una buena cocinera- lo besó entre risas.


	10. Ultravioleta

_Hi!!!_

_Os dejo el capi 10... Espero que os guste :D He tenido una semanita tan agobiada que me ha sentado genial escribir mucho, je. Os dejo una pequeña NA al final también, aunque tampoco dice nada muy interesante, pero quiero comentar algunas cositas de este cap de cara al futuro..._

_La definición del capi es... (suspense? SI YA SE VE! FAIL! xD)_

_**Ultravioleta: ** Parte del espectro situada por debajo de los 4.000 Å. Es invisible al ojo humano, aunque la mayoría de los materiales fotográficos son sensibles a ellas. Las radiaciones ultravioletas son más aparentes en días de neblina y tomas distantes. Puede reducirse su efecto con un filtro UV, que no ejerce ninguna influencia sobre la exposición._

_Kss!!!_

_**Yuu Hachiko: **¿Qué decías de poner? KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU thx por los ánimos, por leer, por las RR y por seguir ahí! kss!_

_

* * *

_

Su cama nunca se le había antojado tan necesaria antes. Hundió la nariz en la colchón, escondiendose bajo la almohada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Como volviera a imaginarse una sola cosa más que tuviera algo que ver con largas melenas negras y fieros ojos acerados se golpearía contra la pared hasta dejarse inconsciente, o bien esperaría a hacérselo a él. Sí, eso sería una venganza justa, estampar su preciosa naricita puntiaguda contra una pared y dejar que la sangre se deslizara por su piel blanca e inmaculada, trazando la línea de su cuello hasta hundirse en...

-YA- se ordenó a sí mismo dando puñetazos a la almohada por encima de su cabeza-. YA YA YA YA.

Empezaba a degenerar. Una cosa era tener sanas fantasías respecto a lo que podía hacer con ese fantástico especimen de hombre y otra muy distinta era que se le vinieran imágenes sadomasoquistas a la mente. Claro que todo era culpa suya, por largarse después de aceptarlo y dejarlo a solas con su impaciencia. Bueno, lo de estar solo era decisión propia, pero seguía siendo mayormente culpa de Kanda.

-¿Qué pasa, viejo?- preguntó escuchando cómo abría la puerta.

-Mírame cuando te hablo, mocoso ignorante.

Hasta las narices. Hasta las narices de aguantar borderíos, así estaba.

-¿Queeeeeé?- repitió alargando la vocal innecesariamente, aunque manteniendo su sonrisa, como siempre.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara y baja a cenar- ordenó el anciano con voz clara, muy erguido en su corta estatura.

-Vale, vale- se levantó sin muchas prisas, alisándose la camiseta arrugada, y parpadeó inocentemente al ver la mirada de reproche de Bookman-. ¿Qué pasa, viejo?

-Podrías ponerte presentable antes de sentarte a la mesa.

-¿Presentable? Si voy normal...- relativamente, pensó. Sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca; vale, era un par de tallas más grande, y los vaqueros estaban viejos, pero tampoco era que estuviera en pijama...

-Vale- consintió al fin, esperando a que pasara antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Lavi lo esperó al comienzo de las escaleras, y si bien no se molestó en ofrecerle su brazo, sabiendo que lo rechazaría, sí que lo obligó a ponerse del lado de la barandilla. Además se mantuvo junto a él. Cierto que el viejo estaba ridículamente sano para su edad, pero él estaba convencido de que a veces tenían que fallarle esas increíbles articulaciones suyas, y no pensaba correr el riesgo de perderlo por una tonta caída por las escaleras. Aunque fuera un cascarrabias, lo quería mucho.

La cena fue tan frugal y bien servida como siempre, y el viejo se mostró interesado en sus últios trabajos, si bien pasó sutilmente por alto el tono molesto de su voz al hablar de Kanda. Lavi no era tan ingenuo como para creer que lo había engañado, sino que aceptaba la delicadeza con la que el anciano ignoraba el asunto. Él le preguntó a su vez qué tal iba su último libro sobre guerras de la historia, ofreciéndole su ayuda, que el hombre aceptó como si la diera por sentado, así que después del café se encerraron en la biblioteca, donde pasaron más horas de las que el pelirrojo consideraba saludables traduciendo artículos y revisando papeles antiguos que parecían capaces de teñirles las manos de amarillo de lo viejos que estaban. Tenía que reconocer que era interesante, pero cuando se dejó caer sobre la almohada a las cuatro de la mañana casi estuvo convencido de que iba a poder dormir sin imaginarse siquiera la lengua de Kanda en su boca, porque no habría podido hacer nada ni aunque lo hubiera tenido desnudo en la cama al alcance de su mano.

* * *

Se despertó bruscamente y con una tensión muscular que no tenía nada que ver con una mala noche. Todo lo contrario, se reprochó, más bien una demasiado buena. Dedicó unos segundos a relajar su respiración tras el agitado sueño del que acababa de despertar, sintiendo todavía manos sobre su piel y besos en su boca. Casi estaba seguro de que tendría los labios hinchados, un convencimiento totalmente ilógico del que se deshizo con una sacudida de la cabeza.

Quizás irse no había sido la idea más sensata. Las fotos no habían salido mal, cierto, pero tenía que admitir que no había estado del mejor humor, y que la sesión había terminado teniendo un aire más agresivo del pretendido en un principio. Simplemente no era capaz de deshacerse del mal gesto, eso era todo. A pesar de que había esforzado por cumplir las instrucciones, incluso sin el ceño sus ojos dejaban más que claro que estaba pensando en matar a alguien, y no en un apacible día de verano en una fiesta campestre. Aunque en realidad no pensaba demasiado en matarlo, sino más bien en hacerle otro tipo de cosas. Sí, lo reconocía, ese pelirrojo idiota lo atraía. Punto. No tenía que reprocharse más su mal gusto ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se sentía atraído y era correspondido y, como decía Lenalee, no había nada malo en pasar el rato. Él sabía llevar muy bien una relación esporádica de puro placer físico que sirviera para deshacerse de la tensión sexual acumulada. Lo pensara o no en esos términos tan explícitos, por supuesto.

Se levantó y se cepilló el pelo antes de ducharse para ser violento con algo. Estaba seguro de que más de uno de los peluqueros que lo habían peinado a lo largo de su carrera lo matarían al ver cómo le asestaba cepilladas que más parecían estocadas certeras a su densa melena negra, pero le traía sin cuidado: algo tenía que hacer para no arrasar la habitación del hotel en su frustración. Menos mal que tenía el vuelo para Londres en un par de horas, y confiaba en que volver a casa, tener su habitación y disfrutar de su katana lo tranquilizaría bastante.

El sonido del teléfono del hotel lo interrumpió mientras se deshacía de los pantalones de pijama negros que se había puesto para dormir, y maldijo entre dientes apresurándose a quitárselos para contestar.

-Hola- masculló ya harto de todo.

-Hola, Kanda.

-Ah, eres tú- se relajó un poco al oír la voz de Lenalee.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó notando la tensión de su voz.

-Como siempre.

-Ya. ¿A qué hora llegas hoy?

-Como a las cinco de allí.

-¿Voy a buscarte?

Dudó antes de contestar. Por un lado no tenía ninguna gana de conseguirse un taxi, pero por el otro decirle a Lenalee que fuera a buscarlo era ocasionarle una molestia y además reconocer que ya no aguantaba más.

-Sí- a la mierda, es que no aguantaba.

-Vale- sonó alegre, como si le gustara hacer algo por él-. Te espero en las puertas, entonces. Ah, y te tengo una sorpresa. ¡Hasta luego!

Gruñó un saludo y colgó, diciéndose que si Lenalee estaba tan contenta era porque había pasado toda la noche con Allen. Así también estaba feliz él, joder. El mérito era estarlo por uno mismo. Le echó un vistazo al reloj antes de meterse en el baño, seguro de que las agujas se moverían hacia atrás de ir más lentas, aunque sin saber cuál era la sorpresa no estaba muy seguro de si eso era bueno o malo para su salud mental.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto?- interrogó Allen, echando un vistazo al reloj. Ya quedaba poco para que se separaran.

-Totalmente. ¿Lo has arreglado por tu lado?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad- confesó con gesto de disculpa.

-¿CÓMO?

-Pues sí... Es que estaba a punto de buscar el número en la agenda y me llamó él para decirme que encontrara una manera de que lo viera, así que me limité a decírselo.

-Osea, que va a ir hasta Londres sólo para... pasar la noche con él- elaboró Lenalee sólo para asegurarse.

-Aproximadamente, sí.

-Y tú dices que no pueden enamorarse- subrayó alzando las cejas.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa...- se apresuró a negar.

-Lo has insinuado.

-No, me limité a señalar que no deberíamos interferir...

-... y él te llama para que intervengas. Y yo, que me muero por hacerlo, tengo que planear artimañas a escondidas. Allen, no sabes aprovechar lo que tienes- reprochó dándole un juguetón golpecito en la nariz.

-Además, es normal en Lavi. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza...

-Sigue siendo demasiado. Vamos, admítelo.

-No sé...- parecía pensarlo seriamente, y Lenalee esperó. Estaban en el jardín, tumbados en la hierba- Quizás no lo haya hecho antes, pero es que nadie se le había "escapado", por decirlo así.

Lenalee se rió.

-Eso me lo creo. Es condenadamente atractivo, casi diría que demasiado.

-Dices eso porque no llevas aguantándolo tanto tiempo como yo.

-No, lo digo porque soy chica.

-Je. Como Kanda.

-¡Allen!- medio reprochó medio se rió. Después de todo, si no lo escuchaba no podía molestarle.

-Yo también quería ir...- se quejó.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es buena idea- suspiró-. Me temo que no sería muy seguro que te acercaras tanto a mi hermano.

-Ya le tengo miedo, y eso que no lo conozco.

-Haces bien. Aunque no creas, a mí también me gustaría...

-¿Sí?

-Sí...- se giró hasta poner su cara sobre la de él y lo besó profundamente- Después de cumplir tu pequeña fantasía, me encantaría probar en mi propia cama. Creo que te gustaría, es bastante cómoda.

-Si estás tú encima con uno de esos pijamas tuyos, seguro que me encanta- confirmó sonriente, acariciándola desde la cadera hasta los muslos.

-No son pijamas, son camisones.

-No importa el nombre, sólo lo bien que te quedan... A ti y al suelo.

-A él le lucen más, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

* * *

La bocina del taxi los interrumpió a punto de embarcarse en otro besuqueo, así que tuvieron que resumir para que Lenalee pudiera irse. A Allen todavía le quedaban unas horas, que emplearía en terminar de recoger la casa y asegurarse de no olvidar nada, además de en hacerse a la idea de que pasarían un par de semanas antes de que volviera a verla.

Se sorprendió un poco al verlo llegar, no porque fuera bien vestido (llevaba una ceñida camiseta negra de manga corta, unos vaqueros claros de corte clásico y un cinturón rojo), sino porque no se esperaba que estuviera tan cansado. Captó las ojeras a metros de distancia, llegando a pensar que se desmoronaría antes de llegar hasta ella.

-¡Estoy aquí!- gritó para llamar su atención. Él la miró sin sonreír, aunque sí que relajó un poco la expresión.

-Hola- saludó al llegar, dejando que lo abrazara durante un par de segundos y permitiéndole incluso un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Tsk.

-Vale, vale, veo que no te apetece hablar- suspiró-. Es una pena.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la sorpresa.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de sorpresas, sólo de meterse en la cama y no levantarse hasta dentro de muchas horas después.

-Ah. Eso. ¿Qué es?

-Ya verás- replicó con un brillo travieso en los ojos-. Te noto cansado, ¿has estado cómodo en el viaje?- preguntó observándolo atentamente.

-Sí.

-Así que el hotel y eso bien.

-Normal.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-No.

-Vaya, ¿y eso?- abrió el coche para que pudiera guardar la maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Yo que sé.

-¿Seguro que no sabes?

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste?- preguntó sabiendo que con eso acortarían camino.

-No sé... ¿No habrás echado de menos a alguien?

Ah, así que era eso.

-Tsk. Si te ocupaste de todo por teléfono.

Lenalee dio unos golpecitos impacientes al volante.

-A veces no te sigo, de verdad. Y mira que ya hace tiempo que te conozco.

-Lo mismo digo- replicó dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa.

-En fin... Ya verás cómo te gusta mi sorpresa. Te va a encantar.

-Lenalee, no es por aquí. Era el desvío anterior.

-¡No! Porque no vamos a casa.

-¿Qué?- la miró de hito en hito. Adiós a lo de las horas en cama.

-Tenemos que ir a por tu sorpresa...

No dijo nada más, y ella tampoco interrumpió el silencio, que se prolongó hasta que se detuvieron cerca de un enorme hotel en el centro de la ciudad. No pertenecía a ninguna cadena famosa, pero Kanda lo conocía por recepciones y cenas de negocios, y sabía que era de los mejores de la zona, además de uno de los grandes favoritos de su amiga. La siguió cuando ella bajó del coche, y entraron. Lenalee le pidió que esperara un momento mientras se acercaba a la recepción, y volvió poco después con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sube a la suite presidencial.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Es mi sorpresa!

-¿Me has reservado una suite estando a diez minutos de casa?

-¡Sí!

No se molestó en señalar lo estúpido de la idea. Total, para qué. Ya estaba hecho, y Lenalee lo había preparado con toda la ilusión. Se esforzó por no fruncir el ceño ante el derroche.

-Gracias.

-De nada, pero venga, sube ya- le metió la llave electrónica en la mano y lo empujó hacia el ascensor-. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

Se dio cuenta de que iba sin la maleta, pero no le importó demasiado. Para estar solo no le era imprescindible el pijama, y al día siguiente bien podía usar la ropa que llevaba desde el hotel hasta la casa. Por lo demás, todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir lo tendría allí: las cinco estrellas estaban bien justificadas. Salió del ascensor bostezando y fue hacia la puerta de la suite, un imponente tablero caoba con elegantes grabados victorianos en medio de un pasillo color salmón con lámparas doradas y suelo azul marino, e introdujo la tarjeta en la ranura, empujando la puerta nada más ver la luz verde.

No había visto antes la suite presidencial, pero la encontró bastante de su agrado. El salón que lo recibió era sobrio, de líneas rectas, en tonos neutros y planos: azules oscuros y blancos entre las paredes de suaves beige y la mullida moqueta azul. Había un sofá y un par de butacones, una pequeña mesa de diseño que parecía un óvalo con seccionado por otro, un mueble bar bien dotado de bebidas y copas, una enorme pantalla de plasma y un ventanal con vistas a toda la ciudad, que bullía en actividad. Las cortinas y persianas estaban medio bajadas con mucha diplomacia, y las luces encendidas a una intensidad media. Pasó a la habitación, que era del mismo estilo, con una enorme cama rectangular y firme con unos cuantos cojines cuadrados en las mismas tonalidades, y se sentó en ella para empezar a desvestirse.

No se anduvo con tantos remilgos como de costumbre. Se sacó la camiseta y la dejó estirada sobre el arcón minimalista que había a los pies de la cama sin molestarse en doblarla cuidadosamente, y después se deshizo del cinturón y los pantalones de la misma manera. Finalmente se sacó la goma de pelo, dejándola en una de las mesillas y pasándose los dedos por él para que perdiera la forma de la coleta, notando como siempre el leve dolor en la raíz.

-Qué rápido, apenas lo he disfrutado.

Se quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta al ver salir a Lavi de dentro del armario de puertas corredizas, situado justo frente a él. No intentó taparse, porque era inútil, pero sí que agradeció tener unos cuantos mechones haciendo de manta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podrías decir que soy la sorpesa de Lenalee- anunció muy sonriente, acercándose a él.

-Ya- hizo una nota mental de matarla al tiempo que el pelirrojo se acercaba cada vez más a él. Se lo veía muy digno, ahí vestido con una de sus habituales camisolas verdes y unos pantalones anchos. Cómo se notaba que no lo habían sorprendido en calzoncillos en una cama.

-Venga, no te ofendas. Me ha encantado ver cómo te desnudabas.

-Tsk- le giró la cara, entre indignado y avergonzado, más o menos hasta que se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano en una de sus piernas-. ¿Qué haces?

-Tocarte. Tenía bastantes ganas...

-Tú estás idiota- masculló apartándolo de un manotazo, bastante picado. Él también tenía ganas, pero las cosas no se hacían así.

-Ahora no va a entrar nadie...- lo tentó el pelirrojo con ojos brillantes.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces?- se acercó y le mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que no podría evitar responder a eso si había estado la mitad de impaciente que él- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Y una cama enorme, no te jode- ironizó mirando al techo, aunque no se alejó ni un milímetro. No habría podido.

-Exacto- su mano se deslizó peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna y bajó en un fluido movimiento casi hasta la rodilla, estimulándolo de una manera repentina que lo hizo dar un respingo-. No te resistas...- volvió a unir sus bocas, atrapando sus labios en una lenta caricia que el japonés tuvo que recibir con los ojos entrecerrados- Vamos...

Se separó lo justo para estudiar su expresión, captando al instante el deseo que resplandecía en las pupilas negras, el gris opacado en los ojos y los párpados de largas pestañas entrecerrados, aturdidos, si bien eso sólo duró un segundo. Una sonrisa desafiante se abrió paso en su rostro y se levantó, quedando de pie frente a él tan digno como si fuera él el que estuviera vestido y el otro al que hubieran estado espiando.

-No vas a follarme- aclaró con firmeza.

-¿No?

-No- lo empujó violantemente, haciéndolo rebotar contra el colchón, y se cernió sobre él. La larga melena negra le impidió ver nada que no fuera su mirada peligrosa, gélida aun en esa situación, más amenazadora que nunca sobre esas marcadas ojeras que le daban un toque frágil-. Yo voy a follarte.

-¿Me vas a hacer pagar por espiarte? Porque creo que me va a gustar...

La idea se le confirmó cuando la lengua fina del japonés trazó su yugular justo antes de que sus dientes, pequeños y afilados, succionaran como si intentaran chuparle la sangre mientras presionaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Lavi no se resisitó para nada, indiferente al hecho de que fuera el otro quien dominara. Kanda dejó su cuello para volver a su boca, y finalmente le liberó las muñecas para desabrocharle los pantalones. No tenían ganas de andarse con tonterías, sino simplemente de poseerse rápido para eliminar la urgencia que los venía atormentando desde hacía días; ya tendrían tiempo para juguetear y divertirse más tarde. Las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaron espalda abajo hasta acomodarse firmemente en el trasero de su amante, como anticipándose al momento en el que eliminaría los ajustados boxers granate para tocarlo, y mientras sus bocas se retorcían buscando nuevas posiciones los mechones de pelo negro le rozaban toda piel al descubierto, excitándolo con sus caricias casi etéreas, que contrastaban con la fiera pasión de su dueño.

-Me toca- insinuó con sus bocas aun rozándose antes de darle un vuelco a la situación, quedando encima. Kanda lo obligó a sacarse la camiseta y arrancó la bandana por el camino, haciendo que el cabello rojo le cayera sobre la frente. Lo atrajo contra él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y el fotógrafo aprovechó para desviar la trayectoria de su cabeza y deslizarse hasta la clavícula izquierda, donde depositó un breve mordisco antes de trazar una ruta de besos hacia el pezón más cercano, que dibujó con la lengua y succionó hasta onvertirlo en un punto rojizo y duro en medio del pecho blanco, arrancándole el primer gemido del apresurado encuentro. El japonés no iba a dejar las cosas así: se suponía que él mandaba, y le dio un fuerte tirón del pelo que lo obligó a volver a su boca. Jugó con su lengua hasta que apenas recordó dónde estaba y olvidó que necesitaba respirar, mientras las manos le acariciaban todo el torso con un afán posesivo que ningún otro había demostrado hasta entonces y que lo excitó bastante más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber hecho. El modelo le bajó los pantalones, y él ayudó a deslizarlos hasta los tobillos, sacándoselos sin dejar de mordisquear sus labios e intentando separar sus cuerpos calientes lo menos posible. En cuanto lo tuvo en las mismas condiciones que él, el japonés levantó las caderas, presionando su creciente erección contra la suya y rozándola de una manera enloquecedora.

-Yu...- dejó caer el pelirrojo, aunque el gemido fue a morir en la boca de Kanda, que giró, obligándolo a quedar abajo otra vez y clavó sus ojos oscurecidos en el único que podía ver durante el tiempo justo para pensar su siguiente movimiento, que consistió en deslizar su lengua hacia el estómago del pelirrojo y dibujar ochos en su ombligo mientras una de sus manos se acomodaba en su cintura y la otra subía hasta su boca, buscando que lamiera sus dedos. Lavi obedeció, besando primero uno, luego otro, después todos a la vez. Eran largos y delgados, suaves como la espalda por la que se paseaban sus manos algo callosas, raspando de una manera que Kanda encontraba más estimulante que molesta. Ya no oían más que sus respiraciones agitadas y la sangre recorriendo sus cuerpos a toda velocidad, sus pulsos acelerados entre gemidos y gruñidos, y los roces de piel contra piel.

-No me llames así. Y levanta- ordenó el japonés de pronto, deslizándole los calzoncillos por las piernas. Sonrió al contemplar la firme erección de Lavi, y se apresuró a colocar su mano sobre ella, cubriéndola, lo que le arrancó un gemido más alto que todos los anteriores.

-No es justo...- se quejó mientras se tensaba de puro placer, arqueando la espalda.

Tenía que admitirlo: estaba disfrutando teniéndolo bajo él, completamente rendido a lo que quisiera hacer con su cuerpo. Sí, le gustaba haber borrado esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona de su rostro para convertirlo en una máscara de sufrido placer, con las mejillas rojas por el sofoco y el ojo verde medio perdido gracias a sus hábiles maniobras. Que él mismo sintiera los efectos no cambiaba lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya... Déjalo- pidió el pelirrojo, sabiendo que si seguía frotándolo de esa manera no duraría mucho. Había algo en su olor, en su manera de tocarlo y poseerlo que minaba su resistencia como nunca antes le había pasado con otra persona.

-No- se negó, mordiéndole levemente la lengua a continuación. Lavi tanteó hasta encontrar la goma de los boxers del modelo y empezó a tironear hasta conseguir deslizarlos, lo que si bien lo hizo detenerse en sus caricias en realidad sólo sirvió para que empujara con sus caderas, haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran, como enfrentando sus durezas respectivas. Esta vez gimieron los dos, incapaces de mantener en su interior la dolorosa corriente de placer. El fotógrafo enredó las piernas en la cintura de Kanda e hizo que volvieran a rodar hasta invertir una vez más sus posiciones. Bajó por su cuerpo hasta deslizar su lengua sobre aquella parte de su anatomía que aun no había visto, obligándolo a ser él quien se arqueara, sometido.

-Imbécil- masculló molesto por haber perdido su liderazgo, tirándole del pelo en su frenesí por no mostrarse demasiado expresivo. Lavi sonrió contra su ombligo antes de ir a entretenerse con los músculos de su abdomen mientras su pierna seguía acariciando y aumentando la ya considerable excitación del otro.

-¿Listo?- preguntó.

-Sí.

Pero antes de que Lavi pudiera reaccionar, Kanda interpuso uno de sus dedos entre los dos y lo llevó a continuación a su entrada, introduciéndolo bruscamente en una osada muestra de flexibilidad. La intromisión hizo gritar al pelirrojo, y él esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Aprovechó el aturdimiendo de Lavi para recuperar su posición inicial, separándole las piernas para tener mejor acceso a lo que le interesaba.

-Dije que yo te follaría- le recordó entre jadeos.

-Eso no es justo... Yo prefiero estar arriba.

-Yo también- volvió a introducir su dedo, y Lavi se esforzó por no dar muestras de debilidad.

-Eso es un problema- consiguió decir cuando ya se iba acostumbrando.

-No- Kanda metió un segundo dedo junto al primero, moviéndolos un poco-. Ya está arreglado- aclaró besándolo otra vez, aunque más despacio y, según le pareció a Lavi, con más ternura, hasta el punto de que consiguió que se le relajara el cuerpo en relativo poco tiempo.

-Se te da bien- elogió justo antes de que un tercer dedo se abriera camino, con la voz entrecortada y ronca.

-Gracias.

Repitió el proceso de la misma manera, y movió los dedos en círculos mientras seguían acariciándose, frotándose y besándose fervorosamente hasta que juzgó que ya tenía espacio suficiente. No le dio ningún tipo de advertencia, simplemente se aferró a sus piernas para mantenerlas en posición y lo montó sin gran delicadeza.

Lavi tuvo que reconocer que, por poco que le agradara estar abajo, la visión de Kanda cabalgándolo era imponente. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, blanco y bien moldeado, y su sonrisa arrogante en medio del rostro arrebolado por la pasión compartida en medio de ese manto negro que se balanceaba al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas se le antojó casi mitológica. Los ojos, fríos aun en ese momento, estaban opacos y se mostraban más parecidos que nunca al acero, duros, penetrantes y violentos como no los había visto antes. No fue realmente consciente hasta entonces de a qué se estaba arriesgando, y el pensamiento lo asustó un poco, haciendo que perdiera el control antes de lo que esperaba y eyaculara sin poder evitarlo, regándose con su propio semen al mismo tiempo que soltaba un último gemido y se estremecía, contrayéndose en torno al japonés y provocando que este lo llenara repentinamente, dándole un nuevo calor.

-Guau- fue lo primero que logró articular antes de que Kanda saliera de su interior, cosa que hizo al fin con un gruñido, dejándose caer junto a él bocabajo-. Ha estado bien.

-Sí- reconoció completamente agotado. Lo que le faltaba a su cansancio era una agotadora sesión de sexo desenfrenado. Ya no podía sentir ni los músculos de sus párpados.

Lavi se permitió un par de minutos para rebajar el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración antes de girarse y pasar un brazo sobre su cintura.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- confesó sin obtener más respuesta que el hecho de que no lo apartara. Recorrió los omóplatos con los labios, acariciándolos-. Y eso que había imaginado bastante.

-Tsk- giró la cara para poder verlo, al menos en parte.

-¿Acaso tú no?

-Sí. Pero no lo voy repitiendo por ahí.

-Detalles- le besó el cuello sin poder contenerse, aun sabiendo que era un gesto de cariño que no acostumbraba tener-. Tenemos que repetirlo- le susurró al oído.

El modelo gruñó algo incomprensible, relajado por el delicado masajeo. Por muy excitante que hubiera sido, lo cierto era que ya no daba para más después de semejante vuelo sin pegar ojo tras una noche no demasiado descansada.

-¿Me has oído, Yu?

-No me llames Yu- farfulló revolviéndose.

-¿Por qué? Es tu nombre.

-No me gusta- repitió en el mismo tono bajo mientras Lavi pasaba del cuello a la oreja con el mismo ritmo lento y relajante. Nunca lo habían besado de esa manera, y tenía que admitir que le estaba produciendo unas sensaciones bastante agradables.

-Ya...- el pelirrojo no había contado con una segunda ronda, pero después de semejante primera vez la esperaba aun menos, sobre todo porque había notado el cansancio del otro en su manera de moverse y sus ojeras mientras lo espiaba desde el armario, así que se limitó a seguir con sus toqueteos, sumando un ir y venir de su mano por la cintura desnuda- ¿Estás cansado?- preguntó en voz baja, recibiendo otro farfulleo incomprensible que lo hizo reír un poco- Vale, vale, ya me callo.

Agradeció que no incluyera el parar en el callarse, porque aunque no pensaba pedirle que siguiera lo habría echado en falta. Claro que Lavi no tenía ninguna intención de parar: le estaba encantando el tacto de su piel contra sus labios, el pelo suave que le rozaba la cara y los sonidos que dejaba escapar casi sin notarlo mientras se relajaba bajo su boca y sus caricias, durmiéndose poco a poco. Continuó con sus masajes hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había quedado frito, y entonces le dio un último beso en el cuello y otro en el hombro antes de apartarse, acomodándole el pelo para que no se le pusiera delante de la cara. Después se giró para mirar la hora, comprobando que no eran más de las siete y decidiendo que le daba tiempo a echarse una siesta antes de que fuera una hora prudente para cenar, así que se instaló tirando al suelo los pocos cojines que no habían salido volando en medio de sus revolcones por la cama y echando sobre ellos la colcha doblada, que era lo único que podía rescatar de debajo del cuerpo del modelo.

* * *

Se despertó como a las diez y media, con la cara tan cerca de la de él que su respiración le cosquilleaba en la nariz. Podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo, los pequeños mordiscos y arañazos aquí y allá, pero sobre todo la sensación de satisfacción absoluta, esa ductilidad que lo hacía pensar en deslizarse por la cama como si fuera de gelatina; estaba, en una palabra, saciado. Comprobó que su amante no se había movido para nada, y que parecía tan profundamente dormido como antes de que él mismo cerrara los ojos.

El pensamiento se coló en su mente antes de que pudiera detenerlo: era hermoso. Incluso en esa quietud, su rostro mantenía esa perfección oriental que fascinaba, acentuada ahora no por las fuertes emociones contenidas, sino por la relajación de sus facciones, por el brillo que el sexo le daba a su piel blanca. Si pudiera fotografiarlo así, en esa tranquilidad absoluta, vulnerable... Suspiró, sabiendo que no era el momento. Sin embargo sí que pasó un dedo por los finos labios entreabiertos antes de levantarse e ir hacia el baño, donde se dio una rápida ducha a pesar de la presencia de un imponente jacuzzi que pedía a gritos un cuerpo dolorido como el suyo al que aliviar. Se puso ropa limpia de la que ya había guardado en el armario antes de que Kanda llegara, unos calzoncillos verdes y una vieja camiseta blanca ancha y con un par de agujeros, y llamó al servicio de habitaciones desde el salón para pedir la cena, encargando que le llevaran un plato de lo que recomendara el chef. Suponía que el japonés no se despertaría hasta por la mañana, así que no tenía caso encargarle nada; de todas maneras estaba bastante seguro de que no le agradaría que decidiera por él, como bien le recordaban las secuelas del buen rato de antes.

Aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que le llevaran su pedido para levantarse a por su móvil y cumplir la promesa hecha a Lenalee de que la llamaría en cuanto pudiera. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta antes de extenderse a gusto en el sofá y buscar el número en la agenda para llamarla.

-Lenalee Lee- contestó con su habitual voz profesional.

-Hola.

-¡LAVI!

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien... ¡Sí, ahora voy! Perdona, era mi hermano, es que estábamos cenando...

-Yo voy a eso.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Genial.

-Lo sabía. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. ¿Dónde está?

-En la cama, durmiendo como una piedra.

-Vaya, ¿tan temprano?

-Lenalee, ¿le viste la cara?

-Sí, cierto- admitió con un suspiro-. Siento mucho que lo pillaras tan cansado.

-No lo sientas. Lo hemos pasado bien.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Unos días. Cuatro o cinco, supongo- había pensado en quedarse sólo dos, pero ya no le parecía opción.

-¿Quedarás con él más veces o es por negocios? Perdona si te parezco entrometida, es simple curiosidad...

-No, no, está bien- esbozó una sonrisa-. Quedaré con él. O eso espero.

-Seguro que sí- Lenalee se regocijó para sus adentros, satisfecha y deseando llamar a Allen para contarle las novedades-. Bueno, te dejo, que se me enfría la comida.

-OK. Nos vemos, supongo.

-Sí, ¡buenas noches!

-Chao.

Nunca le había sido tan difícil disfrutar de una buena cena. Una parte de él lo impulsaba a coger el plato y llevárselo a la habitación para comerlo sin perder de vista el cuerpo desnudo que había en la cama, con todos esos pequeños rincones inexplorados que le quedaban por descubrir. Sacudió la cabeza y se metió otro bocado de cerdo agridulce en la boca: él no hacía esas cosas. Quedarse unos minutos en la cama, disfrutando de la contemplación de un buen amante mientras los recuerdos de una relación satisfactoria lo invadían era una cosa; entregarse a la fascinación, otra muy distinta en la que no pensaba caer. Así que se esforzó por centrarse en su comida, convencido de que el modelo haría lo mismo en su situación.

* * *

_Y... Segunda NA de hoy XD_

_Bien, quería hacer unos pequeños (mentira) comentarios respecto al lemmon. _

_La verdad es que escribir lemmon me resulta bastante aburrido XD Por lo general todos se parecen bastante, siguen un mismo esquema, etc etc, así que no entretienen mucho. Por eso suelo intentar no centrarme en lo físico, que viene a ser más o menos lo mismo en todas las relaciones... Pero en este, sin embargo, no pude hacerlo ToT Es bastante corto, no muy personal... No habrá muchos más así (ohhhh XD): este no podía ser de otra manera, porque la relación entre ellos es, de momento, meramente física, o al menos ellos la consideran así. Ni sensaciones ni profundizaciones tenían cabida en este punto, así que se reduce en realidad a dos tíos revolcándose por una cama en una suite de lujo, cosa contra la que no tengo nada (¿Quién no disfruta de un yaoi puro y duro de vez en cuándo? kukuku) pero es que es UN ABURRIMIENTO a la hora de escribir ToT Espero que os haya gustado, aunque no es lo mío hacer lemmon... Y por cierto, como curiosidad... ¡ES MI PRIMER LEMMON YAOI! XDDDD Oh, tenía que decirlo XD_

_Y nada, subo el fic de categoría a M... Porque es evidente que habrá más lemmon en el futuro, aunque no mucho U.U  
_

_Kss!!!!  
_


	11. Campo luminoso

_(saliendo de las profundidades del abismo)_

_HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OMG, tras MILENIOS de agobiantes trabajos (creo que ya no sé escribir en español ToT) al fin consigo sacar UN PUT* DÍA para publicar y escribir... Madre mía, pensé que me moría!!! Pero al final he conseguido volver... Más o menos.. En realidad todavía me queda un trabajo que tengo que ponerme a hacer ahora, porque es para hoy, pero quiero escribir primero ToT Os dejo este capi, que ya está terminado, y os prometo volver al ritmo regular! Los exámenes no son impedimento XD _

_Y... No contesto las reviews anónimas porque prefiero subir rapidito, después de todo lo que os hice esperar... ¡No dejéis deleer por eso! ToT Fue una pérdida de ritmo ocasionada por un iluvio de trabajos de grupo que arrasaron mis energías y mi tiempo libre T-T_

_Espero que os guste el capiiii! (A mí personalmente este es el que más me gusta desde que he empezado, aunque esté mal que lo diga XD)_

_Def de hoy:_

_**Campo luminoso:** Procedimiento de iluminación empleado en fotomicrografía que presenta el ejemplar contra un fondo iluminado._

_EN SERIO QUE SIENTO UN MONTÓN NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES! TOT (Consternada 100%)_

_Kss!!!!_

Se despertó con la satisfacción vibrando en las yemas de los dedos, consciente de la ligera volatilidad que envolvía su cuerpo y de lo irreal que le parecería todo al abrir los ojos, especialmente cuando un beso en la nuca, justo en el nacimiento del pelo, lo obligó a ahogar un gemido que le parecía demasiado humillante soltar.

-¿Estás despierto?- preguntó la voz del pelirrojo en su oído.

-Como para no estarlo, si no dejas de tocarme- masculló intentando no sonar demasiado complacido.

-Tiene gracia- volvió a rozarle el punto sensible con los labios, haciendo que se estremeciera-. Yo juraría que te gusta.

Se dio la vuelta con un gruñido, y sus caras quedaron a pocos milímetros.

-No jures tanto.

Enterrando la mano en el pelo de Lavi, lo atrajo contra su boca, mordisqueándole los labios con una lentitud que no impidió que hiciera brotar sangre de la parte más carnosa. Como siguiera besándole la nuca, se quedaría en la cama todo el día.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó nada más dejarlo ir.

-Ni idea.

-Fíjate- ordenó, empujándolo para que se apartara.

-Vale, vale...- cogió su móvil de la mesilla- Las ocho, Yu.

Frunció el ceño.

-No me llames así.

Lavi adoptó un gesto extrañado. Recordaba que, en algún momento de la noche, le había dicho lo mismo, o al menos algo parecido. Volvió a acercarse, rodeándole la cintura y trazando su hombro con suaves besos.

-¿Por qué? Es tu nombre- pasó del cuello a la mandíbula, y de ahí a la cara, donde se entretuvo hasta que el otro, harto de tanto mimo, lo obligó a detenerse.

-No me gusta- nunca había conseguido deshacerse de los recuerdos que le traía el sonido de su propio nombre-. Kanda está bien.

-Para un desconocido- objetó el fotógrafo, mirando al techo mientras se masajeaba el hombro izquierdo. Le dolía, aunque sabía que su mano no haría nada por la esplendorosa mancha morada rodeada de pequeñas marcas de dientes-. Pero no puedo llamarte por tu apellido en la cama.

-Tsk. Vaya chorrada.

-No es una chorrada- le lanzó una mirada molesta-. Me parecería que estoy follando con un viejo.

Kanda rodó hasta subirse a él, envolviéndolo una vez más en su pelo negro.

-Entonces no lo haremos más.

-¿Estás loco?- podía sentir cada centímetro de ese cuerpo perfecto sobre el suyo, la suave curva de esa andrógina cintura bajo sus manos- Esto se te da muy bien.

-Tú no lo haces mal.

Y se ensarzaron en una nueva batalla en conquista de sus respectivas bocas.

* * *

Maldijo para sus adentros al mirar la hora antes de girar la llave en la cerradura. Las doce. ¿Cómo cojones había permitido que ese estúpido lo entretuviera tanto tiempo? Que fuera jodidamente bueno con su cuerpo, que hubiera descubierto los puntos que más lo excitaban con una velocidad asombrosa a pesar de que él no se los hubiera señalado no excusaba semejante descontrol. Ahora tendría que aguantar a Lenalee, y además tendría que quitar tiempo de sus dos horas de meditación para hacer algo de ejercicio. Empujó la puerta entre gruñidos molestos.

-¡Kanda!- la chica se abalanzó hacia él antes de que hubiera podido poner un pie en la casa, haciéndose con sus manos y arrastrándolo hasta el salón. Lo empujó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a él- No voy a interrogarte, pero dime que te ha gustado.

-Tsk- esquivó su mirada, incómodo. No pensaba decirle que ese estúpido follaba como un loco.

-Sabía que te encantaría- asintió complacida-. No sé si te lo ha dicho, pero va a quedarse unos días.

-Lo sé.

-Oye...- en su rostro apareció la dulce sonrisa que él más odiaba: la que expresaba todo el cariño que sentía por él, a la vez que un cierto instinto maternal y protector- Sabes que respeto que no quieras que me meta en tu vida, pero me preocupa un poco que nunca... Que no intentes llevar una relación más en serio- apoyó sus dedos sobre los de él, como pidiéndole permiso, y lo consideró concedido al ver que dirigía sus ojos hacia ahí durante un breve instante y después seguía mirándola con atención-. Ya tienes edad de pensar en esas cosas, Kanda- señaló mientras acariciaba su mano-. Y Lavi parece un buen chico. Podrías intentarlo.

-Es un veleta- subrayó alzando una ceja.

-Está esperando a la persona adecuada- su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia-. Y yo creo que tú podrías serlo- no necesitó que dijera nada para saber lo que estaba pensando: que no le interesaba, que acababa de conocerlo, que no sabían nada sobre él, que sólo habían pasado una noche juntos, joder, y que no le importaba en absoluto lo que le pasara a ese fotógrafo imbécil-. Te lo digo en serio- añadió para convencerlo de su seguridad-. Cuando os veo trabajando juntos pienso que si los dos ponéis de vuestra parte, podría funcionar.

-Lo ves todo muy fácil desde que estás con ese idiota- respondió, incapaz de contestarle más bruscamente cuando lucía esa expresión preocupada.

-Allen no es un idiota- le dio un suave golpe en el brazo-. Simplemente es amable.

-E idiota.

Lenalee sabía que lo hacía porque se sentía más seguro en ese terreno que en la conversación que estaban teniendo, y suspiró, resignada.

-No puedo obligarte a hacer nada- reconoció-. Aunque me gustaría que al menos lo pensaras.

-Tsk- él no quería ni planteárselo. Mantener una relación era demasiado complicado-. Métete en tu vida, enana.

El apelativo la enterneció. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, aun sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba a él; a ella le agradaba sentir su fuerza y su calor ahí, a su lado. Siempre a su lado.

-Ya lo hago. Pero de vez en cuando saco tiempo para ocuparme de la tuya también, ya que tú no lo haces.

* * *

Lavi no se dedicó a perder el tiempo durante los cinco días que pasó en la ciudad. Durante un par de horas de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde paseaba por ahí, fotografiando todo lo que le llamaba la atención y revisitando los lugares que más le gustaban de la agitada capital inglesa. En su álbum no aparecían ninguno de los típicos destinos turísticos: nada de Big Ben, ni de guardias con cómicos sombreros, ni siquiera cabinas de teléfono rojas. No, él prefería otras cosas: los obreros de una fábrica saliendo para fumar en el descanso, los ejecutivos comiendo bocadillos en los alrededores de las oficinas, las chicas que salían de los grandes almacenes con un puñado de bolsas y risas; lo que que daba vida a esas construcciones. Por la noche, Kanda llegaba a su suite, a veces más temprano, a veces más tarde, y entonces jugaban con sus cuerpos en la cama, en el sofá, en el jacuzzi, en la alfombra; incluso habían llegado a utilizar la barandilla de la terraza, donde el pelirrojo había estado a punto de saltar por no poder captar la salvaje imagen de excitación que le ofrecía el modelo al tenerlo allí, acorralado a más de veinte pisos de altura, con la cabeza colgando a metros y metros del suelo, sometido a lo que él quisiera hacer con su cuerpo. Había disfrutado siendo él quien lo penetraba, deleitándose en cómo se cerraba en torno a él, como si no pensara dejarlo salir nunca de su interior. Tenía claro que era uno de los mejores amantes que había tenido jamás, sino el mejor, y se moría de impaciencia cuando tenía que esperarlo solo en la enorme suite.

Lo único que no le gustaba a Lavi del buen sexo era que no detenía el paso del tiempo: el quinto día llegó con puntualidad, y con él el hecho irrefutable de que tenía un vuelo a Milán a las ocho y cuarto. Allen ya lo esperaba allí con una agenda bien organizada de trabajos y reuniones que, junto con la exposición que él mismo acababa de firmar en una conocida galería bajo el nombre "Londres de hoy" (un alarde creativo del dueño del lugar que él no aprobaba en absoluto), le conseguiría los fondos suficientes como para hacer algo por aquella aldea devastada por las últimas sequías.

Le daba pena marcharse. Lo había pasado bien, y tenía que reconocer que el modelo lo había sorprendido. Más allá de su atractivo y su excelente actuación en la cama, había demostrado saber de qué hablaba cuando llegaba la hora de los negocios, dándole sensatos consejos sobre cómo distribuir los trabajos en una sala o qué precio fijar. No decía mucho, pero el pelirrojo descubrió con facilidad la mente concisa y un buen gusto no carente de cierta originalidad tras sus parcas palabras. Y le encantaba su manera de dormirse poco a poco bajo la influencia de sus caricias y masajes, como si le costara bajar la guardia, relajarse del todo. Qué cojones, le gustaba incluso que se levantara gruñendo y quejándose todas las mañanas. Llevado por un impulso, lo llamó y lo invitó a comer. Pareció sorprendido, pero aceptó, y ahora ahí estaban, sentándose en un parque con dos pringosos perritos calientes mientras Kanda intentaba recordar por qué cojones no estaba en su casa, sentado a la mesa y disfrutando de una buena comida.

-Qué buena pinta- sentenció el fotógrafo tras estudiar su perrito bañado en todas las salsas existentes desde todos los ángulos. El japonés lo observó, incrédulo y algo asqueado: a él más bien le parecía que iba a transformarse en un extraño vertido pringoso, consumido por tanta mierda. Y tuvo que pensar que era un idiota cuando le dio un enorme mordisco que arrasó con casi un cuarto de esa masa deforme, quedándose al instante con un brillo de felicidad absoluta en el ojo verde y una mancha de mostaza, ketchup, mayonesa y algo que ni conocía en la punta de nariz-. Eshtá defisho'o- logró articular tras un descomunal esfuerzo.

-Tsk- él también probó su perrito, al que no había echado nada-. No está mal.

Lavi tragó.

-Deberías haberle puesto algo... Así no puede tener mucho sabor...

-A mí me vale.

-Eso es porque no has probado este- se lo tendió con una sonrisa que quedó ridícula en el grotesco conjunto compuesto por la definida mandíbula, la boca grande, el parche, la bandana que le levantaba todo el pelo en desordenados picos rojos, el ojo verde brillante y la mancha en la punta de la nariz- Muerde.

Parpadeó ante el ofrecimiento.

-No, gracias.

-Oh, venga. Muerde.

-No- intentó apartarlo, pero esquivó su mano y volvió a plantárselo bajo la nariz.

-Sólo un trocito.

-Que no.

-Vamos... No me hagas dártelo boca a boca- amenazó con una expresión traviesa que Kanda empezaba a reconocer y temer.

-Baka usagi- farfulló. El pelirrojo se rió, sabiendo que había ganado: antes no sabía lo que significaba el mote, pero había conseguido descubrirlo con un despiadado ataque matutino a base de besos en la nuca, roncos susurros y caricias en la espalda: definitivamente la mañana era el mejor momento para aprovecharse del japonés, y el hecho de que lo llamara conejo (aunque fuera por considerarlo un playboy) le hacía gracia. Lo contempló mientras hundía sus pequeños dientes afilados en el perrito, y esperó mientras masticaba muy serio, como si estuviera haciendo algo importante. Siempre hacía todo con esa expresión concentrada, y cuando eran tonterías como esa resultaba hasta adorable.

-¿Qué? ¿No está mejor que el tuyo?

-Ni de coña- dio un rápido trago al botellín de agua-. Es asqueroso.

-Aburrido- acusó con un puchero.

-Idiota.

-Al menos sé disfrutar de la vida.

-Tsk- no pensaba decirle nada de su nariz llena de salsas. Que se jodiera por gilipollas y fuera haciendo el ridículo todo el día.

Se quedaron callados por un rato, cada uno concentrado en su perrito. Tenían unos cuantos más apoyados junto a ellos, y hasta él tenía que admitir que el plan tampoco era tan horrible. El día no estaba mal: hacía sol y el parque olía a hierba y a flores a pesar del aire contaminado. Aquí y allá había parejas y grupos de amigos comiendo o tonteando bajo los árboles; aunque no le gustara la gente, las risas encajaban bastante bien en el ambiente, fundiéndose con el paisaje. Además, la sencilla alegría del pelirrojo era contagiosa, reflexionó. Parecía tan feliz ahí sentado, comiendo un perrito con unos pantalones verdes llenos de bolsillos y una camisa marrón, como en la sofisticada fiesta en la que se le había acercado tan elegante con su traje y la carísima copa de vidrio para convencerlo de que le concediera una sesión de fotos privada.

-¿Pensando en lo sexy que estoy?- preguntó echando la lengua al notarse observado.

-Ya quisieras- replicó girando la cara.

-Qué duro- suspiró-. Debería castigarte por tratarme así de mal en un momento tan apacible.

-Como si pudieras.

-Claro que puedo.

-Tsk.

-Mira- alzó la mano y le hizo cosquillas en la nuca.

-Para.

-Nah, ¿por qué?- se rió cuando Kanda encogió el cuello, estremeciéndose- Si estás monísimo...

-Que pares, joder.

-Si me besas.

-No.

-Entonces sigo. Jejeje.

-Joder- se giró y le metió la lengua hasta las trancas con una violencia apabullante-. ¿Contento?- inquirió a apenas dos centímetros de su rostro.

-Bastante- le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y se lo mostró-. Y me has limpiado la nariz con la cara- Kanda gruñó-. Eso te pasa por querer engañarme con tu silencio.

-Te odio- masculló entrecerrando los ojos.

-Je- le untó los labios de con la mezcla de salsas-. A mí es que me gustan los platos bien condimentados- saboreó su boca despacio-. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no podía mejorar...

A él le pareció que más bien lo había jodido, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Le dio un cabezazo lo bastante suave como para que no se desmayara y volvió como si nada a su comida.

-Cabrón- se quejó el pelirrojo rozándose la zona del impacto.

* * *

-Si comprara un vuelo temprano, podríamos hacer escala en París, que también os queda de camino...- propuso examinando los horarios.

-No te compensa, Lenalee.

-A ti nunca te compensa que esté con un chico- señaló sonriéndole a su hermano-. Perdona, no te he escuchado, Allen.

-Decía que por una hora, contando con la suerte de que no hubiera retrasos, no sé si vale la pena...

-Es que quiero verte...

-Ya lo sé...- suspiró y se tironeó de un mechón del flequillo. Él también se moría por estar con ella- Ya sabíamos que iba a ser difícil.

-Sí, pero no pensaba que tanto... Es que desde que han salido aquellas fotos no paran de salir compromisos por todas partes.

-Sí, aquí pasa lo mismo. Son demasiado buenos.

-Hacen un equipo demasiado genial.

-Deberíamos matarlos.

-No estaría mal.

-¡Lenaleeeee, ya no me haces nada de caso!- lloriqueó Komui, que intentaba darle una galleta de chocolate.

-Ay, perdona un momento- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano-. Sí te lo hago, pero ahora estoy hablando por teléfono.

-¡Pero yo me voy a volver al trabajo!

-Porque te da la gana, que es pronto- le dio un golpecito en la cara con el teléfono y volvió a llevárselo a la oreja-. Sigue.

-Quizás... ¿Tienes invitación para un desfile de dentro de una semana? De una debutante, Lana no-sé-qué, en Shangai.

-Sí, pero no pensábamos ir...

-Nosotros tampoco, pero es una oportunidad...

-Nos ganaríamos más trabajo, seguro. Y Kanda odia esas fiestas.

-Sería un fin de semana... Además, a Lavi le gustaría volver a verlo.

-No sé...- a Lenalee le parecía que al japonés también le apetecería. Esos días parecía de mejor humor. Lo que no podía asegurar era que fuera a admitirlo- Lo intentaré- decidió al fin.

-Esa es mi chica- le mandó un beso por teléfono-. ¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar que no sería tan mala idea liar a esos dos...

La chica ahogó una risita.

-Y eso que no los has visto juntos.

-¿Tú sí?

-En realidad no, pero me lo imagino.

-Ugh... Prefiero no hacerlo, gracias.

-Qué tonto. A ver, ¿al final quedamos así? Shangai el fin de semana del 24.

-Sep.

-OK, ¡no me falles!

-Eso díselo a Bakanda, que es un ermitaño.

-Tranquilo, lo convenceré.

-Eso espero. Me reservaré una doble- añadió con ese tono ligeramente avergonzado que siempre le salía al hablar de esos temas.

-Mándame el nombre del hotel, entonces. No me gustaría tener que atravesar la ciudad de noche para ir a por algo bonito que ponerme...

-Lo recordaré- asintió complacido.

-Venga, un beso. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. No, Komui, nada de acercarte a Allen ni de pinchar mi teléfono, antes de que lo pienses.

* * *

Llevaban un rato de tiendas, comprando ropa. Se notaba que a Kanda no le entusiasmaba el asunto, pero Lavi disfrutó obligándolo a probarse más y más prendas, y hasta había conseguido regalarle una estupenda camisa negra con una piña blanca en el lado derecho que le hacía muchísima gracia. Ahora iban paseando por la calle, con unas cuantas bolsas y, en el caso del pelirrojo, un dulcísimo helado de flan y arándanos, mezcla que a Kanda le parecía repulsiva.

-Me queda poco tiempo- dijo el fotógrafo en tono triste al comprobar la hora. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien que con gusto se habría quedado otra semana más.

-Ya.

-Y voy a estar muy liado. No creo que podamos volver a quedar hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

-Encontrarás con quién entretenerte- replicó en el mismo tono indiferente.

No se enfadó por el comentario, aunque una ligera punzada en el estómago le dejó claro que tampoco le había gustado oírlo, lo que no significaba que pudiera negarlo. Conocía a un par de chicas encantadoras en Milán, y hacía unos meses había fotografiado a una especie de Adonis rubio de lo más seductor; lo más probable era que quedara con alguien, sí.

-Probablemente. Pero seguro que no me tratarán tan bien como tú, ¿eh, Yu?

Una bolsa que llevaba una caja de zapatos le impactó en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, haciéndolo tambalearse.

-No uses mi nombre de pila, joder.

-Vale, vale.

Tardaron bastante rato en romper el silencio, tarea que por supuesto corrió a cargo de Lavi. Empezó a describirle las fotografías que había hecho el día anterior, sus planes para ellas, y de pronto se encontró hablándole de su último viaje a esa apartada aldea a ocho horas en jeep de Bamako, en Malí. Le contó lo que había encontrado, la pobreza y el hambre, los enfermos, y se detuvo de pronto al pensar en aquella niña muerta, rodeada por su familia. Kanda no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a esperar. Él sabía más que nadie de malos recuerdos.

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme y te cuento estas cosas deprimentes- la sonrisa que le dirigió no fue tan alegre como de costumbre. Acababan de llegar a la puerta del hotel, así que se detuvieron en el pequeño hueco que formaban las curvas de la entrada, un rincón discreto, donde pasaban desapercibidos-. Vaya despedida, ¿eh?

-No esperaba más de un baka usagi.

-¿Sabes qué? En el fondo no eres tan malo como dice ese ceño tuyo. Y se te da bien escuchar- le rodeó la cintura y lo apretó contra él, juntando sus caderas-. Entre otros talentos, por supuesto.

Recibió la recompensa que esperaba: la desafiante sonrisa y esa mirada que lo ponía a mil, además de la boca hambrienta devorando la suya con ansiedad y, esta vez, algo más que no pudo identificar, como si quisiera empaparse de cada rincón para no olvidarlo; fue un beso violento, posesivo. Y le encantó.

-Vaya. Veo que me vas a echar de menos- comentó luciendo una boba sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Je. Con eso me vale- salió del hueco y se dirigió hacia la puerta giratoria, con el japonés a pocos pasos de distancia-. Bueno... Pues nada. Hasta otra, supongo.

-Sí.

Se dieron la vuelta sin más y se alejaron, tomando direcciones opuestas sin preguntarse cuándo se volverían a encontrar.

* * *


	12. Bajorrelieve

_Hi!!!_

_Aquí ta el nuevo capi! Me retrasé tres cuartos de hora porque me entretuve escribiendo el 13 jajajaja Así que espero que me perdonéis! ToT _

_Este finde hice cosplay de Road, y me lo pasé TAN bien que me dan ganas de meterla en la historia... Quizás encuentre una manera. Dentro de poco Allen se irá a hacer su trabajo con Miranda, y a lo mejor es un buen momento para que aparezca un nuevo modelo... ¿Tyki serviría como modelo? Tendré que pensarlo. También podría ser publicista, o productor, o cualquier cosa... Camarero en un bar de Manhattan! jajajajaja El tema es que me muero por escribir a esos dos en este fic, pero no sé si terminarían de funcionar, así que tendré que meditarlo. (PD: se aceptan sugerencias y opiniones en esto igual que en todo lo demás XD)_

_En fin, llevamos ya un trecho, ¿eh? 12 capis... Yo tengo unas ganas locas de llegar al quince, porque hace un montón de capis decidí que iba a hacer que pasara una cosa en el 15, y aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde estará nadie en el quince sí sé una cosa que va a pasar y por la que alguna me mirará mal seguro... Pero qué se le va a hacer, yo sé desde hace tiempo que tiene que pasar en el capi quince (sin motivo ninguno xD)_

_Pues nada, aquí os dejo la def de hoy... _

_(va a buscar una que le pegue)_

**Bajorrelieve:** _Efecto fotográfico que normalmente se consigue positivando a partir de un conjunto de negativo y positivo que se colocan fuera de registro en el portanegativos de la ampliadora. El resultado es una imagen simplificada a causa de la reducción de la gradación tonal y la creación de una línea de borde. Normalmente produce un efecto ligeramente tridimensional._

_Espero que os guste tanto como el anterior :) (a mí no xD)_

_Y ahora reply para _**Niiku**_:_

_Aquí están encontrándose ya rapidito! Creo que estoy metiendo el turbo... Tendré que frenarme un poco o me quedaré sin nada que escribir! jajajaja O peor, tendré que pensar otro fic... Madre mía xD Podría morir en el intento! Pensar no es lo mío, prefiero improvisar. Me alegra que te gustara tanto el capi anterior, y espero que este también te guste aunque se lleven otro palo los dos xD _

_Y ahora sí, me voy y os dejo con el capi antes de que me paséis las NAs por alto a base de enrollarme..._

_Kss!_

_

* * *

_

"Sólo quedan tres días", se recordó por séptima vez mientras hacía otra foto. Y se odió por pensarlo.

Se alegraba de que le tocara trabajar con ella, porque era lo más opuesto a él que conocía: pequeña, rubia, frágil, con los ojos grandes y redondos de un verde acuoso todo dulzura y manos delicadas de deditos cortos y hasta tiernamente rechonchos: una muñequita de curvas bien marcadas y encanto antiguo que se veía encantadora en la cama con dosel del hotel de estilo antiguo en el que se hospedaban él y Allen. Sí, era una imagen perfecta, ahí arrodillada con el vestido azul y rosa lleno de flores, la cofia llena de puntillas sobre el pelo de ricitos naturales y las calzas con sendos y graciosos lacitos dobles a juego. Y se la estaba pasando por el forro, para ser sincero.

-¿Quieres que me tumbe?- preguntó con su vocecilla amable y acariciadora, de timbre tan inocente que hasta el más joven de los hombres se sentiría temblar. Así era Linda Silver, la última lolita de la moda: ingenua, encantadora y muy consciente de cada uno de sus actos y encantos. Detrás de la fachada infantil había una aguda mujercita muy firme en sus negocios que el pelirrojo había tardado minutos en descubrir.

-Mmm, podríamos probar- concedió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entre otros talentos, Linda tenía el de saber aprovechar su boquita de piñón: los gruesos labios formaban un perfecto corazón que le daban un ligero toque enfurruñado, una especie de entrañable enfado que hacía pensar niñas ricas y mojigatas hablando de sombreros en un salón de té. Se tumbó bocabajo y centró sus ojos en la cámara, que captó la turbadora expresión de pureza. Lavi sabía que en la cama actuaba de la misma manera: suave como la seda, sumisa como una antigua dama de la corte y fría como una condesa. No dejaba de intrigarlo que una mujer así pudiera sacar placer de algo, pero él no tenía nada que objetar. No lo había tenido, al menos, la última vez que la había visto, porque ahora incluso sintió asco cuando sus ojitos de gato desvalido buscaron atraparlo.

-¿Cambio de postura?- preguntó.

-No, ya tenemos suficiente- sonrió-. Sigues siendo la mejor con este tipo de vestidos.

-Muchas gracias- replicó con un sutil sonrojo-. Tú también... sigues siendo el mejor conmigo.

Fue una invitación inconfundible. Él tenía experiencia suficiente para saber cuándo una mujer le estaba pidiendo que se la llevara a la cama. Los hombres eran mucho menos peligrosos: se limitaban a ir a por ti descaradamente, sin esconderse tras perfumes y sinuosidades. Aunque disfrutaba de ambos, tenía que admitir que había algo especialmente encantador en el cortejo de ellas que ninguno de sus amantes masculinos había conseguido igualar. Sobre todo el de esta, tan peligroso en su sutileza como el acecho de un felino.

-Por eso las fotos quedan tan bien. Creo que nuestros clientes quedarán más que satisfechos con el resultado.

Fue una afirmación firme, aunque amable, y ella se lo tomó como lo que era: el velado rechazo a una invitación igualmente subversiva.

-Me gusta mucho satisfacer a los demás- si hubo un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos, Lavi fingió no verlo.

-Ya lo sé. A mí no creas que me disgusta, pero soy un poco más selectivo a la hora de decidir cuándo. No soy tan amable como tú, Linda.

-Es una pena- esta vez estaba indiscutiblemente furiosa.

-Igual sí, igual no.

-¿Podrías salir entonces, por favor? Voy a cambiarme.

-Claro, ahora mismo- obedeció sin demorarse, y nada más cerrar la puerta oyó un jarrón rompiéndose contra la madera.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó Allen, que salía en ese momento del ascensor.

-En el infierno, más bien. Y con un ángel.

* * *

Lenalee se dijo que si las fotos salían bien sería más gracias al vestuario y a la casualidad que a la atención que estaba poniendo o al talento del fotógrafo. La mirada extraviada que lucía su amigo, con su eternamente fruncido ceño, daba el pego de maravilla mientras miraba el estático fondo marino, apoyado en una tabla de surf con un traje de neopreno negro con dibujos azul eléctrico que poco dejaba a la imaginación a pesar de taparlo de los tobillos al cuello. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, y el aire procedente de un ventilador se lo alborotaba para conseguir el efecto natural de la brisa costera, con lo cual parecía estar preguntándose si era o no el momento de adentrarse en las aguas. Original, no era, y que no lo hicieran en un paisaje auténtico, pensó para sí misma, no ayudaba.

La orden del descanso supuso un alivio para todos. Lenalee se hizo con el botellín de agua que una de las asistentas le llevaba a Kanda.

-Toma- se lo tendió y esperó a que bebiera-. Vale, cuando acabemos aquí tendríamos que revisar lo del fin de semana: la ropa que vas a llevar, qué contestaremos a los periodistas que pregunten por qué estamos ahí y sobre las últimas campañas en las que has participado, etc. El hotel ya está resuelto, he reservado una suite en...

Suite. Su ceño se acentuó. Una suite cerca del pelirrojo, otra vez. Y volverían a quedar, probablemente, para compartir la cama mientras Lenalee se iba a la de ese enano de pelo blanco. Claro que pasaría un buen rato con ese baka usagi, si es que mantenían el ritmo de la otra vez, sobre todo el día en el que...

-¿Me estás escuchando?- la voz irritada de Lenalee interrumpió sus pensamientos. Por suerte, se dijo percibiendo el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su estómago y que no había notado hasta entonces.

-No. Vuelve a empezar.

-Sí, y qué más. Para que vuelvas a ignorarme- le dio un golpe con la Blackberry en toda la nariz-. De verdad, me arrepiento de haberte dicho que te liaras con Lavi.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-A que ahora estás pensando en él y no me atiendes.

-Tsk. Vaya chorrada- se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la piedra falsa que tenía detrás. Lenalee sonrió: negarlo era el primer paso.

-Sólo decía que el hotel está arreglado y que después del desfile, que es el viernes por la noche, tenemos bastante tiempo, aunque habrá una especie de recepción informal el sábado, que no es obligatoria, pero no estaría de más. Ya que estamos, mejor quedar bien con todo el mundo.

-Vale.

-¿Así de fácil?- se asombró- ¿No vas a decirme que no quieres ir ni nada por el estilo?

Esta vez le tocó a él sonreír.

-Dilo tú. Quieres estar con ese moyashi.

Vale, la había pillado. Había esperado que se opusiera y entonces ella habría puesto un par de objeciones y al no verlo convencido lo habría dejado.

-Tú ganas- concedió de buen humor-. Libres hasta el domingo, entonces.

Asintió con la cabeza y Lenalee rió.

-A mí también me apetece llegar.

-Tsk. Me da igual.

-No te da igual. Estás pillado.

-No.

-Claro que lo estás, mírate al espejo- le guiñó un ojo, muy femenina y burlona-. Que en lugar de una sonrisita tonta tengas un ceño fastidiado no cambia el hecho de que lleves desde Londres pensando en él.

-Mentira.

Viendo que empezaba a molestarse de verdad, decidió dejar el tema.

-Pues yo sí que quiero ver a Allen.

-Ya.

La chica hizo un puchero adorable, dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

-¿No puedes alegrarte ni un poco por mí?

-No- pero adoptó una mirada divertida, contento por haberla fastidiado un poco.

-A veces no sé si eres tonto o eres un crío, de verdad...- pinchó mirando al techo.

-Al menos no soy un enano.

-Ni yo una amargada.

-Tonta.

-Soso- le arrebató el botellín y le dio un trago-. Supongo que si realmente no te apetece quedar con Lavi, puedo reservarte una individual...

-No. Prefiero una cama grande- contradijo poco dispuesto a darle la razón y menos aun a no contar con el pelirrojo. Su amiga se rió.

-Y ocupada, ¿verdad?

-Tsk- se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Por qué no te vas a acosar a Moyashi y me dejas en paz un rato?

-No, gracias- adoptó un adorable gesto inocente-. Prefiero hablar contigo.

Kanda arqueó las cejas, irónico.

-Tocarme los huevos, dirás.

-También- apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, feliz-. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-No era necesario.

-Kanda...- suspiró- Está bien, no importa. Supongo. Podré perdonarte.

-Qué suerte.

-Qué sarcástico.

* * *

"Te tengo." pensó cuando al fin lo localizó, intentando pasar desapercibido en un oscuro rincón de la antesala del desfile. Esbozó una sonrisa perversa y se deslizó por entre todos los demás asistentes, dejando caer cumplidos y saludos aquí y allá pero sin disimular en absoluto cuál era su objetivo. Es más, se abalanzó sobre él pegándole la espalda de una manera nada decorosa mientras una mano indiscreta buscaba el punto exacto en el que la curva de su trasero se resaltaba a través de esos finos pantalones de lino.

-Acaba de quedarme claro a quién echaba de menos, si a él o a ti- le susurró al oído.

-Suéltame- masculló sin moverse-, o tendré que partirte la cara en público.

-Esa era precisamente la cálida bienvenida que esperaba- deslizó la nariz por su oreja hasta su cuello, pero el modelo lo esquivó con un ágil movimiento lleno de gracia-. ¿Siempre tienes que hacerte el duro?- murmuró, permitiendo que su lengua jugueteara con el collar de abalorios de madera. Se detuvo cuando un codo tanteó peligrosamente la zona de su estómago-. Vale, vale- se separó con un suspiro y le permitió darse la vuelta para mantener las distancias-. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Tsk- miró a su alrededor con cierto desprecio-. He estado mejor.

-Deberías disfrutar un poco de estas cosas... Hacer contactos- el japonés se limitó a alzar las cejas: ambos sabían que no los necesitaba-. Aunque siempre puedes...

-¡Vaya!- la exclamación interrumpió la frase del pelirrojo, y Kanda le dedicó un gruñido acusatorio al ver la identificación de prensa en la camisa blanca de la mujer que se les acercaba con un micrófono, haciéndole señas a un chico joven que cargaba una cámara- Aquí tenemos a dos de las grandes figuras de la moda y el arte... ¿Podemos esperar una exposición para este año?

Kanda parpadeó confundido durante un par de segundos y Lavi envidió al chico que sujetaba la cámara por captar semejante primer plano.

-No- respondió al fin sin extenderse más. El fotógrafo se adelantó para corregir su grosería.

-En realidad ya he tenido el placer de compartir unos días de trabajo con él, pero no creo que vaya a hacer una exposición con los resultados- explicó sonriente.

-¿Son de índole... privada?- insinuó la mujer haciéndole un gesto pícaro a los espectadores.

El japonés lanzó su mirada fulminante de uno a otro en lo que claramente era un "te lo dije" para Lavi, aunque de hecho no le había dicho nada; pero le dio la pista de que no quería que nadie supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-No, no- se rió como si le hiciera gracia-. Es que hay modelos que no me gusta compartir, eso es todo- el comentario no habría resultado más ambiguo ni sugerente si lo hubiera abrazado de manera posesiva, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su conocida fama de casanova. La periodista habló para el público.

-Chicas, parece que no somos las únicas que soñamos con este hombre... Y quizás ya no podamos hacerlo, si ya nos lo han ganado.

-No- intervino tajante, poco dispuesto a dejar que se propagara algún rumor, pero la mujer ya se alejaba hacia otro famoso. Se giró hacia Lavi, furioso-. Eres gilipollas.

-Oh, vamos, qué más da- contuvo el impulso de rodearle la cintura y besarlo delante de todo el mundo.

-Yo no vendo mi vida.

-Yo tampoco, pero no la escondo.

-No hay nada que esconder.

El segundo que siguió a la afirmación del japonés se prolongó durante lo que les pareció una eternidad, cada vez más tenso y hostil hasta que Lenalee y Allen, sin tomarse de la mano pero con la inconfundible intimidad de una pareja feliz, se acercaron a ellos y evitaron que rompieran el hilo a base de tirar.

-Espero que te hayas portado bien con ella... Es de un programa bastante conocido.

-La ha deleitado con su hosco atractivo.

Allen le lanzó un gesto extrañado, notando la suave nota irónica de su voz.

-Hay bastante gente interesante- comentó fingiendo indeferencia.

-Demasiada- masculló Kanda.

-Tampoco está tan mal... Apenas estamos trabajando, esto es más una salida de placer.

-Entonces a Yu le estará encantando, el mero placer es su especialidad.

Lenalee cruzó una mirada cómplice con su novio y después se acercó al japonés.

-Ven conmigo un momento. Volvemos en un rato, ¿sí?

-No le eches la bronca, que no vale la pena- comentó el pelirrojo como si nada, cargándose la poco sutil táctica de la china, que se limitó a sonreír y dejarlos solos.

-¿Y bien?- interrogó Allen, interesado.

-¿Qué?- se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo más- No pasa nada, joder.

-Ya, y por eso estás dejándote todavía más feo.

No pudo evitar sonreírle a pesar del enfado.

-Mira quién habla, el feto número uno- suspiró y se hizo con una copa-. Ha dicho algo que me ha fastidiado, eso es todo.

-¿Seguro? A mí me ha parecido algo más que fastidio.

-Seguro- mintió. Era un asunto entre él y Kanda, y ellos lo resolverían-. Ha sido una tontería, nada importante.

-Vale- concedió. No se lo creía del todo, pero sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de sonsacarlo, así que lo dejó correr; si Lavi quería contárselo, ya lo haría-. ¿Te importa si mañana me levanto un poco tarde?

-Para nada. Finde libre, campeón. Disfruta de tu chica.

-Pero hay que editar las fotos de...

-Ya lo haré yo.

-Pensaba que ibas a quedar con Bakanda.

-Puedo hacer las dos cosas- contraatacó-. No necesito olvidar mi trabajo por él, no te preocupes. No va tan en serio.

-Como quieras- que no iba tan en serio... Pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan enfadado por algo que no iba en serio.

-¿Una copa?- ofreció haciéndose con otra- De agua.

-Gracias- la cogió con una sonrisa-. Y cuando quieras hablar...

-Sí, sí. Sé dónde estás- le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Gracias.

-De nada.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de los otros dos y de casi cualquiera.

-Tsk. Nada.

-Claro, Lavi es la clase de persona que va por ahí de mal humor, cómo pude olvidarlo- se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el ceño, ignorando el flash que fotografió su gesto de fastidio y que sabía que derivaría en titulares como "Crisis en la pareja de la moda" o algo por el estilo-. Kanda...

-No me gusta que me acosen- masculló devolviéndole el aire de fastidio.

-No te acosaba, era cariñoso contigo.

-Sí, en una sala llena de gente. De puta madre.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Tsk. No es momento.

-Yo creo que ha sido muy dulce por su parte.

-Sí, manosear a los demás en público es completamente adorable. No me jodas.

Lenalee miró al techo.

-Eres imposible.

-No- el mal humor de su expresión se acentuó-. Soy decente.

-De todas maneras no creo que se enfadara por eso- siguió sin hacerle ni caso-. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Yo que sé.

-Suéltalo.

-Tsk. No dije nada.

-Ya.

El japonés miró hacia un lado por unos segundos y después volvió a fijar la vista en ella al notar que seguía observándolo.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-No hago nada.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-Vale, sí, pero porque te lo mereces. Desembucha.

-Que no dije nada.

Lenalee suspiró.

-Discúlpate con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-No.

Bufó, exasperada.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Es más, si no quieres quedar con él después, no lo hagas.

-Bien.

-Genial.

-Sí.

-Estupendo.

-Tsk.

* * *

Pero quedó con él después del desfile, o más bien él lo hizo. Se apareció a su lado y le dijo que podían pasar una noche divertida si le parecía bien, y Kanda, orgulloso como era, aceptó con un mero asentimiento de cabeza. Llegaron, tuvieron sexo de una manera fría e impersonal y ahí estaba, con el pelirrojo dormido a su lado sin ni siquiera rozarlo, en posición fetal en lugar de espatarrado en la cama como era habitual en él. Lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido, molesto no por sus ronquidos, sino por la actitud tan distante que había tenido mientras lo tocaba y besaba, casi como si no fuera el mismo que lo había hecho hacía unos días en Londres. Cierto que él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por remediar la situación, pero no creía que se mereciera semejante frialdad. En realidad no le había mentido: no había nada que esconder. Habían disfrutado de una agradable semana de relaciones y una especie de cita, y ninguno había mencionado nada más. Se habían despedido como meros amantes y habían quedado para repetir. Punto. No más. Pero joder, no le gustaba que se comportara así. Se giró en la cama y le pasó una mano por el brazo desnudo, tirando un poco, como motivándolo a acomodarse, y Lavi obedeció al contacto inconscientemente, tumbándose bocarriba con la cara vuelta hacia a él, obligándolo a esquivar la brusca caída de su brazo, que a punto estuvo de impactarle en toda la nariz.

-Tsk. Imbécil.

El pelirrojo gruñó sin despertarse y se restregó la nariz antes de volver a quedarse quieto, todavía roncando, completamente ajeno a la atenta observación a la que estaba siendo sometido. Kanda no pudo negarse que en el fondo se alegraba de que al menos no mantuviera esa fría distancia mientras dormía, pero en seguida intentó suprimir ese sentimiento, recordándose que lo suyo era una mera relación entre dos adultos que cubrían sus necesidades, aunque lo hicieran con un poco más de urgencia y frecuencia de lo estrictamente necesario. Y qué cojones, si le daba la gana de abusar un poco de su presencia en la cama de su suite, pues lo haría, y no se sentiría culpable por ello.

Se acercó un poco, moviéndose despacio por el colchón, y se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo desde arriba y decidir cómo abordarlo exactamente. Apenas si le veía los párpados entre los enredados mechones pelirrojos que los tapaban, y tenía la boca bastante abierta, con los labios agrietándose por no respirar por donde debía. Bufó, diciéndose que no podía ser normal ni para respirar, y se inclinó para humedecer esos caminos secos con su propia lengua, dibujándolos con precisión. Su larga melena era imposible de contener del todo, y un par de largas tiras negras se escurrieron por su cuello y rozaron las mejillas del fotógrafo.

Lavi se despertó al notar la leve caricia en su boca y el roce del pelo deslizándose por su cara, pero fingió seguir dormido, regocijándose para sí con el hecho de que estuviera besándolo de esa manera tan dulce y sintiendo cómo su enfado se le escurría inevitablemente ante una acción tan poco acorde a lo que le había mostrado hasta entonces. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mover ni un músculo de su cara cuando una mano suave a cuyo tacto empezaba a acostumbrarse se situó en su hombro y subió hasta su mandíbula con una lentitud estresante destinada obviamente a no perturbar su sueño. Quizás estuviera aprovechándose de él, lo que no era muy tierno, pero significaba que su enfado y el hecho de que se hubiera mostrado frío y distante lo habían afectado, y eso sí que lo era, o al menos se lo parecía. Movió un poco los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa, y el japonés se separó de inmediato.

Frunció el ceño, escrutando el rostro relajado del pelirrojo, que soltó un breve gruñido y se giró hacia él, como buscando acercarse. Su respiración seguía siendo lenta y relajada, y sus ojos no se habían abierto ni un milímetro, pero por un segundo habría jurado que le había devuelto el beso. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, diciéndose que eran tonterías suyas y que simplemente había sido una respuesta inconsciente de su cuerpo, una reacción natural al contacto.

-Idiota- masculló dejándose caer, y le dio la espalda, aunque ahora tenía el brazo de Lavi sobre su cintura. El pelirrojo abrió el ojo que no escondía tras el parche en un movimiento perezoso, todavía dispuesto a fingir que no había notado nada de lo sucedido.

-Perdón- murmuró empezando a moverse para dejar de tocarlo como si no se hubiera despertado del todo, pero el modelo lo detuvo aferrándole la muñeca.

-Da igual- le espetó de mala gana en un tono bajo, aunque no menos brusco que el insulto-. Sigue durmiendo.

-Mmm- sonrió a su espalda, satisfecho, y se apretujó un poco más, rozándole el cuello con la nariz y bajando por la cama hasta apoyar ahí la frente-. Sí...- respondió en el mismo tono desarticulado, aunque esta vez menos falso, porque realmente empezaba a dormirse otra vez. Quizás no se había despertado tanto como había pensado.

-Cállate ya- ordenó dándole un leve codazo para demostrar que iba en serio.

Intentó contestarle para tener la última palabra, pero en lugar del "A tus órdenes" que quiso pronunciar le salió una especie de ronroneo del que ya no llegó a darse cuenta.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertarse, bastante más tarde, el japonés se había dado la vuelta y lo abrazaba también, apoyando el afilado mentón en su cabeza. Se preguntó cómo había conseguido respirar toda la noche (o más bien toda la mañana, seguramente) con la maraña negra que tenía en las narices, y se alejó un poco para hacerse con una bocanada de aire fresco y sacarse los pelos de la boca. Bostezó, se estiró y se tumbó otra vez para despertarlo, pero se detuvo con la mano ya sobre su brazo.

¿Qué actitud iba a mostrar? Por lo que él sabía, lo de la noche no había sucedido, o al menos eso pensaría Kanda. Se suponía que había estado medio dormido y no lo recordaría, y que al despertarse habría supuesto que habían acabado abrazados por una especie de efecto post-coito que había impulsado a sus cuerpos a buscarse mutuamente. Sí, haría como que no sabía nada y seguiría mostrándose frío y distante hasta que se disculpara por sus descuidadas palabras.

-Eh- lo sacudió un poco y recorrió la mitad de su brazo antes de soltarlo-. Ya es un poco tarde para seguir durmiendo- comentó en un tono excesivamente informal. Siempre había pensado que eso era aun peor que ser desagradable.

El modelo abrió los ojos y soltó un gruñido al ver que el pelirrojo estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la cama. Lejos. Otra vez. Y a juzgar por su beatífica y perfecta sonrisa plastificada, seguía enfadado. Pues estupendo. Él también podía seguir ofendido.

-Entonces vete.

-Muy bien- se levantó, disimulando su decepción bajo una impecable indiferencia, y empezó a recoger su ropa-. Ya vendré esta noche, si te apetece.

Asintió con la cabeza, observando cómo hacía equilibrio en una pierna para ponerse los calzoncillos. En otro momento le habría parecido grotesco, pero en ese le resultó un simple añadido más a la imagen de estúpido despreocupado tras la que se estaba escondiendo, una especie de piedra en el muro que había alzado. Durante el tiempo que Lavi tardó en vestirse ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una palabra, aunque el fotógrafo empezó a silbar mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Se asomó al baño para acomodarse un poco el pelo y salió con la misma sonrisa intrascendente con la que había entrado.

-Hasta luego- se despidió alejándose hacia la puerta.

-Joder- masculló Kanda cuando la cerró tras él, y se sentó en la cama, apartando la desordenada la melena hacia atrás. Se levantó y salió prácticamente corriendo, echándose sobre los hombros el esponjoso albornoz blanco que había dejado estirado en una de las sillas- ¡Eh!- lo llamó al ver que ya tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de la suite y que desaparecía tras ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin hacer ningún gesto de regresar.

-Entra otra vez.

-¿Por?

-Entra, joder.

-Vale, vale- volvió y cerró, apoyándose en la madera oscura sin perder la sonrisa-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Alguna petición especial?

-Cállate- se puso bien el albornoz y paseó un poco por el salón de la suite, ofreciendo una imagen muy clásica y femenina que a punto estuvo de arrancarle una carcajada al fotógrafo, aunque una parte de él estaba llorando por no tener una cámara-. Joder- se detuvo ante él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me has hecho volver para soltar tacos ante mí, Yu?- preguntó acentuando su nombre de pila y notando el leve respingo de molestia, así como el esfuerzo que hizo por contener un insulto.

-Olvida lo de ayer- farfulló al fin mirándolo directamente.

-¿Lo de ayer?- su sonrisa desapareció un poco- No sé si podré.

-Tsk- le dio la espalda, incómodo. No quería tener esa conversación, porque no le gustaba en qué podría desembocar-. No mentí, pero si tanto molesta, simplemente olvídalo.

-Que yo lo olvide no hace menos real el hecho de que lo dijeras- explicó con suavidad, dando un par de pasos hacia él-. Y no es del todo cierto que no mintieras- añadió.

Kanda se estremeció cuando le pasó los brazos por la cintura, y le apretó las manos con una de las suyas.

-Sólo hemos follado un par de veces.

-Y comido perritos calientes en un parque- señaló apoyando la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Estaba disfrutando enormemente con esa venganza.

-Osea, nada.

-Puede- la punzada que sintió en el estómago lo hizo alejarse unos milímetros, y lo obligó a darse cuenta de que, quisiera lo que quisiera de él, no quería que fuera "nada"-. O puede que no.

-Lavi...

-Cállate tú un momento, por favor- susurró con voz seria, cerrando los ojos para asumir lo que acababa de pensar, sentir y decir. Por una vez el japonés obedeció, aunque no sin antes soltar un gruñido-. Vale- suspiró y le dio un beso en el rincón entre el cuello y el hombro-. Lo olvidaré. Y tú olvida esto, de momento.

-Hecho.

-Me voy igual un rato, si no te importa- anunció empezando a recuperar su tono habitual.

-Sí- él también prefería que se fuera, que desapareciera esa atmósfera tensa y enrarecida, incómodamente íntima.

-Volveré después de comer o un poco más tarde.

-Vale- soltó sus manos para que pudiera dejarlo, pero el pelirrojo lo apretó contra él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos- se despidió, dejándolo ahí de pie, mirando por la ventana la animada ciudad de Shangai, sin imaginar que se quedaría en el mismo sitio durante bastante tiempo.


	13. Xerografía

_Hi!!!!!!!!_

_Pues no tengo mucho que decir xD He estado toda la semana estudiando, buscando piso con mis amigas e intentando sacar adelante el p*** capi 14 (maldito el día en el que decidí escribir la mitad del 15, en serio ¬¬). Los próximos dos capis van a ser un poco raros, van a parecer conjuntos de drabbles ¡Espero que no os moleste! Es que no fui capaz de encontrar otra estructura... Ah, y sí, pondré una escena mona en la cama en cada capi, me encantan ¬¬ hala ¬¬ :P_

_Emm.... No sé qué más decir -_- os dejo la def y me voy, que tengo que alisarme el pelo antes de salir! A lo mejor hoy vuelvo con departamento conseguido! MUAJAJAJAJAJA_

_**Xerografía:** Proceso fotográfico que emplea una placa cargada eléctricamente, por lo general un papel. La exposición de la luz destruye la carga eléctrica, produciendo una imagen latente en la que las sombras están representadas por áreas cargadas. Un pigmento en polvo se fija a estas áreas cargadas, produciendo la imagen visible._

_Kss a todasss!_

_Y para **Niiku-chaaan!:**_

_Sep, es un tira y afloja, ¡así es más divertido! Pero ya ves, en este capi van a aflojar XD ¿Y a quién no le gusta que Lavi lo toque? XD ^Lo que es a mí yo me dejaba, eh... Pero por Yu también, y más a gusto... MmMm Vale, dejemos este tema jejejeje o///o No te asustes por el capi 15, que no es para tanto... Bueno, sí, pero no en _ese_ sentido... Thx por la review y kss!!!_

Lenalee abrió la puerta con su propia llave, que Lavi le devolvió tras entrar en la habitación de Allen después de un paseo de una hora que empleó en analizar sus sentimientos por el japonés. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo en albornoz, despeinado y tan concentrado en mirar por la ventana que no advirtió su presencia hasta que ella llamó su atención con un dubitativo "hola".

-Hola- replicó girándose con uno de sus característicos movimientos bruscos.

-¿Todo bien?- interrogó preocupada. Kanda decidió que era hora de olvidar su orgullo por un momento, al menos hasta cierto punto.

-No- reconoció encaminándose hacia el sofá, donde se sentó sin decir nada hasta que ella ocupó el lugar a su lado sin intentar tocarlo, consciente de que ya sería lo bastante complicado para él sin contacto físico.

-Cuéntame- alentó con una sonrisa amistosa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar traslucir su preocupación.

-Sí.

Le hizo un rápido resumen de su discusión con Lavi la noche anterior y de la conversación que habían tenido aquella mañana, todo con una claridad y objetivismo tan fríos que Lenalee percibió en ellos la hora y pico que había estado reproduciendo las escenas en su mente una y otra vez, tratando de comprender.

-Dijo que se iba un rato, que volvería después de comer, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue- concluyó. No describió ninguna sensación ni sentimiento en todo el relato, pero su amiga fue capaz de imaginar al menos una parte.

-Ya veo- musitó-. ¿Qué opinas?

-Nada- reconoció frunciendo el ceño. Ella suspiró.

-¿Cómo que nada? Algo pensarás.

-Yo que sé.

-¿Quieres salir con él?

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te escandalices. ¿Quieres salir con él o no?

-Tsk- se cruzó de brazos-. No tengo tiempo para algo así.

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

-Sí.

-No. Ya veremos si puedes o no, yo te pregunto si quieres.

-Me da igual- masculló de mala gana.

-Entonces deberías decírselo- concluyó sonriéndole.

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que quieres salir con él.

-No he dicho eso.

-Creo que lo entenderá. Lavi quiere estar contigo, pero no va a pedírtelo después de lo de anoche, así que si no quieres perderlo, yo me olvidaría de lo de esperar a que se le pase y haría algo al respecto- se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Por cierto, me alegra que me pidieras ayuda.

-Tsk. Cállate- se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, diciéndose que necesitaba pensar un rato antes de tomar cualquier decisión respecto al pelirrojo-. Para lo que ha servido.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan durito- bromeó echándole la lengua a pesar de que no la veía-. Voy a darme una ducha y después pido la comida, ¿te parece? Antes de que...

-Ya la pido yo. Date la jodida ducha y deja de mencionarlo en cada frase.

* * *

En cuanto Lenalee salió, Lavi abandonó su pose alegre para sentarse en el sofá con una expresión cercana a la desesperación. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y bajó la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Allen esperó a que terminara y después le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Todo bien?

-No- bufó, molesto-. De todos los hombres y mujeres de este mundo, tenía que interesarme por este.

-Y por los otros cientos con los que has estado- intervino con tranquilidad, y alzó las cejas al notar que la cara del pelirrojo exhibía una burla resignada.

-Creo que me interesa un poco más que esos otros cientos- la sensación en su estómago al decir semejante cosa en alto fue similar a la que había experimentado cuando había tenido un accidente de helicóptero cuatro años antes, acompañando al viejo en una de sus crónicas. Y no le gustó. Como tampoco le gustó que su amigo se viera tan incrédulo.

-¿Estás seguro?- interrogó al fin haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar irónico.

-Sí- reflexionó la respuesta que acababa de dar-. No- se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con los brazos-. No sabe/no contesta.

-Lavi, si me lo cuentas igual puedo proporcionarte algún tipo de ayuda que no esté basado en los parcos relatos de Bakanda y el relleno que aporta la imaginacion de Lenalee.

El aludido suspiró. ¿Ayuda?

-Nadie puede ayudarme. Pero para ahorrarte repeticiones, te diré que ayer discutimos porque insinuó que no había nada ente nosotros y que hoy en un momento de enajenación mental provocado por los deseos de tocarlo o bien por la miel de la reconciliación he confesado mis sentimientos de manera indirecta pero ineludible, aunque conseguí un trato para que lo olvidara mientras pienso qué hacer al respecto.

-¿Olvidarlo?

-Sí. Sé que no estamos en MIB, pero se puede fingir que pasa algo similar.

-Ya- ¿Y qué has pensado?

-Que no puedo querer nada de una persona que 24 horas antes ha negado que existiera algún tipo de relación entre nosotros tras una semana de buen sexo y una cita.

-Lo que tú has hecho en innumerables ocasiones- señaló alzando las cejas.

-Exacto, y así han quedado los que cometieron el error de querer algo, de ahí que sepa que no tenga que hacerlo- le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona-. ¿A que soy un genio?

-Así que no vas a hacer nada.

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera alejarte?

-No- se dio un puñetazo en la pierna-. Joder, no puedo alejarme. Cada vez que lo veo sólo puedo pensar en...

-Vale, exceso de información. Corta- pidió acompañando el ruego de un gesto de "tiempo muerto".

-No iba a decir eso- hizo un puchero-. Ni que sólo pensara en sexo.

-No, también piensas en fotos. Si te sobra tiempo, claro.

-Últimamente estás muy espabilado- alabó alegremente-. La pequeña Lenalee y sus bonitas piernas te han sentado bien.

-Gracias- sonrió y se levantó-. ¿Plato sorpresa?

-No, hoy no. Prefiero ir a lo seguro. Me conformo con unos espaguetis.

* * *

Hacia las tres de la tarde, Lenalee dio por finalizada lo que su amigo denominó la hora de los reproches y se cambió y arregló para ir otra vez con Allen. Salió tan sonriente que Kanda estuvo a punto de perdonarle lo mal que lo había tratado durante toda la comida, pero se recordó en el último segundo que no tenía por qué aguantar broncas de una enana y le apartó la cara cuando ella fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndola en cambio con un frío "Pásalo bien", a lo que la chica respondió meneando la cabeza y diciéndole que podía dejar de ser tan terco.

Cuando entró en la suite de Allen y Lavi, que estaba en la otra punta del pasillo, su humor mejoró aun más. Su novio le rogó que entrara y la informó de que Lavi estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, pero estaban besándose con mucho ardor cuando el pelirrojo irrumpió en el salón con su desbordante energía y prácticamente la registró en busca de la llave de la otra suite, anunciando que estaba tan impaciente por ponerle las manos encima a Kanda como ella de hacer lo mismo con Allen, a juzgar por lo que acaba de interrumpir, y que cuanto antes consiguiera la tarjeta antes se iría para que ellos pudieran seguir a lo suyo. Lenalee se rió y abandonó su cómodo lugar en el regazo del inglés para instalarse en el sofá.

-No pasa nada- aseguró-. Podemos esperar un poco más. ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó intentando tantear el terreno. Si conocía algo al fotógrafo, no se le habría pasado ni un matiz de su conversación con Kanda, y quizás le fuera más fácil sacar algo en limpio de un relato por su parte.

-Genial- replicó Lavi. No pensaba someterse a otro interrogatorio exhaustivo ni dejar que nadie más se inmiscuyera en sus reflexiones-. Pero preferiría dejar la conversación para otro momento.

Allen frunció el ceño, reconociendo la táctica de evasión que más le gustaba a su amigo: la directa y simple.

-¿Vas a ir?- interrogó sin creérselo.

-Sep.

-Lavi... Sé que a veces es un poco brusco, y que quizás no siempre dice las cosas de la mejor manera, pero...

-No lo disculpes. En serio, está todo bien- les sonrió-. De hecho tengo ganas de ir a verlo ahora mismo y demostrarle que he olvidado lo de anoche y que he superado lo de esta mañana.

Eso los convenció, o al menos lo suficiente como para que lo dejaran marcharse. Se aseguró de alejarse silbando y de abrir y cerrar una puerta por el camino, que en realidad fue la del pequeño aseo que había en la esquina del corredor, antes de meterse en el ascensor y salir del hotel. Lo único que lamentó fue no haber podido sacar su cámara profesional, sino sólo una pequeña microcámara digital lo bastante pequeña como para pasar desapercibida en el bolsillo de sus anchos pantalones militares.

Anduvo unas cuantas calles hasta dar con un mercado, y se llenó los pulmones del aire cargado de especias y perfumes, impregnándose de los gritos de los vendedores y compradores que buscaban atraer o regatear, o simplemente manifestar admiración. Le gustó la sensación de muchedumbre y desorden, de hervidero de vida y actividad. Los colores, ruidos y aromas del lugar eran tan tangibles que casi podía saborear los productos, y el impulso de formar parte del escenario fue casi tan fuerte como para suprimir la tentación artística que suponía fotografiar ese mundo en miniatura, tan ajeno a todo lo demás, tan alejado de la frialdad y volubilidad de su amante como era posible estarlo.

Sí, estaba esquivando el problema y retrasando el momento de enfrentarlo. Pero ya no sabía qué más podía hacer para dejar de darle vueltas a algo que no estaba en su mano solucionar.

"Di más bien que no te da la gana de solucionarlo" se corrigió mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño. Ya tenía que estar su bonito cerebro susurrándole la verdad que no quería aceptar. Cierto que sabía lo que pasaba y cómo arreglarlo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba: o bien pedía un paso adelante y se dejaba rechazar, o bien terminaba lo que estaba resultando una relación tan problemática como placentera, sino más.

Se concentró en las fotos. Ser un mero espectador podía ser tan divertido como participar en la acción, e incluso más si se sabía aprovechar bien. Él era un experto: había crecido observándolo todo, aprendiéndolo todo, y ahora era capaz de captar hasta el más mínimo matiz a su alrededor. Desplazó el objetivo de su cámara hacia una mujer que discutía por una seda, capturando su tono autoritario en la tensión del rostro y el falsamente servicial del vendedor en su sonrisa irónica, que evidenciaba que no iba a bajar el precio ni un centavo más. Consiguió reflejar en una imagen la alegría de un niño cuando una frutera anciana le regaló una manzana gracias a las abundantes compras de su madre, y la expresión desconcertada de un perro que era arrastrado por las masas quedó retratada para siempre en la que se convertiría en una de sus fotos favoritas. Pasó el tiempo haciéndose con todo el entorno, revoloteando por el lugar sin más destino fijo que las escenas que iban llamando su atención. Consiguió entretenerse hasta las siete y media, y entonces tuvo que decidirse a hacer aquello que había evitado tanto: volver al hotel y a su problema número uno.

En realidad, todavía no sabía qué iba a hacer exactamente con sus sentimientos ni con el modelo. Tras pensarlo mucho, había decidido que lo mejor sería llegar y ver qué le salía. Claro que en sus planes de improvisación no entraban los nervios que sintió al pasar la llave electrónica por la ranura, ni mucho menos el quedarse de pie en mitad del salón con cara de atontado al ver que Kanda estaba en el suelo, con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y llevando sólo unos pantalones negros muy caídos a los que no quitaban encanto precisamente sus músculos ligeramente sudados. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza cuando el japonés detuvo sus abdominales y lo miró desde el suelo con esa mirada fulminante capaz de matar hasta a un muerto.

-No te esperaba- anunció tajante.

-Ya lo veo- se forzó a sonreír y tragarse su orgullo pisoteado-. Mal momento. Me voy- ya salía cuando la voz del modelo lo hizo detenerse.

-Espera- se levantó y cogió un botellín de agua de la mesilla, al que dio un buen trago. Antes de seguir hablando, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca para limpiarse, y entonces su ceño volvió a fruncirse con la habitual dureza-. Siéntate.

Lavi se planteó ignorarlo, pero se dijo que ahora que le había obedecido al no irse no tenía ningún sentido no cumplir con la segunda parte de la orden. Se instaló en el sofá intentando no percibir la tensión que los dos sabían que estaba ahí, y se preguntó si el japonés sacaría el tema que los preocupaba o bien se limitaría a insultarlo un rato por haber interrumpido su entrenamiento. No obstante, cuando seguía sin pronunciar palabra tras treinta segundos, decidió interrumpir él mismo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-¿Tenemos que hablar?- preguntó con cierta burla.

-Muy gracioso.

-Ya lo sé.

Kanda alzó una ceja sin agregar nada. Joder, pues claro que tenían que hablar. El problema era decir lo que tenía que decir sin sonar como un imbécil. De más estaba decir que como rechazara esa oportunidad que iba a darle ya se podía ir bien a paseo... Pero claro, para que pudiera rechazarla, primero tenía que tenerla.

-Lo de anoche no fue del todo cierto- empezó algo torpemente.

-¿Qué parte en concreto?

Le clavó los ojos enfadados. ¿Acaso planeaba torturarlo o qué?

-Tsk. No te hagas el idiota.

-No me hago el idiota- o igual sí, lo justo como para sentir que no era el único imbécil que se preocupaba por lo sucedido cuando ninguno de los dos debería haber pensado en ello-. Te lo pregunto.

-Ya- gruñó en bajo. Quería sentarse él también, pero se sentía más seguro de pie, teniéndolo por debajo. Seguramente ser directo sería lo más simple, como siempre-. Tenemos cierta relación.

-Vaya, gracias.

-Cállate- su ceño se frunció aun más-. Tenemos cierta relación, pero tampoco la suficiente como para hablar de ella.

-Eso es interesante. Sigue- se cruzó de brazos, obligándose a concentrarse en sus palabras y no en su cuerpo.

-Para que esto se sepa por ahí, tiene que ir más en serio- masculló mirando a la ventana como si fuera lo más apasionante que jamás hubiera visto.

Lavi dio un respingo. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Que Kanda, el duro Yu Kanda, le saliera con eso era tan probable como que Lenalee fuera un hombre. Lo estudió unos segundos, dubitativo.

-¿Qué me estás intentando pedir?

-Nada.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara al captar la frustración que manaba de cada poro del modelo. Quizás había una salida con la que no había contado, aunque estaba claro que no lo iba a tener del todo fácil para llegar a ella.

-Yu...- ignoró el estremecimiento del japonés al escuchar su nombre de pila- ¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo?

-NO- se apresuró a negar. Salir era demasiado serio.

-¿Seguro?- se levantó y se acercó a él, cogiéndolo por la cintura- A mí me daba esa impresión.

-Pues no- lo empujó con una mano hasta que el fotógrafo lo soltó-. Salir no- puntualizó al notar que perdía esa estresante sonrisa feliz.

-Vale, vale. Tenemos que negociar los términos, pero lo que me estás pidiendo es que... profundicemos un poco, por así decirlo. ¿Cierto?- interrogó haciéndose con una de sus manos

-Tsk- permitió que Lavi jugueteara con sus dedos-. Sí- admitió sorprendiéndose del vuelco que dio su estómago al decirlo. Los dos segundos que tardó el pelirrojo en tirar de él y abrazarlo se le hicieron eternos, aunque no se olvidó de resistirse a semejante bobada.

-Me encantaría- le susurró el fotógrafo al oído antes de separarse, aliviado al haberlo resuelto todo de una manera tan satisfactoria.

-Vale.

-Déjame pensar...- lo arrastró hacia el sofá y los dos se sentaron- Nada de llamarse todos los días, nada de rosas en el desayuno y nada de regalos ridículos como peluches, ¿suficiente?

-Nada de follar con otro. O con otra- añadió Kanda.

-Je- cogió su barbilla y lo besó con rapidez, recorriendo toda su boca en un segundo-. Eso se sobreentendía.

-Idiota.

-¿Algo más, princesa?- se mofó guiñando un ojo. El japonés le lanzó un derechazo directo al estómago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Nada de motes estúpidos- replicó enfadado-. O te mato.

-OK... Entendido...- tosió un par de veces, incapaz de continuar- ¿Trato hecho?

-Hecho- lo empujó hacia atrás y lo sujetó por un hombro para tener fácil acceso a su boca. Se abalanzó sobre él tan rápido que Lavi, aturdido por el puñetazo, no acertó a verlo venir hasta que notó que o su lengua se había duplicado y aprendido baile o bien estaba siendo besado con mucho talento.

-Yu...- gimoteó cuando el japonés deslizó una mano por su muslo, deteniéndose en la cintura.

-Cállate- le dirigió una sonrisa tan segura y desafiante que no supo si reírse por lo simple e infantil del gesto o echarse a temblar por lo que podía insinuar. Por no hablar de las opciones de temblar de miedo o de placer anticipado.

-¿En el sofá?- interrogó mirando dónde estaban para convencerse de que no lo había olviado.

-Donde me dé la gana.

-Bien- ahogó otro gemido cuando le mordisqueó el cuello-. Princesa- agregó.

* * *

Lenalee llegó a las nueve y se encontró a su amigo viendo la televisión en el sofá, vestido con una sencilla camiseta azul marino y unos pantalones a juego.

-Hola- la saludó sin sonreír. Claro que eso no tenía por qué ser ninguna señal.

-Hola- se sentó junto a él con un suspiro agotado, dejando un montón del bolsas en el suelo-. Hemos ido de compras.

-Ya- se asombró para sus adentros de que una sola mujer pudiera necesitar tantas cosas en un solo día.

-¿Tú qué tal?

-Bien.

-No sueles ver la tele.

-No había nada que hacer- se encogió de hombros. Tampoco le estaba haciendo mucho caso a la película policíaca y previsible que tenía en pantalla.

-Ajá- se acomodó el pelo y comentó mientras tanto-. No he visto a Lavi.

Kanda frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ve a verlo.

-No debería ir yo, deberías ir tú.

-Paso.

-Kanda, no entiendo por qué...

-Está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, si sigues con ganas- añadió sin mirarla. Lenalee ahogó una exclamación tras sus manos.

-¡Eres un... un...!- le rodeó el cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de que pudiera escapar- Ay, me alegro tanto...

-Tsk.

-De verdad, es genial... ¿Habéis hablado?

-Sí.

-¿Se lo has pedido?- al ver que no iba a contestar, dio a sus ojos un brillito irresistible que complementó a la perfección el gesto suplicante- ¿Lo has hecho?

-Sí- admitió a regañadientes.

-Ay. Dios- juntó las manos para contenerse-. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

-No- alzó las cejas.

-Sé que va a funcionar- afirmó-. Estoy segura. Lo supe desde que os vi trabajar juntos. Ay, me alegro tanto de que al fin tengas una relación seria...- no la contradijo. Que pensara lo que quisiera y lo dejara en paz era lo más práctico para todos- ¿De verdad que está ahí al lado?

-Sí- volvió a su habitual ceño, confundido-. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte en eso?

-No sé, para lo mismo que me hiciste rabiar antes.

-No te hacía rabiar.

-No, qué va- suspiró, diciéndose que se tomaba todo tan al pie de la letra que hasta era posible que no lo hubiera hecho con intención-. Voy a asomarme un segundo- decidió de pronto. Quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, sólo para estar aun más contenta.

-Como veas- masculló ya cansado del tema.

Dicho y hecho, Lenalee salió disparada hasta la puerta de la habitación, y se sintió muy tentada de imitar esa escena de _Love Actually_ en el que una mujer pedía cinco segundos para saltar de emoción. Lavi estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama, con la sábana cubriéndole apenas lo justo para no resultar incómodo de mirar, y parecía tan agotado como para pasarse allí un par de días. No se esforzó por contener la risita al volver al sofá.

-No sé qué has hecho, pero tienes que enseñármelo, porque funciona estupendamente- bromeó alzando el teléfono que había en la mesita.

Kanda gruñó. Dudaba que Lenalee fuera capaz de cierta cosas, y de que Moyashi quisiera que las pusiera en práctica. Aunque quizás por esa parte no estaría mal... Sacudió la cabeza. No iba a contarle sus intimidades sexuales a Lenalee.

Mientras la chica pedía la cena, llamaron a la puerta. El japonés se levantó para abrir y la sonrisa de Allen se enfrió un poco.

-Ah... Hola- saludó.

-Hola- escuchó que Lenalee encargaba más comida al darse cuenta de quién era-. Pasa- se hizo a un lado para que entrara y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Venía a ver si Lenalee quería...

-¡Allen!- la china se acercó y le dio un dulce beso los labios- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien... Venía a decirte si querías cenar conmigo ya que Lavi no había venido, pero veo que llego tarde...

-No pasa nada, cena con nosotros- invitó alegremente.

-No sé si...- miró a Kanda, que había ocupado otra vez su sitio en el sofá.

-Quédate- ordenó sin despegar los ojos de la televisión. Cualquier cosa antes que ver cómo se mostraban cariñosos en su presencia.

-¿Ves?- lo besó deteniéndose un poco más, con las manos entrelazadas en su cuello- ¿Te quedas? ¿Por favor?

-Sí- suspiró, soltándola al ver que ella hacía lo propio-. ¿Dónde está Lavi?

-Durmiendo- la risita de Lenalee y el gruñido de Kanda sonaron a la vez, creando un curioso efecto al combinarse-. Le estaba diciendo a Kanda que tenía que enseñame lo que ha hecho, porque no creo que se despierte hasta mañana por la noche o pasado.

-Tsk.

-Qué exagerada.

-Me limito a contar lo que he visto.

Allen se lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse, pero finalmente miró al modelo.

-¿Habéis arreglado lo de la otra noche?- preguntó. La mirada de advertencia de su amiga fue suficiente para que descartara toda una serie de respuestas de las que se habría sentido muy orgulloso.

-Sí.

-Es más, están saliendo.

-¿Saliendo?- la noticia lo pilló por sorpresa, porque no coincidía con nada de lo que el pelirrojo le había contado, y él sabía perfectamente que su amigo no era dado a cambiar de opinión- No jodas.

-Tsk.

-Es estupendo.

-¿A que sí? Yo dije lo mismo.

Incapaz de soportar el ambiente de amor, Kanda se levantó, apagando la televisión.

-Voy a ducharme- anunció.

-OK.

-Vale... ¡No caigas en la tentación de meterte en la cama!

El japonés la ignoró, pero Allen le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, es que Lavi se ve muy tentador ahí bocabajo... tan tranquilo...

-¡Lenalee!- sintió cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas. Odiaba que le recordara lo perfecto que era su amigo en cuanto a físico.

-Aunque no llega a tu nivel- afirmó tranquilizadora.

-Sí, claro, ahora arréglalo...- se cruzó de brazos con un puchero de lo más adorable que la hizo reír.

-¿Y si digo que yo te prefiero a ti?

-No parece...- se quejó.

-Mmm...- se le sentó en el regazo- ¿Y si te doy un beso para demostrarlo?

-Bueno...- suspiró, fingiéndose resignado- A lo mejor hasta me convences.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y dejó una mano en su mejilla- Podrías hacer la prueba, ahora que no hay nadie...

-Vale- apoyó sus labios en los de él y los movió suavemente-. ¿Qué tal?

-Mejor prueba otra vez. No te ha salido del todo bien- le echó la lengua y Lenalee le siguió el juego. Después de todo, con algo tenían que entretenerse hasta que llegara la cena ahora que todos los problemas estaban resueltos.

* * *

A las diez y media, harto de esperar a que su... a que Lavi se despertara y le quitara los brazos y la pierna de encima, se ocupó él mismo de obligarlo a hacerlo con un brusco empujón que casi lo tiró al suelo.

-Joder, qué bestia eres- masculló el pelirrojo perdiendo su habitual buen humor al verse arrancado de su sueño de tal manera.

-Me estabas aplastando- se justificó apartando su pelo para que colgara por el lateral de la cama, lejos del otro, que se estiraba a gusto.

-Sí, ya- replicó todavía algo ofendido-. Buenos días a ti también y todo eso.

-Tsk- encima de que había soportado la mitad de su peso durante toda la noche ahora le saltaba con esas-. Vete a la mierda.

-En cuanto pueda abrir los ojos, será un placer alejarme hasta allí y seguir durmiendo...- bostezó y después se giró, volviendo a rodearle la cintura, aunque esta vez sólo con un brazo- Aunque siempre puedo quedarme aquí...

-Son las diez y media, idiota.

-Ya decia yo que acababa de amanecer...- agachó un poco la cabeza, arropándose en él.

-Nos vamos hoy.

-Razón de más para descansar bien- murmuró en su cuello.

-Hay que preparar las cosas.

-Lo haremos más tarde- descartó escondiéndose aun más en su espalda.

-No seas imbécil, tenemos que...- se interrumpió cuando el fotógrafo empezó a masajear su estómago- Deja de hacer eso- ordenó molesto.

-¿Te desconcentro?

-No.

-¿Y así?- le acarició la nuca desnuda con los labios y empezó a masajear, sabiendo perfectamente que era su punto débil.

-Para, joder- intentó apartarlo de un manotazo, pero no llegó lo bastante lejos.

-¿Cinco minutos más, Yu?- susurró tentador, paseando su lengua por el pequeño circulito con una lentitud relajante. El japonés soltó un gruñido bajo.

-No- farfulló.

-Vale, vale- concedió, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse, sino que lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y siguió adormeciéndolo-. Como digas...

-Lavi...- empezó dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la discusión.

-¿Hm?

-Para- pero su cuerpo no le obedeció a la orden de apartarse, lo que lo hizo enfadar más-. Baka usagi.

-Me encanta que me llames así- anunció acariciándole la cadera sin dejar de juguetear con su cuello-. Aunque lo hagas por joder.

-Tsk. Mira quién habla...- se esforzó por mantener los ojos tan abiertos como durante la hora anterior, pero el pelirrojo subió su mano hasta pasársela por la cara para cerrárselos.

-Hala, a dormir, Yu.

-Cállate- ordenó enfadado.

-Ahora mismo- le dio unos besitos más, como para rematar la faena, hasta que se convenció de que ya no iba a poder evitar quedarse dormido-. ¿Cinco minutos?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-Dos- replicó relajándose entre sus brazos.

-Je. Hecho.

Cuando Lenalee entró, a las doce, encontró a Lavi sujetando la puerta de la habitación y riéndose mientras Kanda intentaba abrir desde el otro lado, gritándole de paso todos los insulos que conocía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

-Nada, que nos hemos levantado hace diez minutos y Yu se ha enfadado un poco...

-¿Diez minutos?- se sorprendió- ¿No habéis preparado nada? Allen y yo al menos hemos terminado con su equipaje...

-Lo siento, Lenalee. Se nos pegaron las sábanas.

* * *


	14. Objetivo de ojo de pez

_Hi!!!_

_Joer, he tardado más de lo previsto porque este capi ha sido una absoluta, completa y TOTAL pesadilla a la que no habría sobrevivido sin Reni (la otra mitad de Halakia jejejeje y una gran parte de mí XD). Ha quedado cortito, pero bueno, se hizo lo que buenamente se pudo... Es la 1.20 de la mañana... Así que me tengo que ir, prometo que para el quince hago una NA decente, que va siendo hora!_

**_Objetivo de ojo de pez:_** _aquel cuyo ángulo de cobertura es mayor de 100º. La profundidad de campo es muy amplia. Produce imágenes distorsionadas._

_Y nada, eso, os dejo con el "cap" (es que arg, no me gusta nada TOT lo siento TOT)_

_Kss!_

_**Niiku: **yo tampoco me quejaba si tuviera uno, eh? jajajaj Y tú tranquila, ya le dolerá a Yu XDDD Siento al reply breve, es que en serio que llevo una semanas liadas con los exámenes y el capi este idiota que se me traba TOT Espero verte en este cap!! ^O^ Kss!_

* * *

-No son rosas- aclaró sonriendo a través del colorido ramo-. Eso sí, creo que hay todo lo demás.

Se ganó una mirada de reproche desde la maraña de sábanas arrugadas, pero pudo adivinar la complacencia tras el ceño fruncido, así que se limitó a soltar una carcajada y abandonar su posición segura en el marco de la puerta para ir hasta la cama y besarlo. El japonés le arrancó las flores de las manos y las examinó con pretendida indiferencia: claveles, orquídeas, violetas, todo mezclado sin ton ni son.

-Vaya mierda de ramo.

-¿A que sí?- Lavi volvió a reír, sin sentirse para nada afectado por el saludo- La chica de la floristería pensaba lo mismo, a juzgar por su cara al verme amontonando plantas.

-No me extraña- esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia. A él se le daban bien los arreglos florales, aunque no pensaba confesarlo-. Gracias.

-Je- se las quitó y las dejó en la mesilla-. Hay que ver, las doce y todavía en la cama- apoyó la mano al otro lado de su cintura, apresándolo contra el colchón, pero manteniendo el espacio necesario para hablar.

-Tsk- apoyó una mano en la muñeca del pelirrojo-. Tuve que trabajar de noche.

-Con Gómez- la mueca burlona en el rostro de Lavi no dejó lugar a dudas de lo que pensaba sobre el otro fotógrafo; sin embargo, eso no le impidió decirlo-. Fue rápido, ¿eh? Siempre tan conformista y original, y sobre todo muy capaz de sacar partido a los errores.

Kanda bufó. Lo cierto era que se había pasado desde las diez de la noche hasta las cuatro de la mañana repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas cuatro fotografías hasta que ese capullo perfeccionista se había dado por satisfecho. Todo para vender una estúpida línea de joyería que ni siquiera le gustaba, porque era excesivamente recargada.

-Vete a tomar por culo.

-Je- alargó una mano e hizo a un lado los mechones de pelo que tenía en la cara, y admiró su aspecto, atractivo aun cuando estaba sin peinar, con unas bonitas ojeras bajos los ojos y una vieja camiseta gris por pijama. Era un gustazo tenerlo cerca después de dos semanas sin verlo-. Me gusta tu pelo cuando está enredado.

-Deja de decir idioteces- le apartó la mano con bastante violencia, pero no soltó su muñeca, así que Lavi se limitó a sonreír todavía más.

-Por cierto, bienvenido a Andalucía.

El modelo se giró, dándole la espalda, y farfulló un par de frases incomprensibles entre las que el otro pudo distinguir "trabajo", "nada nuevo" y "antes". Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, y entonces Lavi se levantó, llamando su atención con un golpe en el trasero que le valió además una nueva mirada de reproche.

-Yu, ¿te he dicho quién vive aquí?

-No.

-Je. Ya me parecía- el japonés alzó una ceja, esperando-. Mi abuelo y yo- anunció quedándose tan ancho-. En fin, te dejo que te vistas.

* * *

Le lanzó una mirada de reojo en un intento por evaluar su estado de ánimo. Parecía concentrado en la película, aunque tampoco podía asegurar que le estuviera gustando, porque seguía tan serio como de costumbre. Y tan guapo. En la penumbra del cine era más fácil distinguir las líneas pulidas de los pómulos, la suave recta de la nariz. Sí, empezaba a ser un elemento importante de su vida, ya lo era, (no podía negar que lo era) y por eso quería que lo conociera, que fuera a la casa donde él había crecido cuando no estaba de viaje, que hablara con el viejo aunque no pudiera contarle lo que pasaba entre ellos o lo que podía llegar a pasar. No quería disgustar a su abuelo confesándole que iba en serio con una relación, ni alarmar a Kanda con semejante pensamiento. No, poco a poco: primero las presentaciones, después ya irían las voces de alarma.

* * *

Se giró al sentir los ásperos dedos de Lavi buscando los suyos y se lo encontró inclinado, esperando para susurrarle al oído. Acercó la oreja, algo reacio, pero no recibió ningún mordisco ni broma estúpida, así que se permitió relajarse lo suficiente como para aceptar la mano del pelirrojo.

-Yu.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí- empezó, uniendo a sus palabras un cariñoso masajeo en los dedos de Kanda, que frunció el ceño ante lo que era un claro intento por ablandarlo. Eso significaba que lo que fuera no iba a gustarle, pero se limitó a gruñir para instarlo a continuar-. Quiero que vayas a mi casa y conozcas a mi abuelo.

-¿Qué dices?

¿Para qué iba a conocer él al abuelo de Lavi? Sólo era un viejo periodista o algo así, y él estaba de periodistas hasta las narices. El fotógrafo apretó más sus dedos y adoptó un gesto algo triste.

-Es importante para mí- anunció en plena sesión de pucheritos-. Vamos, al viejo le gustará conocerte, y no tienes que hablar mucho, a él tampoco le gustan las tertulias.

-Tsk.

-Vamos, Yu...- tiró de su mano y lo besó despacio en los labios- Hazlo por mí.

Una señora de la fila de atrás les rogó que se callaran, a lo que Kanda replicó con un "lo siento" bastante desagradable y un gruñido de disgusto para Lavi. No obstante, a los pocos segundos se vio otra vez contra él, y se entretuvieron tanto en sus respectivas bocas que se perdieron la persecución que llevaban esperando toda la película.

-Yu...- musitó el pelirrojo con un nuevo gesto de súplica- Por favor. Porfa. Porfaplease.

-Cállate- lo hizo a un lado y se concentró en la película.

* * *

Tendría que haber supuesto que no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Se giró en la cama, tirándolo a su lado, y bufó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Joder- masculló. Acababa de cortarle el rollo completamente.

Lavi suspiró y se acurrucó en su costado.

-Sólo te recordaba que no me has contestado- se disculpó el fotógrafo-. Venga, Yu, no te pido que intimes, sólo que te pases por allí conmigo, quizás quedarte a cenar... Incluso podemos ir mañana por la mañana y desayunar...- le dio un beso en el brazo que tenía a su alcance- El viejo es importante para mí.

-Tsk- ¿y a él qué?

-Está bien, si no quieres hacerlo, no es necesario- se acomodó mejor y bostezó-. Buenas noches, Yu.

-Lavi, estás vestido.

-No importa.

-¿Vas a dormir con vaqueros?

-Sí.

-Baka usagi.

El mote no provocó la habitual reacción cariñosa, sino una simple sonrisa contra su hombro, donde el pelirrojo había apoyado los labios como para quedarse besándolo toda la noche. No tardó ni quince minutos en empezar a escuchar unos suaves ronquidos que le demostraron que efectivamente había sido capaz de dormirse a pesar de los vaqueros que todavía llevaba puestos. Movió la cabeza hasta poder estudiar su expresión, intentando encontrar algún rastro de enfado, pero sólo dio con la tranquilidad del sueño, así que se acomodó como pudo sin molestarlo y se esforzó por convencerse de que no había hecho nada malo.

Media hora. Llevaba media hora intentando convencerse. Joder. Mierda. Iría a ver al puto viejo, sólo quería dormir.

-Eh- le dio un golpe nada cuidadoso en el brazo.

-¿Mm?- Lavi abrió un poco los ojos, somnoliento, y volvió a cerrarlos a pesar de tener la cara de Kanda a dos centímetros- ¿Qué pasa, Yu...?- preguntó todavía atontado.

-Iré- anunció con el ceño fruncido.

-Mm- se acercó hasta darle un besito en la nariz, sin haberlo escuchado en realidad-. Bien, Yu...

¿"Bien, Yu"? ¿Tanto rollo para contestarle "bien, Yu"?

-A ver a tu abuelo- remarcó.

-Mmmmm...- se deslizó hacia abajo, apoyando la cara en el cuello del japonés- Es estupendo.

Kanda decidió que eso estaba mejor y que era suficiente, al menos de momento. Además, no incluía su nombre de pila: punto extra. Le dio la espalda al pelirrojo, que se limitó a acurrucarse tras él y seguir durmiendo, y decidió aprovechar para descansar hasta las cinco, cuando tenía que ir a terminar el trabajo que lo había llevado al país.

* * *

Lenalee abrió la puerta con la bandeja equilibrada en el brazo y la apoyó en una de las mesillas, acercándose a las ventanas para apartar las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz. Sonrió al escuchar los gimoteos de Lavi a su espalda y aun más al ver cómo tanteaba el otro lado de la cama en busca del cuerpo que ya no estaba allí.

-Buenos días, dormilón- saludó alegremente.

-¿Lenalee?- la miró durante un segundo y después metió la cabeza bajo la almohada- Dime que no es por la tarde.

-Tranquilo, en realidad son las nueve.

El fotógrafo volvió a gemir, esta vez con más ímpetu.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-Porque Allen y Kanda están trabajando, así que pensé que podíamos desayunar juntos.

Al ver que no parecía en absoluto dispuesto a levantarse, Lenalee se subió a la cama de rodillas y levantó una esquina de la almohada, metiendo la cara para encontrarlo.

-Tentador- musitó con voz ronca al tenerla tan cerca, aunque la sonrisa burlona desmintió bastante el tono seductor-, pero estás con Allen.

-Entonces sal de ahí antes de que alguien tenga pruebas de esto.

-Tú primero.

-A la de tres- negoció.

-Vale.

-¡Tres!

Lanzaron la almohada a los pies de la cama y se sentaron, riendo.

-Eso ha sido trampa- acusó Lavi señalándola con el dedo.

-Fue por una buena causa- la chica se levantó para recuperar la bandeja-. Tostadas de aceite y zumo de naranja.

-Muy mediterráneo- comentó el fotógrafo alzando las cejas.

-Me encanta.

-Ataquemos, pues- le robó una tostada antes de que ella hubiera terminado de instalarse en la cama y le dio un mordisco-. Buenísima.

-¿A que sí? Son geniales.

-¿Cómo le va a Allen con las fotos? Todavía no quiso mostrarme ninguna.

-Son estupendas.

-¿Sentimientos aparte?- preguntó con un guiño.

-Totalmente aparte.

-Je- satisfecho, dio un trago al zumo.

-Oye- Lenalee tragó y se limpió con cuidado antes de seguir hablando-, ¿cómo has hecho para convencer a Kanda de que fuera a comer a tu casa?

El pelirrojo se atragantó y empezó a toser, incapaz de respirar, hasta que al fin consiguió recuperarse.

-¿C-comer?

-Sí. Me dijo que hoy no vendría a comer, que iba a ir a casa de tu abuelo o algo así...

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- parpadeo, confundida-. ¿No lo sabías?

-Intenté convencerlo, pero me dijo que no- una enorme sonrisa fue abriéndose paso por su cara-. Guau. Va a hacerlo.

-Sí.

-Va a ir.

-Sí.

-A ver al viejo.

-Sí.

-Je- apoyó el vaso en la bandeja y agitó una tostada en el aire-. Yu no puede resistirse a mis encantos.

Lenalee le lanzó una almohada a la cara, pero se rió.

* * *

-Venga, Yu, no es para tanto- apartó la mano del volante para apoyarla sobre las de él, que las retiró demasiado rápido como para que las alcanzara.

-Tsk.

-Es un día...

-Las fotos estaban perfectas- masculló abriendo la ventanilla del agradable Mini Cooper rojo.

Lavi se sintió tentado de soltar una carcajada, porque el enfado del japonés tenía ese toque infantil que lo hacía tan adorable, incluso aunque pareciera a punto de lanzarse a por la yugular más cercana.

-Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás a un día más posando en esa preciosa playa.

-No quiero volver a ver una puta playa.

Se quedaron en relativo silencio, el pelirrojo silbando la canción que sonaba en la radio y Kanda quejándose por lo bajo, farfullando cosas acerca de fotógrafos gilipollas, explotación laboral, arena de mierda y odiar el verano.

-Yu- interrumpió de pronto, ignorando como de costumbre el respingo de su novio-, sé amable con el viejo, ¿ok?

-Tsk- lo miró con una ceja levantada-. No hacía falta decirlo.

-Je. Por si acaso- le echó la lengua-. Como estás tan alterado.

-No estoy alterado.

-Sí lo estás.

-No.

-Bonitos nudillos. Blancos.

-Cállate- destensó las manos al instante.

-Mira- una sonrisa que Kanda no le había visto antes apareció en la cara del pelirrojo-, esa es- giró y se metió en una callejuela bien asfaltada que desembocó en unas verjas negras. Lavi bajó del coche para abrirlas y aparcó en el amplio espacio que se extendía ante la casa de piedra, con sus ventanas de madera y su bonito tejado rojo-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Normal- replicó. En cierta forma no esperaba que lo fuera.

No se molestaron en activar la alarma del Mini, sino que simplemente fueron hacia la puerta. Lavi llamó al timbre y después le dio un rápido beso en los labios que el japonés recibió con indiferencia y hasta cierta molestia, y entonces la puerta se abrió para dejar paso al anciano más diminuto que Kanda hubiera visto en toda su vida. De no ser por el pelo, que llevaba en una especie de coleta peinada hacia arriba, apenas le habría llegado a la mitad del pecho.

-Hola, abuelo- saludó el pelirrojo, haciendo un extraño gesto militar y un guiño.

-Lavi- no hizo ademán de apartarse, sino que miró al acompañante de su protegido-. Yu Kanda.

Aunque no fue una pregunta, asintió con la cabeza. Le tendió la mano al hombre, que la estrechó con inesperada vitalidad.

-Pasad- se apartó para dejarlos entrar, examinando al modelo mientras andaba por el pasillo. Podía funcionar, se dijo para sí; Kanda parecía decidido y práctico, pero no demasiado inteligente. Buen contrapunto para su estúpido protegido. Quizás fuera capaz de meterle alguna idea sensata en la cabeza.

El silencio que se hizo nada más levantarse Lavi de la mesa con los últimos cubiertos no fue incómodo, sino más bien pensativo. El anciano lo miraba como evaluándolo, y Kanda se limitaba a estar a lo suyo, con la cara apoyada en una de sus manos largas y cuidadas, sin ningún interés en lo que el viejo cronista opinara sobre él.

-Es muy estúpido- sacó una vieja pipa (sólo Dios sabía de donde), larga y fina, y se la puso entre los labios, prendiéndola- ¿No crees?- dió una calada y sonrió de lado.

Se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de Bookman (el único nombre que había conseguido obtener de él), pero lo disimuló acomodándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Sí- contestó asumiendo que hablaba del pelirrojo-. Bastante.

Sóltó una risotada y fumó de nuevo.

-Y sin embargo, lo estás aguantando. No sé si eso te convierte en el mayor idiota del mundo o en alguien con mucha paciencia.

-Tsk- no se le ocurría nada muy inteligente que responder a eso, más que nada porque consideraba más probable la primera opción, y no entraba en sus planes el llamarse idiota-. Nunca dije que lo aguantara- improvisó al fin, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

-Ya- sonrió. Se levantó a por un cenicero que había sobre una estantería de madera oscura y lo dejó frente a él en la mesa, golpeando la pipa bocabajo contra su dedo índice. Volvió a colocársela entre los labios, dio una calada y adoptó la misma posición que Kanda-. Os vi en la puerta.

Notó claramente cómo toda la sangre del cuerpo se le iba a las mejillas de repente, y lo asaltó la seguridad de que se estaba sonrojando como una estúpida niñata de doce años. Joder, ni que hubiera sido para tanto. Además, problema de Lavi, por besarlo en la puerta. Bufó y decidió no molestarse en negarlo. De todas maneras, no podía haber dejado lugar a dudas.

-Lo siento- no lo dijo con mucha humildad, sino más bien por pura diplomacia. Uno no se besaba en casas ajenas, al menos no si el dueño no sabía de la relación.

El viejo soltó una carcajada de nuevo.

-Sí, menudo par de idiotas- fumó de nuevo-. Pero bueno, podría ser peor. Al menos se ha buscado a alguien interesante- se hizo un breve silencio-. Escucha, chico, yo no estoy a favor de las relaciones de pareja. Son incómodas y poco prácticas. Si este idiota no me ha dicho nada es porque lo sabe y no quiere que me entere, así que hagamos como si lo que te acabo de decir no hubiese sucedido nunca- suspiró-. No le dejes hacer demasiadas tonterías. El muy estúpido tiene una habilidad especial para meterse en berenjenales que no le atañen.

Asintió con la cabeza, algo incómodo, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de que todo estaba volviéndose muy serio, como si fueran una pareja establecida. Estaba a punto de aclarar que no tenía por qué hacerse responsable de Lavi cuando el fotógrafo entró en el comedor con unas tazas de café y las dejó ante ellos.

-Bueno, ¿ya habéis planeado las 9 maneras de matarme más crueles para antes del desayuno?- preguntó alegremente, contento al notar que el ambiente parecía distendido.

-Idiota- se oyeron las dos voces a la vez, y Lavi se rió.

-Sabía que vuestro odio por mí os uniría.

* * *

-Y esta es mi habitación- abrió la puerta del cuarto que había dejado para el final y Kanda se estremeció en seguida ante lo discordante del ambiente. Sí, Lavi le había permitido al viejo poner muebles oscuros y tradicionales, con los toques exóticos que ya había apreciado en el resto de la casa (un espejo de recargado labrado, una foto conceptual en la pared a su derecha, un escarabajo de oro egipcio en la opuesta), pero su desorden era tal que parecía pertenecer a otro estilo. Había ropa tirada sobre la silla del escritorio, fotografías reveladas formando confusos montones de color, un miniordenador portátil prácticamente enterrado por revistas de diseño gráfico y zapatos y cajas asomando por debajo de la cama, que estaba sin hacer a pesar de que Lavi se estaba alojando en un agradable piso en el puerto de Santa María. Era evidente que a Bookman le gustaba mantener el dormitorio intacto, tal y como el pelirrojo lo dejaba-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Tsk- le lanzó una mirada irónica-. Un desastre.

-Je- lo empujó hacia la cama y lo obligó a sentarse, y después se acercó a la estantería para hacerse con un enorme álbum de portada naranja llena de dibujitos blancos, que le puso en las rodillas-. Mira este.

Obedeció, sintiendo algo de curiosidad, y se encontró con unas ruinas desenfocadas y oscuras, apenas visibles. Alzó una ceja.

-Fue mi primera fotografía- explicó Lavi, señalando un punto en el que los escombros parecían formar una especie de cueva-. Me sacaron de ahí y el viejo se quedó conmigo, porque mi familia había muerto. Eran americanos normales, o al menos eso dedujeron de lo poco que yo pude contarles, porque no quedó documentación para identificarnos.

La noticia lo sorprendió. Le había resultado raro lo poco que se parecía a su abuelo, pero no se había planteado que fuera adoptado, como él, y mucho menos que tuviera una historia de ese tipo.

-Vaya- dijo al fin. No era muy normal estar en un edificio derruido habiendo tantas casas abadonadas por ahí. El fotógrafo sonrió al ver su ceño fruncido y concentrado, intuyendo que quería saber más.

-Fue en Egipto. Eso era un hotel, el típico hotel para familias que se toman unas vacaciones exóticas. A algún chalado se le ocurrió que una bomba era justo lo que hacía falta para animar la fiesta. Yo tenía dos años, estaba fuera, jugando con la señora que dirigía el lugar, así que fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos- suspiró, sintiéndose como si contara la vida de otro. Siempre le pasaba, porque no recordaba en absoluto nada de aquello-. Al parecer fue cuestiones políticas, el marido de aquella mujer no simpatizaba mucho con las ideas de sus vecinos...- se pasó una mano por el parche de manera inconsciente, y el japonés se giró al notar el movimiento. Nunca le había quitado el parche ni le había preguntado por qué lo llevaba, pero dedujo que tenía algo que ver con el incidente. Lavi le sonrió, adivinando otra vez lo que le pasaba por la cabeza- Tampoco salí ileso- Kanda había notado las cicatrices, una en el hombro izquierdo, otra más grande en la rodilla derecha. El pelirrojo se preguntó si soportaría enseñárselo. No se lo había mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a Allen. Pero Kanda era diferente, no contendría un estremecimiento ni lo miraría con lástima ni nada por el estilo. Empezó a levantar el parche.

-No- el modelo lo detuvo con el simple monosílabo-. No quieres hacerlo.

-Je- sonrió tristemente sin soltar el trozo de tela-. Está bien, Yu.

Kanda suspiró y cerró el álbum.

-Lavi- el pelirrojo seguía mirándose las rodillas-. Joder... - perfecto, si quería enfrentarse a su trauma aunque no se sintiera preparado, que lo hiciera. Le arrancó el parche con un limpio movimiento y lo obligó a levantar la cara, sujetándolo por la barbilla- Tsk.

Bueno, había acertado. En la cara del japonés no había lástima ni asco, sino puro desprecio. Tendría que haberlo imaginado, que odiaría esa imperfección. Ni siquiera él podía verlo sin sentir repulsión. El estómago se le transformó en un nudo muy apretado mientras el otro seguía mirándolo de cerca sin decir nada, y cuando no pudo soportarlo más le apartó la mano y le arrebató el parche, volviendo a acomodarlo.

-Normalmente no se ve- se disculpó-. Es un poco difícil centrar las fotos con sólo un ojo para gente que ve con los dos, pero fue cuestión de aprender a calcular la diferencia- le dirigió una sonrisa tan perfecta que Kanda supo al instante que era falsa, pero no lo interrumpió-. Nunca me duele, sólo está ahí, y...

-Lavi- nunca se había imaginado que tanto misterio fuera por un ojo ciego. No era tuerto, ni siquiera tenía una cicatriz, sólo era más claro que el otro, de un agradable verde manzana que se fundía con el blanco-. Es un puto ojo ciego.

-...con el parche no ve, así que...

-Es un puto ojo ciego- repitió tajante, intentando que se callara-. Joder, ni siquiera lo tienes desviado- el pelirrojo dejó de hablar al fin, pero seguía pareciendo muy aturdido.

-¿No te da asco?- interrogó tras unos segundos de silencio.

-No.

-Es distinto al otro.

-Ya.

-¿No te molesta?

-Tsk- se cruzó de brazos, deseando que borrara esa estúpida sonrisa falsa de su boca-. No más que tú- estaba claro que la simetría era un concepto inexistente para Lavi. Quizás fuera por eso que le gustaba tanto reflejarla en sus trabajos. Lo examinó mientras seguía con los ojos (el ojo, en realidad) clavado en las manos, que tenía apoyadas sobre sus piernas, apretándolas un poco. Joder, se podía ser imbécil y luego eso. Era un jodido ojo ciego, con una lentilla verde ni siquiera se habría notado. Claro que no pensaba decírselo. Aunque a lo mejor, y sólo por esa vez, podía intentar animarlo un poco. Se aseguró de que el viejo no pasaba por el pasillo y le dio un rudo beso que apenas duró unos segundos-. Deja de sonreír, idiota- susurró separándose.

Lavi intentó obedecer, aunque la sonrisa no desapareció del todo, y se quedó con la frente apoyada contra la de él, los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar la calma. Le agradó saber que podía quedarse así sin más, asegurarse de que no lo rechazaba por lo que había visto. Kanda le permitió el lujo durante un rato, pero al final bufó y se alejó. El fotógrafo lo miró, como confundido por la repentina pérdida de contacto, así que deslizó una mano sutil y sigilosa en la suya con un gruñido de molestia.

-Vamos- ordenó levantándose.

-Sí- asintió, algo avergonzado por la escenita ahora que había terminado. Joder, que no hacía ni dos meses que se conocían... -. Sí, vamos. Sólo queda la biblioteca...

Le acarició los dedos mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta, prometiéndose que lo compensaría en algún momento por el día agotador que le había dado.


	15. Difusor

_Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DIOS MÍO LO SIENTOOOOOOO! T__T He tardado siglos, años, milenios con este cap y no tengo excusa XD Simplemente lo fui dejando... Soy un desastre TOT Ya me he dado orden de no hacer tal cosa nunca jamás, porque digo un día "hoy no tengo ganas" y ya veis lo que pasa, se me va el santo al cielo y tardo medio mes XD La verdad es que la primera parte del cap no está muy allá (para mi gusto), pero estoy contenta con el final, que sí que me gusta (raro, no suelen gustarme mis finales de cap ni de fic ni de nada XD)  
_

_Os dejo la def ^^_

_**Difusor**: Cualquier material capaz de dispersar la luz. Suaviza la calidad de esta, siendo su efecto tanto menor cuanto más cerca esté de la fuente luminosa. Los difusores ópticos disminuyen ligeramente la nitidez de la lente para producir un foco suave o flou._

_Kss!_

_Y le respondo a **Niiku**, que no sé por qué se niega a sucumbir y registrarse! jajajaja Aquí tienes el capi 15!!!!!!! No te quejarás de no haber tenido tiempo para prepararte psicológicamente XD Yo también le tengo cariño a Lavi, aunque parezca que no porque me dedico a hacerle la vida imposible jejeje Pero es que me encanta fastidiarlo... Aish, pobrecillo, siempre tengo un personaje al que me gusta deprimir y en es Lavi xD Lo del ojo es mi solución habitual a su ojo en los AU, porque me gusta que lleve parche, forma parte de su asimetría y alternatividad en cuanto a look :) Y nada, te dejo con el cap 15! (sí, estoy un poco cansada hoy, se nota en lo poco entusiasta que me queda todo xD) _

_Kss guapaaaa!!!_

* * *

En cuanto tropezó, supo que el golpe iba a ser bastante más serio que muchos de los accidentes que había sufrido durante su vida. Tuvo tiempo a repasarlos casi todos mientras los cantos de los escalones iban dejando marcas y huesos rotos por su cuerpo, y todos acababan con la cara cansada pero sonriente de Lavi, que siempre era lo primero que veía nada más abrir los ojos.

* * *

-Ey, pásame ese trozo- pidió Lavi dejando la tercera lata de cerveza de la noche sobre la mesa que había delante del sofá para abrir la cuarta. Lenalee se rió y le dio la porción de pizza más grande que quedaba.

-Toma. ¿Cuántas cervezas planeas tomarte hoy?

-Las que me entren- anunció sacándole la lengua-. Ya que ese imbécil ha vuelto a quitarme a Yu y tú estás muy a gusto con Allen... Cuanto más borracho esté, de menos me voy a enterar desde la habitación de al lado- le costó lo suyo lograr morder la enorme masa de queso sin mancharse, pero lo consiguió.

-Es bueno saber que te queda cierta delicadeza- el inglés suspiró y se hundió más en su sitio, sentado al lado del pelirrojo. Lenalee, que había vuelto al apoyabrazos, le pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo.

-Pues yo le he dicho a Kanda que se viniera para aquí nada más terminar, así que igual te interesa soportarnos un rato y estar despierto.

-¿Estás loca?- bufó fingiéndose muy indignado- Va a venir insoportable.

-_Es_ insoportable- añadió Allen.

-Nah- Lavi se metió todo lo que le quedaba de pizza en la boca a base de empujar- No ftá ta' mal cuabbo te acuftubas.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué?

Tragó con bastante dificultad.

-Que no está tan mal cuando te acostumbras- aclaró.

-Claro que no- Lenalee sonrió-. Es un buen chico.

-Je. Lo has educado bien- bromeó el pelirrojo.

Allen suspiró.

-Sí, mucho- ironizó, lo que le valió un golpe amistoso por parte de cada uno de los otros dos-. ¡Eh!

-Es mi novio- se justificó Lavi.

-Y mi amigo.

-¡Y yo tu amigo y tu novio! ¡Y a él no le pegáis cuando me llama Moyashi!

-Cierto...

-Yo sí- contradijo Lenalee.

-Yo es que no me atrevo.

-Ya, claro- farfulló-. Calzonazos.

Lenalee subió el volumen de la tele al ver que empezaba el partido.

-¡Aleluya!- exclamó.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaría el fútbol- se asombró el fotógrafo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros.

Allen le rodeó la cintura y la tiró sobre él.

-¿Y si no te dejo ver?

-Podría matarte.

-Yo no jugaría con ella, sabe lo que hace.

-¿Sí?- le dio un beso juguetón en los labios- Yo creo que podría con ella.

-No estés tan seguro- se apartó de repente-. Te quiero mucho, pero un partido es un partido, Allen.

-Empiezo a sentirme poco apreciado hoy.

-Ya ves, tío- Lavi se rió-. Un balón y dejamos de existir...

-Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros.

-¿Por qué no os calláis un poco?

-Vale, vale...

-Jo, cómo eres.

El teléfono sonó justo al mismo tiempo que el silbato que anunciaba el principio del partido.

-Está claro que no es mi día- comentó meneando la cabeza mientras se levantaba para ir ella al por el teléfono. Lo contestó mientras Allen le sonreía, comprensivo, y Lavi reía terminándose su cuarta cerveza- ¿Sí?- lanzó una mirada fugaz a los chicos y les dio la espalda- Sí. Eh... Si pudiera... Sí, lo entiendo, pero...- susurró algo que no llegaron a escuchar- Gracias. Sí. Ajá. Claro, es normal... Sí, lo entiendo...- sentía la mirada preocupada de su novio en la nuca- Yo le aviso. Muchas gracias, buenas noches.

-¿Lenalee?- preguntó el inglés.

Se giró tan pálida y temblorosa que ninguno de los dos supo si reírse o ir a sujetarla, pero el pelirrojo optó por la primera opción.

-Ey, ni que se hubiera muerto alguien- soltó una carcajada alegre que se le congeló al ver que ella se estremecía. Allen se acercó y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lavi...- buscó una manera delicada de decírselo, una que se lo hiciera fácil, que le ahorrara el dolor. No la encontró, así que decidió ser breve- Es tu abuelo- sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver cómo se le congelaba la sonrisa en la cara-. Está en el hospital se ha... caído por unas escaleras, en su casa... Pudo llegar al teléfono y llamar, pero está grave y... Lo siento mucho- terminó aturdida al ver que su amigo no parecía reaccionar, sino que se limitaba a quedarse donde estaba, inmóvil con la mano apretando cada vez más la lata de cerveza, el ojo verde clavado en ella como si no entendiera lo que le decía.

-Lavi...

-No- interrumpió el pelirrojo cuando vio que Allen iba a soltar a Lenalee para volver con él-. No. Estoy bien- se frotó los ojos un momento, notando cómo la vaga alegría de la cerveza se esfumaba de pronto, dejándole una sensación de vacío en el estómago-. Voy...- se levantó a pesar de sentirse un poco mareado- Dejadme un rato.

-Lavi, no...

-Sólo un momento- prometió esforzándose por sonreírle.

-Lenalee tiene razón, mejor siéntate y...

-No- se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Los dos escucharon perfectamente el pestillo y se separaron, preocupados.

-No debería quedarse solo.

-No. Y tiene que ir al hospital. ¿Qué te han dicho exactamente?

-Al parecer es serio. No... no esperan que sobreviva. Es muy mayor y se le han roto la cadera y unas cuantas costillas... No fue él quien llamó en realidad, fue la mujer que iba a limpiar la casa y hacer la cena. Yo... Yo pensaba que le sería más fácil si pensaba que él había podido... No sé- suspiró-. Quizás haya hecho mal. Debería haberle dicho la verdad.

-Puede ser- la abrazó y le acarició el pelo-. Es difícil saber qué hacer en estos casos.

-Sí...

El sonido del timbre los sobresaltó, haciendo que los dos miraran la hora.

-Las diez.

-Es demasiado temprano para que haya terminado, se fue a las ocho, y tenían un montón de fotos que revisar y repetir...

Allen abrió la puerta y Kanda irrumpió en el piso con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. Llevaba el pelo suelto y algo enredado, y era evidente que no se había molestado en desmaquillarse. Además, Allen estaba completamente seguro de que esa camiseta ancha y larga de color azul cielo no le pertenecía, al igual que los etéreos pantalones piratas blancos. Y lo de ir descalzo con una gruesa tobillera de acero no era precisamente su toque personal.

-¿Cómo has llegado tan temprano?- preguntó Lenalee mientras él se tiraba en el sofá y se terminaba la lata de cerveza que Lavi había dejado a medias.

-Tsk. No terminé.

-¿Qué?

-Me fui.

-¡Kanda!

-Estaban bien- declaró obstinado-. No tenía por qué repetirlas.

-Es evidente que Gómez no piensa lo mismo- intervino Allen. El japonés le lanzó una mirada cargada de furia.

-Sé hacer mi trabajo, y las putas fotos estaban bien- repitió acentuando cada palabra.

-Así que te has ido así, sin más.

-No- sonrió de pronto-. Le dije que podía irse a la mierda y fotografiar a un maniquí.

Allen se rió, incapaz de contenerse. Conocía a Gómez, y podía imaginarse perfectamente su expresión indignada ante la insolencia del modelo. Pero a Lenalee no le hizo tanta gracia.

-¿Tienes idea de lo importante que era esto?

-Tiene fotos más que suficientes.

-Kanda, si a él no le gustan no va a entregarlas, y además seguro que irá diciendo por ahí que te has echado a perder y quién sabe qué más.

-Tranquila, Lenalee. Gómez no haría eso...- cogió aire como si le costara seguir- Y Kanda tiene razón, es un maniático.

La chica bufó, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde está Lavi?

-Mierda- masculló Allen.

-En su cuarto, con el pestillo echado- explicó en un tono más suave. Suspiró- Llamaron del hospital de Jerez hace unos minutos; su abuelo se ha caído por las escaleras y está... bastante mal, la verdad. Los dos lo están.

-Tsk- aplastó la lata y la apoyó en la mesa, preguntándose qué más podía ir mal esa noche.

-Deberías hablar con él- sugirió Lenalee al cabo de un rato.

-Ya saldrá.

-No le hace bien estar solo.

-Él lo ha pedido- contradijo alzando una ceja.

-Gracias, bakanda. Pero como podrás suponer, no está en condiciones de decidir.

-Allen tiene razón. Sólo... Ve e intenta hablar con él. Amablemente- se acercó al brazo del sofá-. ¿Por favor? Tiene que ir al hospital...

-No puede hacer nada.

-Es el único familiar directo. No van a informar a nadie más.

-Tsk.

-Podemos intentarlo- Lenalee atravesó el saloncito y se hizo con su bolso-. Allen, vamos. Adelantémonos. Kanda hablará con Lavi y lo traerá más tarde. Quizás pueda hacerse algo... Conseguir atención privada o algo por el estilo.

-Pero...

-¿Sí?

El inglés miró de uno a otro, pero no parecía que el modelo tuviera nada que objetar, aunque tampoco hizo gesto alguno que diera a entender que estaba a punto de levantarse para mantener una conversación difícil sobre accidentes y muertes. Sin embargo, Lenalee no dudaba de que ayudaría.

-Sí- cogió su abrigo y las llaves del coche que había alquilado-. Suerte, Bakanda.

-Tsk.

-Llámanos si es necesario.

-No lo será.

-Chau- Lenalee cerró la puerta, pero volvió a asomarse unos segundos después-. Amablemente- le recordó con un guiño.

-Tsk.

Llamó a la puerta con fuerza suficiente como para sacudirla.

-Se han ido- anunció-. Abre- no notó ningún movimiento dentro, ni se escuchó ninguna respuesta. Frunció el ceño-. Lavi, abre- ninguna señal de vida-. Tsk.

Tomó un poco de impulso y embistió la sólida madera. Si no era por las buenas, iba a ser por las malas. Ya se preparaba para golpear otra vez cuando se oyó el pestillo deslizándose hacia atrás, y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a la melena desordenada y roja del fotógrafo, que casi tapaba del todo el ojo sin parche.

-Pasa- pidió más que ordenó.

Para cuando Kanda obedeció, Lavi ya se había tirado bocabajo en la cama otra vez. Tenía la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada, las piernas separadas y la ropa arrugada bajo el cuerpo: en resumen, hecho mierda. El japonés bufó, incómodo.

-Tienes que ir al hospital- dijo a falta de una idea mejor.

-No puedo- Kanda abrió la boca para replicarle al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó callado, esperando a que continuara, lo que aun se demoró unos segundos. Apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas-. Las escaleras. Le aconsejé que pusiera un ascensor, pero no, claro, ¿para qué iba a poner un ascensor si era perfectamente capaz de usar las escaleras?

-Tsk- en realidad a él le parecía bastante lógico, aunque no era lo que Lavi quería escuchar.

-Cuando dijo que no, yo me reí- una sonrisa triste se le pintó en medio de las lágrimas-. No insistí ni llamé a escondidas ni nada de lo que podría haber hecho; me reí y le dije que no admitir la edad era malo, y que un día se iba a romper la cabeza- buscó la mano de Kanda por la cama y la apretó con fuerza, enredando sus dedos en los de él-. Me reí- repitió.

-No fue culpa tuya.

-Sí- se llevó las manos entrelazadas a la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas con ellas. Kanda sintió cómo se le humedecía la piel al contacto, pero no se alejó-. Tendría que haber hecho algo aunque él no quisiera.

-Tsk. Habría seguido usando las escaleras.

-Puede ser- esta vez sonrió más en serio-. Es terco como una mula.

-Tienes que ir al hospital- le recordó, apretando un poco sus dedos ásperos entre los suyos.

-Lo sé- suspiró y cerró los ojos. El modelo lo miró fijamente, agradeciendo que al menos no siguiera llorando. Eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro-. Sólo... Necesito un poco de tiempo.

Le dedicó un gruñido de asentimiento y se quedó donde estaba, sentado en el borde de la cama, hasta que el pelirrojo tiró con suavidad de su mano.

-Túmbate- pidió rodeándole la cintura.

-No.

-Yu...

-Tsk- tiró él con más fuerza-. Levántate.

Se miraron fijamente en un duelo silencioso, uno con ojos decididos y el otro con pupilas brillantes, hasta que el fotógrafo admitió la derrota y se sentó a su lado. Kanda seguía observándolo, con un rastro de preocupación que resultaba adorable detrás del ceño fruncido y el mal humor, un ceño agotado encima de definidas ojeras moradas. Parecía cansado y frágil, y sin embargo estaba con él, para él. Esperando. Se inclinó hacia adelante muy despacio y lo besó con cuidado, apoyando una mano en su nuca para dirigir su movimiento, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar que el japonés se dejaba hacer, sin oponerse ni siquiera a su control explícito de la situación.

-Gracias- murmuró cuando se separó.

Kanda lo empujó bruscamente y se levantó.

-Cállate y vámonos, baka usagi.

* * *

-Ey- Lenalee y Allen le sonrieron al verlo salir de la habitación con la coleta a medio hacer y sin más prenda que los pantalones negros que le había robado a Lavi, que se le caían un poco. Gruñó como respuesta y se sentó en el sofá junto a ellos-. ¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche?

-Sí- aceptó la taza de café que Lenalee le pasaba y dio un trago, torciendo la boca al notar el sabor amargo-. A las cuatro o así.

-Mmm- Allen se levantó para poner a lavar su propia taza-. Entonces no terminaste mucho más tarde que nosotros con lo de enviar correos y cancelar reservas. Por cierto, Lenalee, tienes que ir a por vuestro equipaje.

-Sí, lo sé- la chica suspiró y se hundió más entre los cojines-. Y tenemos que ir a buscar a Lavi, ver cómo está y eso.

-Hm- mordisqueó una tostada con expresión ausente.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo?- inquirió la chica.

-Debería, ¿no?- insinuó el inglés volviendo a su sitio.

-Iré- anunció cogiendo la taza de café.

-Estupendo. Allen, eso te deja libre para ir tú a por nuestro equipaje y que yo pueda resolver lo de Gómez.

-Vale, vale. Yo me ocuparé de las cosas, tú del trabajo y Bakanda de Lavi.

-¿A quién llamas Bakanda, Moyashi?

-¡Es Allen!

-Tsk. Como si fuera a ponerle nombre a un idiota como tú.

-Mira quién habla, ¡bakanda!

-¡YA!- Lenalee les soltó un coscorrón a cada uno y después sonrió- Veo que estamos todos un poco nerviosos, así que será mejor que empecemos a eliminar tareas de la lista.

Ninguno de los dos contestó, pero Allen no tardó en ponerse a lavar los platos mientras ella revisaba los correos de todos y Kanda terminaba de desayunar. Media hora después, ya se habían ido, y el japonés se acercaba a la habitación de Bookman.

No le gustaban los hospitales. Cierto que eran limpios y ordenados, pero tenían el mismo ambiente opresivo que las calles que prefería olvidar, el mismo aroma cargado de sustancias químicas, aunque estas olieran mejor. Gente con pinchazos de aguja en los brazos, gritos ocasionales, pasillos larguísimos en los que parecía imposible intentar cualquier defensa. Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que estaba pensando tonterías, como hacía siempre que le pasaba algo así.

Habitación 503... Si no le habían indicado mal el camino, tenía que ser... Sí, esa. Abrió la puerta, escuchando al instante los pitidos de las máquinas y los ronquidos de Lavi, que ya le resultaban inconfundibles. El pelirrojo seguía donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, sentado junto a la cama aferrado a la mano más cercana del viejo, pero se había quedado dormido, encorvado hacia adelante. Bufó y se acercó a él para despertarlo.

-Lavi- llamó apoyando una mano en su brazo, a lo que el fotógrafo respondió frunciendo el ceño y ocultando un poco más el rostro. Kanda se inclinó un poco y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás por el pelo, ahogando la exclamación de sorpresa y dolor del pelirrojo con un beso-. Buenos días- saludó separándose con la misma expresión seria y tranquila con la que había hecho todo lo anterior, a pesar de que había disfrutado con el dócil movimiento de la boca de Lavi y el suave roce de su barba casi invisible.

-Yu...- bostezó- Ey-soltó la mano de su abuelo y le rodeó la muñeca, acariciándola-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien- se quitó la mochila que llevaba colgada del otro brazo y se la tendió-. Toma.

-¿Qué es?

-De Lenalee- mintió-. Por si quieres quedarte.

-¿Ropa y demás?

-Supongo.

El fotógrafo suspiró y se masajeó el cuello, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-No me vendría mal, pero no puedo perder tiempo con eso- el japonés intentó disimular su disgusto. Había supuesto que Lavi no querría alejarse ni un segundo de esa cama, pero esperaba poder convencerlo al menos de no descuidarse a sí mismo.

-Tienes que dormir.

-Sí- sonrió y se levantó para rodearle la cintura. Kanda lo abrazó también, sabiendo que necesitaba apoyo aunque a él no le gustara gran cosa ser tan cariñoso-. Es difícil- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Tsk.

-Se está muriendo y estoy aquí, esperando sin saber si va a despertar un poco o no, si me reconocerá, y sabiendo que aun así no puedo hacer nada para...- se interrumpió bruscamente al notar que volvía a llorar- Lo siento- intentó romper el abrazo, pero Kanda no se lo permitió-. Gracias.

Se quedaron así hasta que el fotógrafo empezó a adormecerse a pesar de estar de pie, súbitamente relajado por la protectora compañía que le ofrecía. Kanda, notando cómo se iba volviendo cada vez más pesado, lo separó sin dejar de sujetarlo y lo sentó en el sofá para después agacharse junto a la mochila. Sacó unas galletas y un café de supermercado de los que se calientan al agitar y se los tendió.

-Come.

-Sí- aceptó las galletas y las apoyó junto a su pierna mientras agitaba el café-. Gracias por venir.

-Deja de dar las gracias por todo- se sentó en el sofá con la elegancia felina que lo caracterizaba y le robó una de las galletas.

-¡Ey! Eso engorda- se quejó Lavi con una sonrisa traviesa-. Y tú eres modelo, así que devuélvela.

-Cállate.

-Je- el pelirrojo se inclinó y le arrebató un trozo de galleta de la boca-. Mía.

-Que te jodan.

-Yo también te quiero, Yu.

Después de mucho discutir durante todo el rato que el pelirrojo empleó en terminar de desayunar y arreglarse un poco, Kanda logró convencerlo de que se acostara a dormir en el sofá, prometiéndole que se quedaría allí y que lo despertaría si había algún cambio en el estado del anciano. Así que ahí estaba, con la cabeza del pelirrojo plantada en el regazo sin dejarlo moverse, su cara acurrucada contra su estómago y las manos aferradas a su camiseta. Suspiró y se puso acariciarle el pelo, distraído, a lo que Lavi respondió con un par de murmullos antes de quedarse dormido y empezar a roncar suavemente.

Sabía que le quedaba una mañana larga por delante, ahí sentado sin nada más que hacer que contemplar a una persona que sabía que no iba a despertar mientras esperaba a que la otra descansara lo suficiente como para seguir con su inútil vigilancia. Gruñó, molesto por lo desesperante de la situación y sintiéndose bastante impotente. No podía decirle a Lavi lo que pensaba, al menos no mientras se lo encontrara llorando cada vez que miraba al viejo, pero no le gustaba la idea de que fuera a pasarse todo el tiempo que tuviera allí, viviendo de cualquier manera y sin trabajar ni preocuparse por otra cosa. No era que no lo comprendiera, sencillamente le parecía inútil, aunque no encontraba la manera de demostrárselo sin hacerle más daño.

Bostezó. Lo cierto era que él tampoco había dormido mucho. Pero tenía que aguantar al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que Lavi se recuperara un poco; después podría irse y descansar como era debido, sabiendo que no tenía que ir a trabajar a una hora insólita ni nada por el estilo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de Lavi, lo que le costó un poco hasta que el cuerpo del chico reaccionó girándose un poco más, y se hizo con el móvil. Buscó en la agenda.

-Lenalee.

-Hola- la oyó soltar una risita y mandar callar a Allen-. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

-Tsk- miró hacia abajo, donde el pelirrojo seguía agarrándose a su camiseta como si se le fuera la vida en ello-. Mal.

-Vaya. ¿Cómo está?

-Durmiendo.

-¿Le has llevado algo para desayunar?

-Sí.

-¿Y ropa?

-Sí.

-Bien... ¿Qué? Ah, sí... Dice Allen que si tiene una cámara.

-No he visto ninguna- respondió paseando los ojos por la austera habitación.

-¿Crees que le vendría bien?

Se tomó su tiempo para pensar la respuesta, y al final dio la que menos le gustaba.

-No lo sé- frunció el ceño-. No creo que tenga muchas ganas.

-¿Cómo? Allen dice que quizás le venga bien para desahogarse, hacer un par de fotos y eso- Lenalee sonrió, interpretando el gruñido que le llegó por la línea-. ¿Te ocupas tú?

-Sí.

-A ver si lo convences de venirse al piso esta noche. Allen dice que puede quedarse él en el hospital.

-Vale.

-Y tú vuelve a comer, que llevas unos días... Cuídate.

-Tsk- ni que le estuvieran dando ocasión de hacerlo.

* * *

Dos días. No se podía creer que hubieran pasado dos días. Suspiró y se giró en la cama, pasando un brazo por la esbelta cintura de Lenalee. Ella lo acarició suavamente para demostrarle que tampoco dormía y después dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Saldrá de esta- le prometió apoyando una mano en su mejilla.

-Sí- Allen le dio un beso en la nariz-. Lo sé, pero es duro verlo, saber que es inminente. Además... Yo también quiero al viejo- contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas-. Es un buen hombre, aunque le guste fingir lo contrario.

Lenalee no habló. No podía decir nada que fuera a ayudarlo a soportar la muerte de alguien a quien tenía aprecio y cómo ese acontecimiento destrozaba a su mejor amigo por dentro mientras él no podía hacer más que mirar. Sólo podía estar ahí y prometerle que lo ayudarían a seguir adelante.

-Lavi es fuerte. Nos tiene a nosotros. Y tiene a Kanda- añadió sonriendo.

-Pues vaya ayuda.

-¡Allen!- se le escapó una risita- Ahora me dirás que no le hace bien.

-Sí. Antes no pensaba que fuera a funcionar, pero empiezan a parecer una pareja.

-Siempre han sido una pareja.

-Ellos no dicen lo mismo.

Lenalee volvió a reír.

-Lo llamarán de mil maneras, pero son una pareja desde el principio.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que estén a nuestro nivel, pero...

-¿Hacen lo que pueden?

-Exacto- Lenalee se acercó para besarlo pero la melodía del móvil de Allen los interrumpió-. Joder...

-Anda, cógelo.

-Sí- alargó la mano y su rostro se tornó preocupado al ver el nombre de Lavi en la pantalla-. Ey, Lavi, ¿qué tal?- esta vez su gesto se endureció- Es Allen, Bakanda- Lenalee suspiró, aliviada-. Vale, está bien. Sí, sin problemas, voy para allá- jugueteó con la mano que su novia le apoyó en el pecho-. Hablaré con Lenalee, intentad que se quede en casa todo lo posible, ¿vale? Necesita descansar... Nos vemos en un rato- colgó y suspiró él también-. Dice que vaya al hospital, que ha logrado convencer a Lavi de que yo cuide de Bookman esta noche.

-Está bien- le rozó los labios con los de ella y se apartó-. Me levantaré yo también, estoy segura de que no han cenado. ¿Queda algo de comida?

-¿Con todo lo que compraste ayer? Creo que podrás organizar algo así como un banquete real, no te preocupes.

-¡Cállate! Si no te fueras tendría que ir a por más, seguro.

-¿Insinúas algo?- preguntó Allen mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Que no entiendo que te cierren- se acercó para subirle ella la cremallera y le pasó el polo por la cabeza-. Anda, cálzate y vete.

-Ya voy.

Salieron de la habitación y Allen se fue. Lenalee preparó un par de tortillas francesas y algo de café. Sabiendo que a Lavi le encantaba comer en el sofá, sirvió todo en la pequeña mesa del salón en lugar de en la grande de la cocina, y esperó pacientemente hasta escuchar las llaves en la cerradura, momento en el que se levantó corriendo y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-¡Lavi!- exclamó contenta de que al fin aceptara su ayuda.

-Ey...

-Os he preparado algo de comer- se alejó tras recibir unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le sonrió, radiante. Kanda ya había ido a dejar la mochila a la habitación y a cambiarse-. Estaba segura de que no habíais cenado.

-Pues no- murmuró el fotógrafo, percibiendo el aroma de las tortillas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento, aunque unos minutos antes se había negado a comer.

El japonés salió poniéndose una camiseta negra sin mangas.

-Tsk. Te dije que acabarías comiendo.

-Sí- Lavi se esforzó por sonreír-. Gracias.

-No es nada.

Lenalee lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta el sofá, notando su tensión. Odiaba esa sensación de incomodidad, como si pretendiera alejarse de todos ellos y seguir solo aunque se mantuvieran a su lado. Le puso un tenedor en la mano.

-Y ahora come.

-Sí- esta vez la sonrisa pareció más sincera-. Parece rica.

-Y sabe mejor, te lo aseguro.

Kanda se dejó caer junto a ellos. Movió el cuello de lado a lado en un intento inútil por relajar los músculos. Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba que lo afectaran. La comida lo animó un poco a pesar de no ser de sus favoritas.

-¿Y qué tal todo?- preguntó la chica.

-Igual- respondió el pelirrojo-. Aunque no parece que le duela o que esté sufriendo- apoyó el tenedor en el plato y se masajeó los ojos con una mano, algo abrumado otra vez-. No creo que se despierte- concluyó esforzándose por mantener la calma. Volvió a asir el cubierto y siguió comiendo, ignorando el ligero temblor que lo embargaba.

-Tsk- Kanda se levantó y se metió en el baño con un portazo.

-Lo siento- murmuró Lavi.

-No es culpa tuya- Lenalee le apretó la mano que tenía libre y le sonrió, alentadora-. Le resulta duro verte triste, eso es todo.

-Cree que no lo estoy intentando. Que me obsesiono con el problema en lugar de aceptarlo y seguir adelante- se tragó el último trozo y estrelló el tenedor contra el plato en un repentino arranque de rabia-. Como si fuera tan fácil, joder.

Lenalee intentó apoyar su mano sobre la de él, pero el pelirrojo la retiró con un movimiento brusco.

-Lavi...

-Hemos discutido- explicó frustrado-. Quería convencerme de venir y yo no quería, así que empezó a decirme que no estaba ayudando a nadie con mi pose de mártir y le grité, él me gritó y bueno, aquí estamos, enfadados pero con la barriga llena.

Escucharon la puerta del baño abriéndose y cerrándose otra vez y luego el golpe de la del dormitorio.

-Está enfadado, pero seguro que podéis arreglarlo.

-No nos queda otra- sonrió débilmente-. No pienso pasar ni una noche más en un sofá.

Ella se rió y esta vez cogió su mano sin problemas.

-No te culpo, no es precisamente lo más cómodo.

-No, y eso que cuando tengo una cama me empeño en estar horas y horas en el sofá y no me trae ningún problema- se encogió de hombros-. Misterios de la vida.

-Misterios de la vida- repitió Lenalee, y se levantó, cogiendo los platos-. Anda, ve a cambiarte y refrescarte un poco y demuéstrale a Kanda que no puede resistirse a perdonarte.

-Lo único que me apetece demostrarle es que como no me deje sitio en la cama tendré que matarlo. Además, tampoco hay mucho que discutir- se puso repentinamente serio-. Ya hemos dejado bastante claro lo que pensamos.

-Entonces no discutas.

-No tiene nada que perdonarme.

-No te disculpes- abrió el grifo y empezó a fregar. Lavi la miró desde el marco de la puerta-. Limítate a dejarlo pasar.

-Como si él fuera a dejarlo pasar.

-Quizás lo haga. Prueba. Después de todo, no pierdes nada.

-Sí- suspiró-. No pierdo nada. Pero no sé si puedo cargar con otro problema.

-Yo te veo capaz- dejó a un lado los cacharros limpios y se secó las manos-. Aunque preferiría que no corrieras el riesgo.


	16. Estabilización

_Hi!!!!!!!!  
Dios, cuánto tiempo sin escribir una NA en condiciones xDDD En realidad no debería hacerlo porque son las 2.09 y mañana me tengo que levantar a las 8.00, pero baaaaaaah, qué más da, me apetece hacerlo así que adelante!_

_En fin, como veis estoy intentando recuperar el ritmo tras unas semanas demasiado complicadas y despistadas XDDDDDD Espero no haberos aburrido tanto con los parones como para que dejéis el fic ToT _

_Este capi es cortito, pero no por falta de tiempo, sino porque me pareció que así tenía que ser XD Quiero decir, no es que lo hiciera corto a propósito, sino que me parece que está completo en sí mismo. Este capi me parece importante para su relación, y en realidad me ha quedado muy raro, sobre todo el lemmon (no me peguéis, es que me he leído muchas novelas románticas de mamá últimamente y eso tiene sus efectos secundarios xDDD Además de que pretendía darle un estilo brusco y a lo mejor me he pasado un poco con eso xD), pero en conjunto estoy satisfecha! No sé si está bien o está mal, sólo sé que encaja con lo que yo quería de él! :)_

_Espero que os gusteeee! Ah, os dejo la def!_

_**Estabilización: **Procedimiento de fijación. Los haluros no expuestos se transforman en compuestos casi estables, insensibles a la luz, no hace falta lavado_

_Kss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

  
_

Dejarlo pasar. Bien, haría el intento. Suspiró antes de armarse de valor y abrir la puerta de la habitación, con la toalla todavía enrolllada sobre los hombros. Tenía el pelo húmedo, pegado a la cara, y llevaba unos pantalones de pijama cortos rojos y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Hacían juego con su pelo, y el contraste y las ojeras de los días pasados en el hospital lo hacían parecer pálido y algo frágil. Claro que él no se daba cuenta de eso, pero Kanda, tumbado en la cama, lo notó en cuanto se abrió la puerta y lo vio de pie en el marco.

-Hey, Yu- sonrió, intentando parecer tranquilo-. ¿Todavía despierto?

El japonés ni siquiera contestó. Se limitó a arquear una ceja y girarse, quedando de lado en medio y medio de la cama. Lavi frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a secarse el pelo y se acercó a la cama por el costado que solía ocupar, el izquierdo.

-¿Puedo?

-Es tu cama- el modelo se apartó lo justo para dejarle sitio, la sábana tapándolo hasta las axilas y el pelo extendido tras él como una manta más.

-Gracias.

Apartó el pelo de Kanda con suavidad, acariciándolo por costumbre, y extendió la toalla sobre la almohada. Después se acostó, dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos, decidido a olvidar que el viejo estaba en el hospital, que su novio estaba enfadado con él y que no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué hacer con ninguno de los dos.

A los pocos minutos se le escapó un suspiro capaz de estremecer de pena a un muerto. Se preguntó si Kanda se habría dormido ya. Le gustara o no, lo necesitaba. La presencia firme del japonés se había convertido en un apoyo indispensable para él durante esos días. Su falsa tranquilidad, con toda la preocupación y rabia flotando bajo la superficie, había hecho más por él que todas las amistosas sonrisas de Allen y las llamadas maternales de Lenalee. Quizás, se dijo, el problema estaba en que no sentía lo mismo por ellos que por Yu. No es que tuviera claro qué sentía por el japonés, pero sí sabía que era algo más que las parejas ocasionales que pasaban por su cama. Se giró y contempló su espalda de músculos firmes y definidos. Era una espalda estrecha, sinuosa y felina como su cara de rasgos afilados, y le gustaba, igual que el pelo negro que yacía entre ellos como un telón caido. Pasó los dedos por él y después por las vértebras del modelo, una a una, como si las contara.

-Para- ordenó Kanda secamente.

-Yu...- le pasó el brazo por la cintura, a pesar de la resistencia que opuso al abrazo- Dejémoslo pasar.

-Tsk- dejarlo pasar. Como si fuera tan fácil dejarlo pasar cuando lo veía llorando o conteniéndose para no hacerlo todo el tiempo, sin ser capaz de dormir tranquilo ni intentarlo seriamente. Permitió que Lavi entrelazara sus dedos con los de él sin darse cuenta, pero se tensó en cuanto notó el contacto e intentó alejarse. El pelirrojo se acercó más, enterrándole la nariz en el pelo y la espalda.

-Quiero dormir- murmuró, depositando a continuación un beso conciliador que apenas le rozó la piel, suavizado por la densa melena oscura-. Contigo.

Se giró hata que quedaron de frente. Lavi sonreía, y por una vez no vio ninguna sombra en su sonrisa. Cierto que seguía teniendo ojeras, pero sus ojos (los dos, ahora que dormía sin el parche) le devolvieron una mirada sin lágrimas. No feliz, pero sí tranquila. Bufó y le apoyó una mano en el pecho.

-Como mojes la almohada, te tiro- amenazó cerrando los ojos y dándole un leve empujón para demostrarlo.

-Je. Tranquilo, he puesto una toalla.

-Buenos días...

-Hola.

Lenalee se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. Allen acababa de despertarla al acostarse, pero fuera de la habitación el día hacía rato que había empezado. Lavi ya se había ido al hospital y Kanda estaba viendo la tele, aunque no le hacía mucho caso. Eran las seis de la mañana.

-¿Por qué se ha ido tan temprano?

-Dijo que ya había descansado lo suficiente.

-Ya- frunció el ceño, disgustada-. Tres horas no son suficiente.

-No.

-Podrías haberle dicho algo, no sé, convencerlo de que se quedara en la cama...

El japonés la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Como ayer, ¿no?

Lenalee suspiró.

-Si no quedaba otro remedio...- le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo, demasiado rápida como para que pudiera esquivarla- aunque preferiría una discusión menos seria la próxima vez. Ya sé que era la única manera de convencerlo, pero tampoco era necesario ser tan duro...- sonrió- Comprendo que te hicieras el enfadado para traerlo, pero creo que te pasaste con el realismo.

-No me hice el enfadado- negó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No?- soltó una risita- Entonces sí que estás enamorado, porque nunca se te ha pasado un cabreo de verdad tan rápido.

-No se me ha pasado.

-Claro que se te ha pasado- contradijo con una sonrisa entendida-. Mírate, aquí tan tranquilo, sin bufar ni echarme. Puedes engañarte a ti, pero no a mí.

-Tsk.

-No entiendo qué problema tenéis con convertir lo vuestro en algo serio a nivel teórico- esta vez frunció ella el ceño-. Os veis lo suficiente, os lleváis bien, hacéis una pareja perfecta a nivel profesional y no os va tan mal en lo personal. Es como salir en serio, pero no lo decís. ¿Qué os pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada.

-No lo entiendo. No tiene sentido.

Kanda bufó.

-Decirlo tampoco.

-¡Decirlo sí! Decirlo es importante, porque significa que los dos estáis de acuerdo, que lo aceptáis y que estáis dispuestos a esforzaros por la relación.

-Nadie dijo que lo estuviéramos- insistió con expresión neutra.

-Estás aquí, ¿no?- alargó una mano hasta apoyarla en la de él y se tomó unos segundos antes de atreverse a dar su opinión- Kanda, entiendo que te resulte incómodo compartir tus sentimientos sin estar seguro de lo que el otro vaya a contestar, pero estoy segura de que a Lavi le gustaría saber lo que sientes por él.

Su amigo apartó la mano de un tirón.

-No hay nada que decir.

Lenalee suspiró.

-Está bien. Espero que funcione a vuestra manera, porque no me gustaría que os hicierais daño.

-Estás exagerando.

-Ojalá- le sonrió repentinamente-. Eres más tozudo que una mula.

-Al menos no soy una niñata fantasiosa- replicó con un gesto de molestia que a ella le resultó muy infantil.

-Todavía, pero lo serás- se tumbó en el sofá, doblando las piernas para no apoyarlas sobre él, y cerró los ojos-. ¿Por qué no me traes algo de desayunar? Sería capaz de dejarte en paz por un bollo de chocolate y un té.

-Ni de coña- cambió a un canal donde echaban dibujos animados y se levantó-. Hazlo tú solita, niñata- la picó con una súbita sonrisa desafiante, y se levantó.

-Te odio.

-No- y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él y el ruido despertó a Kanda al instante. Lavi no le explicó nada, porque no podía. Había vuelto sin más, sin avisar a nadie, incapaz de pensar en el lado práctico de la situación ni de estar solo, y se limitó a quedarse ahí de pie, mirando cómo el japonés intentaba examinarlo en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. Después se acercó y se subió a la cama, gateando por ella hasta alcanzarlo y se enterró en su boca con desesperación, como si fuera una puerta que le permitiría escapar del dolor, de la imagen del último segundo del viejo; como si sus gemidos fueran a borrar esa última respiración mezcla de exhalación y grito triunfal de la muerte.

Lo pilló desprevenido. Se dio cuenta por la forma en que respondió al beso, apartándose unos milímetros que él eliminó prácticamente antes de que se interpusieran entre ellos, y después se sometió, como si estuviera demasiado aturdido por lo súbito de la invasión. Lavi apoyó una mano en su nuca, por encima del pelo negro y sedoso, apretándolo más contra él, su lengua recorriendo ávidamente el interior de su boca al tiempo que gateaba un poco más por encima de las sábanas para acercarse. Le gustó comprobar que no sólo no lo echaba, sino que de pronto respondió con tanta necesidad como él, luchando por quitarle la camiseta arrugada y húmeda por las lágrimas que no había podido contener por el camino.

Dejó que se la quitara y después se deshizo él mismo de los vaqueros y los calzoncillos sin esperar su ayuda. No pensaba esperar nada. En cuanto estuvo desnudo, se aferró a su cintura con tanta fuerza que Kanda estuvo seguro de que al día siguiente tendría marcas de dedos en ella, y se tumbó, arrastrándolo con él y descartando el pelo de un manotazo para seguir besándolo en el cuello, por la línea del hombro, al tiempo que aflojaba la goma del pantalón de pijama.

El japonés se arqueó contra él con un gemido indefenso, olvidándose de mostrar su habitual estoicismo, y Lavi sonrió contra su hombro al notar que se abandonaba completamente a él. La urgencia desapareció de su ánimo con tanta rapidez como había aparecido, y se giró hasta tumbarlo bajo su cuerpo, decidido a aprovechar esa súbita y desacostumbrada docilidad. Vio sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, enmarcados por el rostro pálido y el pelo negro, y sintió su pulso latiendo acelerado cuando agarró sus brazos y sus muñecas quedaron apretadas contra su piel. La imagen le resultó tentadora, novedosa, porque Kanda siempre mantenía el control casi hasta el final, incluso cuando le permitía marcar el ritmo, y le mordisqueó los labios hasta enrojecérselos mientras sus manos se ocupaban de juguetear con su cuerpo como si no lo conocieran ya al milímetro, recreándose en sus reacciones rápidas.

Trazó un camino húmedo hasta atraparle un pezón con la boca, y lo lamió hasta que se endureció contra su lengua. Aprovechó el momento en el que levantó la cadera, intentando presionarla contra la suya, para deslizarle los pantalones en un gesto rápido y ágil mientras seguía entreteniéndose con la parte superior de su cuerpo. Cuando los tirones en el pelo se volvieron demasiado fuertes, le sujetó las muñecas a los lados, acompansando su pulso al desbocado del modelo, y descendió con una lentitud amenazante y enloquecedora.

Quería que siguiera igual, indefenso ante él, como si pudiera dominarlo. La desesperación del cuerpo de Kanda bajo el suyo le estaba sirviendo como una especie de canalización, como si la suya saliera a través de él. Cada gruñido o gemido se convertía en una expresión de su dolor. Con un brusco giro de cabeza, se introdujo la erección del japonés en la boca y lo llevó hasta el límite para después soltarla y recorrerla despacio con la lengua. Se le escapó un jadeo triunfal cuando no pudo evitar correrse y tener un orgasmo, pero volvió a excitarlo con tanta rapidez que el modelo apenas fue consciente de lo que pasaba.

Lavi necesitaba más. No sabía si le estaba dando algo a cambio, pero no le importaba. Quería más, porque era lo único que podía llenar el vacío. Quería seguir hasta dejarlo incapaz de moverse, desahogarse todo lo posible en ese cuerpo que se le entregaba tan voluntariamente. Le mordisqueó el cuello hasta dejarle un cardenal grande y rojizo, lo besó sin darle ocasión de responder a sus besos, y recibió más arañazos desesperados que caricias. Su mano buscó el miembro del japonés y lo acarició de arriba a abajo. Ahogó el sonido de placer con su propia boca, sustituyéndola después por sus dedos. Después le dio la vuelta y lo mantuvo atrapado apoyándose en sus piernas. Le introdujo uno y lo movió en círculos, haciendo sitio para el siguiente y el siguiente. En cuanto lo notó preparado, lo penetró con una embestida rápida y seca.

Le llegó a él el turno de gemir al notar el calor de los músculos que se apretaban contra su erección ya dolorosa. Aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza, deseando que el sexo desenfrenado lo hiciera olvidar siquiera por un momento lo que acababa de pasar. Se agachó, apretándose contra la espalda sudorosa de Kanda, que se aferraba a las sábanas como si fuera a caerse en caso de soltarlas, y llevó sus manos a las de él en un intento por acompañarlo en su caida desde abismo al que lo había lanzado sin piedad. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer a su lado y cerró los ojos.

Sueño. Tenía mucho sueño. Estaba exhausto. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que le pesaban sus propios brazos, los párpados; sentía todo el cuerpo pesado como el plomo. El japonés giró la cara sin cambiar de posición con una mirada que él no le había visto antes, un gesto lejano y perdido en medio de su melena convertida en una maraña de nudos y electricidad. Tenía que compartirlo con él. No sabía de dónde surgía esa necesidad, pero sí que tenía que hacerlo.

-Ha muerto- murmuró.

Kanda no contestó. Se limitó a asentir y pasarle un brazo por la cintura, apoyando la frente en su hombro. No le reprochó el haberse abalanzado sobre él sin previo aviso, ni la brutalidad del asalto, aunque Lavi ya empezaba a ver las manchas moradas que le aparecían en los brazos y el cuerpo, el cardenal en la base del cuello. Quiso pedirle perdón, pero se quedó dormido antes de conseguirlo, vencido por el agotamiento.

Cuando Kanda se despertó, fue consciente de que tendría que pasarse el día en la cama. Por debajo del agradable aturdimiento mental, notaba el dolor en cada uno de sus músculos, el picor en el cuello que lo obligaría a ir de cuello alto a pesar del calor y la pesadez de su cuerpo, que se resistía a la idea de obedecerlo. Aunque no lo veía, supo que Lavi seguía dormido, porque lo escuchaba roncar despacio, como esmerándose por mantener el ritmo, y notaba el movimiento de su pecho bajo la mano que tenía sobre él. No quería abrir los ojos. Casi por primera vez en su vida, se resistió a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

No pensaba admitirlo ante nadie, pero la noche anterior lo había asustado. Había notado el vacío abismal en los ojos verdes de Lavi un instante antes de que se abalanzara sobre él como un violador, y la desesperación y el dolor de esa mirada lo habían atravesado y desarmado hasta el punto de que se había abandonado a lo que quisiera hacer con él para recuperarse. No se lo había planteado ni había dudado, simplemente se había entregado sin más. Había sido terriblemente parecido a lo que él consideraba no sólo una humillación y una debilidad, sino también algo propio de gente estúpidamente romántica. Por primera vez se preguntó seriamente si el pelirrojo no se estaba convirtiendo en alguien demasiado importante.

Bufó, exasperado porque la respuesta apareció en su mente con una claridad irritante. Sí, claro que se había convertido en alguien jodidamente importante. ¿Por qué sino iba a estar él allí? Mierda. Lenalee tenía razón, como siempre. Podía admitirlo o no, decirlo o no, pero Lavi ya no era un mero pasatiempo, y quizás no lo había sido nunca, al menos no del todo. Sin embargo, hasta el momento en el que lo había visto venirse abajo frente a él no se había dado cuenta de que además de importante era necesario, y eso le gustaba todavía menos. No quería más gente necesaria, y menos de esa manera.

Notó que el fotógrafo buscaba su mano y se la llevaba la boca, besándole la palma con delicadeza. Normalmente la habría apartado, pero el gesto encajó tan bien con lo que estaba pensando que no lo hizo, sino que se limitó a esperar a que se despertara y le dijera algo. Aunque no se esperaba lo que escuchó.

-Lo siento- Lavi habló incluso antes de abrir los ojos, y después se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara. Sus dedos dibujaron el contorno de las marcas que tenía en el brazo-. No quería hacerte daño.

-Da igual- masculló, odiándose por no estar enfadado.

-No- el fotógrafo suspiró-. Tú no tienes la culpa de que el viejo...- no completó la frase-. Yo sólo...- buscó una manera de expresarlo sin que sonara demasiado cursi, pero no encontró ninguna, así que lo dijo tal y como lo había pensado- te necesitaba.

-Tsk.

Se quedaron callados un rato, cada uno a lo suyo, con los ojos cerrados otra vez. Lavi fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Sabes, Yu?- fue un susurro apenas audible, pero el japonés lo miró alerta- En algún momento, esto se ha vuelto terriblemente serio- lo dijo distraídamente, mientras jugueteaba con un enredado mechón de pelo negro.

-Es tan serio como nosotros digamos- replicó prudente.

-Eso pensaba yo- suspiró y dejó caer la larga hebra oscura, apoyando su mano en el brazo que el japonés tenía sobre su cintura-, pero creo que nuestra relación no opina lo mismo.

-Idiota.

Lavi sonrió mientras que el otro se giraba despacio y se acercaba más, hasta que sus frentes estuvieron a punto de chocarse.

-Yu, no me siento capaz de decirlo- admitió.

-Pues cállate- propuso con un amago de esa sonrisa arrogante y desafiante que se había convertido en algo terriblemente familiar en los últimos meses. Igual que tenerlo en la cama todas las noches, y todas las mañanas. Y a su lado de día, al menos cuando el trabajo lo permitía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y el respingo del japonés le indicó claramente que él también encontraba extraño de pronto todo aquello a lo que los dos se habían acostumbrado sin ser apenas conscientes de ello.

-Cierto. Si ya lo sabemos, no hay necesidad de hablar del tema...- Kanda asintió. Se hizo un nuevo silencio, esta vez mucho más relajado.

Seguía doliendo. Sí, Lavi se sentía capaz de llorar por Bookman toda la mañana, pero también se sentía capaz de no hacerlo. De alguna manera, sabía que podía superarlo todo, incluso los preparativos del funeral y las preguntas de los periodistas que no tardarían en enterarse. Tenía que levantarse y hacer frente a la situación, hablar con Allen, ir a la casa de su abuelo a organiar papeles y objetos. Suspiró.

-Yu...

-¿Qué?

Lavi se echó un poco hacia arriba y lo obligó a ponerse de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre él. Kanda bufó y se quejó por lo bajo, pero realmente no se resistió demasiado.

-Quédate un rato aquí- cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor a jabón, sexo y simplemente Kanda de su pelo-. Creo que no importará que nos levantemos tarde.

-Tsk- le apretó el hombro sólo para demostrar que no se estaba ablandando-. Baka usagi- masculló.


	17. Bórax

_Hi!!!  
Me tengo que ir a clase ya!!! **Niiku-chan**, thx por la review y espero tu fic con impaciencia! ^O^  
_

_Os dejo la def:_

_Bórax: Alcali suave empleado en reveladores de grano fino para acelerar su acción._

_Kss!

* * *

  
_

El funeral llegó y se fue, y Kanda y Lenalee tuvieron que dejar el pequeño piso para volver al trabajo. Allen no los acompañó, pero tampoco siguió a Lavi, que se instaló en el enorme caserón de Bookman para ordenar las pertenencias del anciano y terminar de resolver todos los asuntos que siguen a cualquier muerte. Decir que el entierro había sido una ceremonia íntima y tranquila habría sido tan cierto como que el Ratoncito Pérez acostumbraba a cortejar a Cenicienta. No sólo habían acudido antiguos colegas y colaboradores, sino que también habían hecho acto de presencia numerosos medios de comunicación, atraidos tanto por el mero hecho de la muerte del reconocido periodista como por la asistencia de tanto personaje importante. Y entre los más serios se destacaban lo siempre ávidos de escándalo, que no les quitaban ojo al pelirrojo y sus tres acompañantes.

El resultado no se había hecho esperar: dos fotos (una de la manera en la que Lavi lo había apresurado al bajar del coche, apoyando la mano en la parte baja de su espalda con total familiaridad, y otra del momento en el que la primera tanda de tierra golpeaba el ataúd, con sus dedos rozándose en un sutil gesto de apoyo) habían sido suficientes para desatar los cotilleos, transformando lo que hasta entonces había sido un triángulo entre Kanda, Lenalee y Allen en una especie de cuadrado, o más bien trapecio, porque las historias que habían llegado a inventarse abarcaban desde una simple serie de relaciones de trabajo pasadas al plano personal (algo bastante cercano a la realidad) hasta una complicada red de infidelidades y celos que todavía no había visto su final.

Kanda no sólo se había enfadado, reflexionó Lavi mientras daba su enésima vuelta por la biblioteca, tomando nota de los libros que en realidad podría enumerar de memoria. Se había ido poniendo cada vez más nervioso ante la presencia de los paparazzi mal escondidos que los seguían en busca de una imagen comprometida y había acabado por sentirse completamente frustrado y claustrofóbico con el encierro de tres días en el piso que se había autoimpuesto para evitarlos. Con filosófica resignación, Lavi le había sugerido que eso sólo serviría para que inventaran algo sobre una orgía de a cuatro en el pequeño piso sureño, y los ojos del japonés le lanzaron una mirada tan fulminante que no supo si reirse o refugiarse en la habitación de Allen y Lenalee, que era el único lugar donde no entraba. Se rió por lo bajo al recordarlo.

Le apetecía verlo. La perspectiva de ir a Londres al día siguiente y estar con él hacía que el tedio de revisar todos y cada uno de los objetos de la casa fuera más insoportable, pero al menos mitigaba la sensación de dolor. Empezó a silbar una canción de lo más tonta que había escuchado en la radio por la mañana y apuntó el título del último volumen de la última estantería. Hecho. Después miró a su alrededor: definitivamente, no iba a cambiar nada de la biblioteca, al menos de momento. En cierta forma sentía que no le pertenecía, dijeran lo que dijeran los papeles. Además, el viejo había pasado tanto tiempo allí que cualquier modificación le parecería una especie de profanación. No era que él no hubiera estado horas y horas en esos sofás desgastados, pero al fin y al cabo la casa no era suya, y él no había contribuido a la decoración más que para agregar un montón de souvenirs por las mesas.

Después de pensar mucho en el tema había decidido no vender la casa. La reformaría y cambiaría la decoración hasta dejarla a su gusto, pero no la vendería. El viejo le había dejado todo, y había acabado su testamento con la propuesta de que "hiciera todas las estupideces que quisiera ahora que no tenía a nadie para controlarlo", así que pensaba hacer eso mismo. Tiraría abajo todas las paredes de la planta baja (excepto las del baño y las de la biblioteca, claro) para unir el comedor, el salón y la cocina en una única y enorme estancia, y cambiaría incluso las escaleras por otras más modernas. No quería que nada le recordara al lugar donde su abuelo había muerto mientras él se divertía a pocos minutos en coche, pero tampoco quería dejar la casa en la que había crecido (al menos entre viaje y viaje) en manos de extraños. No, la conservaría para tener un lugar al que volver, y guardaría la biblioteca como un recuerdo de su infancia. A veces, pensó con una sonrisa, el viejo se equivocaba: Lavi no pensaba que hubiera nada malo en echar raíces, ya no. De hecho empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de instalarse en un lugar fijo en un par de años, aunque fuera sólo por unos meses. Para probar. Y como para eso necesitaba tener un hogar a su gusto, iba a dedicarse a crearlo allí. Un lugar era tan bueno como cualquier otro, pero ese era mejor.

Entró en la cocina, llena hasta los topes de cajas, y se sirvió un café en la única taza que había dejado fuera. Lo bebió apoyado contra la nevera, contemplando el lugar por última vez: cuando volviera, las paredes serían de un blanco brillante, los muebles rojos y negros y todo el lugar tendría un encantador aire moderno, rectilíneo y minimalista, con mucho aire y mucha luz. Se preguntó vagamente si a Kanda le gustaría. En cierta forma lo había tenido cuenta al elegir los muebles que quería poner, y había reservado un lugar especial para su obra favorita. Sonrió, intrigado por saber qué pensaría al entrar y ver que la pared frente a la puerta de entrada estaría prácticamente cubierta por él mismo en un sencillo marco negro, con toda la iluminación concentrada en favorecer la foto. No había perdido el tiempo preguntándose qué haría si lo que ahora parecía su primera relación seria fracasaba, porque su trabajo y su vida personal, aunque unidos, eran al fin y al cabo dos campos diferenciados, y nada que pasara entre ellos alteraría la calidad de la imagen.

Suspiró y se dispuso a comprobar que todo quedara listo para el camión que iría a trasladar todos los muebles y cajas al almacén que había alquilado para que pudieran hacer las obras y decorar mientras él estaba fuera. Ya decidiría después si vendería o conservaría todas esas cosas. Tenía que llamar también a Allen, para preguntarle si tenían algún plan en concreto o si sería una de esas semanas desocupadas en las que podían ir y venir a su gusto... Y quizás para la siguiente ya se sintiera con ánimos de trabajar en algo más que la documentación sin cuidado de su día a día. Sonrió otra vez, y sacó su móvil para hacer una foto rápida del vestíbulo que desaparecería en breve.

* * *

Por una vez, Kanda no intentó contener el bostezo mientras Lenalee metía la llave en la cerradura. Había hecho un desfile esa misma tarde tras toda una semana preparándolo, y después se había pasado el resto del día dando vueltas por un aeropuerto. Se sentía agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Malditos retrasos, pensó frunciendo el ceño. La chica suspiró y abrió la puerta, empujándola con el hombro mientras arrastraba la maleta con las dos manos, y Kanda la siguió con las otras dos. La casa estaba a oscuras: era demasiado tarde como para que Komui siguiera despierto cuando tenía que ir a trabajar temprano al día siguiente. Subieron sin decirse nada, demasiado cansados como para hablar, y se despidieron con un breve "buenas noches".

No se molestó en buscar un pijama, sino que se desvistió y se metió en la cama tal cual. Lavi vendrá en tres días, pensó, sin saber en ese momento si tenía ganas o más bien le daba pereza. Bostezó otra vez y se tapó bien con las mullidas sábanas, disfrutando del aroma de su cuarto, que sólo olía a él mismo. Pero cuando estaba ya medio dormido la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la molesta luz del pasillo. Gruñó y metió la cabeza bajo la almohada, sin despertarse del todo.

-¿Yu?- preguntó una voz que conocía perfectamente. No obstante no la relacionó con la situación, así que se limitó a volver a gruñir.

-Apaga la luz- masculló molesto, y aunque no se le entendió gran cosa el hombre rió y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Vamos, sal de ahí y dile hola a tu padre.

-Hm.

Tuvo que llamarlo varias veces y sentarse en la cama para conseguir que finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?!

-¿Esa es manera de saludar a tu padre?

-Cállate- se giró con el ceño fruncido, dándole la espalda, lo que sólo le sirvió para acabar con una mano en el brazo.

-Awww, venga, hijo, no seas así...

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Sólo venía a darte un beso de buenas noches...

-Paso, gracias.

-No seas malo...

-Papá...- lo miró por encima del hombro- Quiero dormir.

-Pues duerme, ¡pero primero dame un besito de buenas noches!

-Joder...

-¿Qué manera de hablar es esa, Yu?

Le dio unas palmaditas de reproche y Kanda bufó, frustrado y deseando tener su katana más a mano. No era que no pudiera matarlo sin ella, pero no estaba seguro de que valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

-Vete para no escucharme- farfulló pasándose las sábanas por encima de la cabeza.

Tiedoll suspiró y le quitó las sábanas de la mano para acomodárselas bien.

-Vale, vale, ya te dejo. Pero mañana hablamos.

-¿Mañana?- osea que se quedaba más de un día. Ge-nial.

-Sí, mañana- sonrió satisfecho-. Buenas noches, hijo.

-Chau.

No se lo esperaba. En otro momento se lo habría imaginado, pero no lo creía tan rastrero como para aprovecharse de que estaba tan cansado. Qué ingenuo.

-¿QUÉ HACES?- se sentó de repente, restregándose la cara.

-¡El beso de buenas noches!

* * *

-Hey, Lenalee- le sonrió y ella lo saludó como de pasada.

-¡Lavi! ¿Qué tal?- miró la hora para asegurarse- ¿Cómo te has levantado tan temprano?

-No sé- se encogió de hombros-. Era para darle una sorpresa a Yu- le guiñó el ojo-. Allen ya te está esperando.

-Sí, ya lo sé- se acomodó el bolso y le ofreció la puerta-. Estaba saliendo. Bueno, ya me ves.

-Sí.

Como ella no terminaba de dejarlo pasar, esperó a que hiciera algún comentario. Los dos tenían una mano en la puerta.

-Ehm... Están desayunando todavía.

-¿Sí? Bueno, genial, porque no he comido nada.

-Ya...- Lenalee se rió- Si quieres puedo decirle a Kanda que salga.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Me gustaría ver la casa. Salvo que... ¿No deba entrar por alguna razón?

-No, en realidad...- suspiró- La verdad es que no lo sé. Tú entra, pero sé discreto, ¿vale?

-¿Puedo saber a qué viene tanto misterio?

-Ya lo verás- se apartó y salió prácticamente corriendo-. ¡Nos vemos!

-Vale, vale- se encogió de hombros y entró, preguntándose qué pasaría- ¡Holaaaa!- gritó mientras se acercaba a lo que suponía que era la cocina, a juzgar por las voces que venían del interior.

Asomó la cabeza y después entró, encontrándose con Kanda sentado a la mesa mordisqueando sin ganas una tostada y un hombre mayor al que reconoció como su padre adoptivo por las fotos de los documentos que Bookman le había conseguido.

-Oh, veo que interrumpo- se disculpó con una sonrisa encantadora.

El japonés le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Tiedoll se quedó callado, interrumpiéndose a la mitad de la frase.

-Ah... No, no, en absoluto. Pasa- invitó amablemente-. ¿Un café?

-Sí, gracias- los dos miraron a Kanda, esperando una presentación.

-Es Lavi- explicó sin más, dejando la tostada junto a su taza de té-. Este es mi padre.

-Encantado, Lavi- replicó el hombre con cierto retintín.

-Igualmente- se sentó junto a su novio y le dio una disimulada patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Vives por aquí?- preguntó Tiedoll dejándole delante la taza de café.

-No, en realidad no- empezó a explicar mientras se echaba azúcar-. He venido de visita.

-¿Y dónde te estás quedando?

-En un hotel por aquí cerca- se encogió de hombros-. Es sólo una semana.

-Vaya- le frunció el ceño a su hijo-. ¿Y por qué no invitas a tu amigo a quedarse en casa?

Lavi tuvo el placer de ver que Kanda estaba a punto de escupirle el té en la cara.

-Si estáis tú y Marie ya no entra. No quedan más habitaciones.

-Pero tú no sabías que estábamos aquí, ¿no?

-Tsk.

-No se preocupe, señor- no había dejado de sonreír ni un segundo-. Un amigo vino conmigo, así que no queríamos molestar.

-¿Un amigo?- el hombre se lo pensó unos segundos y de pronto se volvió mucho más cordial- ¡Ah, claro! Tú debes de ser el fotógrafo que trabaja con el novio de Lenalee, ¿no?

-Vaya, ¿ha oido hablar de Allen?

-Todo el desayuno- aseguró.

-Entonces no voy a decir nada, porque no voy a superar lo que ella haya contado- se rió.

-Cierto- Tiedoll dejó de dar vueltas por la cocina y les sonrió a los dos-. Bueno, no os molesto más. Me voy a mi cuarto.

-Vale- masculló Kanda.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor.

-Lo mismo digo.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Lavi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo que le cuentas todo a tu padre.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-No- reconoció terminándose el café y cogiendo el trozo de tostada que él había dejado-. Bueno, ¿adónde vamos?

-A ninguna parte- farfulló como si fuera evidente.

-¿Cómo que a ninguna parte?- preguntó sorprendido- ¡Si he llegado ayer por la noche!

-Lavi, mi padre está en casa.

-¿Y?

-Y los periodistas prácticamente nos acosan.

-Tampoco es para tanto, sólo nos siguen de lejos...

-¿Eres idiota?

-No- se terminó la tostada con una calma estresante-. También siguen a Allen y Lenalee y ellos salen igual.

-Y así estamos.

-Pues si ya estamos así, qué más da, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Así que pretendes que nos quedemos aquí toda la semana encerrados?

-No. Ya te he dicho que está mi padre. Y Marie.

-Tu hermano, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿No lo saben?

-No.

-Cuéntaselo.

-No.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?- preguntó el fotógrafo al final.

-Sí.

-Así que se supone que me pasaré aquí toda la semana sin verte.

-Tsk- se levantó y llevó la taza al lavavajillas-. A mí tampoco me hace gracia.

-Ya- no iba a discutir. No le daba la gana. Si quería que fuera así, pues vale-. Bueno, entonces me voy.

Kanda parpadeó confundido por la facilidad con la que había cedido, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Vale.

-Ya te llamaré. O llámame tú, cuando puedas hablar a escondidas- se las arregló para no sonar irónico en absoluto y se acercó, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cintura-. Nos vemos-se despidió antes de darle un beso y largarse por donde había venido, silbando una canción tan contento.

* * *

Lenalee y Allen se habían enterado de que pasaba algo porque Lavi había vuelto a la suite a por su cámara de bolsillo, disculpándose con su habitual sonrisa. La misma que no le habían visto desde la muerte de su abuelo. Y ambos estaban convencidos de que no la había recuperado, sino que la estaba fingiendo con su habitual maestría. Así que ella había decidido volver a casa por la noche para hablar con Kanda y averiguar cuál era exactamente el problema. Conclusión: estaban los dos a la una de la mañana con sendas tazas de té susurrándose en la cocina.

-Ya- suspiró.

-No es para tanto.

-Kanda, quizás no sea el mejor momento para ponerse tan intransigente. Lavi lo está pasando mal.

-Está bastante recuperado.

-Sabes que no lo está tanto como aparenta- el japonés bufó. Lo sabía mejor que nadie-. Te necesita.

-Tsk.

-Tiedoll lo entenderá.

-Ya. Y me perseguirá día y noche con preguntas.

-Pues aguanta- sonrió-. ¿Acaso Komui no me interrogó a mí?

-Es diferente- descartó con una mano.

-Ya, porque no eres tú, ¿no?- sonrió- Discúlpate con Lavi.

-No- bebió un poco antes de seguir, obstinado-. Él dijo que estaba bien así.

-Espera que recapacites.

-No.

-Sí.

-Espera joderme.

-Probablemente también- sonrió-. Así que no piques.

-No. No voy a disculparme.

-No seas terco...

-No le va a funcionar.

-Lo estás enfocando mal.

-No.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras- ¿qué más podía decirle? Al fin y al cabo, era su relación, no la de ella-. Pero mañana es la fiesta de presentación de la colección de Miranda.

-Mierda- dejó la taza con un golpe.

-Tú tienes que ir, y Lavi no se la va a perder.

-Ya.

-Yo voy con Allen. Así que piensa qué vas a hacer.

-Nada- masculló. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Intentar que pasara rápido.

-No pienso volver pronto por esto.

-Sé volver solo, gracias- ironizó mirando al techo.

-En fin... Vamos a dormir, anda. Ya que vas a ir de mal humor, al menos aparece sin ojeras.

-Tsk- se levantaron y pusieron las tazas a lavar. Lenalee tenía razón: ya estaba de un humor de perros, y sabía perfectamente que la noche de sueño no iba a cambiarlo.

* * *

El desfile había sido un éxito, y toda la concurrencia se encontraba ahora en el amplio vestíbulo del hotel en el que se había organizado el evento, charlando y haciendo contactos entre copas y canapés. Kanda se había refugiado en un rincón tranquilo para seguir con lo que había estado haciendo toda la noche: observar a Lavi, que estaba en ese momento muy entretenido charlando con una joven pareja de modelos que, según parecía por el anillo que ella enseñaba orgullosa, acababan de comprometerse o casarse.

No había intentado acercarse a él. Cuando los habían entrevistado nada más llegar, por ser el primer fotógrafo encargado de la colección y el modelo principal de esa sesión, se había asegurado de mantener la conversación en el plano más estrictamente profesional, y si lo había mirado y le había sonreido, no había sido con nada más que la simpatía habitual entre dos personas que han trabajado juntas. Y punto. Ni rastro de sus habituales bromas y frases ambiguas, ningún guiño descarado por el que reprocharlo. Simplemente le estaba haciendo caso. Y no le gustaba para nada. Vació la copa que tenía en la mano de un trago y la dejó en la mesa. Después se acercó a él y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

-Hola- saludó con voz ronca, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante al sentir la tensión del cuerpo del pelirrojo ante el inesperado contacto.

-¡Yu!- parpadeó confundido un par de veces y después miró a los dos jóvenes, que se limitaron a sonreír y devolver el saludo como si lo que Kanda acababa de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo- Ahm... Estos son Esther y Lucas- presentó recuperándose-. Y este es Yu Kanda- añadió aunque era innecesario. No había nadie en el mundillo que no lo conociera.

-Encantado- replicó para sorpresa de Lavi, que cada vez entendía menos, y entonces le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja que lo hizo dar un respingo-. Nos vamos ya.

-Vaya, ¿de verdad?- Esther parecía divertida. Le guiñó un ojo a Lavi y soltó una risita- Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

-Eso parece- contestó frunciendo el ceño y apoyando sus manos sobre las del japonés, que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Estaba un poco de puntillas, salvando fácilmente los pocos centímetros de diferencia entre ellos, y Lavi sentía todo su peso apoyado en su espalda-. Espero que os vaya bien con lo de la boda y eso- sonrió-. Y ya sabéis a quién llamar para las fotos, me imagino.

Lucas suspiró.

-Lo siento, Lavi. Eres un poco caro para nosotros. Todavía estamos empezando.

-Ah, ¿no ibas a invitarme? Porque por una buena cena yo hago lo que sea.

-Entonces rechazaré a todos los demás que se me ofrezcan y te mandaré los menús para que elijas- decidió Esther, riendo otra vez-. Ahora vete, que Kanda tiene prisa- añadió al notar que el japonés paseaba su nariz arriba y abajo por el cuello de Lavi, que intentaba escapar a la turbadora caricia.

-Sí... Ya lo veo...- frunció el ceño, molesto, sin comprender a qué venía el súbito cambio de actitud- Venga, Yu, déjalo ya. Vamos.

Recibió un gruñido por respuesta, pero se lo tomó como un sí y se liberó de su abrazo no muy firme en un gesto tan brusco que Kanda se tambaleó. El fotógrafo se alejó hasta un rincón cercano entre dos columnas, donde no llegaban las miradas indiscretas, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó.

Kanda le apoyó las manos en los hombros y lo aprisionó contra la pared.

-Nada- replicó con una expresión de lo más molesta antes de besarlo. Lavi no se apartó, pero no le devolvió el beso. No obstante comprendió el problema en cuanto sintió su sabor en la boca, el mismo que llevaba días echando de menos y ahora le llegaba mezclado con...

-Vale- esta vez lo apartó despacio, comprendiendo que el tambaleo no había sido cosa de su fuerza-. Nunca había pensado que el alcohol te pusiera cachondo, Yu- comentó ligeramente divertido.

-Tsk- volvió a acercar su boca a la de él, ignorando las manos que lo mantenían alejado, y el pelirrojo se dejó hacer amablemente por un rato.

-¿Ya? Ahora que has terminado de demostrarme lo mucho que me adoras, voy a llevarte a casa para que duermas.

-Me iré cuando quiera.

-Yu- sonrió, esforzándose por contener una carcajada al verlo allí, tan solemne, con los ojos brillantes por el vino, comportándose como un crío caprichoso-, estás demasiado borracho como para saber lo que quieres.

-No estoy borracho- negó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No?- le rodeó la cintura, acercándolo a él- Podemos ir a tu casa igual.

-Una habitación aquí me vale- le susurró con una sonrisa seductora que Lavi encontró terriblemente tentadora y graciosa mientras sus manos lo recorrían despacio, jugueteando con los botones de la chaqueta verde esmeralda. Desde luego, ver a Yu intentando provocarlo no tenía precio: estaba condenadamente atractivo, pero era tan raro que en el fondo le daba más risa que otra cosa.

-Nah, aquí no. Odio este hotel. Es horrible. Mejor vámonos al coche y después...- le dio un beso fugaz en los finos labios entreabiertos- después ya veremos.

Eso pareció contentarlo, así que rodeándole los hombros como si fueran buenos amigos lo arrastró fuera del vestíbulo. Vio a Allen y Lenalee subiendo al ascensor para ir a la habitación del primero y agradeció no haberle dicho a Yu dónde se alojaba. No les hizo ninguna seña ni nada por el estilo, sino que se limitó a observarlos mientras se besaban cariñosamente hasta que las puertas se cerraron y un tropezón a su lado le indicó que era el momento de olvidarse de ser prudente y sujetarlo bien.

-¡Yu!- exclamó rodeándole la cintura- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. He tropezado- farfulló mirando al suelo como si tuviera la culpa.

-Es lo que pasa cuando uno bebe de más- comentó con filosofía, sonriendo.

-No he bebido de más.

-Bueno, bueno. Está bien.

No agregó nada, sino que le pidió que esperara un momento allí y se asomó para ver si quedaba algún periodista esperando a la salida. Como había supuesto, estaban aprovechando la recepción privada para cenar y buscar posiciones en las puertas laterales y traseras, por donde solían marcharse los que preferían evitar el tumulto. Lo ayudó a caminar hasta el coche que había alquilado y que (por suerte) había aparcado en la calle, cerca de la puerta, y no en el garaje del hotel. En cuanto se sentó en el coche apoyó la cabeza en el volante y suspiró, aliviado. Después se enderezó y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante que Kanda le devolvió en una más bien complacida.

-Anda que, en vaya lío me has metido, Yu- le reprochó en broma. Se lo había pasado bomba, y se moría de risa de sólo pensar durante cuánto tiempo le recordaría esa noche-. No deberías emborracharte en eventos sociales y mediáticos.

-No estoy borracho- le repitió obstinado, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

-Vale, está bien- aceptó otra vez. Metió las llaves en el contacto, agradeciendo que Kanda pareciera haber olvidado su conversación anterior y, ocupado en enfurruñarse, no le preguntara adónde iban-. Abróchate el cinturón, Yu- ordenó mientras procedía a ponerse el suyo.

Lo sintió moverse un rato y después dejar de hacerlo, pero cuando se giró vio que no se lo había puesto. Ya iba a preguntarle si el alcohol también lo ponía gilipollas cuando se le ocurrió qué pasaba.

-Deja, ya te lo pongo yo.

Gruñó, pero no se resistió a que lo ayudara, así que lograron terminar con el asunto en poco tiempo. Lavi arrancó y empezó a conducir en silencio. Diez o quince minutos después giró brevemente la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió: había apoyado un brazo en la puerta y ahora dormitaba, con la cara apoyada en la mano. Se había soltado el pelo, que le caía en cascada por un hombro, y se veía tranquilo y relajado casi por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Se le vino a la cabeza una canción que había escuchado por la mañana y la tarareó por lo bajo mientras seguía atento a las señales, intentando recordar de memoria el camino a la casa de Kanda. El rugido del potente motor de gasolina ahogaba los suaves ronquidos que percibía sólo cuando paraba en algún semáforo, y llegaron antes de lo que había pensado. Se bajó del coche y fue hacia la otra puerta, abriéndola y agachándose junto a él.

-Eh, Yu- lo sacudió levemente-. Venga, despierta, que ya llegamos.

-Hm- apretó los párpados más fuerte por un segundo, pero al final abrió los ojos y se los restregó en un gesto tan infantil y adorable que Lavi a punto estuvo de pedirle perdón y dejarlo seguir durmiendo-. ¿Qué?- espetó con voz ronca, acabando con la breve ilusión.

-Que ya llegamos- repitió aclarándose la garganta para eliminar el molesto nudo que se le había hecho-. Venga, que te ayudo.

-No- masculló. Lavi levantó las manos en gesto de paz y se hizo a un lado, pero le sujetó el brazo en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, lo que demostró ser una medida de lo más acertada en cuanto Kanda puso los pies en el suelo, que se tambaleaba ante él peligrosamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el coche, mareado. El pelirrojo notó el tono verdoso de su piel pálida cuando la farola que había frente a la casa lo iluminó.

-Ven aquí- lo sujetó por la cintura y le apoyó la mano en la frente, obligándolo a agacharse. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, sujetándolo a su espalda-. No seas orgulloso, Yu.

-¿Qué haces?- farfulló molesto.

-Venga- sonrió-, estás verde como mi chaqueta, y vomitar es lo mejor para las borracheras.

-No estoy...- el vómito se le vino a la boca tan repentinamente que tuvo que cortar la frase. Lavi se rió.

-¿Seguro? Yo diría que sí, Yu.

-Cállate- masculló antes de volver a agacharse y vomitar.

-Respira- le pasó la manga por la frente, secándole el sudor frío que la cubría, y lo levantó despacio, apoyándolo contra el coche y examinando su cara. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y le limpió los labios muy despacio-. ¿Sabes qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa mucho más leve y tranquila- Me gustó que vinieras a buscarme- le acarició la cara con el pañuelo y el japonés se limitó a seguir mirándolo con los ojos todavía brillantes, como si no entendiera lo que le decía. Lavi suspiró y, cogiendo su brazo, se lo pasó por los hombros otra vez-. Venga, Yu. A casita.

-Cállate- frunció los labios, pero se apoyó en Lavi y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde tienes las llaves?

-En el bolsillo.

-A ver...- metió la mano en el que tenía más cerca, el de la parte de atrás, a la derecha- ¿En cuál?

-El izquierdo. Adelante- puntualizó.

El pelirrojo bufó y lo apoyó contra la pared. Después metió la mano en el bolsillo que le había indicado.

-Más abajo- Lavi lo miró y se encontró con una sonrisilla traviesa que jamás habría imaginado en su cara. Arqueó las cejas.

-Vale, Yu. Muy gracioso- torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y buscó en el bolsillo de la americana negra, sacando las llaves-. Así que estaban ahí- anunció agitándoselas delante de la nariz como si estuviera riñéndole a un niño pequeño.

-Tsk- jugueteó con el botón de su pantalón, pero Lavi se apartó y abrió la puerta en silencio.

-Anda, vete a dormir- le devolvió las llaves, lo besó en la mejilla y le dio un leve empujón, y entonces vio las escaleras-. Dime que tu habitación está abajo.

-No. Es arriba- frunció el ceño-. A la derecha.

-Mierda- se masajeó la cara, ya un poco cansado de tanta vuelta, pero al final se decidió y entró en la casa-. Te acompaño arriba.

Kanda se encogió de hombros y Lavi lo siguió hasta las escaleras, sujetándolo por la cintura en cuanto llegaron. No pensaba permitir que nadie más se le cayera por una de esas cosas. Nadie. Ni siquiera el imbécil hipócrita de su novio que lo echaba y después se emborrachaba porque no podía soportar que no le hiciera caso. A la mitad de la escalera, el japonés tropezó y maldijo ruidosamente.

-Calla- ordenó secamente, tapándole la boca con una mano-. No grites.

-No grito- masculló en cuanto pudo volver a hablar.

-Joder- prácticamente lo arrastró hasta arriba-. ¿La primera?

Kanda negó con la cabeza.

-Segunda- farfulló dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lavi. Le daba vueltas todo el pasillo.

El pelirrojo lo llevó hasta la habitación que le había indicado y lo tiró en la cama, subiéndole las piernas al ver que se limitaba a quedarse ahí tumbado. Después se acostó junto a él, agotado, y cerró los ojos unos segundos, pero se levantó al darse cuenta de que como no se diera prisa el modelo se quedaría dormido así mismo.

-Yu- lo llamó en bajo, obligándolo a mirarlo-. Aguanta un poco, ¿vale?

-Tengo sueño- farfulló tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

-Sí, ya lo sé- suspiró y le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines-. Pero será un momento- aseguró sentándolo de un tirón en el brazo. Kanda cayó sobre él, prácticamente inerte.

-Déjame dormir, baka usagi- le murmuró al oído. Lavi se rió al escuchar el mote. Tenía que admitir que la situación era divertida, tener al siempre compuesto Kanda completamente borracho sobre él.

-Es curioso, hace un rato me pedías justo lo contrario- bromeó besándole el cuello. El japonés gimoteó un poco y le dio un débil golpe en la espalda mientras Lavi terminaba de desabotonarle la camisa-. Venga que ya casi está- se la quitó junto con la chaqueta y lo volvió a tumbar en la cama mientras se levantaba para colgar ambas prendas en el armario.

Cuando volvió para quitarle los pantalones no se molestó en decirle nada, sino que lo dejó seguir tirado con los ojos cerrados, medio dormido. Se los desabotonó y quitó con facilidad y los colgó en la misma percha. Por último se acercó a la cama y lo ayudó a taparse.

-Ya puedes dormir, Yu- anunció con tanta alegría como si acabara de darle el alta del hospital tras una larga convalecencia.

-Tsk- abrió un ojo un momento y después le cogió la mano que tenía más cerca-. Quédate- farfulló girándose y abrazando su brazo.

Lavi se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-Yu, es tu casa.

-Cállate y métete en la cama.

-Yu...- intentó soltarse, pero lo sujetaba con una fuerza sorprendente- Cuando ya no estés borracho te enfadarás conmigo por hacerte caso si me quedo- explicó con paciencia.

-No estoy borracho- murmuró mientras sus dedos se relajaban un poco, debilitando el agarre.

-Ya- miró al techo, resignado, y después le acarició la mejilla. Ya había recuperado un poco el color-. Mañana vas a tener un dolor de cabeza alucinante, así que prefiero alejarme hasta que se te pase y podamos hablar, ¿vale?- empezó a sacar el brazo despacio mientras su respiración se iba haciendo más profunda y lenta- Pero después me quedaré todas las veces que quieras. Te lo prometo.

El brazo que tenía por encima del suyo cayó estirado en la cama, dándole un golpe que no supo si había sido accidental o intencionado.

-Tonterías- musitó antes de suspirar profundamente y empezar a roncar.

Lavi se rió bajito.

-Así que no estás borracho, ¿eh?- le acomodó el pelo a lo largo de la almohada- No roncas nunca, idiota- acusó dándole un golpecito en el hombro-. Buenas noches, Yu- saludó agachándose para besarlo suavemente, jugueteando con sus labios inertes, que acarició con la lengua.

Se levantó y se acomodó un poco la ropa. Abrió la puerta y se asomó, vigilando que nadie lo viera en su camino hacia las escaleras.

-Lavi- la voz lo detuvo cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte-, ¿ya habéis terminado?

-Ah...- se giró para encontrarse con Tiedoll, que llevaba una taza de té en la mano y estaba vestido con un clásico pijama de rayas blancas y azules- Sí, señor.

-Ven a la cocina un momento- invitó con un gesto de su mano libre y una amable sonrisa-. No voy a morderte- añadió al ver que se quedaba donde estaba.

-Me imagino.

Obedeciendo a lo que era una velada orden, lo siguió y se sentó en la mesa donde los había visto desayunar la mañana anterior. Tiedoll ocupó la silla frente a él y bebió de su taza, dejándola a continuación sobre la mesa.

-Así que has traido a Yu a casa.

-Hemos vuelto juntos, sí- contestó con prudencia.

-Lo has traido- corrigió con delicadeza.

-Bueno...- se rascó la nuca y después se rió, súbitamente relajado- Verá, señor, el caso es que se pasó un poco con el vino- se encogió de hombros-. Era suave y estaba rico, así que me imagino que no se dio cuenta de que se le estaba subiendo.

-Es bastante probable- Tiedoll le sonrió y empezó a pasar el dedo por el borde de la taza, sin mirar a Lavi. Parecía estar estudiando cuál era su ángulo más perfecto o algo similar. Lavi se descubrió buscando eso mismo, como si pensara en hacer una fotografía, y se preguntó si el hombre no se dedicaría a lo mismo que él. Pero sus manos tenían un aspecto más... -. Estáis juntos- la súbita declaración interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos como si lo hubiera cortado.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que estáis juntos. Que sois novios- dejó de trazar el círculo y apoyó sus manos una sobre la otra-. No sé cómo lo llamáis ahora.

-Ah- el pelirrojo siguió sonriendo, pero no contestó.

-Me imagino que Yu no querrá que me lo digas.

-Buena imaginación- respondió con el ojo visible brillando divertido.

-Y ya veo que tú te morías de ganas por contármelo.

-Más o menos- se encogió de hombros con picardía-. Pero no me deja contárselo, así que...

-Es una pena, me gustaría saberlo.

-Y a mí me gustaría que lo supiera.

-Supongo que si te quedas a dormir con él, me enteraría.

-Sí, sería inevitable- suspiró con un pesar exagerado-. Una lástima, pero...

-Sí. Bueno, yo me vuelvo a la cama. No es muy entretenido tomar el té a solas en la cocina- le dio una palmadita en el hombro al pasar a su lado y Lavi se rió.

-Gracias, señor.

-Froi- corrigió con la misma sonrisa amable que había tenido todo el rato.

-Froi- asintió.

-Y Lavi- su sonrisa se hizo tan brillante que le dio mala espina-. Espero que no le hagas daño a mi niño.

La idea de que alguien llamara a Yu de esa manera le habría arrancado una carcajada si los ojos del hombre no hubieran parecido tan terriblemente serios.

-Yo también.

-Bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.


	18. Revelado físico

_Buh!_

_Os dejo el capi de hoy a prisitas como siempre desde que estoy de vacaciones (qué assssssco de vacaciones, y yo no hago más que meterme más cosas que escribir xD si es que soy masoquista psicológica jajaja) y con NA extra abajo, porque tengo una question para cuando hayáis leido el cap :3_

_Def!_

_**Revelado físico** (esta vez el contenido no tiene NADA que ver, pero es que la palabra pegaba TAN bien...): Sistema de revelado en el que la plata está contenida en el revelador, siendo atraída hacia la emulsión por los haluros expuestos. los reveladores físicos no han tenido demasiada aceptación, debido a que el revelado es difícil de controlar._

_Os dejo hasta la notita del final... Y si tenéis que culpar a alguien por el carácter paranoico de esta minisaga de relleno, a mi prima, que me inspira ideas raras jajajajajajajaja Y me pone Shugo Chara con el nekoboy de fondo T_T_

_Kss!

* * *

  
_

Le daba la impresión de tener una orquesta dentro de la cabeza. Durante un buen rato estuvo demasiado aturdido como para intentar averiguar dónde estaba cada parte de cuerpo o si las seguía conservando todas, pero tras unos diez o quince minutos consiguió ser consciente de un par de cosas: de que tenía una resaca espantosa, de que no estaba solo y de que los ronquidos de la otra persona no hacían nada por aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Quiso ordenarle que se callara, pero tenía la boca tan pastosa que sólo fue capaz de soltar un sonido gutural e incomprensible, así que intentó conectar con su brazo lo suficiente como para golpear el aire. A la tercera le acertó en toda la boca.

-¡Joder!

La punzada que la exclamación provocó en su dolorida cabeza lo hizo tensarse. Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba acostado sobre un colchón, sino sobre la otra persona. Entreabrió los ojos.

-Hola- masculló al reconocer a Lavi.

-Buenos días, Yu- lo dijo en voz baja para no molestarlo, y le acarició el pelo-. ¿Te duele mucho?

No contestó. No pensaba admitir que se estaba muriendo. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos otra vez, incapaz de pensar nada coherente.

-Ya veo- por un segundo pensó que iba a reirse de él, pero no. Lo acostó junto a él y se puso de lado, mirándolo. Podía notar que lo estaba mirando-. Venga, tampoco exageres. Es sólo una resaca.

-Tsk- volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez algo más que antes-. Cállate.

-Ni de coña- le sacó la lengua-. Emborracharte no te da derecho al silencio, sólo al castigo- pero se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Por qué no intentas levantarte y darte una ducha para despejarte un poco?

-Paso- en tres o cuatro días, pensó para sí mismo, cuando fuera capaz de enviar señales nerviosas a sus piernas.

-Además, tendrás que disimular un poco. Me imagino que si no te hacía gracia que tu padre supiera que estamos saliendo, menos te hará que se entere de que te has pillado semejante borrachera...

Las palabras le penetraron una a una en la mente y tardaron un rato en adquirir significado. Padre, saliendo, borrachera. Cierto, para tener una resaca tenía que emborracharse antes... Y si su padre podía enterarse eso significaba que estaban en...

-Lavi- empezó con voz preocupantemente tranquila-. Estamos en mi casa.

-Sí, Yu. ¿No te acuerdas?- el pelirrojo sonrió travieso, sabiendo que no se acordaba en absoluto- Te traje ayer y te metí a escondidas, pero cuando acabé de desvestirte te me echaste encima y no me dejaste irme. Tuve que quedarme- le masajeó la nuca para suavizarlo-. Estabas de lo más tentador...

-Lavi.

-¿Sí?

-Cállate- ordenó con un manotazo que le acertó en pleno estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

Reunió fuerzas para sentarse a pesar del dolor y se masajeó las sienes. Tras unos minutos de adaptación a la nueva postura se vio capaz de enfrentarse al nuevo día.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el fótografo, regocijándose un poco en su desgracia. Era tan inusual verlo aturdido que en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando.

-Sí- lo miró fijamente como pensando qué hacer a continuación-. Cuéntamelo.

-¿Cómo dices, Yu?- parpadeó inocentemente.

-Baka usagi- masculló enfadado-. Cuéntamelo.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- le dirigió una adorable sonrisa- ¿Todo lo que hiciste ayer por la noche después de beber lo bastante como para no saber dónde estabas de pie?

Bueno, al menos había podido estar de pie, reflexionó con cierto optimismo. Y en cuanto recuperara plenamente sus facultades podía matarlo por el puteo. Pero por ahora tendría que limitarse a averiguar cómo estaban las cosas.

-Sí- replicó.

-Por dónde empezar...- suspiró afectadamente y se sentó él también. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo obligó a relajarse contra su cuerpo- Bueno, yo estaba siendo un buen chico, manteniéndome lejos de ti y tal. Como me pediste.

Sí, de eso se acordaba. Flirteando con toda cosa de más de dos palmos de altura que se le ponía delante. Idiota.

-No te vi en toda la noche. Seguro que habías robado una botella de la cocina o algo así.

-No- contradijo. Sólo había aceptado las copas que le ofrecían. Bueno, y tal vez había cogido una o dos más a mayores.

-En fin, el caso es que a eso de las doce allí estaba yo, hablando tranquilamente con dos amigos que van a casarse cuando apareciste detrás de mí y me reclamaste de una manera muy poco decorosa- tuvo el placer de sentirlo tensarse-. Aunque estuviste muy simpático, sonriendo y eso. Yo intenté resistirme, pero es que me acariciaste el cuello así- su nariz bajó despacio por su cuello, oliéndolo y haciéndole cosquillas al respirar- aunque un poco más rápido- añadió en un susurro ronco. Se aclaró la garganta y recuperó su posición inicial, ignorando el temblor del modelo-, y supe que tenía que hacer algo o me quitarías la ropa ahí mismo- se rió-. En otro momento me habría parecido tentador, pero estaba enfadado porque no sabía a qué debía tu halagadora atención después de lo del otro día, así que te arrastré hasta un rincón oscuro e indecente para decirte lo tonto que eras.

-Mira quién habla, imbécil- farfulló.

-Sh- le dio un mordisco en la oreja-. Calladito, o te perderás la mejor parte.

Ah, que había más. Mierda.

-Como decía, te arrastré a un rincón oscuro e indecente. Y entonces ignoraste mis deseos de mantener una conversación civilizada y madura para comerme la boca, cosa que se te da muy bien, por cierto. Y entonces fue cuando supe que estabas como una cuba, Yu.

-¿Qué?

-Completamente borracho- otra vez esa jodida risita. Iba a asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente, lo juraba-. Te tambaleabas- lo apretó contra él, aprovechando su mareo para inmovilizarlo-. Y tenías una sonrisa seductora de lo más graciosa. Y decías que no lo estabas, por supuesto.

Por supuesto.

-Sigue.

-Claro que yo no iba a permitir que hicieras el ridículo, porque soy adorable- lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza y trazó un camino de besos hasta su hombro desnudo. Qué excitante eso de tenerlo atontado, chantajeado y en calzoncillos mientras él estaba perfectamente alerta y vestido-. Así que te ignoré con bastante éxito- "como siempre" pensó el japonés vagamente antes de perder un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos y llevar sus manos a las de Lavi, cruzadas sobre su estómago- y te llevé a mi coche. Por cierto, te tropezaste por el camino. Te salvé, que lo sepas- le dio un lametón en el hueco que formaba su clavícula.

-Gracias- ironizó echando la cabeza hacia atrás más por no ser capaz de mantenerla recta que por ayudar. Lavi sonrió contra su piel, contento de tener mejor acceso.

-Así que te subí a mi coche- separó las manos con las de Kanda aun encima y se echó hacia atrás, dándoles la vuelta por el camino. Se las sujetó a ambos lados de sus cuerpos, regocijándose con el calor de su espalda desnuda contra él- y entonces te puse el cinturón, porque no podías.

Definitivamente mejoraba por momentos.

-Te dormiste- volvió hacia adelante y esta vez se levantó, arrodillándose a su espalda y acariciándolo de arriba a abajo, la cara apoyada en su hombro. Kanda se dejó hacer, con la cabeza todavía doliéndole horrores, no muy consciente de la creciente excitación de Lavi y sin sentir nada similar-. Estabas estupendo, con el pelo suelto y un hilo de baba en el lado izquierdo de la boca.

-Adorable- masculló enfadado.

-Bueno, lo del hilo de baba es mentira- confesó. Un jadeo se le escapó de los labios y golpeó de lleno la oreja de Kanda, que se estremeció ante el repentino calor-. Yu, me estás poniendo mucho- murmuró.

-Claro-. Seguro, tenía que tener un aspecto ideal. Desde luego se sentía igual de atractivo que un monstruo de barro. O que un trol-. Deja de decir idioteces y sigue.

-Llegamos aquí. Te bajé del coche- sus labios encontraron la yugular que latía rítmicamente y se entretuvo unos segundos succionando su cuello, incapaz de contenerse, balanceándose un poco adelante y atrás-. Y vomitaste- qué pálido estaba cuando vomitó, como si fuera a brillar en la oscuridad. Y frágil. Como ahora, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo.

Osea que encima había vomitado. De puta madre. Su humillación no podía ir mucho más lejos.

-Te llevé hasta la puerta- descendió por sus brazos, acariciando el derecho con los labios, y empezó a besar el costado de su estómago. Kanda frunció el ceño, molesto por el toqueteo.

-¿Qué coño haces?

-Déjame terminar- jadeó refiriéndose tanto a su relato como a su particular sesión de sexo-. Busqué las llaves en tu bolsillo, y quisiste engañarme para que te metiera mano, pero no funcionó- al menos en el momento, porque ahora estaba funcionando. De maravilla-. Acuéstate.

-Joder...

-Por favor- se hizo a un lado y Kanda obedeció. Lavi se le echó encima, y entonces sí notó el bulto en los pantalones del fotógrafo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-De todo- sonrió y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos besándole los párpados-. Y pienso seguir. El caso es que encontré tus llaves.

-Idiota, no tengo ganas de...

-Y te subí hasta aquí- le mordió un pezón, interrumpiéndole la frase-. Y te desnudé.

Genial, con su padre a dos puer... A dos... ¿Su qué?

-Lavi.

-Sh- le cogió la mano y le chupó un dedo-. Y te metí en la cama- le chupó otro-. Pero para eso tuve que acostarme contigo- otro más-. Yu, quítame la ropa o voy a morirme.

-Hazlo tú, imbécil- como si él pudiera moverse.

-Oh, vamos. Apura, Yu.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-A mí me duele otra cosa- le chupeteó el otro pezón hasta que se endureció-. Dios, tienes un cuerpo jodidamente perfecto.

-No has acabado- consiguió articular.

Lavi estuvo a punto de bufar: estaba mareado por la resaca, la cabeza se le estaba partiendo y él estaba a punto de corrérsele encima con la ropa puesta y sólo pensaba en salirse con la suya. Típico.

-Me acosté contigo y te me subiste encima- se desabrochó los pantalones con urgencia mientras Kanda seguía tirado bajo él con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse en absoluto-, así que tuve que quedarme. Mierda- le costó un buen rato deshacerse del estúpido botón y liberarse de la prenda-. Qué gusto-se echó sobre él otra vez y presionó sus caderas contra las suyas-. No sé qué tiene esto que me pone mucho- le murmuró seductor.

-Pervertido.

-Te me tiraste encima con intenciones totalmente castas- una vocecita en su mente le preguntó por qué coño seguía narrando su mentira cuando habría sido mucho más fácil callarse antes de fastidiarlo todo por un fallo de concentración, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para escucharla. Se sentó más arriba y cogió la mano de Kanda-. Y no hay más. Así que ahora deja de estar aquí como un muerto y haz algo con esto- se la apoyó sobre su miembro palpitante y el japonés suspiró.

-Vete a la mierda- farfulló cansado.

-No me vas a dejar así...

-¿Hoy no te levantas, Kanda? Ya son las... on... ce...

La voz de Lenalee los sobresaltó tanto que el modelo apretó sus dedos en torno al sexo del pelirrojo, que soltó un profundo gemido y se dejó ir sobre él.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Kanda empujándolo a un lado para sentarse.

-¡Joder!

-¡Perdón!- Lenalee se apresuró a taparse los ojos- ¡Lo siento! No sabías que estabas aquí, ¡lo siento!

-No grites, joder...- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que seguía doliéndole, mientras Lavi se apresuraba a recoger su ropa y vestirse de cualquier manera más por taparse que por otra cosa.

-Ehm... bueno... pues... eso... eh... os... os espero fuera que tenéis cosas que apretar... ¡ARREGLAR! ¡ARREGLAR!

-Sal de una vez- añadió enfadado.

-Sí, Lenalee- Lavi suspiró-. Por favor.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y salió, cerrando tras de sí.

-¿Ves por qué no podías venir aquí?

-Bah, Lenalee ya sabía que pasaban estas cosas entre nosotros... No es nada- se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba a por su ropa.

Nada. Había pasado años intentando que Lenalee se mantuviera ajena a esa faceta de su vida y no era nada.

-No me jodas.

-¿Acaso crees que no sabe lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado del piso? Vamos, Yu, ya es toda una mujer. Yo la he oido con Allen más de una vez.

-Cállate- se levantó y le dio una colleja antes de abrir su armario. No quería pensar en eso. Ni imaginarlo. Por algo se había esforzado en no enterarse.

-Es la pura verdad, Yu- empezó a abrocharse la camisa, pero Kanda le lanzó una camiseta limpia, blanca y sin adornos-. Vaya, gracias.

-De nada. Y dame esa- la cogió y se la pasó por el pecho manchado-. ¿No podías aguantarte?

-¿Más?- alzó una ceja y sonrió pícaro.

El japonés bufó.

-Voy a ducharme.

-¿Y yo?- se subió los pantalones arrugados- ¿Salgo por la ventana?

Kanda esbozó una fugaz sonrisa. Estaban en el segundo piso, después de todo...

-Empiezas a pensar.

Tuvo el placer de verlo palidecer detrás de la expresión indolente.

-Estás de coña.

-Tsk- se puso una bata de seda negra que se deslizaba hasta sus rodillas-. No. Pero Lenalee está en la puerta.

-Recuérdame que le dé las gracias.

-Fuera- ordenó tajante, tendiéndole unos calcetines oscuros.

-Recibido.

Se los puso y salió sin más demora. Lenalee, ya más tranquila, contuvo la risa y lo invitó amablemente a desayunar. Lavi aceptó: después de todo, se suponía que tenía que encontrarse con Tiedoll.

* * *

Kanda se duchó y se cambió, sustituyendo su bata por una camiseta azul marino sin mangas y unos pantalones del mismo color. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja y floja y ya iba a salir cuando oyó unos suaves golpes en su puerta.

-Pasa- ordenó sabiendo a quién pertencían.

-Kanda- el hombre alto y joven entró sonriendo levemente-. Cuánto tiempo.

-Marie- contestó sin poder evitar hacer algún sonido ante su hermano ciego.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Como siempre- lo observó mientras se sentaba en la cama con su habitual calma. Era grande, pero nunca parecía amenazador-. ¿Tú?

-Bien- sonrió-. He dado unos cuantos conciertos este año.

-Sí- se había enterado por los periódicos y telediarios.

-Y tú has trabajado mucho también.

-Bastante- se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Ese muchacho es tu novio?

-¿Quién?

-El chico- hizo un vago gesto con la mano-. Estoy en la habitación de al lado. Os escuché anoche.

-Ah- a causa de su ceguera, Marie había desarrollado un fino sentido del oido. Pero Kanda sabía que podía confiar en su discreción-. Sí- contestó frunciendo el ceño-. Creo.

-Os hemos visto- sonrió-. Salís en las revistas.

No le pareció extraño que hablara como si él mismo hubiera contemplado las fotografías.

-Tsk. Malditos acosadores.

-Significa que tenéis éxito- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos-. En realidad no estamos aquí sólo por la curiosidad de papá.

-¿No?- sonrió- Me extraña.

-Has trabajado con los diseños de Miranda Lotto.

-Sí- frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema, intrigado.

-¿Te gustan?

-No están mal.

-La conocí hace unos meses, en un concierto que di en Berlín- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa-. Estamos juntos desde entonces.

-Ah- la noticia lo pilló por sorpresa, pero no pudo decir que le importara demasiado. Confiaba en Marie, y cualquier chica que eligiera le parecía acertada.

-Quería que lo supieras. Y que lo tuvieras en cuenta- sus ojos se dirigieron con exactitud a él-. Papá es mayor. Le resulta duro vernos con algo serio, sobre todo después de perder a Dasya.

Asintió con la cabeza, acompañando el gesto de un sonido afirmativo.

-Yo lo dejaría en manos de Lavi. Parece capaz de tranquilizarlo.

-Es capaz de lo que le da la gana- masculló molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hasta de estar contigo.

-Tsk.

-Deberías bajar.

-Ya.

-Te acompaño. Voy a salir.

-¿Solo?

-Iré a recoger a Miranda- sonrió. Sabía que en el fondo Kanda se preocupaba por él casi tanto como su padre. No les resultaba fácil entender que no echaba de menos ver-. Cogeré un taxi.

-Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

Para cuando Kanda hubo llegado a la cocina, Lavi se había hecho completamente con su padre. Charlaban amigablemente y bromeaban como amigos de toda la vida, y Lenalee los secundaba con entusiasmo. Incluso le había guiñado un ojo, como diciéndole que se había callado la situación de por la mañana. El japonés no podía decir que estuviera de buen humor, pero el hecho de haberse ahorrado (de momento) el interrogatorio lo había animado lo suficiente como para aceptar salir a pasear con Lavi. Compraron dos cafés en un Starbucks y se sentaron en un banco.

-Al final salió bastante bien.

-Lenalee me pilló con tu pene en la mano.

-Bueno, era inevitable que lo viera algún día- dio un trago al café, adoptando una expresión seria-. Ya sabes, es tan grande que algún día tenía que toparse con él...

Kanda hizo girar los ojos.

-Ya. Claro.

-Yu, nunca pensé que lo pondrías en duda- reprochó fingiéndose ofendido-. Yo nunca te haría tal cosa.

-Tsk. Ni que pudieras- esbozó su típica sonrisa arrogante, alzando la barbilla.

-Dado lo que acabas de hacer...- se rió- Bueno, dejemos esta inútil discusión que sabemos que yo ganaría- se ganó un codazo, pero lo ignoró-. El caso es que a tu padre le caigo bien y aprueba nuestra relación, y que Lenalee no piensa vender la exclusiva a ninguna revista.

-Cállate o no hará falta- reprochó señalándole con la cabeza dos objetivos que los enfocaban desde un coche.

-¿Por qué no les damos motivos para mirar?

-No.

Bebió un poco de su té sin quitarle los ojos de encima al árbol de enfrente. Lavi sonrió y se pegó más a él con una risita traviesa.

-¿Te da vergüenza, Yu?

-No.

-Oh, vamos- le sonrió-. Te aseguro que estás encantador en las fotos románticas.

-Ya. Pero tú no.

-Awww, ¡qué grosero! Mi carisma compensa con creces el hecho de que no sea tan fotogénico como tú.

-Y qué más.

-Y mis conocimientos de fotografía- agitó el café en círculos para reforzar su afirmación-. Sé perfectamente cómo ponerme para salir perfecto. Hasta mejor que tú.

-No- le lanzó una fugaz mirada de enfado.

-¿Seguro? Después de todo yo soy quien ha hecho las mejores fotos de tu carrera- le echó la lengua-. Puedo conseguir que te hagan las peores también.

El modelo alzó una ceja.

-No sin saber qué están usando.

-Oh, puedo hacerme una idea.

-Aproximada.

-Bastante exacta. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- hizo un puchero- Si les damos lo que quieren, nos dejarán en paz. Además, no podemos ir haciendo las cosas según cuántas cámaras nos enfoquen, ¿no?

La pregunta lo dejó descolocado. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de por qué le preocupaba. Después de todo, la única gente que le importaba un poco ya lo sabía. A la mierda con los acosadores gilipollas, no pensaba dejar que le manejaran la vida.

-Tienes razón- reconoció-. Hazlo.

-¿Qué?

Adoptó un gesto desafiante.

-Sal mejor que yo- hizo un gesto hacia las cámaras-. En la foto.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Joder...

-Vale, vale, ¡tú lo has querido!

Tiró de él apoyándole una mano en la nuca y lo besó, obligándolo a adoptar la posición que mejor le pareció. Se entretuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para estar seguros de que les habían tomado varias fotografías. Después de todo, como ambos sabían perfectamente, no siempre salían bien a la primera, y si no las publicaban no podrían saber quién había ganado.

-Lavi- dijo cuando se separaron un poco.

-¿Hm?

-Ya.

-¿Tú crees?- sonrió, sabiendo que desde lejos parecía que seguían besándose- No son tan buenos como yo.

-Claro- lo empujó y volvió a su té.

Lavi suspiró.

-Bueno, al menos te he ganado.

-No has visto las fotos.

-No me hace falta- le echó la lengua-. Soy demasiado bueno para ti, Yu.

-Idiota.

-¿Y quién va a decidir el ganador?

-Tsk- vació el vaso y se giró para tirarlo en la papelera que había junto al banco-. No hará falta. Será evidente.

-¿Y si no lo fuera?

-Yo que sé.

-Vale- apretó su vaso, también vacío ya, y lo agitó mientras hablaba-. Iremos a pasear por la calle grande que nos quede más cerca y a la primera persona que se acerque a pedirnos un autógrafo o se nos quede mirando pensando si somos nosotros, se lo preguntamos. ¿Qué me dices?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-No, no, eso no me vale. Tiene que ser oficial. ¿Hecho?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

-No pienso hacer esta idiotez.

-Oh, sí, claro que vas a hacerla. Te mueres por ganarme- le guiñó un ojo.

-Sé que voy a hacerlo- corrigió.

-Pues venga.

-Baka usagi- masculló, estrechándole la mano durante una fracción de segundo-. ¿Contento?

-No hasta que te dé en las narices con la foto, Yu. No hasta entonces.

* * *

_Hi agaaaain! _

_Bueno, ya os imaginaréis qué os quiero preguntar..._

_¿Quién queréis que gane?_

_Me sirve que gane Yu o que gane Lavi, el empate no es posible, y no votar tampoco! XDDD A MOJARSE!_

_Kss!!!!  
_


	19. Reticulación

_Hi!!  
OMG, lo siento, me he vuelto a atrasar... Pero esta vez no ha sido pereza ni nada así: el lunes murió mi abuelo, que ha vivido conmigo de toda la vida, en Argentina y aquí en España, así que hasta ahora no había podido escribir. Simplemente no había sido capaz. Ahora el capi está aquí, aunque no ha salido para nada como yo pensaba... En realidad todo lo que pasa en este pensaba hacerlo en cuatro capis o así, pero me salió todo condensado! jajaja Espero que no os líe mucho este rollo rápido... _

_Por cierto, Lavi ha ganado, Yu ha perdido. Una lástima, mi prima tiene razón, la frase que tenía por si ganaba Yu era genial XD Lavi 100%! jajaja Como curiosidad que quería poner en el capi pero no salió (y yo casi nunca añado... si sale sale y sino pues mala suerte), Lavi ganó porque puso a Yu de tal forma que su cara no salía en la foto! Más que salir mejor, fue el único en salir jajaja  
_

_Y nada, decir que creo que esto en un capi o como mucho dos se acaba, porque no quiero alargarlo demasiado. Dejo la def, contesto las reviews etc como de costumbre._

_**Reticulación: **Rotura de la emulsión a consecuencia de cambios bruscos de temperatura o de acidez/alcalinidad durante el procesado._

_Kss a todas las que lo dejáis aquí!!!! __ ¡Cuidaos mucho que nos queda poco!  
_

_**-Eva 01-: **Hi! Bueno, pues aquí tienes la victoria de Lavi... Y el final del relleno y el comienzo del final (qué mareo, Dios mío XD). Espero que disfrutes! Thx por tu review, kss!!!_

_**Mizuiro Kioko: **Hi! Como le dije a Eva, Lavi gana, disfruta de eso! jajaja No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, lo importante es que la has dejado ahora! *pose de superhéroe aquí* Thx por la review, kss!_

_Creo que no me dejo ninguna, aunque en quince días me han llegado una de mails que igual se me coló algo. Si falta alguien que me avise, que soy un desastre XD Raro me parece no haberme dejado ni una review que contestar en 19 capis OO_

_Kss!!!!

* * *

  
_

-Te lo dije- sonrió triunfante ante el ceño fruncido de Kanda, que bufó fastidiado.

-Unas cien veces- ironizó.

Llevaba repitiéndoselo desde que hacía quince minutos se lo habían preguntado a un grupito de chicas que se habían acercado a pedirles autógrafos. Y seguía ahora que estaban refugiados en la tranquilidad del salón de la enorme casa que compartían Kanda y los Lee.

-Y seguiría toooooooooda la tarde, pero tengo algo mejor que hacer- el japonés arqueó las cejas ante el gesto cargado de inocencia del pelirrojo-. Prepararte.

-Prepararme- repitió.

-Sí- al modelo no le hizo ninguna gracia la risita infantil-. Bajarás a cenar con coletas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Yo gano, tú pagas.

-Tsk- frunció el ceño. No podía negarle el derecho a cobrarse la apuesta, pero le parecía demasiado-. Elige otra cosa.

-No- negó con la cabeza, obstinado-. Siempre he querido verte con coletas- alargó una mano y se hizo con el delgado mechón de pelo negro que le caía por el lado derecho de la cara.

-No pienso bajar con _eso_.

-Está bien, está bien...- soltó la larga hebra negra con un suspiro resignado- Sólo para mí, entonces. Y para mi cámara, claro.

-Tu cámara.

-Mi cámara. Es mi última oferta, Yu.

-Tsk.

* * *

No pensaba perder nunca más. Nunca. Ni la apuesta más idiota. Si tenía la más mínima duda de perderla, no aceptaría, aunqeu eso lo hiciera sentirse un cobarde. Lo que fuera con tal de evitar que se repitiera algo así.

-Venga, cariño, ahora sonríe un poco.

-Que te jodan- masculló enfurruñándose aun más. Lavi se rió y bajó la cámara.

-Vamos, estás adorable- parpadeó exageradamente y volvió a reirse-. Y muy gracioso.

-Tsk.

Gracioso desde luego. Cuando Lavi había dicho coletas no se había imaginado que se refiriera a dos altas y cardadas atadas con lazos rojos. Ni que lo de la cámara significara que lo obligaría a posar para él en la cama. Al menos lo había llevado al hotel, lo que eliminaba el riesgo de que alguien más lo viera sufriendo semejante humillación. Se sentó de brazos y piernas cruzados sobre las mantas arrugadas, dispuesto a terminar aquello, pero sólo consiguió que el flash se disparara otra vez.

-Eres increible- murmuró el pelirrojo admirado, acercándose para enfocarlo desde otro ángulo-. ¿Te importaría darte la vuelta y mirarme por encima del hombro?

-Ya vale- farfulló. Se negaba a pensar que el calor que le subía por las mejillas era un sonrojo. No podía ser un sonrojo.

-Si haces cuatro poses más lo dejo. Prometido- se subió a la cama y gateó de rodillas hasta quedar frente al japonés-. Te lo juro. Sólo hazlo.

-Una.

-Tres.

-Dos.

-Hecho- sonrió radiante y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de alzar la cámara otra vez. Se bajó de la cama-. Por encima del hombro, Yu.

A regañadientes, le dio la espalda e hizo lo que le pedía. El rostro de Lavi pasó de la expectación ante una idea a la satisfacción artística.

-Recuérdame que te avergüence más a menudo. Ese tono rosado te queda espectacular.

Kanda maldijo por lo bajo en una sucesión de gruñidos e insultos que hasta él mismo encontró sorprendente por su expresividad, pero el fotógrafo se limitó a seguir a lo suyo, mirándolo y pensando.

-Me queda una...- giró en torno a él, estudiándolo- Oh, ya sé.

-No- se negó rápidamente. No sabía qué se le había ocurrido, pero la alegría persuasiva y absoluta de su cara era suficiente para que supiera que no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

-Je- alzó la cámara, agachado ante los pies de la cama-. Vamos, arrodíllate hacia aquí y tápate con la sábana hasta la barbilla, cielo.

-Cielo tu puta madre, conejo idiota.

-Esa boquita, monada.

-Si te ponen las tías vete a por una- masculló.

-Aw, Yu... - disparó una última foto sin esperar a que le hiciera caso con lo de la pose y dejó la cámara sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Después se dio la vuelta con una expresión mucho más tranquila y menos concentrada que la anterior. Kanda casi pudo ver cómo desterraba al fotógrafo al fondo de su mente para pasar a ser simplemente Lavi. Lo asombraba cómo parecía cambiar de personalidad en un segundo en cuanto conseguía las fotos que quería. Aunque no podía decir que prefiriera esa sonrisa sinuosa a la admiración impersonal que le llegaba desde el otro lado del objetivo- ¿Cambiarte por una chica?- en un par de zancadas se plantó ante él, arrodillado en la cama, le apoyó las manos en el pecho y las bajó despacio hasta su cintura- ¿Cuando puedo pintar esa expresión adorable en tu cara con un par de lazos rojos?- apoyó su frente contra la de él- Creo que prefiero ganarte apuestas.

-Vete a la mierda- dijo en tono serio y firme, dejando clara cada palabra.

-¿Mientras estás así de lindo?- Lavi se rió y después lo tumbó en la cama- Mejor nos vamos a otra parte.

* * *

Las vacaciones londinenses pasaron rápido, y Kanda se encontró de pronto en un hotel lujoso de Miami. El alboroto inicial producido por el destape de su relación ante la prensa ya se había aplacado, Lavi se había vuelto a su casa para supervisar las reformas mientras Allen iniciaba su carrera en solitario; Lenalee y él estaban solos otra vez, de vuelta a su rutina de siempre, al trabajo y los horarios apretados.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana no pensó ninguna de esas cosas. De hecho se limitó a pegar un manotazo al aire buscando algo que no estaba allí, y comprendió que ese algo que buscaba era Lavi. Frunció el ceño e intentó volver a dormirse: la sesión de fotos del día no era hasta por la tarde, y podía estar tan cómodo como de costumbre en la enorme cama de la suite aunque estuviera solo. O eso pensó hasta que le fue imposible no imaginarse el calor de ese cuerpo junto al suyo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de la sensación de calidez que le transmitía, no sólo con su manía de enredársele como si fuera un mono y él un árbol, sino con sus desconsiderados ronquidos y sus colores chocantes, sus masajes cariñosos por la mañana y su paciencia para aguantar sus malos humores. A la mierda, se estaba convirtiendo en un gilipollas dependiente. La impresión de llegar a tal conclusión lo espabiló de golpe: se sentó como impulsado por un resorte y se frotó la cara.

-Mierda- masculló echándose hacia atrás el pelo enmarañado. No había esperado a que se le secara para acostarse y el resultado era que parecía una peluca de mala calidad, pero esa no era su principal preocupación.

Iban en serio. Él había sido el que había dado todos los pasos, pero no se había dado cuenta de la situación hasta ese momento. Al menos no de esa manera. Fue justo en ese instante (al echar de menos algo más que el sexo y la risa indolente, al encontrarse pensando en simplemente despertarse con él por la mañana) cuando la formalidad de la relación lo dejó aturdido. En su mente se reprodujeron un par de comentarios distraidos de Lavi sugiriendo que se pasara a ver la casa cuando tuviera un hueco y se quedara unos días para probar qué tal estaba ahí, y comprendió que era una manera sutil de empezar a vivir juntos. Los dos. O más bien dejando de ser dos para ser uno.

Por eso tenía que hacerlo, se justificó ante sí mismo aquella tarde. Tenía que demostrarse que Lavi no era el único que servía, que todavía podía hacer lo que le daba la gana a pesar de todo. Así que cuando el veterano modelo que posaba junto a él le dirigió una sonrisa insinuante no lo rechazó de plano, sino que se limitó a parpadear lentamente como dando a entender que agradecía el cumplido. Y por eso le lanzó un botellín de agua durante el descanso, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con la joven que parecía ser un miembro de su familia.

-No ha estado mal- declaró refiriéndose a la sesión de fotos.

Tyki Mikk le sonrió. Era un gesto lento y felino, lleno del encanto antiguo de los bares de jazz: una sonrisa sin prisas, cargada de la sensualidad con la que el humo de su pitillo se esfumaba en el aire e igual de efímera y vacía, de llena y cambiante. Kanda había oido hablar de él y se habían cruzado un par de veces, pero sin llegar a conocerse. No obstante, a lo largo de las dos horas que llevaban trabajando juntos, había apreciado su profesionalidad y evaluado la fascinación que ejercía: quizás no tuviera unas facciones perfectas, pero desde luego era mucho más interesante y atractivo que otros más jóvenes que rondaban por ahí.

-No del todo- apagó el pitillo que fumaba en un cenicero y volvió a mirarlo con su impertubable sonrisa-. ¿Aburrido?

-Sí- reconoció. Ignoró a Lenalee, que le dedicaba gestos de extrañeza desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Ya veo- Tyki se metió las manos en los bolsillos con la misma encantadora tranquilidad con la que hacía todo-. Coquetear es un excelente pasatiempo- sugirió guiñando un ojo de un cálido marrón con matices dorados.

No frunció el ceño; sonrió desafiante.

-Eras tú quien coqueteaba conmigo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Quizás- se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la puerta trasera del estudio, que daba a una callejuela de ladrillo que daba toda la impresión de ser invadida por gatos salvajes cada noche. Kanda lo siguió, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Lenalee y su propia sensación de estar haciendo algo malo: tenía que demostrarse que no estaba atado, que seguía siendo él mismo, libre de hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Tyki no lo decepcionó: en cuanto los dos estuvieron en la penumbrosa callejuela, lo acorraló despacio contra la pared y lo besó a conciencia, saboreándolo como si fuera un buen vino. Claro que Kanda no contaba con el golpe seco que se oyó unos metros a la izquierda, ni con el que derribó al portugués y lo tiró al suelo como si fuera un saco.

-Vaya- Tyki se limpió la sangre del labio partido y miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa ensanchada-. Te reclaman- bromeó indiferente, levantándose como si no notara la tensión del ambiente.

-Vete- Lavi habló con una calma que lo sorprendió a él mismo, aunque tenía los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos de veían blancos.

-Está bien, está bien...- Tyki se levantó sacudiéndose el batín negro que llevaba y suspiró- Otra vez será, Kanda. Una pena, lo habríamos pasado bien juntos.

El japonés no se movió. Esperó hasta que Tyki hubo entrado otra vez y entonces habló, mirando fijamente a Lavi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Era una sorpresa- contestó sin saber por qué se molestaba-. Había hablado con Lenalee y estaba esperándote aquí: ella iba a decirte que salieras un momento y entonces iba a darte eso- señaló el estuche alargado que había en el suelo, unos metros a la izquierda-. Pero ya veo que tienes tu propia idea sobre lo que es una sorpresa.

-Tsk- no intentó explicarse. Lavi no iba a escucharlo en ese momento. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que le gritara o se le pegara, o que se fuera sin más; sin embargo el pelirrojo no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó de pie frente a él con ojos tristes hasta que se humedecieron y estuvo a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas, y entonces se acercó y le rodeó la cintura, apretándolo contra él.

-Te quiero- le dijo con la misma voz fría y seria.

-Lavi...

Quería explicarse. De pronto comprendió que tenía que explicarse, porque la había cagado y bien, y no pensaba dejar las cosas así. No quería que lo dejara así.

-No quiero oirlo- interrumpió el fotógrafo-. Así está bien- suspiró y le acarició el pelo y la espalda-. Me voy- le dio un beso en el pelo y lo soltó bruscamente. No se olvidó de recoger el estuchecito-. Cuídate, Yu.

-Lavi...- pero no había terminado de decirlo cuando el pelirrojo ya había girado a la salida de la callecita. Lo siguió sólo para verlo subir a un pequeño deportivo rojo y alejarse- Mierda. Joder.

* * *

Terminó su parte de las fotos y se fue al hotel. Lenalee entró tras él en la suite sin molestarse en disimular su enfado. Prácticamente lo redujo hasta el sofá y empezó a hablar paseándose ante él con una expresión tan furiosa y decepcionada que Kanda sintió deseos de terminar con su propia existencia.

-Kanda, no te entiendo- alzó los brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras-. Tienes un novio maravilloso, guapo, inteligente, divertido, talentoso y que te quiere y te vas con el primer imbécil que te tira los tejos. Antes tenían que ponerse carteles luminosos para que les lanzaras una mirada desdeñosa.

-No sabía que estaba ahí- masculló sin mucho acierto.

-¡Ah, claro, valiente excusa! ¿Sabes para qué estaba ahí?

-Para darme un regalo- replicó sintiéndose aun peor. Se preguntó vagamente si Lenalee pensaba dejarlo en paz antes o después de rematarlo.

-¿Sabes qué regalo?- esperó hasta que Kanda negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, intentando disimular su confusión tras enfado- Iba a darte una copia de las llaves de su casa. Con un bonito llavero de plata en forma de media luna. Iba a pedirte que fueras a ver la casa aunque él no estuviera, y a decirte que siempre podías estar allí. Me dijo que no quería obligarte a vivir con él, pero que sí quería que supieras que podías hacerlo cuando quisieras. Y preparó todo esto para no proponértelo cuando os fuerais a ver todos los días, porque le parecía incómodo que estuvierais juntos antes de que tú pensaras tu respuesta. Aunque se la has dejado clara, evidentemente.

-Tsk.

-Te iba a dar la opción de aceptar o rechazar la llave independientemente de que siguierais o no juntos. Me dijo que podía esperarte, igual que tú lo habías esperado para formalizar lo vuestro e igual que te había esperado para que lo hicierais público. Y tú vas y... y... - terminó en una mirada de reproche auténtico y concentrado que hizo estragos en la poca autoestima que le quedaba a su amigo.

El modelo hizo algo que Lenalee nunca le había visto hacer: apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se pasó las manos por el pelo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y los hombros caidos como si estuviera cargando demasiado peso. El gesto la desarmó completamente. Esperó hasta que Kanda volvió a mirarla y se sintió algo culpable por haber hurgado en la herida. Siguió esperando, insegura por primera vez desde que lo conocía, preguntándose qué hacer hasta que él la sacó del apuro.

-La he cagado- anunció casi solemnemente.

-Sí- admitió en un hilo de voz-. Mucho.

-Quería comprobar que podía estar con cualquier otro- explicó en el tono monótono que solía utilizar. Prefería no saber lo que Lenalee pensaría de su declaración, sólo quería resolver el problema y seguir adelante.

-Kanda...

-No puedo- confesó mirándola a los ojos. Lenalee se sentó junto a él y apoyó una mano en su pierna, olvidando su enfado-. Ese conejo idiota ha ganado. Quiero sus jodidas llaves y su estúpida casa española.

* * *

Serio e inexpresivo por fuera, pero herido por dentro, Lavi cerró los ojos, acomodándose en la butaca del avión. Sabía que no podría dormir, que era inútil intentarlo, pero le quedaban más de cinco horas de vuelo por delante y fingir normalidad era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Había sido tan rápido. Los días anteriores a su decisión habían transcurrido muy despacio, cada minuto alargado hasta la extenuación. Hablar con Lenalee y arreglarlo todo sólo había ralentizado aun más el tiempo hasta el punto de que cada paso que daba internándose en la callejuela, tarareando y silbando al imaginarse la sorpresa en el rostro de oriental perfección de su novio, había durado en su mente unas tres semanas. No podía esperar para darle el estuche y reirse ante su estupefacción al ver las llaves. Por eso, cuando Tyki había salido para ser seguido poco después por un Kanda que parecía dispuesto a entregarse como había tardado semanas en hacerlo para él y se había dejado acorralar y poseer como si fuera un objeto, el cambio de ritmo lo había aturdido hasta el punto de tardar en reaccionar. Y si su primer sentimiento fue una ira descontrolada hacia Tyki, el que lo sobrevino inmediatamente después fue un vacío frío que le recorrió las entrañas. No tuvo fuerzas para gritarle ni para pegarle, ni siquiera para irse corriendo: solamente pudo abrazarlo, apoyarse en él por última vez y decirle adiós con una tranquilidad que no supo de dónde le venía. Suspiró suavemente sin abrir los ojos, aunque así no veía nada más que su casa casi terminada para algo que no iba a pasar y la oscura callejuela.

Lavi no tenía un carácter triste ni una mente obsesiva, pero sí era analítico y curioso, por lo que dos horas después se sintió preparado para evaluar el asunto desde otro punto de vista, y se preguntó cómo afectaría la ruptura a Allen y Lenalee. Él estaba dispuesto a ser civilizado, incluso afable si hacía falta, después de superar la primera impresión. De todas maneras, ahora que Allen había empezado su carrera en solitario como fotógrafo tenía la intención de despedirlo, sabiendo que él nunca renunciaría voluntariamente por lealtad a su amistad, así que seguramente no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos. Lo más probable era que Lenalee tardara un tiempo en adoptar una posición cómoda entre él y Kanda, porque no iba a dejar a su amigo de la infancia por mucho que pensara que estaba equivocado, pero Lavi estaba convencido de que no la perdería como amiga.

Quizás Kanda iría a buscarlo. La idea lo hizo sonreir, y estuvo a punto de pegarse por ello. Lo detuvo lo inútil del gesto. Habían estado muy unidos, y a pesar de no haber sido más que unos meses de relación, había sido la más duradera en su vida de devaneos, con lo cual era lógico que no pudiera imaginarlo preocupándose por él sin una sonrisa, incluso cuando era tan probable que Kanda se humillara de esa manera como que llovieran sardinas.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas sin novedad en lo que a Kanda se refería. Claro que Lavi sabía que estaba en París, participando en un reportaje para una prestigiosa revista de moda, pero no había hecho ningún intento de acercarse ni comunicarse con él. Allen seguía viajando con nuevos trabajos de poco calibre bien escogidos para lanzar su carrera, ayudado por los contactos que había hecho durante su trabajo con el pelirrojo. Se mantenían en contacto por e-mail, ya que Lavi se había ido a la India para evadirse de sus propios problemas y ayudar un poco a los demás. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que Allen lo ayudaba con el papeleo y la organización, pero consiguió al fin planearlo todo con éxito tanto en su casa como en su viaje, y esperaba tenerlo todo listo ahora que volvía a casa. A casa con algo de compañía. Sonrió y apretó la diminuta mano del cuerpito relajado de la niña que dormía a su lado. Anandi.

Había sido un impulso. Sí, admitía que no lo había pensado gran cosa. Había sido la primera niña que había atendido en el poblado, y también la única que lo había impresionado de esa manera en su vida. Era pequeñita, estaba exageradamente delgada y tan débil que apenas podía moverse. Su madre la sostenía llorando, esperando a que muriera. Pero cuando Lavi se había acercado, la niña había abierto sus enormes ojos castaños y él no había visto ni el más mínimo rastro de muerte en ellos: eran unos ojos profundos, llenos de vida y de preguntas. Aunque eran oscuros, le recordaron a los suyos. La niña no parecía presa de esa sensación de derrota que él había visto tantas veces: sólo parecía preguntar quién era él, por qué estaba ahí, qué le pasaba y dónde iría en caso de morir. No vio ni miedo ni incertidumbre, sólo unas ganas desesperadas de saber más y seguir avanzando. Y por eso decidió que se la llevaría aunque tuviera que sobornar a los presidentes de veinte países.

No obstante, no hubo necesidad de llegar tan lejos. El padre, un hombre joven con siete hijas y sólo un varón, se sintió complacido de dejarla ir con ese extranjero bueno y agradable que prometió no sólo salvarla, sino darle una vida que allí sólo podía soñar. Lavi no habló de independencia ni educación, sólo de comodidades, y el padre, con la mentalidad de un buen indio, no descartó la posibilidad de un futuro matrimonio para su pequeña de cinco años. Firmó cuantos papeles Lavi puso a su alcance, deseando resolver el asunto lo más rápido posible. Así mientras se tramitaba la adopción el pelirrojo pudo sacarla del pais en lo que legalmente era un viaje de placer, unas vacaciones con un amigo de la familia; y la niña, que le había cogido cariño durante esas dos semanas de cuidados y atenciones, se dejó llevar con una sonrisa calmada y complaciente, llorando sólo al subir al avión al ver que sus hermanas, su hermanito y sus padres quedaban atrás.

Anandi significaba felicidad, y en cuanto llegaron a la casa Lavi estuvo seguro de que era lo que la niña traería a su vida. Se había sentido imposiblemente deprimido durante los primeros días tras el asunto, como lo llamaba para sus adentros, pero ahora se sentía capaz de seguir adelante. Le mostró toda la casa, hablándole en su idioma y diciéndole los nombres de las habitaciones en español para que empezara a aprender. No le había preparado un cuarto porque había decidido que la mantendría junto a él, así que dejó su propio dormitorio para el final.

-Dormirás aquí, Andy. Conmigo- y sonrió sinceramente al ver la expresión de la niña, embelesada por la belleza de la casa y el cómodo desorden de su habitación llena de objetos. Caminó despacio hacia la cama y acarició la manta con su diminuta mano, sus ojos interrogantes y observadores captando todas las novedades. Lavi estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado al traerla. Era bonita como un cuadro, exótica. Tenía la piel aceitunada y el pelo negro, largo, liso y sedoso a pesar de su precario estado de salud. Le caía como un manto por la espalda, ondeando a cada pequeño movimiento. Sacó su cámara de bolsillo y le hizo una foto, captando todo el movimiento de la oscura melena.


	20. Agitación

_Hi!!!  
Aquí os dejo el capi 20... ¿Penúltimo al final? No sé, se me vino una escena y todo lo que pensaba hacer no lo hice porque la quiero escribir xD Es una estupidez, pero la quiero hacer! jajaja_

_La def de hoy:_

_**Agitación: **Método de poner solución nueva en contacto con la superficie de los materiales sensibles durante el proceso fotográfico. Tiene especial importancia durante el revelado de negativos y positivos y en los primeros momentos del fijado. En algunos materiales es fundamental seguir las indicaciones del fabricante ya que afectarán al contraste._

_Kss a todas aquí ya!!! (no estoy inspirada con las NA últimamente, lo sé xD La idea de terminar me tiene nostálgica ToT)  
_

_Y ahora la reply de** Mizuiro Kioko**!: Bueno, no te contesto lo de la foto porque te quedará respondido en el cap xD Así que descúbrelo tú misma. Creo que le he dedicado más espacio por tu review, porque originalmente no pensaba decir qué foto era, iba a dejar que cada una imaginara la que le pareciera... Pero no sé, escribiendo me salió, supongo que porque estaba pensando en no olvidarme de contestarte jajaja Y lo de la niña... Tengo debilidad por ese tipo de fanservice XD ¿Será porque me gustan los cuarentones que los padres me parecen súper atractivos? jajaja Thx por tu review y kss!!!

* * *

  
_

Diez semanas tendrían que haber sido suficiente para dejar atrás cualquier sentimiento especto a su relación con Lavi y el abrupto final al que había llegado; y sin embargo, Kanda seguía teniendo todo el tiempo esa molesta sensación de haberse olvidado algo muy importante. Llevaba de un humor insoportable desde la ruptura, y Lenalee no era la única en darse cuenta. El fotógrafo con el que trabajaba ese día se dio prisa para terminar, temeroso de tener que aguantar un arranque temperamental por parte del modelo, cuyo nombre pesaba en el mundillo bastante más que el suyo. En cuanto el flash del último disparo se apagó, Kanda se bajó de la moto en la que estaba subido y bufó ruidosamente. Respetó las habituales despedidas e intercambios de cortesía, se cambió y se despidió de Lenalee diciéndole que ya se verían más tarde. Ella le preguntó adónde iba, pero él no contestó: prefería no darle explicaciones hasta que estuviera hecho.

Habitualmente no se daba ningún capricho porque consideraba que era una estupidez, pero cuando se dignaba a ser condescendiente consigo mismo lo era a lo grande. El primer lujo que se había dado había sido la enorme casa de Londres, el segundo el sofisticado aunque pequeño gimnasio que había montado en el desván de la misma y el tercero iba a ser este. Necesitaba desahogar energía en algo, y mientras hacía el trabajo le pareció buena idea.

Primero fue a una tienda de ropa y se hizo con una cazadora de cuero negra. Se le ceñía perfectamente, como una segunda piel, y tenía un corte sencillo y severo. Era masculina, pero cómoda, y no abultaba: odiaba esa sensación de llevar la ropa colgando a su alrededor. Después caminó un poco sin rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. No tardó en dar con lo que buscaba, unos cuantos concesionarios de diversas marcas. Y tampoco tardó en decidirse. Entró y pidió una moto del modelo que le había llamado la atención, especificando que la quería con todo el equipamiento, del color que pudieran traerle más rápido y con un casco. Si normalmente no hacía ostentación de su dinero, esta vez en cambio sacó un fajo de billetes junto con su tarjeta y pidió que se cobraran y que se ocuparan del papeleo por él en la medida de lo posible.

Una hora fue todo lo que necesitó para zanjar el asunto. Tuvo la suerte de no ser el único al que le se le había antojado una Suzuki GSX 600 esos días, y también la de que el otro comprador estuviera de viaje y no fuera a recogerla hasta después de la siguiente entrega: el dueño del concesionario no vio ningún problema en darle a él la moto preparada para entregar y encargar otra para el cliente al que iba destinada. Kanda sonrió satisfecho, firmó los papeles, los guardó en los portaequipajes de la moto junto a la americana negra y la bolsa de la cazadora de cuero que ya se había puesto, se puso el casco y se fue ya montado en su flamante nuevo capricho.

Paseó por las afueras de la ciudad sin ningún rumbo concreto. La velocidad le estaba haciendo bien, se sentía más despejado y liberado. Siempre le había gustado quemar sus frustraciones con esfuerzo físico o adrenalina: era mejor que compartir sus emociones y pensamientos, más fácil. Había intentado negarse hasta entonces que el final de su relación con Lavi lo había afectado, pero era el momento de aceptarlo, tomar una decisión al respecto y actuar en consecuencia.

La culpa, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, había sido suya. Lavi había mantenido su promesa de no acostarse con nadie más, no intentar conquistar a nadie más, y él en cambio... Aceleró más al tiempo que maldecía por lo bajo. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que el pelirrojo fuera a aceptarlo si iba a buscarlo, en caso de que lo hiciera, claro.

No podía engañarse ni a sí mismo: sabía perfectamente que sólo estaba retrasando el momento de humillarse ante el fotógrafo para intentar seguir donde lo habían dejado, o al menos empezar de nuevo. Pero maldita sea si le iba a resultar fácil aparecer por su casa, reconocer que todo era culpa suya y prácticamente suplicarle una segunda oportunidad. Por no hablar de encontrar una excusa para ir a algún lugar cercano a la casa de Lavi sin que Lenalee supiera cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Volvió al hotel dándole vueltas a todo el asunto. Lenalee le preguntó dónde había estado al ver el casco, elogió su nueva cazadora y se rió al saber lo de la moto. Después, para sorpresa de Kanda, resolvió la mitad de su problema comunicándole que tenían que ir a España para asistir a un desfile de Victorio & Luchino.

-_Él _también irá. Ya sabes que ha hecho varios reportajes con la colección- añadió apoyando una mano en su pierna-. Si no te sientes preparado o prefieres no asistir...

-Tsk. Es trabajo- alzó las cejas, intentando mostrarse indiferente, pero a ella no podía engañarla. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa que traicionaron sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Vas a hablar con él?

Maldita enana con su estúpida perspicacia.

-Sí- admitió cruzándose de brazos.

Se vio repentinamente abrumado por un abrazo con olor a colonia de frambuesa que estuvo a punto de tumbarlo por lo empalagoso.

-¡Me alegro tanto!- en su alegría, incluso le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de soltarlo definitvamente y dejarlo sonrojado y mascullando maldiciones- Ay, perdón- se limpió cuidadosamente un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con caerle por las mejillas y estropearle el sencillo maquillaje-. Es que últimamente has estado tan triste, y hacíais tan buena pareja...

-Cállate.

Se levantó y se escondió en la habitación. La escuchó reir antes de que saliera para irse a trabajar a la suya, no sin antes anunciarle que irían a por algo de comer en media hora para celebrar que estuviera dejando de ser tan orgulloso y cabezota.

* * *

Lavi se desperezó en la cama, estirándose a gusto. La risita infantil a su lado no lo sorprendió: desde hacía unas semanas Andy y él habían establecido una especie de ritual matutino que empezaba con su brazo aplastándola mientras se estiraba y ella riéndose con el juego.

-¡Uy! ¿A qué le he dado?- preguntó haciéndose el despistado. Miró a su alrededor con gesto confundido mientras la niña se revolvía esforzándose por contener la risa y librarse del peso que la apretaba contra el colchón.

-Vaya- palpó el cuerpito cubierto por las mantas como si no supiera qué era-. Parece blandito- apretó suavemente aquí y allá, haciéndole cosquillas-. Y se ríe mucho... Mmm...

-¡Buh!- Andy emergió de repente y él se rió también.

-¡Pero si era una pulga!

-¡No!- le sacó la lengua- ¡Una niña! ¡Niiii-ña!

-¿Una niña?- abrió mucho los ojos- ¿De verdad?- miró su reloj- Pues las niñas que yo conozco a esta hora están en el baño preparándose para ir al cole.

Andy se levantó corriendo y él le dio una palmadita en el trasero. Se quedó un rato sonriendo en la habitación vacía, sentado en su cama vacía. La espectacular mejora en la salud, los ánimos y el aspecto de Anandi lo maravillaban, aunque no tanto como el haberse encariñado con ella tan rápido. Últimamente, reflexionó con un suspiro, se encariñaba demasiado rápido con la gente. Atrás había quedado el chico despreocupado que pasaba de cama en cama y de amistad en amistad sin dejarse lastimar. Se levantó bostezando y riéndose de sí mismo: sólo por una relación fallida y una niña ya estaba pensando que había dejado de ser el de siempre.

Se dirigió a la cocina, siempre sumida en un hogareño desorden, y preparó un café, un zumo de frutas y unas cuantas tostadas con dulce mermelada de mora, la favorita de la niña. A él, sinceramente, no le importa mucho desayunar una cosa u otra. Andy no tardó en aparecer ya vestida con su gracioso uniforme, llevando un peine en una mano y una cinta hippie dorada en la otra.

-¿Me peinas?

-Claro- sonrió y se enroscó la cinta en la mano. Después se sentó y le pidió que se acercara.

Le separó la tupida melena en dos y empezó a desenredar sistemáticamente mechón por mechón. La oscura cabellera de la niña no era igual a la de Kanda: tenía suaves ondas, era de un negro más profundo y de pelo mucho más grueso y menos sedoso, pero seguía siendo una belleza y lo más parecido que había visto en su movimiento. A veces se preguntaba si el hábito de peinarla no era un síntoma de masoquismo psicológico, porque no podía ni siquiera ponerle un pasador sin pensar en el japonés, en las caricias de ese manto azabache al caer sobre su cara, en sus dedos paseándose por entre las hebras de ébano. Suspiró mientras le colocaba la cinta en la frente a la pequeña.

-Ya estás, chiqui- anunció girándola.

-Gracias- le sonrió y después tiró de su camiseta para obligarlo a agacharse y darle un beso-. No esteas triste, papá.

No pudo evitar alegrarse: a pesar de sus peticiones, Andy rara vez lo llamaba papá. Lavi entendía que todavía era pronto para pedirle algo así a una niña de seis años cuando todavía mantenía fresco el recuerdo de su familia, pero cada vez que la escuchaba diciendo papá en su torpe español cargado de acento sentía una cálida corriente por dentro.

-Estés- corrigió con un guiño-. Se dice estés, no esteas.

-Es-tés- repitió frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de concentración-. Siempre me confundo.

-Vas muy bien- le dio un beso en el pelo-. Has aprendido un montón.

-Sí- asintió complacida mientras se instalaba en la silla frente a él-. Y sé más inglés que todos.

-Así me gusta- le dio un trago al café caliente, sintiéndose más animado-. Oye, Andy. Pasado mañana tendré que irme por la noche, por una cosa del trabajo. ¿Está bien?

-Sí- asintió sonriente.

-Marisa se quedará contigo para darte de cenar, pero después estarás sola.

-Vale- estaba acostumbrada. Lavi solía dejarla sola cuando tenía que salir para algún asunto.

-No tendré que recordarte dónde te dejo los teléfonos y todo eso.

-No. Soy mayor.

-Toda una mujer- se rió-. ¿Quieres que les eche un vistazo a esos problemas de mates que te costaban tanto?

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. La libreta verde, ¿no?

-Sí. Tiene pegatina de elefante.

El pelirrojo le acarició la cabeza al pasar por su lado, comprendiendo en qué pensaba.

-Volveremos a la India en vacaciones.

-Sí- mordió otra vez su tostada, más contenta.

* * *

Kanda se reprochó interiormente por ser tan idiota. No tenía ningún sentido estar dando vueltas así. Dejó la copa en una mesita auxiliar con un firme golpe y se encaminó hacia Lavi, que en ese momento examinaba solo unos canapés.

-Esos blancos son los menos sospechosos- comentó deteniéndose junto a él.

Lavi se sobresaltó. Sabía que Kanda estaba allí (Allen se lo había dicho la noche anterior), pero no esperaba que se acercara a él y menos con semejante comentario. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para sonreirle como si nada y cumplir con su decisión de mostrarse amistosamente distante.

-No me gustan mucho, pero gracias- le tendió la mano-. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

El modelo dudó antes de aceptar el cortés saludo, y cuando lo hizo ninguno de los pudo negar el cosquilleo que los atravesó de arriba a abajo.

-Bien- replicó incómodo. Estaba claro que Lavi no pensaba ponérselo fácil, y tenía todo el derecho del mundo. Pues bien, él sabría superarlo-. Tú como siempre.

-No exactamente- ¿por qué evitarle el sentimiento de culpa?-. Pero mucho mejor que al principio.

-Ya- su boca se tensó en un rictus de disgusto-. Me he enterado de lo de la niña.

-Como todo el mundo, _Kanda_- hizo énfasis en su apellido, que nunca había usado por voluntad propia-. Salió en todas las revistas. Aunque tú no sueles leerlas, claro.

-No- se sintió bloqueado por el muro de fría simpatía. La fiesta no era el mejor lugar para hablar un tema así, pero si no se hubiera acercado en ese momento se habría sentido como si se estuviera escondiendo.

-¿Quieres una copa?- ofreció Lavi, cogiendo una de la bandeja de un camarero, que se detuvo al oir la pregunta.

Kanda asintió y cogió una. Se limitó a mojar los labios en el líquido lleno de burbujas. Necesitaba la mente despejada, pero le había parecido mala idea rechazar la invitación. El silencio se volvió tan tenso que ambos estuvieron seguros de que si alguien intentara cortarlo con un cuchillo, el filo se partiría en dos. No obstante, ninguno quería ser el primero en retirarse.

-No he visto a Lenalee- comentó el fotógrafo a falta de algo mejor que decir.

-No está.

-¿Y eso?

-Se ha quedado con Allen- no usó el mote para respetar la distancia que Lavi había establecido entre ellos.

-Qué pena, hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Sí.

Desde el día en el que lo había pillado con la lengua de Tyki muy entretenida en su boca y sus manos bien ocupadas con el resto de su cuerpo, pensaron los dos. Una mujer le hizo un gesto a Lavi desde un concurrido corrillo y él correspondió al gesto indicándole que esperara un segundo.

-Bueno, tendrás que disculparme, pero me requieren allí- señaló el lugar con la cabeza, y esta vez no el tendió la mano. No creía que pudiera contenerse si se tocaban otra vez-. Hasta otra, _Kanda_.

El japonés sólo asintió con al cabeza y lo observó alejarse.

-Tsk.

* * *

Si Lavi no hubiera estado tan atontado por las incontables copas de champagne que se había tomado en un intento por calmar sus revolucionados nervios y deshacer el nudo que tenía en el estómago, se habría esperado el timbrazo en la puerta de su casa apenas veinte minutos después de que él llegara, y no se habría sorprendido tanto al ver a Kanda en la puerta con un casco en la mano, el pelo suelto con las puntas enredadas y una cazadora de cuero de lo más ceñida sobre su camisa morada y arrugada por el viento.

-Yu- el nombre se le resbaló de los labios sin pensar, pero se recuperó pronto. No intentó hacer nada por su aspecto desaliñado: se había quitado ya la ropa con la que había venido, y sólo se había echado por encima una sucia bata de rayitas de colores que había visto tiempos mejores-. No te esperaba- reconoció haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

El japonés frunció el ceño sin saber cómo le había sentado su visita. Aceptó la muda invitación y nada más dar unos pasos hacia el interior se vio a sí mismo en un cuadro enorme que cubría toda la pared del amplio recibidor, que se habría por la derecha formando un amplio espacio que hacía las veces de salón. Recordaba esa foto: Lavi se la había hecho en una de sus noches furtivas, como el pelirrojo llamaba en broma a esos rápidos cruces entre trabajo y trabajo. Ahí estaba él, tumbado bocarriba en una cama de sábanas azuladas con el pelo suelto y enredado, una insinuación de sonrisa y una mirada tan expresiva de satisfacción que su ceño se volvió más profundo. Al fotógrafo siempre le había gustado esa foto, porque según él era la que mejor reflejaba toda su ridícula arrogancia masculina.

-Es buena- se explicó Lavi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Podemos ir a la cocina y tomar un café- invitó. Él desde luego necesitaba despejarse para lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

-Sí.

Lo siguió, reparando en sus movimientos algo aturdidos. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco: al menos él había conseguido contener el impulso se aplacar sus nervios bebiendo.

-Siéntate- Lavi le indicó una silla y abrió una puertita sobre la vitrocerámica. Kanda se levantó y se acercó a él por la espalda, asiendo la taza que iba a coger por encima de su propia mano.

-Tú prepara el café- ordenó tajante.

-Está bien- mejor aceptar que hacer el ridículo rompiendo algo. Ya bastante vergüenza era que hubiera notado su leve embotamiento.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron con relativa comodidad. Kanda preparó las tazas y el azúcar, se las arregló para encontrar unas galletas y colocó unas pocas en un plato mientras Lavi se ocupaba del café. La apacible corriente de rutina que habían establecido en el piso cercano a la casa parecía haberse restaurado momentáneamente, y la ilusión de normalidad se mantuvo hasta que estuvieron ya instalados.

-Tú dirás- invitó Lavi, clavando los ojos en la taza. El ojo, en realidad, porque todavía llevaba puesto un parche verde a juego con la camiseta que ya no vestía. A Kanda le molestó comprobar que había abandonado su reciente costumbre de no usarlo por las noches a pesar de estar acompañado, un hábito que había iniciado poco después de que él despreciara sus miedos. Pero ya no era asunto suyo, al menos de momento. Se recordó que disculparse era su única posibilidad, y que por una vez no podía dejarse nada en el tintero.

-Lo siento- lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo, sorprendiéndose de lo claro que había sonado. Esperaba mantener su voz baja, pero en el silencio de la cocina desierta resonó como si hubiera gritado.

El pelirrojo mordisqueó una galleta.

-Yo también lo sentí mucho. Y lo siento todavía- sonrió-. Te echo de menos, Yu- confesó. Era inútil mantener la fachada de indiferencia si Kanda venía a hablar sinceramente. Lavi sabía que era orgulloso, y no habría esperado nunca algo tan directo como esa sencilla disculpa-. Pero no es suficiente.

-Ese día...

-No importa- negó suavemente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir-. Sé que tuviste tus motivos. Después de un tiempo hasta me los pude imaginar, porque yo también me había sentido así, más o menos. Yo decidí que prefería arriesgarme e ir contigo hasta el final, y tú que valía la pena probar otras cosas primero, sólo para asegurarte. Te creo que te arrepientes, Yu, pero lo que importa es que yo confié en nosotros y tú, no.

-Fue un jodido error.

-Sí. Uno muy grande- se bebió lo que le quedaba del café bien cargado-. Y no es que no siga sintiendo lo mismo por ti.

-Ya- arqueó las cejas mientras le daba un trago a su taza.

-No te miento, Yu- su sonrisa se entristeció un poco y empezó a juguetear con la cucharilla, distraido-. Te quiero. Me acuerdo de ti todos los días. Quiero mucho a Andy, y aun así cada vez que abro los ojos y veo su pelo negro siento un pinchazo de decepción al darme cuenta de que no es el tuyo. Pero no puedo volver contigo.

Kanda asintió, pero no iba a dejarlo así. No había ido hasta allí para irse con las manos vacías. Le había costado mucho tragarse su orgullo, y ahora que lo había hecho no iba a permitir que se lo devolviera pisoteado en una caja. Se levantó, fue hacia él y se inclinó. Lo besó como si el pelirrojo le hubiera dicho que lo perdonaba y que subieran ya mismo a la cama.

Lavi no tuvo fuerzas para rechazarlo. Al principio intentó bloquearle el paso, pero le duró exactamente el tiempo que la mano del japonés tardó en rodearle el cuello y apretarlo más contra él. Lo había extrañado tanto que le costaba creer que sus labios siguieran resultando familiares: casi había esperado que no encajaran más con los suyos, pero seguían amoldándose con la misma perfección de siempre. Y sus lenguas danzaban con la misma compenetración que un par de meses antes.

-Dime que no quieres volver conmigo- lo desafió Kanda a apenas unos milímetros de su cara, sujetándolo por el pelo. Podía oler el suave alcohol en su aliento, y veía las burbujas en sus ojos. Como el primer día que Lavi lo había enredado a él en una sesión fotográfica: si a ese conejo le funcionaba, a él también. No iba a ser menos.

-Yu...- cerró los ojos, herido- No...- no podía. No podía mentirle a la cara. Se moría por estar con él.

-Dilo- "o no pararé", añadió su mirada oscurecida.

-Yo...

Sonrió triunfante antes de volver a tomar posesión de su boca. Lo levantó y lo hizo girar hasta apretarlo contra la nevera. Le apretó las muñecas, inmovilizando sus brazos, y le mordisqueó el cuello, las orejas, el pezón derecho que asomaba por la bata entreabierta. Lavi gimió y gimió con un placer más fruto de la ansiedad que de los besos en sí. Avanzaron a tientas, dejando atrás las tazas vacías y las galletas, y subieron por las modernas escaleras trastabillando y forcejeando con los botones de la camisa de Kanda. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y cayeron sobre la cama. El pelirrojo ya había olvidado su reticencia, su firme decisión de rechazarlo y cualquier otra cosa que no fuera que lo tenía ahí, dispuesto a darle todo por lo que llevaba semanas suspirando. Al menos lo había olvidado hasta que un gemido más agudo que los suyos y mucho más suave los hizo separarse bruscamente y mirar hacia la otra esquina de la cama.

-¿Lavi?- preguntó una vocecita infantil.

-Mierda- masculló el pelirrojo, empujando a Kanda con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. El japonés gruñó y empezó a abrocharse la camisa a toda velocidad.

-Hola, Andy- le dio un beso y le acarició el pelo. Su cuerpo tapaba al modelo, que se afanaba en recuperar la compostura mientras pensaba qué se suponía que iba a hacer-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien- bostezó e intentó sentarse, pero Lavi se lo impidió-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-Nada. Es tarde. Vuelve a dormirte, chiqui.

Puta niña. Y puto Lavi, ¿por qué no le daba una habitación propia? Ahora sólo podía salir a gatas o quedarse quieto donde estaba. Optó por la segunda opción, ya que consideraba que quedaría bastante ridículo arrastrarse hasta fuera como un adolescente.

-¿No te quedas?

-Claro que me quedo- se quitó la bata, la lanzó sobre la silla y se acostó con la niña, a la que rodeó con sus brazos, continuando así con su bloqueo visual-. A dormir, Andy.

-Sí- la pequeña suspiró y se apretó más contra él. Tanto a Lavi como Kanda se les hicieron eternos los quince minutos que tardó su respiración en volverse lenta y relajada, y sus dedos en aflojar el agarre sobre la mano del pelirrojo que retenía en la suya. El fotógrafo la apartó con delicadeza, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y se levantó. Kanda abandonó su ridícula posición en el suelo.

-¿Por qué cojones la tienes aquí?

-Porque sí- se pasó los dedos por el pelo-. Mierda. Salgamos de aquí.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto que había decorado a modo de despacho. Kanda entró tras él y se sentó en el cómodo butacón verde escarlata que había cerca del escritorio. Lavi se paseó de un lado a otro después de cerrar la puerta, y finalmente se detuvo con un bufido.

-No quería llegar a esto. Joder, esto no tenía que ser así.

-Ya- el japonés alzó una ceja en un gesto indudablemente irónico.

-No puedo volver contigo- repitió el pelirrojo.

-Quieres.

-Sí, quiero. Pero no puedo- descargó un golpe sobre el escritorio, enfadado y frustrado por su falta de autocontrol-. ¿Te crees que todo es tan fácil como llegar aquí ofreciendo tus disculpas, como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor, y tirárteme encima pasando de lo que yo diga, Yu?- le espetó mirándolo con el ojo brillante de furia- ¿Te crees que podría estar contigo ahora, preguntándome todo el tiempo si vas a volver a hacerlo cuando estés trabajando aquí o allá? ¿Te crees que puedes venir aquí después de tragarte tu estúpido orgullo y que sólo por eso voy a sentirme tan honrado que no me voy a poder resistir a ti?- estaba prácticamente gritando, pero le daba igual- Pues no es así. Juego según tus reglas y no funciona. Decido que seré agradable contigo a pesar de todo y acabas ignorando mis decisiones hasta que no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirte y acabar a punto de follarte delante de una niña. Está claro que lo nuestro no va a ninguna parte.

Kanda se levantó, abandonado su pose de calma. Si quería una buena discusión, iba a dársela.

-Eres un imbécil. Venía a hablar las cosas, pero ya veo que con un idiota como tú no se puede- sus ojos azules refulgían de indignación: él no se humillaba así ante cualquiera, y realmente sí pensaba que tenía que ser motivo para que lo perdonara y aceptara todo lo que propusiera, pero no pensaba reconocer tal cosa-. Y al menos yo no soy un cobarde.

-¡Ah, no, claro que no eres un cobarde!- ironizó con una sonrisa desquiciante que enfureció más a Kanda que el estallido anterior. Lavi parecía haber recobrado su compostura con la misma rapidez con la que la había perdido, aunque por dentro seguía sintiendo toda la rabia que había sustituido a la tristeza de los primeros días- Eres tan valiente que tienes que seducir a otro a mis espaldas para estar seguro de lo que sientes, tan valiente que tuviste que romper la única promesa que nos hicimos durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tan valiente que tardaste más de dos meses en venir aquí a decirme simplemente que la habías cagado, cosa que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría. Tendría que haber me dado cuenta de lo ingrato que eras cuando supe que prácticamente les escupiste en la cara a los que trataron de sacarte del estercolero donde naciste.

La bofetada resonó en el aire como un latigazo, sorprendiéndolos a los dos. Lavi se llevó una mano a la mejilla, aturdido por el calor que se extendía en la forma de los dedos del japonés, que estaba seguro de tener plasmados en su piel; Kanda palideció tanto que por un segundo el pelirrojo pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. A pesar de que no era lo que podría decirse pacífico, Kanda jamás le había pegado así, con el mero propósito de hacerle daño, y en sus ojos prácticamente podía leerse el horror que le causaba el haberlo hecho. Lavi pudo ver la sombra miedo detrás de la furia, el miedo de lso recuerdos que le despertaba esa violencia nacida del deseo de hacer daño, y alargó la mano hacia él.

-Yu...

-No me toques- ordenó dando un paso atrás.

-Lo siento, no debí...

-Déjame.

Se apartó más como si temiera lastimarlo que evitarlo y salió no corriendo (Kanda nunca corría), pero sí tan rápido que le costó seguirlo.

-¡Yu!

Lo alcanzó a la mitad de la escalera y lo sujetó por la muñeca. Joder, a la mierda con todo. Si para borrarle esa expresión de la cara tenía que volver con él, tirárselo delante de Andy y después golpearle esa cabeza dura suya contra la pared, lo haría. Cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera a mirarlo a él y no a lo que había traido al presente desde tan lejos.

-Yu- le apretó el rostro cubierto de sudor frío con las manos-. Yu, ¿estás bien?- lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que lo sintió estremecerse e intentar liberarse.

-Suéltame- ordenó con un gruñido.

El alivio que le inundó los músculos estuvo a punto de hacerlo llorar. Cierto que había sido un cabrón, pero él había utilizado algo que, por empezar, Kanda nunca le había confiado y que no sabía cuán doloroso podía ser. Y se le había ido el alma al verlo así.

-Lo siento- lo besó con urgencia-. No debí decirte eso. Lo siento- lo abrazó otra vez, aprovechándose de su aturdimiento.

-Déjame, conejo idiota.

Se rió al escuchar el mote.

-Tú sí que eres un idiota.

-Tsk- levantó la mano para darle un empujón pero la bajó. La sombra volvió a asomarse a sus ojos, aunque más débil.

-Duerme conmigo esta noche- no iba a decidir volver con él en semejantes circunstancias. El impulso estaba ahí, pero tenía que refrenarlo hasta poder pensar con la mente fría.

-No- negó con la cabeza-. Ya me lo has dejado claro.

-Yu- le apretó las manos-. Estaba enfadado. Y con razón. No te atrevas a decirme que no tenía derecho a gritarte como te grité- el japonés no lo contradijo, sólo frunció el ceño, avergonzado-. No te estoy diciendo que volveré contigo, pero quiero que te quedes y pensarlo más tranquilo por la mañana.

Podría haberle dicho que entonces volvería al día siguiente. Tendría que haberlo hecho. Pero volvió a tragarse su orgullo: total, a esas alturas, no podía humillarse mucho más. A no ser que le hiciera coletas, claro.

-Está bien- consintió sin relajar su expresión ceñuda ni un ápice-. ¿Qué harás con la cría?

-Oh, bueno- Lavi sonrió-. Estaremos un poco apretados, pero no veo ninguna razón para que no quepamos... La cama es grande y calentita, Yu- le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un juguetón beso en la punta de la nariz. Dios, cómo había echado de menos su graciosa nariz puntiaguda. Y sus gruñidos molestos. Y el olor de su jabón. Teniéndolo así de cerca, volver con él no parecía de pronto tan imposible.

-Tú en el medio- sentenció Kanda con el frío tono que usaba cuando no quería discusiones antes de soltarse y caminar hacia el piso de arriba.


	21. Álbum

_Hi!!!_

_Bueno, aquí está, ¡el último capítulo! Lo he releido como unas 300 veces, creo que me lo sé de memoria XD Estoy muy muy muy muy (¿he dicho muy?) nerviosa con este capi y no sé por qué jajaja Bueno, sí, porque es un final todo rosa y feliz como me gustan a mí y estoy segura de que a más de una no le va a gustar que sea tan rosa y tan feliz XD Además me he emocionado y aunque no lo hice tan largo como me salía es más largo qeu todos los demás capis. Es que me quedaba tanto que decir, tantos detalles que no incluí por contar, tantas escenas que quería hacer... Me costó un montón elegir unas pocas, elegir un final, elegir un lugar... Dios, casi me muero, ¡muchas decisiones! Y la frase final... Buf con la frase final. Tengo como treinta versiones y no me gusta ninguna XD Así que al final dejé la primera que se me ocurrió un poco cambiada, pero queda dicho que no me gusta. En realidad cambién la escena del final. Dos veces. Y acabé por dejar la primera versión porque tampoco me gustaban las otras jajaja_

_La verdad es que estoy aquí haciendo esperar por puro placer de hacerlo, porque no sé qué decir... Estoy muy orgullosa de este fic, porque me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar, o al menos eso pienso yo. He probado maneras nuevas de escribir, otro enfoque para las relaciones, conseguí lo que pretendía de llevar las cosas un poco más lentas (vale, hacia el final igual no tanto xD Pero al principio no me diréis que no llegasteis a pensar que jamás se lanzarían! jajajaja). Lo he pasado muy bien a pesar de los breves momentos de desesperación del estilo "me estoy atrasando" "M*****, así no me gusta esto, j**** biiiip biiip" "Esto es demasiado cursi" "esto es demasiado brusco" "Puñetero Lavi y su maldito humor" "¿por qué decidí sacar a Allen y Lenalee? EH? ¿POR QUÉ?" y demás XD (esta última yo creo que fue la predominante xD Hay personajes que se me dan mal y después están esos dos). Y me da una pena tremendísima que se acabe, pero acabó por sí mismo. Yo nunca sé qué va a pasar en el capi siguiente de mis historias. Osea, tengo a lo mejor una vaga idea de dónde quiero que termine o de una cosa que sí quiero sacar, pero tanto como un plan general desde luego en mi vida. Así que a veces se terminan antes de lo esperado, a veces después y a veces justo cuando pensaba que lo harían. Este ha terminado antes de lo que yo suponía, pero bueno, cosas que pasan xD No iba a alargarlo para tener razón jajaja_

_¡Os quiero dar las gracias a todas por seguir esto desde hace tanto tiempo! Es que parece que no pero si miráis fechas ha sido un trecho, eh XD Así que gracias a todas, seguro que me salto nombres, pero bueno, a Manabishi (tu última review me hizo llorar! TE LO VOY A RECORDAR TODA LA VIDA XD), Luna, Niiku-chan (tu nick siempre me sale con chan, no es negociable jajaja), Sanctuary, Raven... A todas todas todas //// Y por supuesto a mi Elenita/Chibi Rukia que me odia mucho porque no aguanta el yaoi y se ha tragado todo el fic para ayudarme (si os ha gustado cualquier cosa de Lenalee, todo a ella, es la única que consigue que haga algo relativamente decente con esa mujer XD O con la pareja Allen-Lenalee ). Y a mi primis que aunque no lo lee en FF es una fuente de inspiración XD Y a Lale-chan que a veces sí se pasa por aquí y me ha echado un cable con el último cap que realmente se agradece. Y paro porque parece que acabo de ganar un Oscar en vez de acabar un fic jajajaja_

_Prometo que me falta poco jajaja Es más, contesto las reviews anónimas y después ya seguiré después del capi contándoos un poco mis próximos proyectos por si os interesa, así esa parte os la podéis saltar con comodidad si no XD Def no dejo porque creo que no hace falta, ¿no? El título se explica solo!_

_**Niiku: **Perdón por el café XD Espero que te hayas tomado otro! jajaja Bueno, yo no sé si perdonaría o no una infidelidad, al menos no una como la de Kanda... Pero claro, no es mi relación, es la de ellos, así que no viene al caso lo que yo haría o dejaría de hacer con una infidelidad. Yo también dudé de si acabaría bien el asunto, pero escribiendo me salió solo que más que perdonarlo decidió que podía darle otra oportunidad, así que así se quedó XD Tiendo a los finales felices, supongo. Como te hayas cortado las venas te mato porque más te vale dejarme review en este capi, no me falles ahora al final! jajaja Kss y gracias por esta review y todas las que me has dejado desde el principio!!! *O*Y regístrate, no me seas XD_

_**Mizuiro Kioko: **jus, mi nueva reviewer! jajaja La verdad es que lo de Lavi es bastante normal... Cuando alguien sale de tu vida siempre intentas sustituirlo de una forma u otra. Lavi reemplazó a Kanda por una niña, porque podía quererla, darle esa estabilidad que Yu le había rechazado y compartir su día a día con ella. No tenía planeado que Andy existiera, pero creo que en cierta forma fue de lo más natural. Thx por tu review y por leer todo el fic! *O* Kss!_

.

.

_

* * *

_

Andy se estiró despacito para no despertar a su compañero de cama y se giró en sus brazos hasta quedar de frente a él. Se rió bajito al verlo roncar con la boca abierta e intentó cerrársela, pero sólo consiguió que Lavi soltara un ronquido más fuerte y se frotara la nariz para después volver a abrazarla. Suspiró como dándolo por perdido y se sentó después de liberarse con cuidado. Fue entonces cuando vio que no estaban solos, sino que junto al pelirrojo había otro hombre más, que dormía acurrucado contra su espalda desnuda. No roncaba como casi todos los hombres que Anandi había conocido, y además respiraba tan suavemente que apenas se notaba. Sacudió el hombro de Lavi hasta que lo despertó.

-Lavi- urgió en un murmullo-, hay alguien más en la cama.

-¿Qué?- parpadeó un par de veces, algo aturdido, y empezó a sentarse con lentitud- ¿Qué dices?

-Que hay alguien, mira- señaló un punto al otro lado de la cama y Lavi se giró. Sonrió al ver a Kanda, profundamente dormido con los brazos encogidos de tal manera que sus manos quedaban junto a su cara relajada. El pelo suelto y enredado le caía sobre un hombro y por detrás de la cabeza en una maraña casi sin forma.

-Ah, él- le acarició el pelo a la niña-. No pasa nada, lo invité yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-, era muy tarde para que se fuera. ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmm...- Andy volvió a estirar el cuello por encima de Lavi, que la levantó y se la sentó en el regazo para que pudiera examinarlo mejor. La niña hizo amago de tocarlo, pero la detuvo negando levemente con la cabeza: si lo tocaba, Kanda se despertaría, eso seguro- Es guapo- dijo al fin-. Es el de la foto gigante, ¿no?

-Así es- le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo- ¿Nos lo quedamos?

-¿Como una masota?- frunció el ceño, imaginándose al hombre moreno con una correa, como los perros de sus amigas. Lavi se rió.

-Mascota, chiqui. En realidad yo pensaba más bien como una mamá, pero si prefieres que lo metamos en una jaula supongo que podríamos intentarlo...

Andy se rió.

-¡No puede ser una mamá! Las mamás son mujeres.

-Entonces otro papá- se encogió de hombros-. Ya veremos qué le mandamos hacer, pero primero tenemos que saber si nos lo queremos quedar.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Eso da igual- mantuvo la sonrisa indolente. Dejar sus decisiones en manos de una niña quizás fuera demasiado, pero si los niños no mentían nunca, tampoco tenían por qué equivocarse demasiado...-, primero dime si quieres tú.

-Es guapo- repitió. Kanda gruñó sin despertarse y se acercó más a ellos, apoyando una mano en el muslo de Lavi, que estaba prácticamente en su ombligo-. Y te quiere mucho, como yo- le dirigió una sonrisa radiante-. Nos lo podemos quedar.

Lavi suspiró y sólo entonces fue consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Así que lo quería mucho, ¿eh? Pues vaya manera peculiar que tenía de demostrarlo.

-Pues venga, despiértalo y se lo dices.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que nos lo teníamos que quedar? Ahora tienes que hacerte cargo.

-¿Qué es hacerte cargo?

-Hacerse- le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz-. Significa que tenemos que cuidar de él y no echarlo cuando sea malo y no matarlo aunque tengamos muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-Porque matar está mal.

-Exacto.

-Y pegar también.

-Bueno, eso depende- se acercó a su oreja para murmurarle como si fuera un secreto-. Le podemos pegar a veces. Cuando se porte muy mal.

Andy se rió otra vez y le pegó a él.

-Tú sí que te portas mal, Lavi.

-¿Yo?- abrió los ojos con expresión inocente- Si yo soy un ángel.

-No- le dio un golpecito en el pecho-. Eres una pulga.

-¿Así que esas tenemos, eh?- acercó la mano y sólo con eso ya la hizo reir- Cuando hayamos despertado a Yu te vas a enterar.

-¿Se llama Yu?

-Sí. Venga, despiértalo.

-Vale, vale.

Resopló como si estuviera apunto de hacer un gran sacrificio y gateó por encima de Lavi, que se apartó para hacerle sitio, apartando primero la mano del japonés de su pierna. Se quedó de rodillas entre los dos y estiró la manito hasta el hombro de Kanda, que abrió los ojos nada más sentir el contacto de alguien desconocido.

-Oh. Hola- saludó la niña sobresaltándose.

-Hola- frunció el ceño, mirándola fijamente.

-Yo soy Anandi- empezó sin saber muy bien qué decir-. Y tú eres Yu.

Bufó ante la obviedad y se sentó. Andy se giró y miró a Lavi, que se reía tras ella.

-¿Le puedo pegar ya?

-Démosle otra oportunidad- se inclinó por encima de ella y le dio un suave beso a Kanda en los labios fruncidos-. A Yu le encanta que le den oportunidades, ¿verdad?- le guiñó un ojo- Vamos, Yu, inténtalo otra vez.

La niña le tendió la mano con expresión orgullosa y Kanda se la estrechó, algo confundido.

-Hola- saludó tratando de parecer más cordial. Lo había perdonado. Iba a permitir que lo intentaran de nuevo, que se quedara allí.

-Así mejor- Andy sonrió-. Lavi dice que nos podemos quedar contigo como mascota, como mamá o como otro papá.

-Ya- así que como mamá. Lo mataría más tarde por eso.

-Yo le dije que como mamá no se puede, porque no eres una mujer. Y eres muy grande para llevar una correa o estar en una jaula, así que tendrás que ser otro papá. Así ya tendré tres papás.

-Pero yo soy el más guapo de todos, ¿a que sí?- interrumpió Lavi, tumbándola en la cama y haciéndole cosquillas- ¿A que sí?

-¡No!- gritó revolviéndose en la cama y pataleando.

-¿Cómo? Creo que no te oí bien, ¿qué decías? ¿Que soy el mejor de los tres?

-¡No!- tiró de la mano de Kanda- ¡Ayuda, ayuda!

El japonés suspiró y tumbó a Lavi de un manotazo. Después cogió la almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza.

-Atácalo ahora- ordenó a la niña, que no perdió el tiempo y se le subió encima al pelirrojo, que fingió no poder defenderse de sus cosquillas, riéndose tanto como ella.

-¡Te atrapé, monstruo de fuego!

-Tsk- Kanda se levantó y abrió el armario de Lavi, poniéndose una de sus camisetas. Le iba algo ancha de hombros, pero tendría que servirle de momento-. Traeré algo de desayunar.

Los dos pararon de jugar y lo miraron muy serios, como paralizados en su postura.

-Sólo se desayuna en la cama los domingos- explicó Andy muy solemne.

Kanda arqueó una ceja.

-Los domingos- repitió.

-El sábado se desayuna en la terraza- añadió Lavi.

-Ya.

Andy suspiró con cara de infinita paciencia y sabiduría y se levantó de la cama. Llevaba un pijama color crema con lunares blancos. Cogió a Kanda de la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, yo te enseño. Hay que preparar tortitas y batido, es el desayuno especial de los sábados.

-Tú no sabes hacer tortitas- le frunció el ceño-. Y no pienso desayunar un estúpido batido.

Andy le dedicó una expresión igual de furibunda. Lavi los miraba desde la cama, expectante por ver el desenlace de la escena y atento por si tenía que ir a poner paz entre ellos.

-Sé hacer tortitas. Y es sábado: tienes que tomar batido.

-No puedes encender la cocina, eres demasiado pequeña. Y me importa una mierda que sea sábado, odio los batidos.

El pelirrojo suspiró: suponía que era inútil pedirle a Kanda que evitara las palabrotas delante de la niña, ya que nadie se habría molestado nunca en evitarlas ante él. Claro que seguramente nadie le había impedido tampoco acercarse a una cocina. Sonrió ante ese gesto protector, que le pareció adorable.

-Andy, creo que hoy es un sábado tan especial que podemos dejar que Yu desayune otra cosa, ¿no crees? Además, es nuevo, tendremos que tener paciencia hasta que aprenda a portarse tan bien como tú.

-Es un papá- contradijo la niña, obstinada-. Tiene que portarse bien siempre.

-Es un puñetero batido- farfulló Kanda, incapaz de comprender qué importaba que se lo tomara o no.

-Venga, Andy. También se aprende a ser papá.

-Sólo hoy- le advirtió agitando ante él un dedito amenazador.

-Tsk.

* * *

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando sonó el timbre. Lavi se levantó para ir a abrir, dejando atrás a Andy riendo satisfecha y a Kanda probando (totalmente contra su voluntad, como no se cansó de dejar bien claro antes de hacerlo) un batido de fresa.

-¡Lenalee!- la chica prácticamente se le cayó encima. Estaba blanca como un papel y temblaba- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- le dirigió una sonrisa desvalida-. Sí, no es nada. Bueno, es algo, pero...

-Ven aquí- la llevó en brazos hasta el sofá más cercano-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No está Kanda contigo?

-Está en la terraza, desayunando con Andy.

-Ah, sí- sonrió otra vez-. Tu niña, ¿no?

-Sí- le limpió la frente sudada con una manga. Lenalee se inclinó a un lado con una repentina arcada-. ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca, aunque no lo parezca- ya podía jurar que no lo parecía, pensó Lavi, observando cómo el blanco se tornaba de un extraño tono verdoso-. Naúseas. Son normales durante los primeros meses, creo.

No tenía ni idea de a qué meses se refería, y por el momento no le importaba mucho. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si Lenalee se le moría encima (como parecía estar a punto de hacer) Kanda y Allen lo perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo para matarlo.

-Sí, claro- respondió distraído. La chica tuvo otra arcada e intentó levantarse-. ¿Adónde te crees que vas?

-Arriba- sonrió débilmente-. Tengo que hablar con Kanda, y me gustaría conocer a Andy.

-Iré a buscarlos.

-No, puedo subir yo- Lavi volvió a empujarla contra el sofá-. Lavi, no me pasa nada, ¿acaso te crees que voy a pasarme los nueve meses de embarazo tumbada?

-¿Embarazo?- abrió los ojos completamente anodadado- Hostia, no me jodas.

Lenalee se cruzó de brazos.

-Gracias, era justo la reacción emotiva que esperaba de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Perdón- esbozó una irresistible sonrisa de disculpa-. Es que me has dejado de piedra, no me lo esperaba... ¿Lo sabe Allen?

-Lo llamé antes de salir para aquí- cerró los ojos un momento. Las naúseas empezaban a remitir, pero todavía sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas-. Está volviendo del aeropuerto, ya se iba.

-Así que Allen va a ser papá- su expresión se volvió burlona y socarrona-. Eso va a ser digno de ver.

-Quién te iba a decir que serías padre antes que él, ¿no?- Lenalee se rió, pero Lavi no pareció encontrarlo tan divertido.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Después de todo, Allen es más joven que yo.

-Dos años.

-Bueno, más joven.

-Es la excusa más patética que he oido en mi vida- se rió-. Ay, tenía tanto miedo- se acarició la barriga, enternecida-. Esperé hasta hoy porque estaba sola. Necesitaba comprobarlo sola.

-No tienes que tener miedo- la mano del pelirrojo se colocó sobre la suya-. Serás una madre estupenda, Lenalee. Y Allen os cuidará bien.

-Ya lo sé- le guiñó un ojo-. Tenía miedo de que fueran imaginaciones mías, me habría decepcionado muchísimo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Pasando las mañanas con cara de zombie moribundo y eso- bromeó.

-Un par de semanas.

-¿Y has estado viajando en este estado?

-Tuve que reorganizar un poco las cosas para que nadie me viera por las mañanas, pero sí. Sólo dura unas horas, después estoy bien. Y con el maquillaje apenas se nota.

-Eres una imprudente- suspiró muy sentido y después se rió-. Me encanta- la levantó en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Vamos a dar la noticia, mamá.

-¡Lavi!- pataleó riéndose y golpeándole el pecho- ¡Bájame!

-Ni lo sueñes- la apretó más contra él mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras-. Tendremos que resistirnos a la irresistible atracción mutua que sentimos el uno por el otro durante todo el camino hasta la terraza.

-Vaya, ¿crees que seremos capaces?- parpadeó con coquetería- Estás muy atractivo con tu bata manchada de... mostaza y otras sustancias misteriosas.

-Ya sabía yo que estaba mejor desnudo.

Los dos se rieron. Lenalee ya tenía mejor color, reflexionó Lavi mientras giraban para entrar en la terraza que había armado tras derribar un par de habitaciones de la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡Mirad qué nos ha traido el cartero!- anunció sentándola en una silla.

-¡Una mamá!- exclamó Andy emocionada antes de centrar toda su atención en el fotógrafo- ¡Y a Yu le gusta el batido el fresa!

-Sólo dije que no estaba tan mal- objetó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo- le pasó un dedo por la punta de la nariz y se lo chupó-. La próxima vez que bebas intenta no inclinar tanto el vaso, Yu, porque tu nariz cubierta de batido resulta de lo más tentadora.

El japonés farfulló algo ininteligible y después se volvió bruscamente hacia Lenalee, notando que estaba algo pálida.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Estoy embarazada- contestó muy feliz.

-¿Qué?

-¿Emba... emza... emra...?

-Embarazada, Andy- Lavi el revolvió el pelo cariñosamente-. Va a tener un bebé.

-¡Oh!

-Sí- Lenalee tendió su mano hacia la niña, que se acercó para cogerla-. Tú eres Andy, ¿no?

-Sí- la mujer era muy bonita, y tenía una sonrisa dulce. Le gustaba.

-Yo soy Lenalee. Mucho gusto, Andy.

-Es tu tía. Eso significa que dentro de unos meses tendrás un primito o una primita.

-¿Tía?- frunció el ceño- ¿Entonces no es una mamá?

-Me temo que no, Andy. Tú ya tienes una mamá y tres papás, tendrás que dejar algo para los demás, digo yo.

-Está bien- suspiró y volvió a su sitio, donde cogió otra tortita y empezó a mordisquearla en silencio.

-¿No me dices nada?- le preguntó Lenalee a Kanda, que parecía haber perdido definitivamente la capacidad del habla.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es cosa tuya, haz lo que quieras.

-Kanda, eres imposible- le tiró de un cachete con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme que te alegras por mí? ¿Eh?

-Suéltame.

-No quiero.

-Enana de...

-Ni se te ocurra delante de la niña. Compórtate- movió la mano en círculos, tirando todavía más fuerte. Kanda no se quejó (antes muerto que admitir que le dolía horrores).

-Tsk. Me alegro por ti y por Moyashi- dijo cuando no pudo aguantar más.

-Gracias- lo soltó y sonrió inocente.

-¿Eso está bien?- preguntó Andy paseando sus ojos oscuros de uno a otro.

-No- replicaron ambos a la vez.

Lavi soltó una carcajada.

-Pero funciona.

* * *

Anandi dormía arriba. Era miércoles por la noche, y ellos estaban abajo, en el salón, acurrucados en el sofá mirando una película de James Bond que echaban en la televisión. Lavi se había acostado, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Kanda, que jugueteaba distraido con su pelo con una mano, la otra apoyada en el estómago del pelirrojo. Hacía dos meses que vivía en la casa, y poco a poco iban reconstruyendo su relación. No habían dejado de trabajar: estaban preparando una serie de fotos para exponerlas más adelante, una vez que se sintieran preparados para confirmar que volvían a estar juntos; pero ya no viajaban de un lado a otro. Lenalee estaba en Londres, llevando su embarazo con calma a falta de algo mejor que hacer, y Allen seguía labrando su carrera como fotógrafo, visitando a todos de tanto en tanto. El japonés apagó la televisión en cuanto el primer ronquido de Lavi interrumpió el diálogo en el que el malo exponía su complicado método de asesinato.

-Lavi- llamó tirándole un poco del flequillo.

-¿Mmm?

-Te has quedado dormido. Otra vez- añadió rodando los ojos. No conocía a nadie capaz de dormirse tan de repente cuando la película realmente le gustaba. Era increíble.

-¿Mm?

-Que te despiertes, imbécil- ordenó más picado, golpeándole la barriga.

-Vale, vale- musitó abriendo los ojos despacio. Bostezó-. No me dormí- protestó con el ceño fruncido-. Estaba descansando la vista.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

-Y es cierto- levantó una mano y le acarició la cara. Empezaba a pensar que era posible volver a confiar en él, eliminar el leve rastro de tensión que teñía esa peculiar comodidad que habían sentido desde el principio-. Pero estoy cansado- reconoció con una sonrisa.

Kanda bufó y detuvo la caricia enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

-No me extraña.

-Oh, vamos, ni que estuviera trabajando tanto.

Arqueó las cejas.

-Colegio. Francés. Ballet. Patinaje. Zoo- enumeró-. Llevas todo el día haciendo correr a la cría y tú detrás.

-Le hace bien tener cosas que hacer.

-Tsk- si él no decía que no, pero le parecía que dormir tampoco les sentaría mal a ninguno de los dos. Y a él tampoco le vendría mal tenerlos más en casa o al menos llevarla un par de veces, aunque claro, era hija de Lavi, no suya.

-¿Qué pasa?- el fotógrafo se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a él.

-Nada- se apartó el mechón que llevaba suelto a la izquierda de la cara-. Vamos a dormir.

-Mmm...- reconoció la sonrisa del pelirrojo casi antes de verla- ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Lavi...- lo atajó por los hombros cuando se le echó encima- Estás cansado- le recordó.

-No lo bastante- contradijo con voz juguetona mientras sus dedos desataban el cordón del pijama negro de Kanda.

Claro, no lo bastante. Por eso tenía unas bolsas en las que habrían cabido dos docenas de patatas. Además, no tendría que ser Lavi el que se esforzara por hacerlo disfrutar. Era él el que tenía algo que compensar. Deslizó las manos por sus brazos y se irguió hasta que al pelirrojo no le quedó más opción que echarse hacia atrás. Buscó su boca con avidez y lo besó con una lentitud relajante y casi tierna. Casi porque al fin y al cabo él nunca era tierno.

-Yu...- musitó Lavi contra sus labios.

-Mm.

-Arriba- logró articular en medio del beso.

El japonés sólo asintió y se levantó, llevándolo de la mano. Fueron hacia la habitación que ocupaba Kanda, que había sugerido que tres en una cama eran demasiados. Ya estaba casi llena de sus cosas, que habían ido apareciendo allí poco a poco a medida que él y Lenalee iban y venían de Londres, en una mudanza lenta pero continua. Hizo que Lavi se sentara en la cama y lo tendió sobre la colcha gris, lo más oscuro que había encontrado en los armarios del pelirrojo. Trazó la frontera que marcaba en su torso la chaqueta verde pistacho abierta, apenas rozándole la piel mientras sus manos sujetaban las suyas a los lados de su cuerpo. Lavi suspiró y se estremeció, algo conmovido por la desacostumbrada dulzura.

Kanda mantuvo ese ritmo parsimonioso durante un rato. Después separó la chaqueta para acceder mejor a su cuerpo y lo recorrió esta vez con las manos, arrodillándose entre sus piernas para alcanzar su boca. Lo besó una y otra vez como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Lavi comprendió que intentaba decirle que no volvería a hacer ninguna estúpida prueba, que se limitaría a quedarse allí, que quería recuperar eso que habían perdido tanto como él. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, aflojando la coleta, y Kanda se la quitó de un manotazo que fue el primer movimiento brusco que realizó en toda la noche. Su melena negra le cayó por la espalda y se le derramó por los hombros, haciéndole cosquillas al pelirrojo.

-Yu...- buscó a tientas por su torso desnudo hasta llegar a sus pantalones- Déjame hacer...

-No- lo detuvo con firmeza y sus labios masajearon su oreja derecha alrededor del pendiente de esmeralda que llevaba. El roce frío de la joya en contraste con el calor lo hizo gemir y Kanda sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que a Lavi lo excitaba que jugaran con sus lóbulos y sus pendientes-. Cállate.

-Mmm- musitó rindiéndose. Estaba cansado, y en parte se sentía como si ya estuviera durmiendo. Si Kanda hubiera sido más dulce, reflexionó, habría estado convencido de estar soñando. Pero mantenía ese toque enérgico que no podía suprimir del todo por más que se esforzara por ser suave. Cerró los ojos y le pasó los brazos por el cuello-. Está bien.

En algún momento entre caricia y caricia le deslizó los pantalones y los calzoncillos por las piernas. La atmósfera fresca de la habitación lo espabiló un poco durante los escasos segundos que Kanda tardó en quitarse su propia ropa y tenderse sobre él, duro pero cálido, con su fantástico pelo negro tapando la escasa luz de las lámparas del jardín, que entraba por la ventana abierta. Sus dedos se abrieron paso en su interior tan poco a poco que apenas los sintió a pesar de que llevaban semanas casi sin tocarse. El día en el que se habían reconciliado habían disfrutado de un intenso escarceo en la cocina, pero después Lavi se había mostrado distante: quería dejar claro que irían poco a poco, y que aunque lo perdonara no todo iba a ser tan sencillo. Kanda había respetado su decisión, y había esperado, conteniendo su temperamento impaciente. Y ahora que por fin le permetía acercarse, no sentía la urgencia que había esperado: quería compensar su error para eliminar el sentimiento de culpa y seguir. Cuando lo sintió preparado le separó más las piernas, las mantuvo abiertas con sus rodillas y terminó de quitarle la chaqueta. Sus dedos largos se abrieron camino por su espalda al tiempo que lo penetraba, y una vez dentro se meció adelante y atrás cada vez más rápido, súbitamente apurado. Se aferró a sus hombros y Lavi sujetó una de sus manos mientras se dejaba arrastrar por él. Tumbado bocabajo no lo veía, pero sentía sus pezones rozándole ocasionalmente la piel y el pelo agitándose sobre él, así que podía imaginarlo, con la espalda ligeramente arqueada y esa expresión concentrada con la que siempre lo hacía todo, incluso el amor.

No se movió cuando Kanda salió de él. Lo dejó levantarse y recibió con una sonrisa la manta que le echó por encima. Giró la cabeza para verlo vestirse.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó al ver que se ponía las zapatillas.

-Con la cría- farfulló frunciendo el ceño.

Cerró los ojos. Andy. Tenía que admitir que no se le había ocurrido pensar que podría asustase al despertarse sola de repente, y desde luego no se sentía en condiciones de moverse con la pesadez que le invadía los miembros. Se sentía flácido como un flan y completamente incapaz de que lo sostuvieran las piernas. Pero si Kanda quería ir con la niña, eso era perfecto. Se acomodó un poco mejor en la almohada, que olía al champú de Yu.

-Está bien.

-Mañana la llevo yo- añadió Kanda.

-Mm- bostezó-. Ya ha preparado la mochila, está en el armario del salón. Tiene que llevar un trabajo de plástica, creo que lo guardó en la biblioteca. El uniforme está en la silla, pero tiene que cambiarse la falda, la otra está en...

-En la cocina- interrumpió el modelo rodando los ojos-. Con la ropa planchada que no guardamos. Ya hace dos meses que vivo aquí, joder.

Lavi se limitó a sonreir otra vez. Qué gusto no tener que preocuparse por nada. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo cansado que realmente estaba, y de las pequeñas cosas de las que tenía que preocuparse todo el tiempo ahora que tenía una casa y una hija en lugar de muchas habitaciones de hotel y amantes pasajeros. Se durmió con un último suspiro de alivio y Kanda salió meneando la cabeza. Desde luego, había que ser imbécil para no intentar delegar parte del trabajo. Tendría que ocuparse de todo por un día para que ese baka usagi viera que era perfectamente capaz de lidiar con una niña sin él.

* * *

Si al japonés todavía se le hacía raro sentir el peso móvil en su cadera, a Lavi se le hacía aun más extraño verlo con Andy a cuestas. Habían tenido que pasar cuatro meses para que llegara el momento de darle a la niña su propia habitación, más que nada porque no se ponían de acuerdo sobre cómo decorarla. En algún momento Kanda había pasado a tener sus propias ideas de lo que le convenía a Anandi, así que habían discutido bastante sobre lo que cada uno consideraba una sana cantidad de juguetes: según Lavi, bastaba para empezar con unos pocos peluches bien escogidos y unas muñecas; según Kanda, la niña se merecía elegir sus propias cosas y no veía por qué no podían llevarla a una tienda y dejarla llevarse todo lo que le gustara, sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea acerca de con qué jugaban las niñas esos días. Finalmente habían optado por el término medio de ir a la juguetería más cercana y comprar ellos mismos todo lo que les parecía que podía gustarle.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos, Yu?

-No.

-Jooo- Andy apretó más fuerte su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Por favor?

-No.

Empezó a besarlo montones de veces. Lavi no podía hacer menos que seguirlos riéndose ante la cara avergonzada de Kanda, que tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de matar a alguien. Andy no era especialmente cariñosa, pero no había tardado en descubrir que con unos cuantos mimos y unos pucheros era capaz de obligar al japonés a cualquier cosa. A veces Lavi llegaba a pensar que se pondría un tutú si la niña se lo hubiera pedido con ojos llorosos. Para ser tan durito todo el tiempo, había resultado ser un padre bastante complaciente.

-Ahora sí, chiqui- autorizó el fotógrafo abriendo la puerta.

Anandi abrió los ojos y se encontró en un cuarto con paredes lilas. Un poco por encima de la mitad de la pared había una cenefa de elefantes naranjas, y las cortinas a juego tapaban el resplandor del sol, pero dejaban pasar la luz. La cama tenía una colcha anaranjada larga y blandita, y había también un escritorio con un ordenador, una estantería y un rincón lleno de juguetes que iban desde unas cuantas muñecas hasta una cocinita que más de un chef habría envidiado.

-Es genial- concluyó mirándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es tuya- añadió Lavi. Se la quitó a Kanda de los brazos y la besó. La niña devolvió el beso y él la dejó en el suelo-. A partir de ahora dormirás en esa cama.

-¿Sola?

-Sí- corroboró Kanda. Los dos esperaron su reacción, un poco tensos. Anandi nunca había dormido sola, ni en su casa en la India, donde toda la familia pasaba la noche en la misma habitación, ni ahí, donde Lavi , Kanda o los dos siempre estaban en la cama con ella.

-¿Y vosotros dormiréis en la cama grande?- interrogó.

-Bueno, esa es la idea- admitió Lavi-. Verás, a veces papá y... Yu- completó al ver la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba el japonés- quieren estar solos.

-Para darse besos.

Se miraron confundidos.

-El otro día os estabais dando un beso en la biblioteca- Lavi estaba seguro de que por primera vez en su vida se estaba sonrojando, y Kanda parecía a punto de hacer un ruido extraño y convertirse en humo-. Me desperté y estaba sola, así que bajé a buscar un cuento y os vi dándoos un beso como los de la tele- asintió con aire de entendida-. Así que me fui.

-Vaya, aquí tenemos una pulguita muy inteligente- comentó Lavi riéndose y agachándose frente a ella.

-Demasiado- masculló Kanda a su espalda.

-¿Entonces es por eso?

-Más o menos.

-¿Y vais a hacer bebés?

-¿Qué?

-Mi mamá a veces no dormía con nosotros, y mi hermano mayor decía que era porque ella y papá tenían que hacer bebés.

Kanda le lanzó una mirada que parecía preguntar qué coño les enseñaban a los niños en la India.

-No podemos hacer bebés, Andy- explicó Lavi pacientemente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Somos hombres- respondió el modelo.

-No entiendo- frunció el ceño, pensativa-. ¿Hace falta ser mujer para hacer un bebé?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué iba papá entonces?- miró de uno a otro- ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés exactamente?

Kanda gruñó, incómodo, y Lavi soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Pues la verdad es que no estoy seguro, nunca hice uno. Tendremos que investigarlo en la biblioteca.

-Vamos- empezó a tirar de él, pero Kanda se adelantó y la levantó, sentándola en la cama.

-Otro día. Ahora es tarde.

-¡Pero Yu, yo quiero saber cómo se hacen los bebés!

-No.

-¡Si mañana no hay cole!

-Me da igual.

-¡Pero...!

-Venga, Andy, ya has oído a Yu y ya sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no para. Lo miraremos mañana.

-Está bien...

Se metió en la cama después de darles un beso de buenas noches a cada uno. Salieron y Kanda se apoyó contra la puerta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-La biblioteca.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se excusó Lavi encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tiene seis años.

-Pero si pregunta tenemos que explicárselo, ¿no?

-No- se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, vamos, Yu, sólo es sexo. Es algo natural, y si la niña quiere saberlo no pasa nada por...

-No.

-Eres de lo que no hay. Si no se lo contamos, va a revolver la biblioteca de arriba a abajo hasta encontrar algo al respecto.

-Entonces levántate temprano y esconde todos los libros que digan algo al respecto.

El fotógrafo le pasó las manos por la cintura con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta que te pongas puritano...- lo besó sonriendo persuasivo a pesar de que Kanda no correspondió el beso. Aunque tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo- Pero no pienso madrugar un sábado por eso.

* * *

Cuando se bajó de la moto vio a Lavi en la puerta, esperándolo. Se sacó el casco y se pasó los dedos por el pelo: era bastante fastidioso eso de tener que deshacerse la coleta cada vez que se subía, pero no le había llevado mucho tiempo descubrir que era un medio de transporte bastante adictivo.

-¿Qué coño haces ahí plantado en la puerta?- inquirió apoyándose en la moto. Lavi se acercó, y Kanda le pasó un brazo por la cintura cuando en lugar del habitual beso de bienvenida que esperaba se encontró con dos lenguas en su garganta- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Primero y principal que estás muy sexy con la moto, como no me canso de recordarte cada vez que te veo. Ya sabes que no te me puedes poner así si no quieres que alguien me acuse de violarte en plnea calle- esquivó el golpe que le lanzó directo a la mandíbula-. Y segundo y más importante que llegas tarde, porque Allen y Lenalee han vuelto hace quince minutos con nuestro sobrinito, así que Andy y yo hemos podido verlo por fin después de que nos prohibieras ir a conocerlo al hospital, cosa que no entiendo por qué hiciste. Si no hubieras estado tan atento nos habríamos escapado.

-Tsk. La cría podría haber ido, pero lo último que necesitaban era tenerte a ti alborotando.

-Aw, siempre tan cruel- le apretó el trasero con una sonrisa inocentona-. Si no estuvieras tan guapo ahora mismo no te lo perdonaría.

-Que te jodan- lo empujó a un lado ignorando sus protestas, aunque no se sorprendió nada cuando corrió tras él-. ¿Dónde están?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

-En el salón- sonrió-. Lenalee ha llamado a Reever para que se llevara a Komui a trabajar, dijo que la estaba volviendo loca y que no quería ser encarcelada por asesinato mientras el niño necesite que le dé el pecho, lo que por cierto es un cuadro bastante disfrutable teniendo en cuenta lo buena que...

-Cállate- advirtió fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Oye, no te ofendas, es un hecho- levantó las manos en gesto desvalido-. ¿Cómo está mi mamá favorita?- preguntó yendo hacia Lenalee, que estaba en el sofá con el bebé en brazos. Andy estaba sentada junto a ellos, emocionadísima porque el niño no soltaba su dedo, y se escuchaba a Allen trasteando en la cocina.

-Tu mamá favorita estaba muy a gusto disfrutando de la paz- le sonrió a Kanda-. ¿Qué te parece?

Su amigo se acercó por la parte de atrás del sofá y se inclinó sobre el bebé, que le pareció ridículamente pequeño. Claro que pensándolo mejor, considerando por dónde había salido, prefería que fuera así. El niño lo miró con unos enormes ojos casi plateados muy parecidos a los de Lenalee y sintió el inquietante impulso de tocarle la cara redonda.

-Es pequeño- comentó en alto.

-Muy hábil- Lenalee se levantó haciendo que el niño soltara la mano de Andy.

-¡Ey!

-Ahora te lo devuelvo- se disculpó. Se giró y se lo tendió a Kanda-. Cógelo.

-No- se negó alzando una ceja. Ni de coña. Era demasiado pequeño.

-¡Yo quiero!- Lavi apareció como de la nada y prácticamente se lo quitó de los brazos. Lo acunó hábilmente y agitó un dedo ante él. El niño se rió- Le gusto.

-Es hijo de Moyashi, no le pidas mucho.

-Te he oido- contestó Allen, entrando con una bandeja cargada de vasos.

-¡Allen, Allen, Adam me ha cogido un dedo!

-¿De verdad?- le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Andy- Eso es genial.

-Sí.

-Yu, sirve tú y deja que el papá disfrute de su hijo.

Bufó, pero le quitó la bandeja de las manos.

-Gracias, Kanda- se hizo con su hijo y se sentó junto a Lenalee. Le dio un suave beso en los labios-. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Los dos lo hemos hecho.

-Claro, porque hace falta un papá que riegue al bebé todos los días hasta que le asome la cabeza, como las flores, y entonces se puede arrancar- intervino Andy muy seria.

-¿Qué le habéis estado explicando a la niña?- preguntó Lenalee conteniendo la risa.

-Olvídalo- farfulló Kanda.

-Todavía no lo entendió muy bien- la disculpó Lavi-. Supongo que Yu tenía razón cuando dijo que era demasiado pequeña.

-Sí lo entendí- contradijo la niña cruzándose de brazos con una expresión obstinada bastante parecida a la del japonés-. Tú dijiste que el papá tenía que poner una semillita, y Yu dijo que después crecía hasta hacerse un bebé. Y las semillas las tiene que regar el que las planta, así que la tiene que regar el papá.

-No se puede decir que no tenga sentido- bromeó Allen muerto de risa.

-Igual no nos explicamos del todo bien- suspiró Lavi.

-Yo diría que más bien no. No te preocupes, Andy- le sonrió a la niña-, ya lo entenderás.

-¡Que ya lo entendí!

-Lo entenderás mejor. No es exactamente así.

-¿No?- se acercó a Kanda y Lavi, que se habían sentado juntos en un butacón- Me lo dijisteis mal.

-Ya te dije que no sabía hacer bebés- se disculpó el pelirrojo levantando las manos.

Andy suspiró.

-Está bien...- se giró hacia Lenalee y Allen- ¿Me lo vais a explicar después de comer?

Los dos se rieron algo nerviosos. Ahora que les preguntaba a ellos, tampoco parecía tan fácil de explicar.

-Está bien. Cuando Adam vaya a dormir la siesta, ¿qué te parece?

* * *

-No me parece bien- insistió Kanda cruzado de brazos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué? Seguro que se lo explica mejor que nosotros.

-Es tu hija.

-Nuestra- corrigió alegremente. Salió del baño con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y se acercó a Kanda, apoyándole las manos en los muslos-. Y Lenalee tiene instinto maternal. No podemos luchar contra eso. Somos hombres, después de todo.

-Tsk- frunció los labios en un mohín de disgusto-. Es demasiado pequeña.

-Venga, Yu, déjala que aprenda- se le ensanchó la sonrisa al verlo tan enfurruñado. Apenas podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de no perdonarlo y echarlo para siempre de su vida-. Algún día traerá un chico a casa, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?

-Matarlo- replicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso espero que aprenda algo de mí y también le valgan las chicas- le rodeó la cintura y lo bajó de un tirón, apretando su pelvis contra la suya. Tenía unas caderas de lo más andróginas, sí señor-. Aunque para qué tener una chica si puedes tener un chico con el pelo largo- añadió soltándole la coleta.

Kanda intentó alcanzar la goma, pero el fotógrafo la lanzó lejos.

-Baka usagi- masculló entrecerrando los ojos y sin descruzar todavía los brazos.

-No finjas estar enfadado conmigo. No funciona- tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos que resultaba irresistible, pero el japonés lo tenía tan visto que era capaz de mantener expresión enfadada aunque se muriera por arrancarle la ropa. Claro que no llevaba ropa.

-No finjo, idiota.

-Claro que no- le dio un beso en el infantil puchero de su boca-. Te enfurruñas.

-No.

-¿Seguro, Yu?- se pegó más y subió las manos por su espalda- A mí me parece que sí...

-Lavi...- el pelirrojo ignoró la nota de advertencia en su voz.

-Ya sabes que no te puedes resistir a mí...

-Más quisieras- sonrió arrogante-. Es al revés.

-¿Ah, sí?- le masajeó la nuca- Yo creo que no...

Kanda lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que se le cayó la toalla a los pies.

-Eso es un golpe bajo- le susurró con voz ronca al oido. Lavi se rió.

-Si no te hicieras el duro no tendría que hacerlo.

Los dedos de Kanda juguetearon con uno de sus pendiente de aro.

-No me gusta- comentó como si nada.

-Yu...

-Debería arrancártelo- sugirió enganchándolo con la lengua y tironeando.

-Oh, no hagas eso...- pero tiró más fuerte y después lo soltó y dibujó el agujero con la punta de la lengua- Qué cabrón eres, ya no sé ni dónde estoy.

-Lejos de la cama, si te empujo te caerás al suelo- aseguró apoyándole las manos en las caderas.

-Tendré que acercarme, entonces- se rió juguetón-. A menos que te guste más el suelo, claro.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- reflexionó Kanda.

-¿Crees que nos llegará para acercarnos a la cama?

-Puede.

-Ajá- dio unos pasos hacia atrás, arrastrándolo con él-. Cualquiera podría abrir la puerta- susurró divertido-. Y cuando digo cualquiera quiero decir cualquiera. Andy incluida.

-No abrirá.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? No sería la primera vez que nos pillan en tu casa, ¿no? Todavía me acuerdo de cuando Lenalee te encontró con mi...

-Lavi- interrumpió empujándolo hasta la cama.

-¿Sí, Yu?

-Cállate- se tumbó sobre él y atacó su oreja izquierda-. Me interrumpes.

-Aw- gimió y tardó unos segundos en recomponerse lo bastante como para dar con una respuesta-. No podrías decir algo bonito como que me adoras y morirías por mí, ¿no?- le quitó la camiseta negra con la facilidad que da la costumbre.

-Ni lo sueñes- sonrió satisfecho al verlo tendido, desnudo bajo él con los ojos turbios y esa expresión bobalicona que tanto lo estresaba antes. Ahora sólo le apetecía merendársela. Y por qué parar ahí cuando tenía un cuerpo entero-. Pero ya no me molestas tanto como al principio, usagi.

Lavi le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo apretó contra él.

-Bueno... Supongo que algo es algo- concluyó riendo antes de besarlo.

* * *

.

.

_Y aquí estoy otra vez jajaja Espero que os haya gustado más que a mí o tendré un problema XD_

_Como dije antes, os voy a contar un poco qué va a ser de mi "carrera" como escritora de fics :D ¡Vamos allá!_

_En lo que a **LaYu** se refiere, tengo dos cositas empezadas. Una es un fic dentro de la serie, encajando su relación con lo que ya hemos visto. Es un fic simplón, la verdad, no tengo mucha intención de hacer su relación compleja ni nada por el estilo. En realidad lo empecé porque siempre me llamó la atención que Lavi supiera cómo llamaba Kanda a Allen antes de conocer a Allen cuando Lavi y Kanda no llegaron a cruzarse en el castillo según las novelas XD Además de que fue una manera súper forzada de sacar a Kanda en la conversación para pedirle a Allen que lo llamara Yu oO No sé si lo seguiré ni si llegaré a subirlo, pero bueno, de momento lo estoy escribiendo :) Después tengo otro la que provisionalmente le he dado el título de **El tic tac de los relojes**, no porque le pegue sino porque ese título se me ocurrió hablando con Lale-chan y quería usarlo para algo, aunque tenía pensada una serie de drabbles, pero eso es otra historia XD Es un fic MUY raro en mí... Ni es alegre, ni es en tercera persona y pasado ni tiene nada de lo que suelo hacer XD Es un AU, empieza en presente y segunda persona, pasa a presente en primera persona, a presente en tercera persona, a segunda persona otra vez... Vamos, que baila que ni que estuviera en un ballet y no tengo ni la más remota idea de adónde va a llevarme. Empezaré a subirlo en una o dos semanas cuando tenga algo más escrito. Y no sé si serán pareja en ese fic, pero amigos como mínimo sí lo son. No puedo explicar muy bien de qué va porque no lo tengo claro. En lo que llevo, Kanda es un chico con problemas psicológicos, que se autolesiona llegando a veces a estar al borde del suicidio, y Lavi un antiguo amigo que reaparece en su vida con toda la intención de ayudarlo. _

_Aparte del LaYu pero dentro de **D. gray-man**, otros dos proyectitos: uno ya está subido en parte, **Lulú**, un fic de estilo "retro" (más bien antiguo! jajaja) sobre Tyki, Road y Lulubell, aunque de momento parezca que sólo va de Tyki y Lulubell. Es una versión inventada y sin sentido de la historia de Lulubell antes de ser Noé y básicamente tratará de la relación entre los tres. No puedo decir mucho más al respecto porque hice cuatro capis y hace meses que no lo continúo y ahora mismo estoy en proceso de retomarlo y decidir qué será del capi 5 XD Y por último lo que más ilusión me hace kukukukuku_

_Hace un año... No, dos años... Bueno, mucho tiempo (XD) En una tarde de aburrimiento... Mi amiga Reni/Elena/Chibi Rukia/demás-motes me comentó que andaba con ganas de hacer un fic de de los de instituto, pero que sola no se atrevía a embarcarse en la aventura. Así que decidimos hacerlo juntas, porque nos encanta escribir juntas... Y salió una criatura gigante de 50 capítulos y pequeños extras (OK, a lo mejor no tan pequeños). La tenemos terminada desde hace meses y meses, y no nos atrevemos a subirla porque tiene OCs, y la gente suele mirar mal a los OCs que se lían con los personajes, como si siempre fueran Mary Sues, que tampoco hay nada malo en las Mary Sues TOT Pero he decidido que me da igual y que lo voy a subir, porque es un fic súper especial para mí y quiero compartirlo con más gente que las amigas cercanas. Os invito a que lo leáis en cuanto encuentre un título que darle y lo suba y que seáis tolerantes con nuestras chicas, que en el fondo son un encanto aunque sean OCs XDDDD El fic es típico, sí, OK, típico fic de instituto, pero igual me gustaría que la gente lo leyera ///_

_Fuera de -man, me estoy planteando empezar a escribir cosas de **Shugo Chara**, pero es que no encuentro el punto de momento XD Aunque seguiré intentando jajaja_

_¡Y ya! Termino la sección publicidad (soy peor que la tele XD) y con eso doy cierre a la publicación de **Claroscuro**. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo el fic como yo escribiéndolo, y gracias por tener paciencia con mis retrasos, mis errores y demás XD Iré subiendo los capis corregidos poco a poco, porque hay cada burrada por ahí que vergüenza me da cuando me las señaláis jajajaja_

_Kss a todassss!!  
_


End file.
